


brisé par ennemie

by eckarose971



Series: histoire detective conan [1]
Category: The theatre, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Action, Amitié, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, FBI, Humiliation, Humour, M/M, Organisation Black Criminelle, Other, Theatre, amour, aventure, famille - Freeform, fete déguisé, hopital pour enfants, police japon, solidarité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 131,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin le pire  cauchemar de Conan Edogawa qui à don de infliger la peur à ceux qui croise son regarde rare ceux qui sont chance de survivre dans ces mains sorte avec la peur et Cauchemar au plus profond de ses victimes<br/>Conan Edogawa à lui une équipe des alliés la famille les amis des personnes qui sont veiller sur lui et aider en tout circonstances dans ce combat contre Gin et de sa vie d'enfant sur qui il peut toujours compter en tout situation même les plus effrayante pour un enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_bonjour je m'appelle shinichi kudo 17 je suis détective il à quelque mois je suis aller à tropical land avec ran mouri ma petite amie elle ma forcer venir faut dire capitaine karatéka de ceinture noire de haut niveau c'est se montrer persuasive elle voit en moi seulement son meilleur ami elle me fais penser à mère yukiko fujimine kudo parfois en me rappelant il faut manger pour être en bonne santé durant notre sorti il eu un meurtre dans le tunnel de la mort qui maintenant porte bien son nom avec ce meurtre le plus horrible une décapitation motif jalousie de l'ex petit amie de la victime de pendant mon enquête j'ai repérer 2 hommes en noir de la tête au pied quand je les est vu j'ai penser homme comme la mafia vu que l'inspecteur chef megury n'a pas arrêté de les surveiller j'ai eu impression il se connaisse vu leur nervosité chacun de leur coté quand je les observe j'ai vu un petit gros blanc lunette de soleil sombre les main dans se poche il presse la police et l'autre est grand cheveux long jaune blanc yeux vert gaucher fumeur il m'agace il me traître de gamin ben le gamin en question lui à clouer le bec avec sa déduction en trouvant le coupable bon après avoir classer l'affaire en chemin de retour avec ran elle dé qui s'agit d'affaire sensible elle se met dans un état parfois j'ai du mal à lui trouver les mots pour la mettre meilleure humeurs dans ces cas la je fais que écouter ben moi ce meurtre ma contrarier je comprend pas les femmes mon père dit les femmes avec elle on se jamais quelle pied danser elle passe d'une émotion à une autre rapidement mais bon si le grand yusako kudo n'a pas résolue le mystère des femmes c'est pas moi qui pourra bien que ma grande soeur Kanako kudo 18 m'explique comment fonctionne les filles elle me trouve trop protecteur avec elle sur les petits amis quelle me présente mais bon elle sait que de la famille c'est pas moi qui est plus dangereux en dehors de papa c'est mon frére kenichi mon frére jumeau qui est plus dangereux de nous 2 content de voir Kanako et Kenichi sont absent en ce moment les deux sont avec le club théâtre et cinéma parti réaliser un film pour le projet devoir de ma soeur dans une autre moi aussi j'avais un projet perso je voulais faire avancer ma relation avec ran mais mon projet est tomber à l'eau du coup pour me changer les idée quand j'ai vu le petit courir j'ai dit à ran de rentrer je l'appellerais plus tard j'ai suivis le type dans une ruelle dans les alentour de tropical land mal éclairé j'ai vu ralentir j'ai ralenti aussi puis il parlais avec une personne un homme il échange au moins 10 00000 de yens dans une mallette d’argent contre un cd subitement j'ai sentiment danger le petit gros sorti une arme au moment j'ai voulu intervenir le grand ma frapper par derrière à la tête je suis tomber au même moment son complice tuer l'autre type le grand qui m’assommer dit à son partenaire voici ce que j'ai entendu_  
_Gin m'assommer : bon sang vodka tu t'es fais suivre par un gamin_  
_vodka tiré 2 avec silencieux improvisée :pan pan gomen aniki je vais nous en débarrasser_  
_gin sorti une boite et pris un comprimé: matte j'ai bien meilleur idée je vais luis donner cette nouvelle drogue l'organisation à fabriqué selon eux elle tue et ne laisse pas de trace pour l’autopsie il peut faire disparaître un corps en lassant seul les dents ha ha si c'est vrai on aura un crime parfait le célèbre détective lycéen Shinichi Kudou aura disparu définitif sans laisser de trace si non sa mort paraîtra naturelle de tout les cas Shinichi Kudou tu est mort il me tient par les cheveux m'obliger avaler une pilule avec de l'eau_  
_vodka sourire me fouille : ben ça serais une grande victoire de faire un crime parfait aniki tu est si brillant tu sera celui qui fais le crime parfait dommage pour ce gamin_  
_gin allumer sa cigarette : un gamin kawaii dommage que je suis presser je l'aurais bien torturer avant il devrais savoir la curiosité est toujours punis que c'est vilain défaut d'être curieux ben il y réfléchira dans l'au delà sayonara Kudou Shinichi ikkou Vodka_  
_vodka ramasser leur cibles :hai aniki ben je suis pas contre de sortir enfin de ce froid hivernale_  
_gin et son partenaire reparte : ben même il survie à la drogue je doute il survie de ce froid ha ha ha la prochaine fois on entendra parler de lui c'est pour annoncer sa disparition ou sa mort du Sherlock des temps modernes du sauveur de la police ben quelle ironie le sauveur de la police n'est pas sauver par la police ha ha ha la police va galérer sans leur sauveur on va se faire une fête après je t'invite Vodka_  
_vodka: ah Gin tu es de bonne humeur aujourd’hui ben je peut comprendre faire notre travaille avec en prime la mort du sauveur de la police ça se fête_  
_quand à moi j'ai transpirer à bloc j'ai impression de prendre feu tout mes muscle se contracte mon cœur c'est emballer ma respiration lourde puis atroce douleur musculaire ben après je ne sais pas ce qui passer c'est quand je suis revenue à moi j'ai mal partout je suis blesser j'ai toujours cet sensation de prendre feu ma respiration et mon cœur c'est calmer son retour à la normal demo quand je suis réveiller il avais 3 officier de police en uniforme qui m'ont parler mais j'ai pas répondu quand j'ai entendu il m'appelle bouya je me demandais ou il ont vu le bouya puis l'un des officier parler de contacter service sociaux l'autre parler de sa radio disant centrale ici unité 14 on viens de trouver un enfant de 6/7 environ blesser à la tête on demande les service sociaux et une ambulance sur une ruelle entre le parking et une immeuble de tropical land moi quand j'ai voulu toucher ma tête j'ai regarder de surprise incompréhension je voyais plus mes mains les manche de mon blouson vert même mon pantalon chaussure son plus grand que moi j'ai compris c'est moi le bouya il parle je me suis sauver pendant il on pas œil sur moi au bout d'un moment je suis essoufflé arrêté devant un magasin pour reprendre mon souffle dans la vitrine j'ai vu je suis une enfant de 6/7 une énorme blessure à la tête qui est douloureux j'ai eu un flash back de ce qu qui c'est passer et entendu comprenons que de ma situation j'ai pris course vers chez moi 2 éme district au n°221 du quartier Beika après une route qui ma paru éternité en plus j'ai commencer avoir très froid après quelle essais d'essayer de rentrer chez moi qui manque de bol je suis trop petit pour rentrer chez moi ce qui m'énerve mon parrain Hiroshi Agasa un inventeur des bidule qui était sorti apparemment est entrain de revenir chez lui à pied je suis aller lui demander de l'aide_  
_moi :profs vous tombez bien j'ai besoin d'aide_  
_agasa : ah bouya c'est dangereux de sortir seul_  
_moi vexé :prof je suis pas un simple bouya je suis Shinichi Kudou 17_  
_agasa : ah si tu cherche shinichi c'est la maison d'a coté_  
_moi : je suis Shinichi Kudou_  
_agasa ma pris la main : dit pas de bêtise shinichi est pas un enfant je t’emmène à la police il trouverons tes parents_  
_moi résisté :non pas la police il vont me tuer_  
_agasa : qu'est que tu dit bouya_  
_moi croisé mes bras désespérer : prof je suis Shinichi Kudou 17 détective lycéen je suis né le 4 mai 1990 avec mon frère jumeaux Kenichi j'ai une grande sœur Kanako Kudou 18 J'ai aussi une petite sœur Haruko Kudou qui à 2 ans au printemps ma mère s'appelle Yukiko Fujimine célèbre actrice et détective connu sous le nom de la baronne de la nuit elle à un frère Yukio Fujimine Kudou elle marié à mon père Yusako Kudou un célèbre auteur du roman policier personnage principal le baron noir il aussi un grand détective connu du monde entier il très intelligent et vous Hiroshi Agasa mon parrain et tuteur vous veiller sur Kenichi Kanako et moi en l'absence de nos parent qui sont à l'étranger vous avec 53 ans célibataire sans enfants vous êtes aussi mon voisin vous êtes inventeur vous sortez du restaurant colombo ah oui vous avez une tache de naissance sur votre fesse droite si vous plait prof croyez moi je vous en supplie_  
_agasa me regarde surpris :comment un bouya saurais j'ai une tache de naissance à moi que shinichi à raconter à tout le monde_  
_moi sourire shinichi : élémentaire prof vous avez de la sauce de curry sur votre blouse le meilleur restaurant selon vous qui sert du curry c'est colombo si vous m’emmener à la police ceux qui on voulu me faire taire saura je suis vivant mes emprunte sont enregistrer kenny et kana sont dans une ville voisine pour le projet de ma sœur avec les autres j'ai pas envie de me retrouver chez étranger et encore moins mon père apprend il on voulu me faire taire si vous plait croyez moi vous le seul qui peut m'aider_  
_agasa : c'est bon shinichi je te crois comment tu es retour enfant_  
_moi : je vous raconterais à l'intérieur j'ai froids j'ai besoin de rafraîchir chez moi je suis trop petit pour rentrer vous pouvez m'aidez_  
_agasa : bien sur je vais te préparer un chocolat tu es blesser aussi à ce que je vois_  
_moi : j'aimerais dire que c'es la seule blessure j'ai pas fichu faire un mettre sans tomber bon sang je n'aurais jamais du sortir mais ran me les à casser pou aller la bas en -24 h je suis témoins des affaires mon frére à raison_  
_agasa ouvre l'entré et désactive l'alarme : calme toi shinichi ça sert à rien de t'énerver quoi qu'il t'est arrivé tu as fais que ton travaille je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve_  
_moi : je suis nerf parce que mon plan séduction tomber à l'eau à cause de crimes juste au moment je pensais lui dire pour une fois les autre sont absent et en plus je suis aussi petit que mon frère et ma soeur me vois comme ça il vont se moquer de moi déjà qui se moque parce que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de petite amie officiel et ne plus mon frère à gagner son paris_  
_agasa : c'est vrai que toi et ta fratrie vous êtes sans cesse à parier hé quelle est le paris actuelle_  
_moi: de jouer un rôle dans son prochain spectacle pour noël ben vu je suis pas la censé vivre je vais pas jouer pour lui je vais me changer prof vous pouvez allumer la cheminée si vous plait_  
_agasa : d'accord shinichi_  
_ben je suis monter à l'étage dans ma chambre j'ai du prendre 1 h à chercher des vêtements de ma taille dans la maison entièrement ensuite j'ai pris un bain chaud c'est bizarre la sensation que j'ai eu quand j'était dehors j'avis froid et pour tant j'avais impression de prendre feu maintenant je suis commencer réchauffer j'ai impression devenir un glaçon bon sang je suis petit que j'ai du mal atteindre le lavabo et la pharmacie j'ai réussi difficilement à atteindre la pharmacie soigner mes égratignure un mon genoux gauche celui il fut plus profond mais bon en tant que footballeur j'ai habitude de me blesser le seul truc quand c'est frais ça brûle quand tu soigne j'ai eu plus de mal pour ma blessure à la tête pour cette blessure le prof le fera j'ai enfiler mes vêtement un short bleu une chemise blanche une veste bleu des chaussette blanc en me regardant dans le miroir pendant je me coiffe j'ai réaliser que ma famille va reconnaître j'ai mal à la tête je sais pas quoi faire je me sent paniqué j'ai respirer profond et expirer pour me calmer réfléchi que faire pour protéger ma famille et pas être reconnu alors je pensais tout haut bon sang Shinichi tu est le fils d'un grande actrice et un grand détective le frère acteur actrice le neveu de policier trouve une idée pour être pas reconnu de la famille il fut je me fais un personnage je souri ah bingo je dois faire une couverture pour ne pas être reconnu d'abord la salle de déguisement il doit avoir de quoi faire je suis aller dans la salle de déguisement ou il costume et accessoire de tout genre j'ai chercher une perruque mais ça n'a pas fonctionner ça blesse ma blessure alors j'ai soupirer j'ai essayer toute les coiffures possible aucun me plait j'ai à nouveau soupirer alors j'ai fais ma dernière option couper mes cheveux en fessant attention de laisser assez cheveux pour me coiffer et teint mes cheveux en blond je suis plutôt beau gosse avec mes yeux bleu saphir mais j'ai impression il me manque quel chose pour ne pas être reconnu alors j'ai chercher dans les accessoire et déguisement j'ai trouver un déguisement de ma taille de super héros maman achète vraiment n'importe quoi pour déguisement il faut dire il à déguisement pour tout age j'ai pris 2 ou 3 déguisement enfant garçon avec accessoire assorti mis tout dans un sac puis je suis aller dans la salle des enfants pris 2/3 voiture un avion rouge télécommandé mon frère adore prendre les avion et hélicoptère télécommande pour filmer vue du haut pour ses film je trouve plus mon ancien doudou alors j'ai pris un un des peluche animal j'ai choisi de prendre un dauphin ensuite j'ai rassembler une des vêtement d'hiver chaussette vêtement normal dans mon sac j'ai mis ma casquette préférer Tokyo spirite je suis descendu à l'étage aller au bureau de mon père avec mon sac et prendre de l'argent dans le coffre je me suis rendu compte j'ai plus mes papiers ces salaud m'on pris mes papiers et mon argent mon portable ma montre d'argent ma chaîne de naissance et tout ce qui as de la valeur papa va pas être content d'apprendre ça carte de crédit à disparu j'ai trouver les ancienne lunette de mon père j'ai mis dans ma poche en cas ou j'ai envoyer un mail à papa pour lui dire j'ai perdu mon portable et possibilité autre chose sans rentrer dans les détailles j'ai fais un mot et imprimer pour ma fratrie ensuite je suis allé dans la bibliothèque avec le prof en parlant de la situation avec lui ran arriver me cherche_  
_moi sur mon fauteuil dans la bibliothèque boire un chocolat: prof vous penser quoi de ma couverture_  
_agasa soigne ma blessure à la tête : si je savais pas c'st toi je dirais tu ressemble à n'importe enfant hé que c'est t-il passé pour tu retrouve dans un corps d'enfants_  
_moi: après avoir résout la décapitation du train de la mort au chemin du retour ran était dans cet état qui me casse les plan j'ai vu un suspect qui agit étrange durant mon enquête courir je l'ai suivis dans une ruelle sombre j'ai vu la transaction d'échange d'argent il avais au moins 10 000000 yens contre un cd ensuite j'ai vu mon suspect sortir une arme avant j'ai pu intervenir son complice venir derrière moi m’assommer puis ma obliger avaler une nouvelle drogue donner de l'eau selon ce que je pense avoir entendu c'est censé tuer sans laisser de trace voir me faire disparaître mais il à une chose je suis sure que j'ai entendu 2 coup de feu avec silencieux improvisé profs pouvez vous trouvez moyen me remettre en normal mode 17_  
_agasa : demo Shinichi si tu dis cette nouvelle drogue est censé te tuer et tu es vivant dans un corps d'enfant c'est forte chance c'est expérimentale probablement jamais tester sur l'homme que le rajeunissement n'est que un effet secondaire que si il vienne apprendre tu es retour enfants et vivant ce genre d'effet sur des criminelle c'est très dangereux pour toi tu serai pris pour leur servir de cobaye et même je veut te faire un antidote sans avoir les composant de cette drogue ça va prendre du temps pour te faire une antidote je dois faire recherche et teste expérience_  
_moi : sona que vais faire alors je vais pas rester shinichi réduit quand même_  
_agasa: shinichi à ce sujet tu dois faire profils bas quelque temps_  
_moi : demo même je fais profil bas connaissant la famille in vont me chercher_  
_agasa : c'est vrai que il faut pas longtemps pour ta famille te découvre mais pour le moment tu dois trouver une nouvelle identité_  
_ran entrer : shinichi shinichi_  
_moi :yabbe ran zut prof trouver une excuse moi je suis allé me cacher sous le bureau_  
_ran entrer dans la bibliothèque: ah ohayo prof vous avez vu shinichi_  
_agasa : non je l'ai pas vu ran chan pourquoi tu cherche shinichi_  
_ran : demo c'est étrange quand on c'est séparer il est partit j'ai eu mauvais pressentiment c'est comme si je vais le voir pour la dernière fois je suis rentré ça fais 2 h il ma dit il va m'appeler que fais ce baka j’espère il va bien j'aime pas se sentiment_  
_moi caché sous le bureau p gomen d'être baka si tu te mettait pas dans cette état à chaque affaire sensible demo je crois pas à ce genre de pressentiment mon frère p tu as tord les pressentiment prédît danger moi p toi mêle toi de tes affaires bon sang vous et votre prédiction c'est vraiment n'importe quoi bon pas choix essayons ça j'ai mis les lunette de papa: boing itai_  
_ran : qu'est_  
_prof : euh c'est_  
_moi enlever les verres remis les montures vite_  
_ran ma vu me prends dans ses bras fais un câlin : kawaii bouya_  
_moi devenu rouge voit semi étouffer timide :itai oneesan tu me fais mal_  
_ran ma poser : prof d'ou viens cet enfant_  
_prof se gratter le front : euh c'est un petit cousin le fils de ma cousine on ma demander de le garder quelle que temps sa mère à eu un accident elle n'a personne pour le garder ran chan plus que tu es la tu pourrais t'occuper de lui pour moi j'ai pas trop d'expérience avec les enfants et mon labo c'est dangereux pour un 6_  
_ran souri: avec plaisir prof je vais veiller sur lui pour vous moi je me suis cacher derrière prof p c'est une blague j’espère c'est pas drôle_  
_ran me sourire amicale : ohayo bouya je suis Ran Mouri 17 tu peut m’appeler ran neechan comment tu t'appelle_  
_moi rougie de voir ran de très prés timidement mon regard est tomber sur mes auteur préférer: co Conan Edogawa 6 ran neechan ça me fais sentir tout drôle d'un coup_  
_ran : enchanté de te connaitre Conan tu va vivre avec moi quel que temps je serais ta grande sœur adoptive et toi mon petit frère adoptive on veillera l'un sur l'autre j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un petit_ _frère_  
_agasa : aligata ran chan de ton aide_  
_ran : betsuni profs au faite prof pourquoi vus êtes la si shinichi est pas la_  
_agasa: ah je viens chercher quel chose pour Yusako kun Conan est venu la il à vu les livres ah je m'occupe de l'inscrire à l'école je vais le mettre à teitan_  
_moi tirer prof : plus loin je lui chuchoter : prof c'est une blague vous me faite pourquoi je dois vivre avec elle et aller à l'école j'ai d'autre chose à faire comme résoudre mon enquête_  
_prof : baka tu es mineur et de plus tu enfant l'école est obligatoire pour toi les enfant ne sont pas aptes à vivre seul dans ce corps tu est inoffensif face aux criminelle tu dépend des adultes pour te défendre et si tu veut enquêter meilleur moyen d'avoir des indice sur eux c'est travailler sous couverture avec son père il est détective_  
_moi : hein je veut pas dépendre des ados et adulte profs trouver moi une solution je sais pas moi faite moi des gadget qui puisse m'aider à me défendre c'est déjà la honte de retour comme ça si en plus je peut pas me défendre de moi même ma fratrie se moquera_  
_agasa: entendu je vais te fabriquer des gadget mais rappelle toi tu dois faire profils bas et que personne doit savoir qui tu es_  
_moi : hai hai prof ne dites rien à mes parents surtout papa j'ignore comment il réagira pas sur il agis en bien :_  
_agasa : d'accord_  
_ran : profs je dois rentrer avez vous des affaires de Conan_  
_agasa: ah oui Conan à petit sac il à ces affaire il voulais rencontrer shinichi pour lui dire il veut être détective comme lui mais puis ce que ton père est détective il verra ton comment devient détective_  
_ran : c'est vrai papa est détective je suis sur papa sera content d'apprendre Conan veut être détective tu viens Conan on va rentrer_  
_moi j'ai mis 2 livres de mes préférer discrètement dans mon sac timide :hai je vais mettre mes chaussure ran neechan_  
_je suis aller chercher mes basket d'enfant j'ai pris les rouge mis mes affaires d'hiver une écharpe orange des gants je suis allé si vite bien que mon genoux me fais mal mais je voulais pas elle me voit sortit de l'étage avec mes chaussure quand elle ma rejoint à l'entré j'ai eu du mal à pas regarder avec rouge vu du bas est effrayant quand on est pas habitué et encore pire quand les fille porte j'ai bonne vu sur les poitrine des filles surtout si elle mettent tenu provocante j'ignore si mes hormone sont actif mais j’espère que non parce que quand je regarde ran je me sent rougir j'ai mon cœur qui bat vite on est sorti ensemble elle a pris mon sac elle à insister j'ai pas oser dire non de toute façon j'ai encore mes muscle douloureux toujours cette sensation de feu sur moi mais c'est vrai je suis inquiet pour cette aventure surtout ojisan ne m'aime pas déjà en Shinichi mais si il ne m'aime pas en Conan ce type ancien judoka ancien officier de policier reconvertit en détective je me demande si il pourrais m'aider bon sang ces salaud m'on plonger dans un monde je suis dépendant des adulte et je dois vivre caché jusque je retour à la normal ben en attendant passons au chapitre 1_


	2. commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi commence ça vie d'enfant du nom de Conan Edogawa chez les Moury il va se faire des amis faire partir d'un club

_Sur le chemin de l'agence de ran n'a pas arrêté parler de moi shinichi est un otaku d'enquête je n'en marre je suis déjà maux de tête et ran me soûle à me traître de baka et d'otaku et quand je lui pose des question voici comment elle me répond_   
_ran : je me demande ce que fais shinichi cet otaku des enquêtes_   
_moi joue rouge timide : ran neechan c'est qui shinichip_   
_ran voix douce amicale : ah shinichi est un garçon qui est très intelligent il généreux protecteur justicier il est un détective très fort en foot il aurais pu devenir professionnel si il n'aime pas autant les enquête Conan le prof ma dit tu veut devenir détective c'est vrai_   
_moi : hai ran neechan est ce que tu parle du shinichi qui passe à la télé le détective_   
_ran : hai Conan c'est lui tu le connais_   
_moi p bon sang que dois je pas faire avec elle : non je voulais rencontrer shinichi nissan je veut devenir son apprenti moi aussi j'aime le foot ran neechan tu crois shinichi va jouer au foot avec moi_   
_ran rougi légèrement: oh Conan tu sait shinichi à deux point faible il est incapable de pas jouer au foot et aussi incapable de résister aux enquête je pense shinichi sera heureux de t’apprendre à enquêter et jouer aux foot tu sera pour lui comme un petit frére je suis sure bientôt tu va le voir tu lui demandera de t'apprendre je suis sure d'une chose si un jour shinichi à des enfants il sera un super papa parce que les enfants l'aime beaucoup_   
_moi rougi plus p j'ignore si je veut des enfants mais je sais qui je veut soit la mère de mes enfants : ran neechan est ce que tu aime shinichi_   
_ran : oui et non_   
_moi : hei n pourquoi oui et non ran neechan_   
_ran rougie: euh parce que shinichi est mon meilleure ami et puis Conan tu es trop jeune pour comprendre les sentiments_   
_moi p bon sang comment je fais pour obtenir des réponses de mes question moi si on me répond ça tien on est déjà arriver_   
_ran me montre ou elle habite :Conan ici on est au 5 ème district c'est ici j’habite en haut du café poirot il à l'agence de détective de mon papa en haut de l'agence il la maison c'est la on va_   
_kogoro dévaler l'escalier arrête un taxi : taxi_   
_ran : otossa ou tu va_   
_kogoro heureux : une affaire ma fille un enlèvement taxi c'est arrête il embarquer moi avec ran aussi une affaire ben ce prétentieux trop occupé on me contacte pour résoudre une affaire je vais montrer à ce baka de shinichi comment on travaille un vrai détective moi kogoro moury rire idiote petit crétin de de Shinichi Kudo_   
_moi p bon sang de tout les détective il à Tokyo on appelle cette idiot_   
_ran : otossan_   
_kogoro : hein qu'est tu fais la toi et qui est cet enfant me lancez mauvais regard descendez tout de suite_   
_moi je me suis serrer sur ran p effrayant ojissan je me demande si c'est une bonne idée_   
_ran : otossan nous somme sur une autoroute comment tu veut on descend et lui c'est Conan il va rester avec nous quelle temps_   
_kogoro :nani tu dis tu va faire squatter ce gosse chez nous emmène plutôt à l'orphelinat_   
_ran regard meurtrier à son père: j'ai dit il va habiter avec nous ce gosse s'appelle Conan c'est un parent du prof sa mère à eu un accident et elle personne pour s'occuper de Conan elle à demander au prof de veiller sur lui mais le prof nous la confier parce que il à son labo c'est trop dangereux pour Conan essaye de déposer Conan dans un orphelinat tu débrouille à faire ton repas et ton ménage je vais habiter chez maman alors qu'est que tu dit_   
_kogoro pris un repas effrayé: ça va il peut rester ce gosse mais viens pas te plaindre_   
_ran : otossan il à un prénom je te signale il s'appelle Conan je te demande de te comporter correct avec lui et comporte toi en adulte_   
_moi j'ai préférer me perdre dans mes pensé laisser ces 2 la se disputer je demande qu'une chose arriver à destination et qu'il arrête de me donner maux de tête je vous dit je crois cette aventure d'enfant ne me plait pas entendre les grand me traiter d'idiot crétin je peut même pas me défendre physique je pourrais me défendre verbale mais je me grillerai je viens à peine commencer ma couverture je crois en ce moment je me sent seul je penserais jamais je dirais ça mais voir ran et son père disputer me rappelle mes parents ou moi et kana ou kenny entrain de se disputer quan on est arrivé j'ai vu le chauffeur sourcille il me regarde je paris il dois penser pauvre gamin voir les grands se disputer mais finalement dit ho on est arrivé et aller vous disputer ailleurs de préférence pas devant le gosse dépêchez vous de me payer j'ai d'autre client qui attendent ben j’avoue le chauffeur à pas tord quand même il pourrais se disputer ailleurs on est descendu ojissan vu son client écouter j'ai déjà je vois des cohérence j'ai dans cette histoire quand j'ai essayé de poser une question l'idiot ma frapper à la tête j'était déjà sujet maux de tête j'ai vu un ballon j'ai commencer jongler pour réfléchir mais quand j'ai perdu le ballon qui aller prés d'un arbre un gros chien ma surpris je l'ai apprivoiser j’ai poser la question en prenant soin d'esquiver le coup d'ojissan ran intervenue en disant elle d'accord avec la question c'est pas logique si à un chien la comment l kidnapper pu emmener l'enfant sans se faire entendre quand le majeur d'homme compris il est démasquer ojissan intercepter il avouer que la l'enlèvement est une mise en scène il n'a pas demander de rançon comme par hasard le portable du client sonner au début il à pas cru mais en entendant sa fille parler qui dit je vois une grande cheminée le criminelle lui te gueule tu dis n'importe quoi il à pas de cheminé j'ai compris le faut enlèvement fut intercepter par un vrai enlèvement j'ai pris dans mon sac le plan de Tokyo après avoir compris que c'est possible de voit une cheminé que de bâtiment vue du bas est différent de la vu du haut sachant la fille à 10 ans si moi ma vision c'est adaptée à mon corps je peut voir la vision d'enfant donc 4 selon mon calcul c'est une école selon ma carte il en 4 primaire 2 maternelle 2 collège 4 lycée on est sur haido donc les école de proximité sont réduit à 7 zut ça fais trop mais si elle dit voit une grande cheminée il est alors possible c'est une école en bâtiment selon mon calcul il en reste 5 chotto haido c'est pas mon secteur comment je fais pour trouver la petite fille_   
_ran m'observe : Conan qu'est que tu fait_   
_moi regard a carte : ran neechan la fille d'ojissan elle à peu prés mon age mon papa ma dit les enfants n'ont pas la même des adultes_   
_ran : oui c'est vrai toi quand tu dois parler à un adulte mais quand moi je veut te parler je dois me mettre à ton niveau mais ou tu veut en venir Conan_   
_moi ojissan : votre fille à dit elle voit une grande cheminé et son kidnappeur à dit elle raconte n'importe quoi mais je pense ce que voit votre fille n'est pas la m^me me vu que le ravisseur il doit voir surement quel chose comme un grand bâtiment ce ou quel chose comme ça_   
_le client me montre sur ma carte: dans ce cas il dois avoir un grand immeuble il est ici c'est le plus grand immeuble de haido mais alors bouya qu'est tu veut dire_   
_moi : que votre fille est autour  une école selon ma carte il 2 maternelle 4 primaire 2 collège 4 lycée il doit avoir au mois 5 étage+ pour elle voit une grande cheminé mais je pense il dois avoir au mon une usine dans les parage quelle chose qui fait de la fumée si j'assemble le bâtiment et la fumée il fais penser à quoi_   
_ran : ah j'ai compris votre fille est assis elle doit voit le grand bâtiment par la fenêtre si il à de la fumée ça ressemble pour elle une cheminé kogoro : mais bien sur si il sont en hauteur en peut déjà éliminer les maternelle_   
_le client:effectivement vu comme ça c'est possible mais sur haido il reste  2 collège 2 lycées qui correspond à votre description mais comment va t-on faire pour la trouver ça fais beaucoup d'école_   
_moi pendant ce temps j'ai demander au majeur d'homme un objet de la fillette j'ai pris le chien j'ai file_   
_ran : Conan ou est ce que tu va_   
_moi crier sur le dos du chien :ran neechan je sais comment trouver Masako ojissan appeler la police fonce jumbo_   
_ran : Conan attend_   
_kogoro : ran vite suivons ce chien_   
_moi sur jumbo en est passer dans tout les écoles concerné quand j'ai trouver la bonne vu j'ai foncer au collège ou plutôt à l’entrepôt prés d'un collège je suis arriver juste à temps demo dans tout ça j'ai oublier je suis inoffensif il ma fichu une raclé il à surtout esquiver toute mes tentatives de lui tirer des ballon au moment je pense je sus fichu ran s'interposer entre moi et la barre elle lui à donner une raclée de karaté pour moi je suis plutôt content ran est arrivé pour le mettre k.o quand je l'ai regarder j'ai vu son regard de colère elle à libérer Masako ce type quand ran la fais tomber une boite est tomber quand j'ai regarder la boite j'ai eu sentiment ce type n'est pas simple kidnappeur aussitôt j'ai vu dans mon cerveau 5 enfants fus retrouver mort mais il aussi tout les enfants avais entre 8 et 11 ont tous été violer j 'ai palis en à retrouver aucun trace ADN de ce prédateur et en 3 mois il à fais des victime j'ai besoin vérifier ma théorie quand ojissan est rentré fou j'ai foncer mais ran ma rattrapé mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai sentiment qui me quitte pas_   
_ran me rattrape Conan : ou tu va encore_   
_moi ran neechan lâche moi je dois y aller la bas_   
_Ran me maîtrise la fait la regarder: Conan kun de quoi tu parle_   
_moi je regarde Ran incompréhension : de quoi je parle quoi ran neechan de quoi tu parle de toi_   
_Ran : Conan kun ou doit aller_   
_moi je me gratte la tête:je vais ou ran neechan je vois pas de quoi tu me parle Ran neechan_   
_Masako me regarde : oneesan Conan kun est blesser à la tête son pansement saigne_   
_moi touche mon front p yabbe cet retour l'autre ma blesser c'est dangereux_   
_ran pris un mouchoirs : oh mais c'est vrai Conan tu es blesser_   
_plus tard on est rentré chez les moury_

Ran:Conan kun reste tranquille je n'est pas fini de te soigner  
 _moi  je suis forcé de me soigner la tête par Ran elle me laisse pas choix : itai ran neechan c'est rien je suis vien ran neechan_

_Kogoro : toi gamin tu as quel âge_

_Moi goutté à la question de Kogoro pserieux j'ai pas pensé demander aux profs sur ce'sujet je me regards vite: euh 6/7 ojissan_

_ran touché mon front je comprend pourquoi tu est comme ça Conan kun tu as de la fièvre_   
_kogoro : demo ran comment ce gamin c'est blesser à la tête_   
_ran refais mon bandage :non je sais pas Conan kun comment tu t'es blesser_   
_moi chercher une est excuse vite  p bombardedement de question l'autre : je suis tomber dans l'escalier ran neechan_   
_kogoro qui boit il regarder la télé il sourciller:ben sacré blessure pour un escalier surtout pour un_   
_ran: otossan qu'est que tu veut dire_   
_kogoro :quoi vu la profondeur de sa blessure je peut dire c'est pas une blessure normal pour un 6 contrairement à toi je peut différencié une blessure normal et autre blessure j'ai plus d’expérience que toi ma fille_   
_moi p bon sang c'est mal partit so l'idiot  doute sérieux je suis censé faire quoi_   
_ran : peut - être mais tu as drôle de façon dire ça après tout c'est un enfant il à très bien pu se blesser dans un escalier_   
_kogoro: je ne te dit pas c'est pas possible un escalier c'est dangereux en général les enfant sont embêtant ce que je peut remarqué une blessure de cette profondeur c'est un médecin il à besoin je doute un simple bandage fasse l'affaire une blessure comme ça fais mal il dit rien mais quand tu regard son visage ça prouve le contraire demo il +que 21h va mettre ton protéger dormir_   
_ran :oui c'est vrai Conan tu va dormir avec moi_   
_kogoro: surement pas met ce gamin dans ma chambre_   
_moi je préfère le salon que dormir avec lui ben de toute façon on me demande pas mon avis ben en plus j'ai fais un cauchemar les hommes en noir qui tue ma famille devant moi et moi il me garde moi comme cobaye ma petite soeur il la garder pour m'obliger coopérer les adultes et les ados il les tues j'aime pas ça j'ai jamais eu peur avant et la j'ai peur mais pas qu'un peu j'ai du mal dormir après ce cauchemar et mal à la tête en plus rare je suis à montrer mes sentiment à pleurer mais je lutte contre mon envie de pleurer si je cède je laisse gagner sur moi je dois pas me laisser vaincre bref voici 3 jours j'ai changer en Conan toujours rien sur les hommes en noir aujourd'hui on est mardi je vais à l'école primaire teitan hier le prof ma inscrit pour éviter ma fratrie j'ai demander au profs de m'emmener et me chercher voir ran sonoko habillé de l'uniforme ma rappelle mon uniforme de lycéen ben moi pour mon premier jour d'école j'ai mis mon short bleu chemise et chaussette blanc veste bleu mon nœud papillon une veste doudoune turquoise mes gant mes chaussure rouge un sac rouge bleu spiderman après avoir passer le bureau du directeur avec le prof je retourne pour la 2 éme fois en c.p B mais sans mon frère sans ran sans sonoko mes amis mon frére me manque c'est très dur pour moi je me sent vraiment seul j'ai pas arrêter de penser à eux durant la journée ça me rend triste je vis chaque nuit entre mes cauchemar et tout mes souvenirs_   
_tout me rappelle ma vie de shinichi j'ai faillit plusieurs fois dire à ran la vérité pour la rassurer pour voir parler avec elle comme avant à chaque fois je suis sur le point de faire rien ne sort au niveau enquête aussi c'est aussi d'un ennuie ojissan personne l'engage faut dire il est 0 il passe plus de temps à jouer boire fumer à me traiter d'idiot je sait que je dois me contrôler mais ça me fit mal d'être impuissant de pas me défendre et pour Conan c'est pire il m'écoute pas quand je parle il me frappe sur la tête ça fais mal il appelle Conan seulement quan est la si non c'est gamin resquilleur pic assiette squatteur sale môme quoi je fasse il me déteste petit idiot je comprend pas pourquoi il me déteste que soit shinichi ou Conan ran s’inquiète pour moi demo après l'école 5 enfants de ma classe sont venu me voir Ayumi Yochida elle depuis mon arrivé j'ai vu elle n'a pas arrêter de me regarder et me faire un sourire très amicale ou +2 autres filles du nom Miwa Takagi et Chinako Chiba toute les 2 sont filles de policier pratique pour avoir contact surtout à ne pas sous estimé Misturiko Tsubaraya intelligent passionné des animaux amoureux d'ayumi pour l'instant il m'admire sympa influençable des bêtise de Genta Genta Kojima passion riz au l'anguille relourd du groupe amoureux possessif d'ayumi il est jaloux de moi essaye souvent de s'attribuer mes exploit vite remis en place par les autres ensemble il me force à rejoindre le nouveau club mais après il aura 4 autre 1 rétrécit Aimi Agasa 3 cousin(e)s de sang des deux coté de mes parents Kellia Fujimine cousine du coté de maman est né au japon mais à grandi en France Akio Kudo et Nomoaki Kuroba cousin du coté de papa demo il sont frère car il ont même père différente maman 2 ans différence entre eux 3 ans+que Conan je suis pas seul avoir des nouveau amis ran va rencontrer mes cousins Kuroba Fujimine Kudou et les amis de Osaka une transfert d’Amérique et l'autre qui est revenu aussi celui ran considère comme moi meilleur ami garçon sauf la avec lui j'ai sentiment ran et lui sont trop proche depuis on la rencontré l'année dernière il fais va et viens ici et Amérique bien qu'il est un de mes alliés contre les mib il m’agace je me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais maintenant je suis Conan je m’aperçois il est rivale ce qui m'ennuie ran semble avoir +que de l'amitié je suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec eux imaginez des vacances scolaires avec tout ma bande grand et petit avec ma famille vous comprendrez pourquoi au fil des chapitre bref retournons avec les enfants à la fin de l'école de ma 2 éme rentrée_   
_ayumi: Conan kun matte_   
_moi p ohé les trio du parc :nani ayumi chan_   
_ayumi :Conan kun ça te dit on marche ensemble c'est toujours dur d'être le nouveau on pourrais devenir amis_   
_moi rougi: je pense pas_   
_genta menace : nani tu refuse devenir ami de mon ami matte un peu toi_   
_misturiko : genta tu va quand même pas le frapper_   
_genta : dis donc toi de quelle coté tu es_   
_ayumi: arrêter de vous disputer_   
_Miwa rejoint avec chinako : bon sang genta kun tu n'arrête jamais de te faire remarquer_   
_chinako : dis Conan kun tu viens d'ou_   
_moi p yabbe :eux Amérique gomen je dois y aller je me suis sauver en voyant le prof arriver_   
_miwa ma rattrape : chotto Conan kun_   
_moi : hai miwa chan :_   
_miwa : Conan kun je voulais te dire mes parent sont policier tout comme les parent de chinako tu as dis tu veut détective et moi aussi j'aime résoudre les enquête si ça t’intéresse on faire un groupe_   
_moi: OK je vais réfléchir aligata miwa chan à demain rejoint le prof ohayo prof ou est votre votre voiture_   
_agasa : ma voiture n'a pas démarrer ben si on profitait pour aller au parc_   
_moi : pourquoi j'irai la bas je préfère rentrer chez vous_   
_agasa : c'est toi qui ma dit tu veut éviter kenny et kana tu es jamais content hé puis un peu d'air c'est bon pour les enfants_   
_moi avec le prof direction le parc: hai ça va j'ai compris mais je vous connais il à un mais derrière ça_   
_agasa :tu saura plus en temps et en heure Conan et qui est ces enfant tu parlait_   
_moi: des enfant de ma classe_   
_agasa : tu pourrais faire des amis à Conan_   
_moi: c'est pas bonne idée avec eux il vont s'en prendre à eux_   
_agasa : mais non tu sait je pense si tu reste seul tu va te faire voir plus facilement et je te rappelle les cible les plus facile pour les criminelle sont ceux qui restes isoler qui sait il peuvent être utile pour bien des chose_   
_moi: si vous le dite prof j y réfléchirais_   
_au parc sur un banc_   
_moi regarder les maître et leur chien :pff_   
_agasa: qu'est c'est la 5 éme fois tu soupire_   
_moi : bestuni je pensait prof dites pourquoi on es pas aller che vous_   
_agasa: parce que kenny cherche son frère dimanche il sont revenu il est inquiet ran aussi est passer demander pour toi il sort un petit sac j'ai fais ça pour toi c'est un transformateur de voix tu peut faire enfant femme homme ados tu as juste tourner les mollette et parler_   
_moi regarder mon nœud modificateur avec sourire: oh aligata profs c'est cool c'est invention_   
_agasa: oui mais tu utilise seul pour situation d'urgence_   
_moi: :hein je peut l'utiliser pour enquêter si vous plait prof_   
_agas : bon d'accord pour enquêter et les urgence rappelle toi tu dois faire vers le bas_   
_moi : hai prof aligata je vous promet de l’utiliser en bon usage j'ai remplacer mon nœud simple par mon nœud gadget vous êtes vraiment un génie prof je suis content d'être ton filleul_   
_agasa c'est pas ce que tu disait la dernière fois_   
_moi : ben je me suis tromper_   
_agasa : tu as raison je suis un génie et toi tu va être mon testeur d'invention tu me dora ce que tu en pense de mes invention si j'invente des super truc je vais devenir populaire et célèbre_   
_moi : voulez vraiment avoir les vautour autour de vous_   
_agasa : non juste me faire un nom et de la pub pour la bonne cause pour t'aider avoir des informations sur ce qui fais de toi_   
_moi :dans ce cas je vais vous aidez à faire de la pub_   
_plus tard je suis rentrer à l'agence à la fermeture une célébrité l'idole d'ojissan est venu la min il a vue il était d'humeur je me la joue il c'est mis sur son 31 quand il entendue elle viens l'engager pour trouver son hacker ensuite yoko kino l’actrice chanteuse nous emmener chez elle perso en tant que fils d'actrice j'ai habitude de côtoyer des actrice mais yoko kinp elle c'est la première fois je la vois en vrai elle habite dans un hôtel en hauteur il à jolie vue quand yoko kino nous invite entrer on à eu surprise de trouver un mort il semble aussi 3 de mes camarade m'on suivis j'ai profiter pour jouer détective devant megury a de faut d’utiliser mon identité j 'ai essayé d'improviser avec les moyen du bord mais puisse que les enfants ayumi et misturiko semble s’intéresser à moi je vais les apprendre à devenir détectives je fonder mon propre club_   
_ran: quelle belle vue vous avez de la chance yoko san_   
_yoko: c'est aussi pour cette vue j'habite ici ran chan vous pouvez entrer moury san aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_   
_kogoro et les autres ont regarder crier surprise avec un visage sombre genta dans les vape_   
_moi :qu'est qu vous faite la vous 3_   
_ran : vous êtes qui mina_   
_ayumi : les amis de Conan avec un sourire amicale et innocent_   
_ran : Conan tu t'es déjà fais des amis c'est bien_   
_moi p tu parle il m'ont suivis: ran neechan il sont dans ma classe_   
_ran s'adresse aux trio : konbawa moi je suis ran moury c'est moi qui m'occupe de Conan en absence de ses parents comment vous appeler_   
_ayumi: ohayo ran neechan je m'appelle ayumi yochida 6 1 b_   
_misturiko : ohayo dessus misturiko tsubaraya 61 b lui c'est genta kojima 71 b content de te rencontrer ran oneesan_   
_ran : moi aussi ayumi chan misturiko kun je compte sur vous pour veillez sur Conan kun pour moi_   
_ayumi : hai ran neechan tu peut compter sur moi_   
_misturiko : sur moi aussi ran oneessan_   
_kogoro me frapper la tête :ss ce gamin emmener ces amis sur mes enquêtes_   
_moi frotter ma tête p hé merde celui :itai j'ai rien faits c'est eux qui m'on suivis_   
_ran : otossan laisse Conan tranquille il ta rien de faits_   
_kogoro : ben ran assure toi ces gamins traînes pas dans mes pieds particulièrement celui la en me donnant à ran_   
_ran me porte :c'est pas une raison de faire ce que tu as fait ne t'avise pas de recommencer_   
_kogoro marmonner en repartant : bon sang pourquoi ma fille il fallu elle est caractère de sa mère_   
_moi p ça fais bien des années j'ai pas vu sa mère ben vu elle effrayante je voudrais pas la voir non plus : ayumi chan misturiko kun pourquoi m'avez suivis comment vous êtes arriver_   
_ayumi : Conan kun on voulais voir ou tu habite pour t'inviter jouer avec nous pour être amis avec toi_   
_misturiko : oui en allait repartir quand on as vu yoko kino allez chez toi on est fan de yoko kino on voulais luis demander un orthographe genta pense si tu connais des star on deviendra cool demo on est tomber sur une enquête c'est on à envie de voir comment un détective travaille_   
_ayumi: c'est vrai je veut bien aider à résoudre l'enquête tu as dit tu veut détective_   
_yoko: mm Conan kun tu veut être détective_   
_moi rougis p je le suis déjà mais ça je me le garde pour moi timide : oui je suis apprenti de shinichi nichan parce que il super fort 'ai regarder kogoro d'un regard vengeur : shinichi passe à la télé il très fort il est au lycée il est pour moi le détective n°1 je suis son fan N° 1_   
_ayumi rougi voix admirative: moi aussi je suis fan de shinichi nichan l'autre jour je l'ai vu résoudre une enquête il est si beau si grand si fort il est intelligent il laisse pas de crimes impunis je voudrais être son apprenti_   
_misturiko : ah moi aussi je voudrais être son apprenti il génial je suis aussi son plus gras fans Conan kun tu pense il pourrais nous apprendre aussi à devenir détective_   
_moi rouge p hé ben je me doutais pas j'ai fan de cette taille et intelligent visiblement : oui je lui demanderai_   
_kogoro vexé : hé mina au lieux d'apprendre d'un amateur regarder comment le grand kogoro moury résous une enquête je suis un professionnel je vais résoudre cette enquête ola main rire idiot_   
_ran et moi goutter_   
_kogoro yoko chan je vais vais résoudre ce crime pour vous_   
_yoko : aligata moury san_   
_moi énerver p on verra bien qui est un amateur ojissan on croirais entendre pap quand il me traiter de gamin pas de son niveau il à marre qu'on me traître amateur je vais résoudre cette affaire je vais montrer à papa et ojissan je suis tout à fait capable de résoudre n'importe quelle affaire y compris les plus gros affaire je jure sur mon honneur de détective que je vais montrer je suis pas un amateur mon frère p ola frangin je te trouve énerver ou t'es d'abord moi p sur une enquête t'inquiète pas je vais bien faite attention je t'appelle plus tard mon frère p tu as intérêt avoir bonne explication quand papa apprendra tu sécher les cours moi p bon sang j'ai pas trop choix_   
_plus tard_   
_megury: alors vous dite yoko chan la victime est chez vous et celui qui vous accompagne_   
_kogoro derrière megury: ohayo megury keibeur ça fais un bail vous souvenez de toute les enquêtes on résout ensemble_   
_megury p bon sang ce mouton est encore ici : oui mais toi moury kun je ne souviens pas que tu es résout ran chan qui sont ces enfant avec toi_   
_ran nous présente présente : lui c'est Conan edogawa il vit chez nous quelque temps voici c'est ami ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun il sont les apprenti détective de shinichi megury keibeur et fan de yoko kino san il vouais avoir une orthographe de yoko kino san_   
_megury : je vois et vous êtes_   
_yamachi imprésario : je suis yamachi l’imprésario de yoko on à engager moury san pour trouver celui qui harcèle yoko_   
_megury : un hacker a yoko chan que fais votre hacker_   
_yoko: il m'envoie des message il m'appelle anonyme n'importe quelle heure il me suit et récemment j'ai l'impression il rentre chez moi déplace mes objet c'est pourquoi avec yamachi on c'est rendu à son agence pour il trouve mon hacker il ma demander d voir chez moi pour chercher des indice ran et les enfants voulait aussi voir 'ai accepter il viennes j'aime bien faire plaisir à mes fan quand j'ai ouvert j'ai vu la victime_   
_megury : vous dites ouvert il fais une de ses chaleur ici yoko chan vous mettez toujours les thermostat aussi bas_   
_yoko : non quand je m'absente j'éteint toujours tout appareille pour économiser ma consommation quand je suis reparti je l'ai éteint demo il n'avais pas la victime et je suis sure j'ai éteint avant de partir avec yamachi_   
_yamachi: je confirme avant de partir elle à éteint yoko est une personne écolo quand elle n’utilise pas elle s'assure que tout soit éteint avant de partir_   
_ayumi: c'est quoi écolo_   
_moi: écolo est une personne qui protège la nature en économisant électricité eau jette des papier à la poubelle aime la nature et les animaux_   
_yoko :bravo tu en sait des chose Conan kun_   
_moi rougi : euh c'est parce que maman me la expliquer elle ma dit c'est mal de gaspiller la lumière et l'eau il faut toujours jeter c'est papier à la poubelle pas dans la nature c'est sale et dangereux pour les animaux la nature il faut la protéger pas la détruire n'est ce pas ran neechan_   
_ran : tu as raison il faut protéger la nature pas la salir et pas gaspiller_   
_megury : alors si yoko chan à éteint avant de partir c'est possible c'est votre hacker ou le meurtrier qui est allumer et régler votre thermostat dite moi messieurs avez vous relever des trace d'infraction_   
_le scientifique: non aucune trace effraction mais pas mal d'emprunte_   
_megury : vu nous somme en hauteur je doute il sont rentrer par la fenêtre alors comment cet personne est arriver ici_   
_moi timide : maman elle à toujours plusieurs clé pour la maison_   
_kogoro me frappe la tête : tais toi ne te mêle pas de mon enquête gamin_   
_moi frotter nouveau la tête : ojissan je m'appelle Conan pas gamin_   
_ran : otossa laisse Conan tranquille il à raison on tous des double de clé qu'on donne la famille ou personne de confiance_   
_megury : effectivement yoko chan combien de clé avez vous et qui donc à double_   
_yoko: yamachi en à un elle gardien aussi moi j'en 3_   
_kogoro l'affaire est résolut : le meurtrier c'est vous yamachi voulez faire disparaître cette personne_   
_yamachi : nani je suis innocent je suis rester avec yoko toute la journée je suis aussi son chauffeur avez vous des preuves pour m'accuser de plus j'ai perdu la clé de yoko il à 4 jour sur le plateau demander à yoko chan_   
_yoko oui c'est vrai il me la dit il à 4 jours et c'est aussi il à 4 jours j'ai impression quand on rentre chez moi moi chercher des indice p il c'est fais subtiliser la clé ce qui explique pourquoi c'était fermer_   
_moi: eh en voila un indice p je fais une photo puis je vais chercher megury : megury keibeur il un objet sous le canapé_   
_kogoro : ne traîne pas dans mes pied toi_   
_moi repars p c'est pas juste j'ai affaire des idiot mais ou je me cache réglé mon modificateur voix homme megury keibeur il quel chose sous le canapé_   
_megury aller voir ramasser :oh un anneau_   
_yoko_   
_:mais c'est l'anneau de yuko kazawa une autre actrice_   
_yamachi : c'est vrai yuko chan est furieuse que yoko est obtenue le rôle convoité_   
_kogoro s'excite: alors l'affaire est résolue la meurtrière yuko kazawa allez la chercher pour je fais la déduction qu'en dite vous megury keibeur_   
_megury vous avez entendu ramenez yuko kazawa i_   
_les policier :hai megury keibeur_   
_plus tard_   
_yuko: hein vous dites je suis la meurtrière mais moury san pourquoi pas yoko chan c'est elle qui habite ici de plus je ne suis jamais venu ici_   
_moi p pff elle se la joue c'est la maman est meilleure qu'elle_   
_kogoro :montre l'anneau :pourtant voici la preuve que vous êtes la meurtrière avouer c'est vous la meurtrière_   
_yuko rigole :hahaha moury san je suis innocente cette boucle d'oreille je l'ai perdu sur le tournage ou plutôt yoko chan me la voler pour vous faire croire je suis coupable excusez moi j'ai autre a faire_   
_kogoro : je n'ai pas finis_   
_yuko s'énerve: pour qui vous prenez vous d'abord m'accuser de meurtre et maintenant voulez m'interdire yoko chan très chère quand les journaliste apprendrons ça tu es finis et à moi fan et rôle hahaha rentre dans la salle de bain_   
_yoko : yuko san_   
_kogoro: revenez ici comment osez vous_   
_ayumi : quelle méchante obassan ayumi va jamais aimer être fan de méchant actrice_   
_ayumi reste toujours fan de yoko kino onessan_   
_misturiko: moi aussi yoko oneesan vous êtes plus belle que cette obassan qu'est que tu en dit Conan_   
_moi : que c'est le talent qui compte un vrai fan est toujours pour la vérité_   
_yuko revenue prend le briquet statut de la liberté allumer sa cigarette_   
_megury yuko chan ou étier vous à 18 h_   
_yuko : chez moi à prendre un bain_   
_misturiko : que cette obassan est bizarre pour quelqu’un qui dit d'être jamais venu elle semble connaitre par coeur ici_   
_moi j'ai jouet du briquet : sérieux ba je pensait c’était un statu était juste une décoration pas un briquet_   
_ran pris la statut de mes main : Conan ne joue pas avec un briquet c'est dangereux il faut pas toucher sans autorisation c'est mal de toucher les affaire de quel qun d'autre_   
_moi p qu'est qui faut pas faire résoudre cette enquête : gomen ran neechan demo ran neechan l'obassan elle toucher sans demander et elle n'est pas chez elle et la pris la statut pour allumer sa cigarette_   
_megury : c'est vrai ce que dit Conan kun comment savez vous que cette statut est un briquet_   
_yuko : ah c'est parce que j'ai un ami il à le même quand j'ai vu la statut je me suis souvenu que ça fais fonction briquet je l'ai utilisez pour allumer ma cigarette_   
_moi p menteuse ça se voit elle ment: yoko oneesan comme je ne suis jamais venu ici ou sont les toilettes si vous plait_   
_yoko: c'est la 1 ère porte à gauche Conan kun_   
_moi : aligata yoko onnessan j'ai fais semblant d'aller au toilette passant devant les deux indice la j'ai compris la vrai vérité j'ai envoyer message portable Conan à portable shinichi message portable shinichi la déduction portable Conan dans les toilettes tout en écoutant de l'autre coté avant de sorti_   
_kogoro : c'est vrai ça comment savez vous yuko chan ou se trouve les toilette_   
_yuko c'est que j'ai une connaissance qui habite même appartement je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne suis jamais venu ici_   
_kogoro :pourtant le concierge dit vous avoir vu sorti d'ici en courant_   
_yuko : c'est faux_   
_kogoro : il dit aussi vous êtes venus plusieurs fois auparavant_   
_yuko: bon c'est vrai je suis venu chez yoko chan c'était pour trouver des chose compromettant sur yoko chan mais uniquement pour détruire ça carrière demo ce type ma sauter dessus je suis parti en courant c'est pendant je me suis défendu j'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille quand je suis partit il était encore en vie_   
_kogoro bras croisé : évidement avant de partir en courant vous l'avez planter un couteau dans le dos_   
_yuko : c'est faut je suis partit il était en vie_   
_un policier: megury keibeur on à des information sur la victime il s'appelle Fuji Akiochi il à 23 ans il à fais Conan school_   
_kogoro :konan school ça me dit quel chose ah oui yoko chan aussi fais konna school_   
_yamachi : c'est une coïncidence on ne le connais pas n'est ce pas yoko_   
_yoko : en faite oui je le connais c'est mon ex petit ami il ma quitter il y a 3 mois_   
_ojissan ran yuko : ton ex petit ami_   
_yamachi : yoko_   
_yoko: non yamachi je veut pas mentir plus longtemps il vrai Fuji et moi on sortait ensemble mais il ma quitter sans aucune raison_   
_yamachi: en faite il ta quitter il avait une raison je lui est dit que tu sacrifierai pas ta carrière pour lu il ferais mieux de t'oublier_   
_megury : alors vous avez tout deux une raison de le tuer_   
_moi je suis sortit_   
_parler ayumi et chuchoter à ayumi et misturiko mon plan pour établir la vérité il sont ravi de m'aider_   
_kogoro : moi je sais qui est le meurtrier le meurtrie c'est vous désignant yamachi vous voulez faire disparaître la victime afin de pas nuire à yoko chan pour la gardez pour vous parce que elle vous rapporte beaucoup d'argent_   
_yamachi :c'est faux je me contre fiche de l'argent yoko et moi on se connais depuis notre plus age je travaille gratuit je suis devenu son chauffeur et imprésario pour la protéger yoko est pour moi comme une soeur je voulais pas lui faire du mal mais quand Fuji la quittez il vrai yoko fus très mal car elle était amoureuse de lui je me suis aperçu de mon erreur je l'ai bien regrettez tout ce que je veut c'est la protéger et son bonheur je vous l'es déjà dit je suis restez avec yoko toute la journée et à l'heure de la mort yoko et moi on était à votre agences il avais ran et Conan aussi_   
_ran : c'est vrai yoko san est arrivé à la fermeture de l'agence tu as même agis étrange devant ton idole quand tu entendu elle veut t'engager tu accepter de l'aider à trouver son hacker en est tous arrivé en m^me temps à quel moment yamachi aurait pu tuer la victime_   
_kogoro: effectivement demo tout à l'heure vous êtes précipiter sur la victime il ma sembler vous avoir vu ramasser quel chose_   
_yamachi : je ne me suis pas précipiter qu'est c'était juste j'ai été surpris de voir l victime avez des preuve avant de m'accuser moury san_   
_moury un air gêner_   
_ran moi pourquoi est tu mouiller: non mis je vais le prouver_   
_moi sourire détective : ah c'est quand je voulais me laver les main en parlant d'eau ran neechan comme il fait chaud est ce que les mort transpire_   
_ran : euh non je crois pas_   
_megury : que veut tu dire Conan kun_   
_moi parce que j'ai vu de l'eau autour due la victime et humide_   
_megury : quand est il_   
_le scientifique: ah effectivement on prélever des traces d'humidité autour de la victime_   
_kogoro : yoko chan aurait il des fuite chez vous_   
_yoko : non_   
_megury : alors d'ou sort cette eau_   
_moi p quelle idiot ces deux la_   
_misturiko : megury keibeur quand il neige il à du soleil la neige se transforme en eau peut être la victime avait de la neige sur lui c'est transformer en eau_   
_kogoro : n'importe quoi arrête dire des bêtises_   
_ayumi : non c'est vrai sensei nous à expliquer comment la neige deviens de l'eau et l'eau deviens des glaçon pour la neige deviens de l'eau il faut du soleil pour faire des glaces on met au congélateur pendant+ 2 h_   
_moi p hé toc même les enfants sont plus intelligent que cet idiot : ojissan en plus l'endroit on à trouver la victime il fais tres chaud si le dos de la victime avait de la neige cette possible c'est la neige qui devient de l'eau c'est comme une glace quand on mange_   
_ran : Conan pourquoi tu parle de glace c'est pas la saison la glace c'est bon pour l'été en est en hiver c'est la saison du chocolat chaud_   
_moi je désigne le rond :je sais ran neechan mais c'est parce que à l'endroit ou à trouver la victime sous le corps il un rond la avec l'eau ça ma fais penser à le Frozen quand maman fais pour moi en été comme il fais très chaud ici ça donne soif_   
_ayumi : oui maman elle fait pareille elle prend du jus de fruit elle met dans une timbale et un bâton puis au congélateur_   
_misturiko :maman rajoute du sucre dans les jus de citron et de la glace pour faire une citronnade dans les boisson qui sont pas glacée_   
_kogoro : vraiment aucun rapport avec notre enquête avec vos bêtise_   
_moi : n'empêche si je regarde autour il pas d'autre rond alors pourquoi sous la victime il en a ojissan_   
_megury : effectivement c'est bizarre yoko chan avez vous de objet disparu à cet endroit_   
_yoko: non quand on est partit avec yamachi il avait pas de rond ni de marque comme ça c'est la premiere fois je le vois_   
_yamachi : c'est vrai j'ai moi même rien remarquer ni aujourdhui ni autres jours_   
_megury : hé vous yuko chan_   
_yuko : non jamais vu cette marque n'on plus_   
_moury: c'est peut être le meurtrier qui à perdu quel chose il s'en aperçu il aurait déplacer la victime pour récupérer il vu ça fais une marque il place la victime sur la marque_   
_megury : tu as surement raison mais quel genre de chose qui put faire ça_   
_moi p bon il en à marre des théorie stupide de l'idiot je passe à l'action : ale le ojissan c'est bizarre c'est trop propre_   
_kogoro me frappe la tête : tu va te taire hors de ma vu laisse moi travaillez_   
_ayumi lui donne un coup de pied à sa jambe: méchant se sauve_   
_kogoro court après ayumi : reviens ici toi_   
_ran me fais un câlin : Conan écoute moi tu dis pas intervenir les adulte résoudre cette enquête dommage shinichi soit pas la il aurait établis la vérité_   
_moi : ne t’inquiète pas ran neechan il va revenir il est sur une enquête_   
_ran comment tu sait ça Conan_   
_moi parce que il me la dit il ma dit de te dire de pas t'inquiéter il va bien il te racontera tout à son retour_   
_ran : je l’espère ale Conan tu ma dit tu connais pas shinichi tu la jamais vu comment_   
_moi: je l'es jamais vu mais le prof lui as dit je veut être détective je voulais être son apprenti il est d'accord pour m'apprendre le prof ma donner son numéro pour je l'appelle quand j'ai besoin d'aide pour faire déduction il est aussi d'accord pour apprendre à mes amis à être détectives on est ses assistants demo shinichi nissan dit c'est un meurtre_   
_megury :et tout le monde pas un meurtre_   
_kogoro : n'importe quoi cette idiot n'est pas sur place comment peut il déduire c'est pas un meurtre gamin tu devrais pas écouter cette amateur écoute plutôt le professionnel que je suis_   
_ran :otossa shinichi est un débutant non plu_   
_kogoro : bien su que si ma fille_   
_moi p il me les casse l'autre tant pis pour lui je vais le ridiculiser une nouvelle fois : c'est faux shinichi nichan est pas un débutent il est le n°1 d'ailler o déjà résout cette affaire avec ce que je lui est dit_   
_megury : Conan kun que ta dit shinichi kun_   
_moi il à dit c'est pas un meurtre mais un suicide_   
_tous : un suicide_   
_ran: mais pourquoi la victime se suiciderais_   
_moi :yoko oneessan à dit la victime et elle était ensemble ojissan la quitter à cause de ce que ojissan yamachi à dit yoko oneesan quand il ta quitter tu était triste n'est ce pas_   
_yoko: oui Conan kun j'était triste à cette époque la pourquoi tu demande ça_   
_moi :parce que shinichi nichan à dit la victime était amoureux de toi il aurais voulu revenir mais il c'est rappeler que yamachi ojissan lui à dit yoko onnessan tu va pas te sacrifier ta carrière pour lui ça lui à fais mal quand il attaquer yuko obassan il pensait c'est oi_   
_yuko : n'importe quoi comment je ressemblerais yoko chan_   
_moi: parce que vous avez les même cheveux obassan quand vous avez été attaquer par ojissan vous étiez comment_   
_yuko ah je venait d'entre il arriver par derrière demo bouta comment sait tu il m'attaquer quand j'ai dit ça tu était au toilette_   
_moi :c'est shinichi nichan qui ma expliquer une femme perd ses boucles d'oreilles en générale c'est quand elle se bat ou en cas ou en cas elle dois se défendre à été retrouver sur la scène du crime est la et vous avez une autre paire dans vos oreille de la même forme_   
_yuko : ça veut rien dire bouya une femme peut changer de boucle d'oreille qu'est ce qui te faire dire j'ai changer de boucle d'oreille_   
_moi: j'ai vu maman changer de paire une fois quand elle n'a pas retrouver une de ses boucle d'oreille pour ne pas être en retard elle c'est changer elle ma dit pour une femme une seule boucle d'oreille ne la rend pas jolie_   
_ayumi : maman fait pareille quand elle perd ses boucle d'oreille_   
_misturiko :ma grande soeur s'énerve quand elle trouve pas ses boucle d'oreille elle dit elle moche sans ses boucle d'oreilles_   
_megury : :il vrai les femmes à tendance s'énerver quand elle ne retrouve pas leur affaire yuko chan quand avez vous changer de boucle d'oreille_   
_yuko: quand je me suis aperçu j'ai perdu une boucle d'oreille mais en quoi la victime ma confondu en yoko chan_   
_moi : megury keibeur shinichi dit faire une expérience pour vous montrer comment ça c'est passer_   
_megury : d'accord fessons cette expérience Conan kun que te faut t il_   
_moi : 1 policier yoko oneesan yuko obassan misturiko kun ayumi chan et moi que vous les autres sortez et attendez que c'est prêt_   
_megury : entendu takagi kun reste avec eux mina sortez on va attendre dans la piece d'a coté_   
_takagy hai megury keibeur_   
_tout ceux qui sont pas citer sont tous sorti_   
_moi p ben voila je sais comment je vais fonctionner maintenant_   
_yoko : Conan kun tu as quel age_   
_moi :6 yoko oneesan pourquoi tu demande ça_   
_yoko : je trouve tu as bonne mémoire pour un 6_   
_moi rougi: c'est parce que mes parents dise il faut avoir de la mémoire pour être détective et observer_   
_yuko :pour l'observation chez toi c'est pas un problème tu as remarquer j'ai des bleu alors que les autre ne l'ont pas remarquer surtout les policier_   
_takagi : de toute façon yuko san on comptais vous faire passer à la fouille comme veut la procédure l'exige fouille tout les suspect et Conan kun que veut tu on fait pour cette expérience_   
_moi: takagi keiji vous allez jouez la victime vous allez faire semblant d'attaquer yuko obassan comme elle à dit été attaquer_   
_takagi : OK yuko san venez avec moi_   
_moi: yoko onnessan vous ouvrirez pour les autre à mon signal avant pouvez vous prêtez un drap pour faire un rideau si vous plait_   
_yoko : d'accord Conan kun_   
_misturiko je lui chuchote à l'oreille ce qu'il doit faire_   
_misturiko : OK Conan kun_   
_moi rougi en regardant ayumi p oh j'avais pas remarquer elle mignonne : ayumi chan gomen de te demander ça tu peut enlever ton bandeau quelle min s'il te plait_   
_ayumi: d’accord Conan elle enlever son bandeau_   
_moi j'ai placer tout le monde : yoko oneessan on est prêt tu peut le faire rentrer_   
_yoko : compris elle ouvre vous pouvez rentrer tout le monde_   
_ran : ou est Conan et ayumi chan_   
_misturiko devant l'le rideau :ran onnessan ne t'inquiète pas Conan kun et ayumi sont la maintenant on va faire l'expérience mitte yoko onnessan c'est à vous_   
_yoko frappe la porte de la salle de bain qui donne signale takagi qui sort il fais semblant d’attaquer yuko obassan fais semblant de se défendre en reconstruit la scène_   
_kogoro :tout ce que je voit c'est takagy keiji qui attaquer yuko chan ça prouve rien_   
_misturiko : matte ojissan c'est pas finis yamachi ojissan regarde sous le canapé_   
_yamachi: megury keibeur il à une boucle d'oreille sous le canapé_   
_megury : effectivement il à une boucle d'oreille sous le canapé_   
_takagi : megury keibeur cette boucle d'oreille prouve que yuko san fut sur place et quand c'est enfuit il reste que la victime elle même sur les lieux ainsi que sa boucle d'oreille perdu si on part du principe la victime étai vivant quand elle partit demo selon le rapport de légiste la victime à des cheveux de yoko kino dans ses main_   
_yoko : demo j'ai jamais vu aujourdhui_   
_moi et ayumi derrière le faut rideau fabriquer mes accessoire avec ayumi : yoko innocente à raison quand j'était dans la salle de bain shinichi nichan ma demander de regarder la brosse de yoko oneesan il manque des cheveux_   
_megury : est ce vrai takagy_   
_takagy : hai megury effectivement j'ai moi même vérifier la brosse il manque les cheveux il aussi d’après le rapport il aurais du parfum de femmes le même que celle yoko chan à dans sa salle de bain_   
_kogoro : il à voulu faire accuser son ex petit ami selon vous mais peut très bien être une mise en scène fait par son meurtrier pour faire croire un suicide et yoko chan coupable_   
_moi et ayumi prêt :misturiko on est prêt_   
_misturiko :impossible ojissan rappeler vous un élément important la victime à attaquer la yuko obassa en pensant c'est yoko oneesan_   
_yuko : sérieux bas en quoi il pu me prendre pour yoko chan on ne se ressemble pas pourtant_   
_misturiko : ran neechan tu demandais ou est Conan kun ben sit u le cherche tu vois ça qu"st que tu vois en ouvrant le rideau_   
_ran :en dirais Conan kun_   
_ayumi se retourne je suis pas Conan kun ran neechan_   
_kogoro : des jumeaux_   
_ayumi : non je suis ayumi si j’enlève mon bandeau on me prend pour un garçon_   
_megury : mais alors ou est Conan kun_   
_moi plus loin :kokoni megury keibeur tout le monde me regarde ayumi chan viens me rejoindre ran neechan tu va nous dire notre ressemblance et différence_   
_ran me regarde avec ayumi: soka j'ai compris Conan et ayumi son même taille même couleur de cheveux presque même coupe il ont tout les deux des yeux bleu vue devant_   
_moi ran neechan ferme le yeux et retourne toi megury keibeur pour être sur ran neechan ne triche pas vous et kogoro ojissan vous allez faire barrière de coté_   
_ran fermer les yeux kogoro et megury obéisse_   
_moi ayumi et misturiko exécute l'autre parti du plan : takagi keiji yoko onnessan yuko obassa c'est à vous_   
_takagy et yuko obassan se mette en position yoko aussi_   
_takagy : on est prêt meguri keibeur_   
_moi : ran neechan tu peut te retourner et regarder tu sait ou est yoko onnessan_   
_ran regarde : je pense yoko san est à droit_   
_moi : takagy keiji ou est yoko onnessan selon vous_   
_takagy regarde les deux :elle est devant moi_   
_moi: yoko onnessan et yuko obassan retourner vous s'il vous plait yamachi ojissan enlever les bandeau de yoko oneesan et yuko obassan voyez vous même qui à raison_   
_yamachi obéi : c'est yoko elle à droite et yuko est sur la gauche_   
_moi :ran neechan tout à l'heure tu as hésité avec ayumi chan et moi mais pas avec yoko oneesan tu était plus sure de toi pourquoi_   
_ran : c'est un truc de fille Conan soka takagy keiji es un homme il voit différent une personne de dos yuko san à les même cheveux que yoko chan yuko chan porte des talon haut qui fait d’elle un peu plus grand mais elle ont toute les deux long cheveux et même couleur qui arrive sur leur dos elle était de dos takagi keiji n'pas fait la différence avec yoko san si on les connait pas on peut penser elle sont jumelle_   
_megury : effectivement ça explique pourquoi la victime agresser yuko chan au lieux de yoko chan vu de derrière il c'est fais avoir par une illusion optique_   
_kogoro : demo c'est tout de même impossible de se poignarder seul le dos comment la victime a fait_   
_moi : frozen_   
_kogoro : frozen_   
_moi: takagi keiji vérifier ce que j'ai fait au frigo_   
_takagi aller vérifier revenu avec l'expérience: megury keibeur regarder ceci est un frozen d'eau_   
_meguri regarder : chotto c'est un stylo sans capuchon pointer vers le haut mais alors_   
_ayumi donner un dessin à megury :megury keibeur regarder ce dessin_   
_megury regarder ce dessin: qu'est_   
_misturiko donner un autre dessin : megury keibeur c'est un dessin qui explique comment la neige font sous le soleil et celui lac'est un dessin qui explique comment on fais un frozen_   
_moi : takagi keiji donner moi le frozen s'il vous plait_   
_takagi me donne le frozen : d'accord Conan kun_   
_moi fais ma démonstration :aligata takagi keiji mitte mina ceci est un bonhomme que j'ai fait à première vu il normal mais si je fais ça comme ça mitte voici ma victime qui saute de la chaise après avoir installer mon nécessaire la victime tombe sur la pointe bic mitte ça donne ça_   
_megury takagi :les autre regarde impressionner_   
_yoko : c'était ça vous les enfant s fessait out à l'heure_   
_misturiko : hai yoko onnessan Conan kun nous à demander de l'aider à fabriquer des accessoire pour faire l'expérience_   
_ayumi :on utiliser des feuilles de dessin et nos matériel de l'école_   
_ran :mais pour représenter le sang comment avez vous fait_   
_moi ouvre mon bonhomme : avec de la pâte à modeler aujourdhui sensei nous à faire de la pâte à modeler pour représenter le sang j'ai pris de la pâte à modeler rouge on utiliser de la pâte à modeler et la colle pour faire mon bonhomme qui est en réalité deux bonhomme assembler qui fait le sang sortir demo avec le temps et la chaleur ma glace deviens à nouveau de l'eau quand yoko oneessan et nous on est rentré la première chose qu'elle voit c'est son ex petit ami mort poignarder il à voulu revenir pour voir yoko onnessan mais quand yuko obassan est parti il à penser que c'est amour impossible pour vous 2 il était en colère que yoko oneesan préféré sa carrière que lui demo ojissan c'est tromper il c'est laisser emmener par la colère il à pas voulu voir la vrai vérité parce que il avais mal_   
_yoko il c'est suicider chez moi pour briser ma carrière comme son coeur fus brisée_   
_policier donnez le journal à megury :megury keibeur on trouver le journal de la victime chez lui_   
_megury regarde le journal : effectivement il était mal écoutez ça yoko je t'aime tant ton imprésario ma dit tu voudrait pas te sacrifier pour te donner bonheur je t'ai quitter mais c'est une erreur je pense qu'a toi matin midi jour nuit je rêve de toi ça m'égale tu soit une actrice chanteuse si faut te partager avec tes fan je me sacrifierais pour toi pour te voir sourire heureuse yoko mon amour je suis vraiment désoler de t'avoir quitter je ferais tout pour toi j’espère tu me donnera une nouvelle chan ce de te prouver je t'aime si mon erreur me fais te perdre j'ignore si je serais capable de vivre sans toi pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision qui ta fais pleurer qui nous as fais souffrir tout les deux pardonne moi ma yoko je voulais juste te faire bonheur au lieux de ça je t'ai brisée le coeur en morceau se jour la saurais je me pardonner de faire souffrire de ma yoko si faut je te perd définitif vaut mieux la mort il est clair cette affaire est sujet de malentendu et mensonge qui conduit à la mort d'une personne parce que il n'a pas su communiquer avec les concerné ben Conan kun aussi ayumi chan et misturiko kun vous avez fais du bon travaille en fessant la vérité voir le jour aligata vous de votre aide il semblerais que shinichi kun à des super assistant détective_   
_ayumi et misturiko sourire vrai et de fierté : yatta on à résous une affaire avec shinichi nissan et on à sauver yoko kino_   
_yoko : oui bon travaille petit apprenti détective pour vous remercier je vais offrir ne surprise rien que pour vous et vous aussi messieurs les policiers mais celui que je remercie c'est Conan kun pour sa mémoire et son sens d'observation elle me fais un bisous sur la joue Conan kun tu deviendra un très grand détective un jour tu va même surpasse r shinichi kun malgré ton jeune ages tu semble êtes douer_   
_moi rougit trop p ça serais super si les autres pensait la même chose au lieux de me traiter d'amateur : aligata yoko onnessan aligata megury keibeur shinichi nissan à dit il est sur enquête que pour certaine raison il demande pas citer son nom pendant quelque temps il vous il ma dit de vous dire c'est pour protéger sa famille amis et ses témoin de son enquêtes_   
_megury : entendu on ne dira rien sur lui mais dit shinichi kun que sil à besoin d'aide pour son enquête on veut bien lui prêter main forte et il fais du bon boulot avec ses assistant_   
_moi p pas faux j'ai encore réussit une nouvelle enquête demo j'ai sentiment d'avoir oublier quel chose que c'est une grosse erreur qui va attirer des problèmes : d'accord megury keibeur je lui dirais_   
_plus tard kogoro ojissan il c'est fait humilier devant son idole ça l'irrite moi ça ma amuser surtout que c'est sa faute il avait réfléchit avant de m'insulter et me frapper c'est un bonne vengeance j'ai réussi convaincre les enfant de pas parler de leur participation avec prétexte leur parents n’apprécieront pas leur enfants résous un meurtre en prime yoko kino leur offert chacune d'entre nous un DVD+ cd poster de son film une collection d'objet de yoko kino pour ran ojissan les policier les scientifique des place de son prochain concert une en plus de sac cadeau des objets mais la seule différence entre nous c'est moi et les enfants on est v.i.pet nous au lieux d'un concert elle veut jouer un film avec nous en à aussi eu photo individuelle avec elle dédicacer une photo de groupe au départ fut mécontent d'avoir rater mais quand il eu les cadeau yoko kino il est heureux ben j'ai compris pourquoi mon frère et ma soeur l'aime tant c'est chanson j'en connais d'eux il vont être jaloux de moi parce que je suis VIP demo j'ai des objet collector vraiment très rare yoko ma dit c'est que pour moi mais bon je préfère les offrir à ma fratrie je me contenter les objet enfants et les objet simple bien que suis VIP j'en recevrai autre mais je cherchais des cadeau de noël pour offrir ma fratrie ben le lendemain comme on n'a pas école comme ran est en cours avec ma fratrie au lycée je suis aller déposer mes objets chez le prof en prenant soin de cacher mes objet dans une cachette la a fratrie n'a pas accès j'ai pas dit au profs la vérité sur certaine partit mais bon il à finis par savoir à cause des enfants qui m'ont vu sortir de chez ojissan pour venir ici il m'on suivis mais il aussi les fille de la police avec eux j'ai bien sentiment toute mes tentative de les protégé roules laisser loin il vont s'incruster_   
_moi regarde mon papier journal sur le meurtre d'hier oui mon nom et celle des enfant n'est pas citer ni celle de shinichi parce nous les enfant sont mineur il faut autorisation des parents mais une photo de nous y est quand même avec des pseudo ridicule : hein le meurtre de Fuji san est en page_   
_agasa : demo shinichi comment as tu compris c'est un suicide_   
_moi : ah c'est parce que yoko san avait un regard sur la victime de douleur et tristesse le même quand neechan son petit ami la laisser tomber j'ai vu yamachi ramasser un cheveux en volontairement tomber sur le corps pour semer zizani des preuve qui accuse yoko san et il aussitôt dit yuko san était furieuse à cause du rôle convoitée mais okassa ou neechan quand elle n'ont pas eu le rôle désirer elle sont furieuse triste mais pas à ce point la yuko avait des bleu qui ma prouve c'est de légitime défense demo prof vu du bas les adultes sont tous des idiot ojissan comme d'hab il accuse sans preuve megury keibeur il avait soupçon dé le départ sur yoko kino j'écoutait plu l'un et l'autre se dirige sur fausse piste le plus nul d tout ça j'ai pas été écouter du tout parce que je suis enfants c'est injuste ados on m'écoute mais enfants j'ai as droit dire iu poser de question mais bon j'ai remarquer quand je parlait avec les enfants il avait oreille pour nous espionner et ayumi chan me suivais partout misturiko kun il restait à sa place mais il semblait suivre mes fais et il ont dit à ran il sont mes amis mais bon au final les enfants sont plus intelligent que ojisan et content d'avoir rencontrer yoko kino je baille_   
_agasa : tu dors pas est ce encore tes cauchemar_   
_moi : ale qui vous à dit je fais des cauchemar_   
_agasa : ran ma dit elle venu te voir un soir tu as sommeille agité tu n'a pas arrêté de dire laisse les tranquille elle voulait savoir de qui, tu parle_   
_moi : bon sang : oui c'est vrai depuis le premier soir je suis en cauchemar je revois ce type tuer ma famille il garde ma petite soeur pour m'obliger coopérer il tuer mes parents ma fratrie devant moi et je sait à chaque fois je me réveille j'ai envie de les appeler pour m'assure ils ont en vie prof quand ma fratrie reviens dites leur de prendre un appartement pour leur sécurité ça me rassurais il sont pas en danger dans la maison je baille à nouveau en plus ojisan ronfle comme jamais il m'est difficile de dormir_   
_agasa : d'accord je leur dirais ça va aller tu as une salle tête_   
_moi direction salle de bain :ouais je veut rentrer avant ma fratrie reviens du lycée c'est si juste je penserais pas dire ça mais il me manque surtout mon frére je sais pas combien de temps je vais leur résister de leu mentir et être séparer d'eux aussi longtemps_   
_agasa :mais tu le fais pour la bonne cause c'est toi qui voulais pas leur dire_   
_moi :je sais mais c'est trop dur ce sentiment de solitude ban je tiendrait le temps qu'il faut pour les protéger tous j’espère résoudre cette histoire très vite pour retour à ma vie normal j'ai fermer la salle de bain_   
_agasa: je dis trouver une idée pour aider mon filleul pour lui changer les idées_   
_ding dong_   
_agasa :oh de la visite il ouvert konnichiwa mina que puis je faire vous cher petit_   
_ayumi: ojissan est ce que Conan kun est ici one st c'est amis_   
_agasa p effectivement ces enfants pourrais servir : oui voulez vous entrez jouer avec lui_   
_miwa : ojissan vous êtes qui pour Conan_   
_agasa : ah toute mes excuse dessus hiroshi agasa invententeur tuteur de et cousin de Conan si je souviens bien il a dit vous êtes dans sa classe vous pouvez rentrer Conan est avec moi e suis content qu'il c'est fait des amis vous veiller bien sur lui pour moi_   
_les enfants entre: hai ojisan_   
_agasa donner des chausson à chaque enfants : vous pouvez appelez prof puis je savoir vos prénom les amis de Conan_   
_ayumi: dessus ayumi yochida 6 CP b_   
_chinako : dessus chinako chiba 6 CP b_   
_miwa: dessus miwa takagi 6 1/2 CP. b_   
_mistruriko: dessus misturiko tsubaraya 6 1/2 CP b_   
_genta: dessus genta kojima 7 CP b_   
_moi dans la salle de bain main sur mon front parler moi même: bon sang il laisse pas d'air ces enfants comment je peut enquêter tranquille moi avec eux_   
_agasa frapper Conan tu as de la visite_   
_moi :j'arrive profs bon sang ai je perdu liberté de contrôle de ma vie à ce point vais je vivre sans arrêt dans la peur peut être papa à raison je suis pas de taille à avec les dangereux so il aurais fallut je meurs ça aurais été moins maux de tête je dois aller la bas peut être elle sera plus utile pour conseille_   
_miwa : prof Conan kun est ce que il à des parents_   
_agasa : bien sur il à des parent mais c'est parent sont indisponible quelque temps_   
_ayumi est ce que Conan à des frére et soeur_   
_agasa p des mini fouine : je pense pas peut être que oui Conan et le fils d'un mes cousin il ma demander de veiller sur Conan_   
_chinako: d'ou viens Conan kun_   
_moi : de Los Angeles ohayo mina_   
_les enfant : ohayo Conan kun_   
_moi : vous mina comment vous arriver ici_   
_gent c'est quoi ton problème_   
_misturiko et ayumi : genta kun_   
_miwa : oublis genta kun Conan kun mon papa ma dit il à vu des camarade de classe hier soir il à parler de toi tu impressionne mon papa demo je suis la pour voir si tu veut pas rejoindre ma bande on deviens amis_   
_ayumi : hein nous aussi on veut il nous rejoindre deviens_   
_moi p il se batte déjà pour moi les file : miwa chan ayumi chan c'est pas la peine_   
_genta : quoi tu refuse devenir ami_   
_moi: toi ferme l si tu m'avais laisser finir genta kun tu saurais au lieux de faire 2 bande séparer vous battes pour moi je propose plutôt de faire un club et d'abord entre enfants vous devez pas devenir ennemie mais plutôt amis_   
_ayumi : je trouve l'idée de Conan kun bonne ayumi d'accord pour former un club avec Conan kun_   
_miwa :je suis aussi d'accord avec Conan kun on veut tous être amis de Conan kun_   
_chinako: ça me va demo quel genre de club on va faire_   
_misturiko :ma soeur elle est dans un club elle ma dit il ont même passion et beaucoup de point commun_   
_genta : comme riz au l'anguille_   
_moi p riz au l’anguille horrible comme nom: oui un peu comme ça mas un club n'a pas un seul passion ça fais des activités ensemble_   
_chinako: Conan kun tu aime quoi comme activité_   
_moi : ben le foot le ski le patin le camping résoudre des énigmes les animaux je sais pas j'aime beaucoup de chose_   
_miwa : moi j'aime bien animaux le ski résoudre des enigme demo j'ai jamais fais de camping j'aimerais faire du camping_   
_ayumi :ayumi aussi aime les animaux regarder et jouer foot j'aimerais aussi camper_   
_chinako: moi j'aime tout ce qui est nature résoudre des enigme_   
_misturiko: moi aussi j'aime la nature les animaux je voudrais bien résoudre des énigmes je suis un fan de hideo_   
_genta : riz au l'anguille kamen yaiba le Baseball les animaux faire des gâteaux résoudre les énigme fan de hideo demo c'est quoi camper_   
_moi : camper c'est dormir sous les étoles avec une tente chercher du bois se baigner à la rivière ramasser des champignon des activité comme ça quoi mais dans la nature en peut rencontrer des animaux très rare n'est ce pas prof_   
_agasa : c'est exact le camping c'est ce que fais les aventurier avec du strict nécessaire il apprenne à survivre demo un bon campeur doit être équiper de bon matériel ce dis vous des enfants vous devez avoir des ou un accompagnateur des autorisation de vos parent_   
_miwa : si mes parents sont d'accord il faut quoi pour camper prof_   
_agasa :je ferais une liste et je donnerais à Conan pour vous ben mina je dois travailler soyez sage_   
_moi prof je voulais vous demander je dois passer centre commercial pour faire des achat vous pouvez m'aidez si vous plait_   
_agasa p tu exagère shinichi: qu'est tu veut acheter Conan_   
_moi: ides cadeau de noël pour certaine personne_   
_agasa : pourquoi tu demande pas à ran de t’emmener les boutique n'est pas mon truc_   
_moi demo si j’achète devant elle ran neechan verra mon cadeau si elle vois c'est plus une surprise_   
_agasa :miwa : Conan kun on peut t'aider à faire des cadeau_   
_ayumi : oui c'est vrai on peut t'aider à cacher ta surprise pour ran neechan ayumi veut lui faire aussi cadeau_   
_moi rougi p oh c'est moi ou il comme ambiance de jalousie en ce moment : c'est que j'ai pas d'argent je voulais demander_   
_agasa :petit malin tu aurais pu dire plus tôt bon ne t’inquiète pas je vais vous emmener laisse moi finir avant_   
_genta :on peut venir avec vous profs si vous plait_   
_agasa : bien sur plus on est fou plus on rit_   
_moi p qu'est qu'il complote le connaissant il à une idée en tête:profs demo la coccinelle est pas trop petite pour emmener nous tous_   
_agasa : on ira louer un mini bus mais en attendant si vous cherchiez un nom pour votre club en attendant je suis de retour Conan il à du jus de fruit et du gâteau tu peut partager avec tes amis_   
_moi :dac prof est ce vous qui la fait_   
_agasa : non c'est kanako chan ohé p j'ai juste dit kana il foncer dans la cuisine incorrigible shinichi_   
_moi foncer à la cuisine p du gâteau de la plus cool patissiére je connais je kiffe trop je prépare un plateau je coupe le gâteau de fraise vanille chocolat crème fouetter la spécialité de ma soeur mon frére et fan de chocolat ma soeur de la fraise moi je suis plus citron mais aucun de ma fratrie est fan de citron ma soeur remplacer par la vanille elle fait 3 étages des 3 parfum recouvert de crème fouetter des morceau de fraise dessus c'est trop bon ma soeur appelle le cake 3 parfum j'ai mis 2 part de coté une part équitable pour les enfants je prépare le jus cocktail je suis senti rougir quand j'ai sentiment d'être observer par ayumi et miwa elle ne cesse de me regarder je sais pourquoi mais les 2 ont même regard envers moi_   
_moi rougi prépare le plateau: ayumi chan miwa chan qu'il ya t-il_   
_ayumi m'observe rougi : bestuni Conan kun tu as besoin d'aide_   
_moi : non ça ira vous êtes des inviter_   
_miwa: demo comment va transporter tout ça_   
_moi :je utilise le chariot je met tout dessus demo aligata ayumi chan aligata miwa chan_   
_ayumi et miwa : bestuni Conan kun_   
_moi placer tout sur le chariot et retour au salon dite comment savez vous je suis chez mon parrain_   
_ayumi: on ta vu sortir cher ran neechan on ta vu revenir ici_   
_moi : revenir_   
_genta :on ta suivi hier on ta vu rentrer ici puis aller chez ran neechan_   
_moi :bon sang vous avez que ça à faire me suivre partout vous devriez pas suivre quelqu'un comme ça c'est mal_   
_genta : qui dit c'est mal_   
_miwa : Conan kun à raison suivre quelqu'un est un crime punis par la loi tu peut aller en prison_   
_chinako: surtout la personne suivis peut penser vous êtes des méchant surtout si vous avez pas autorisation_   
_moi ne me suivez plus la prochaine fois demander moi d'abord mon adresse que vous me suivez c'est une chose mais vous m'attirer des problèmes un jours_   
_ayumi :gomen conan kun je veut pas t'attirer des problème_   
_misturiko: moi aussi je te présente mes excuse_   
_genta : pardon Conan kun demo comment chinako chan et miwa chan savez vous ou est Conan kun_   
_miwa :mon papa ma emmener chinako et moi voir chez ojissan au 5 éme district il nous à dit tu as dis viens ici il nous à donner l'adresse papa nous à déposer et on vous à rencontrée_   
_moi p quelle balance ojissan: hein les filles de policière vous êtes des futé et intelligente miwa :aligata Conan kun comme le club c'est ton idée je dis c'est toi qui dois baptiser le club_   
_ayumi chinako misturiko : je suis d'accord_   
_moi réfléchis :ben je sais pas moi euh le club des aventure détective junior_   
_ayumi : c'est jolie ça me plait_   
_chinako :ouais c'est cool_   
_miwa :vu les détective et aventuriez aime tout les 2 résoudre enigme ça va parfaitement pour ton club_   
_misturiko : ça fais classe j'aime bien aussi_   
_genta :OK trop cool_   
_moi : ben c'est d'accord le club s'appelle aventure détective junior initial a.d.j_


	3. amis et famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction des autres membre de la famille kudou noël avec amis et famille

_voici 2 semaines et 3 jours passer je suis devenue Conan Edogawa l'enfant de 6 depuis peu le club des aventure détective junior est rapidement devenu pop à cause de photo de nous on résous des affaires quand je dit il faut pas sous estimer ces enfants je n'ai pas tord le fais que ma photo soit afficher dans le journal ma fratrie ma reconnue malgré mes efforts de les éviter il ont toute même trouver de me coincer il fallut je leur dit la vérité_  
_ran: Conan tu va faire quoi aujourdhui_  
_moi :je vais chez le prof chercher les accessoire du club ran neechan tu fais quoi toi aujourd'hui_  
_ran : boutique avec sonoko tu veut venir_  
_moi :non merci ici ran neechan j'ai rendez vous avec mes amis le prof va nous emmener au cinéma voir un nouveau film que la maman de shinichi nichan à donner des places_  
_ran : à propos de shinichi ça fais déjà 2 semaine et 3 jours il n'est pas revenue je me demande si il va bien_  
_moi p ran ...que pourrais j dire: ran neechan shinichi nichan va bien il veut pas tu t’inquiète ni tu soit triste il reviendra_  
_ran : tu as raison Conan toi aussi tu es bon détective tu as déjà vu shinichi_  
_moi :oui un jour j'était chez le prof il était venu récupéré quel chose il ma dit la prochaine il m'emmènera à un match ou on jouera ensemble je dois y aller ran neechan à se soir_  
_ran me fais un bisou à Conan : d'accord amuse toi bien Conan_  
_moi: hai ran neechan bye je suis sortir direction chez agasa comment je peut m'amuser moi j'ai plus ennuie pour moi impression de faire du baby setting avec eux ben j'avais aucune envie de traîner avec sonoko l'entendre me critiquer se moquer de moi pourvu p je serais plus tranquille chez le prof j'ai besoin d'un endroit secret rien que pour moi ou personne viendrai 15 min devant l'entré d'agasa_  
_kanako :allez prof dite moi ou est shinchan_  
_agasa : je te l'ai dit je sais pas ou il est_  
_moi  j'allais entrer chuchote à moi même: yabbe kana est la bon sang je dois aller ailleurs me retourne pour partir_  
_kenny :menace de pistolet à carte ohayo petit frère_  
_moi jouer enfant : nissan je suis pas ton petit frère_  
_kenny rapprocher son visage : uso shinchan je sait c'est toi_  
_moi rougit :je suis Conan edogawa nissan_  
_kenny ma soulever rentrer chez agasa :ben on va voir si je me trompe_  
_moi je me débat :lâcher moi nissan_  
_kenny me barre la bouche et empêcher de me défendre : ohayo prof dit kana tu connait cet enfant_  
_kanako m'observe : shinichi c'est toi_  
_kenny : il prétend il est pas shinichi_  
_kanako approcher son visage de moi : impossible c'est shinichi je le reconnait toujours profs est vous réduit mon frére avec vos invention_  
_agasa: n'importe quoi pourquoi je réduirais ton frère_  
_kenny : pas forcément volontaire mais avec une invention qui aurait mal tourner_  
_agasa me regarde:ça suffit shinichi dit leur ou je leur dit la vérité_  
_moi  rouge me dégager la bouche :ça va je  leur dirais kenny met moi bas maintenant_  
_kenny: non_  
_moi : kenny m'oblige pas à te faire regretter met moi bas si tu veut la vérité_  
_kenny me pose : toi pas drôle frangin tu devrais être plus calinous comme enfant_  
_kanako: franchement vous deux après des semaines vous disputez déjà_  
_moi fiche un coup de pied à kenny :  tiens prend ça ferme la kenny_  
_kenny masse sa jambe  ma fusiller du regard :itai pourquoi coup de pied petit frére_  
_moi :parce que tu ma énerver t'avise pas de refaire ce que tu as fait_

_kanako : pourquoi les garçons  se battre pour un rien_

_kenny ma fais mauvais regard : ohé ou as tu vu on se bat la je m'abaisse pas battre un petit moi_  
_moi: lâche moi kana je veut lui régler son compte je suis pas petit_  
_kanako me porte s'assis sur le canapé  m'embrasse la joue: du calme petit frére pourquoi tu es si énerver_  
_moi soupire rougi  :pfiou bestuni kana_  
_kenny sourciller :nichan tu retour combien_  
_moi  croisé les bras :-11_  
_kanako me fais ses câlin  : 6 qui ta mis comme ça petit frére_  
_moi rougi:drogue expérimentale forcer d'avaler par des tueur noir à évité de croiser_  
_kanako : chotto petit frére tu dis on voulu te tuer tu es sérieux_  
_moi: oui neechan_  
_kenichi  un ton colère: quand et ou_  
_moi tressaillit du ton mon frère: tropical land_  
_kenny :papa est au courant_  
_moi :non je compte pas lui dire j'ai pas envie d'aller hors pays_  
_kanako: demo ou tu es avec qui_  
_moi :chez ran et son père_  
_kenny regard colère: ohé pourquoi chez ce crétin au lieu de nous_  
_moi : demo c'est l'idée du prof_  
_agasa : c'est toi qui voulais pas être avec ta fratrie ça t'a bien arranger quand j'ai parler détective moury d’ailleurs je t'avais dit pas utiliser ton identité_  
_moi : demo ce crétin m’écoute pas j'ai essayé de pas utiliser mon identité juste parce que je suis enfant personne m'écoute mais j'ai juste utiliser pour on m’écoute en fessant passer shinichi pour former Conan si je fais rien ojissan envoie des innocents en prison c'est si injuste ados on m'écoutait maintenant je galère pour m'écoute j'ai jamais droit temps libre si je suis pas forcer traîner avec les enfants  ou ran m’emmener avec elle et sonoko à des truc ennuyant ojissan ne fais que parler de shinichi crétin idiot je suis plus sermonner pour tout moi si vous m'aviez pas demander à ran j'aurais mis mon plan en place_  
_agasa : quel était ton plan_  
_moi: ben c'est un secret_  
_kenny :tu parle t'avais pas de plan mais le coup je teint mes cheveux en blond ça te va bien mais maintenant tu reste avec nous_  
_moi : he non jamais j'ai commencer chez ran j y reste il faut bien je la surveille c'est ma petite amie_  
_kanako : OK mais tu nous inclus dans ta couverture_  
_moi : non c'est trop dangereux il va vous tuer pourquoi je devrais vous inclure d'abord dans une enquête dangereuse vous détester les enquêtes_  
_kenny: parce que il semble quelqu’un soit venu l'autre jour_  
_moi: nani vous étiez la_  
_kanako : non en était sortit ce jour la il à  laisser un message pour toi si tu es vivant il te retrouvera te mettra une fois pour toute hors jeu signer ton cauchemar et c'est pour ça on te cherche on veut t'aider et te protéger demo tu refuse notre aide je te le dit on te balance à papa_  
_moi : vous pas_ _c'est du chantage_  
_kenichi : si déjà que tu as sécher les cours pour circonstance jardin d'enfant papa va te démonter si on plus il apprend tu es en danger de mort et en plus tu refuse de nous laisser t'aider_  
_moi:  demo ça va vous pouvez m'aidez mais pas un mot à papa vous compter comment m'aider_  
_kanako: ben on va commencer par se faire un personnage pour introduire  ensuite on verra_  
_kenny joue dans mes cheveux : frangin tu dois améliorer ta couverture franchement la coupe cool la tenu de vêtement de shinichi ringard il faut faire boutique te mettre niveau de ton personnage avec des vêtement cool et style il faut tu fasse classe et mode pour tu maîtrise mieux ton personnage un peu de jeu de rôle te ferais pas de mal_  
_moi je range mes cheveux :je suppose vous me laissez pas choix_  
_kanako et kenny: non_

_moi:euh vous effrayant vue du bas_

_kanako:c_ _'est un marché en échange de notre silence auprès des parents et tu es trop mauvais en rôle si nous ta démasquer celui qui te cherche peut aussi donc accessoire vêtement jouet on va s'en charger_

 _kenny: Conan représente futur donc il faut tu soit à jour je vais te faire de toi petit acteur je vais être ton agent après tout VIP de yoko kino se doit être de classe_  
_moi :qui dit je suis VIP de yoko kino_  
_kanako :la photo sur le journal plutôt kawaii de toute façon dans le monde du cinéma tout se sait surtout en tant enfant de star on est déjà VIP dans bien des domaine_  
_kenny : c'est quoi ton programme aujourd’hui_  
_ding dong ding ding_  
_agasa: hai j'arrive_  
_moi:  euh j'ai prévu me détendre j’évite les enfants normalement mais j'ai dit à ran pour pas faire boutique avec princesse commère que le prof nous emmène les enfants et moi au cinéma_  
_kanako: ben tu peut te détendre au cinéma il à actuellement des super film_  
_kenny: yosh ben ça tombe bien il un film sur maman au cinéma si on allais le regarder on pourrais aller avec les enfants_  
_moi :non pas avec eux je traîne avec eux toute la journée surplus de temps il me laisse pas de répit depuis je les connais j'ai même fait club avec eux pour il me fiche la paix_  
_kanako :demo tu es contradictoire tu dit vous allez au cinéma ensemble et tu y va pas en plus qui sait ran et sonoko peuvent aller au cinéma aussi imagine elle ne vous vois pas elle te questionne elle saura tu lui à menti elle cherchera des réponse_  
_kenny : de plus cinéma c'est une activité qui peut faire un club ensemble en groupe on peut s'amuser_  
_moi :pfiou d'accord mais pas un film de maman en leur présence il pourrais voir notre ressemble la plus d'entre sont très intelligent il ne faut pas sous estimer_  
_kenny: OK vu tu es en week end tu dormira avec nous ce soir histoire de se préparer on préviendra ran_  
_ran rejoint avec sonoko : de quoi_  
_moi surpris : ran neechan sonoko neechan qu'est que vous faite la_  
_ran donner les invitation: je suis passer déposer une invitation pour le prof pour noël j'ai oublier de te donner l'invitation pour lui et pour les kudo ben puisse que kanako san et kenichi kun sont la je vous donne votre invitation_  
_kanako prend les invitation: aligata ran chan qui d'autre tu inviter_  
_ran : il à mes parents sonoko sera chan eisuke kun heiji kun et sa soeur kazuha chan kaito kun ses invités le prof vous et peut être le club des aventures détectives junior_  
_sonoko : hein tu invite ces gosse pour noël_  
_ran: oui je veut pas Conan se sent seul avec mes amis et lui à pas de compagnon pour jouer je te rappelle noël c'est aussi la fête des enfants_  
_sonoko rit : hi hi je paris tu acheter des cadeaux de noël pour eux_  
_moi lever un sourcille p déjà elle invite l'autre mais en plus elle invite hattory et toyama mais elle me colle en plus les enfants mais qui est ce kaito kun p k trop de chance_  
_kanako : ran chan dis ce kaito kun c'est qui_  
_sonoko : kaito kun on la rencontrer l'autre jour au concert il était la ran avec une fille ran la pris pour shinichi_  
_ran : demo kaito kun est le fils d'un magicien toichi kuroba de dos il identique à shinichi mais il à cheveux bataille yeux violet quand je me suis excuser il ma dit son père connais votre père Conan il à même de petits frères presque de ton age_  
_moi sourcille :ran neechan comment s’appelle ses_ _frères_  
_ran: je sais pas je sais juste il 3 frére un de 14 2 au primaire que kaito kun est de mon age ben tu saura jeudi à la fête de noël au faite tu ma pas dit tu va avec tes amis et le prof au cinéma_  
_moi transpirer nerveux p la prochaine fois je donne une autre excuse : hai ran neechan c'est que_  
_agasa : c'est prévus mais en ma contacter pour réparer une de mes invention_  
_kanako me serre dans ses bras  : demo ran tu veut bien nous laisser Conan kun comme on va au cinéma aussi en veut bien accompagner Conan et ses amis_  
_ran : si ça vous dérange pas Conan veut parce que si on le laisse faire il passe la journée à l’intérieur_  
_kenichi joue encore dans mes cheveux  : aucun problème on veillera sur lui et ses amis dites moi les filles vous allez ou_  
_sonoko toute contente: ah on va shopping quartier commercial qui sait on rencontrerais beau garçon et le futur maris pour ran et moi_  
_ran :sonoko cesse de dire des bêtise_  
_moi p je vais peut être aller avec elle finalement mon frére p oh tu as toujours pas dis à ton amoureuse moi p la ferme_  
_sonoko taquine : je plaisante ran demo j’espère quand même il aura des beau gosse célibataire_  
_kenny taquin sonoko avec tour fleur : oh tu cherche un célibataire je suis libre_  
_sonoko rougi de la fleur : c'est vrai tu es beau gosse mais nous somme amis depuis l'enfance et c'est mieux_  
_moi p outch le vent qu'elle ta fichu mon frère p la ferme toi_  
_kenny rougi gène: j'aurais essayé ben bon chasse à ton grand amour sonoko chan_  
_sonoko : aligata kenichi kun allons y ran_  
_ran : OK kanako san kenichi kun  aligata de veiller bien sur Conan kun_  
_kanako : t’inquiète j'ai habitude j'ai 2 frère je te rappelle ran chan_  
_ran et sonoko reparte: baye les amis aligata_  
_moi j'ai tenter de suivre ran retenu par kenny :mais euh lâche moi_  
_kenny me porte: oublis ça tout de suite tu reste avec nous on a faire d'autre chose tu ferais mieux de prévenir ton club_  
_moi :OK en parlant de club prof vous aviez pas quel chose pour le club que je vais prendre_  
_agasa: oui effectivement attend moi ici il part chercher au labos reviens 2 min+ tard donne un deux boite à Conan c'est mes dernières invention la première boite contient une montre qui fait fait deux fonction de plus que donner l'heure la première est anesthésiante à utiliser en cas d'urgence pour te défendre la seconde c'est fonction lampe de torche pour les endroit sombre la deuxième boite c'est des badge de communication identifié par initiale de ton club il contient emetteur relier à tes lunette sont aussi option récepteur te permettre de localiser la position de tes amis sur une portée de 20 m tu également zoomer suivre n'importe qui avec cette emetteur_  
_moi tester nouveau gadget sourire : sukke aligata prof j'ai impression de faire 007 comme ça_  
_agasa : shinichi rappelle toi c'est uniquement en cas d'urgence et pour t'aider dans tes enquête s_  
_moi met mon badge dans ma poche et ma montre à mon poignée gauche p bon sang le prof est pire que papa quand il ci met : je sais je l'utiliserais seulement quand c'est urgence demo prof c'est pas trop dangereux pour keni et kana reste à la maison vu il sont venu il pourrais revenir_  
_agasa: effectivement c'est un problème_  
_kanako: demo prof on pourrais déménager une autre maison jusque la situation soit retour normal_  
_kenichi sur sa tablette : ben j'ai penser à ça on pourrais louer une il en à quelqu'un une sur Tokyo on le mettrai sous le nom d'edogawa n'est pas nichan_  
_moi j'envoie un SMS au club pour les inviter :ben pourquoi pas c'est toujours mieux de vous savoir à la maison avec eux qui entre chez nous demo comment allez faire pour la maison sans que les parents sache vous payer un loyer_  
_kenichi : no problème on va faire par un moyen facile travailler à mi-temps je vais utiliser mes compétence pour gagner de l'argent sous couverture sur mon temps libre dites voulez une piscine comme à Los Angeles_  
_kanako: ouais ça sera cool on prend maxi 6 chambre comme ça on peut avoir colocataire_  
_moi reçus SMS des enfant p chiez il sont d'accord pour aller au cinéma : ben le club sont OK pour le cinéma_  
_kanako : cool comment sont il comment s'appelle t-il_  
_moi :ben les filles ayumi chan miwa chan chinako chan sont amicale souriante suffisamment intelligence comme misturiko kun il peuvent comprendre très vite analyser résoudre enigme plutôt bien motiver pour apprendre les déduction il à aussi genta il est gourmand il réclame sans arret pause pour acheter goûter sujet préférer riz au l'anguille il aime tous la nature les animaux il sont sont tous dans ma classe 1 b teitan_  
_kenichi: encore 1 b est que notre ancienne sensei est la_  
_moi : non la majorité sont des nouveaux sensei il quelque un des sensei des grande classe qui sont toujours la il à gorille et grincheux parmi eux_  
_kanako: chotto ces 2 la son toujours à l'école tu les as comme sensei_  
_moi je rentre dans la salle de bain: non c'est tant mieux ben ça m'embêterais de les avoirs à nouveau il pourrais me reconnaître j'ai donner rendez vous aux enfant ici ça vous laisse préparer vos personnage si voulez_  
_agasa :shinichi tu faites souvent passage salle de bain quand tu viens_  
_moi :ne vous inquiète pas je fais rien d'illégale il s'enferme p même si je voulais bien faire ce que ceux de mon age je suis surveiller sans arret j'ai jamais temps libre il monte sur le lavabo se rafraîchit le visage se perd dans ses penser devant le miroir tristement_  
_kanako: c'est étrange j'ai comme impression quelque chose va pas avec lui_  
_kenichi :je crois plutôt il à peur prof qu'est qui lui est arrivée_  
_agasa :depuis il à retour enfance il fais des cauchemar il dort très peu selon ran ce que je sais ce qu'il ma dit il à été témoin 2 fois de meurtre la première à tropicaland et la 2  c'est un suspect qui il à suivis dans un endroit pas recommandable il à assister  à un échange d'argent puis le complice de son suspect la frapper  puis il fut aussi tentative sur lui et en plus du second meurtre de ceux qui l'on réduit ce que je sait c'est personne sont habillé de noir de la tête au pied et par rapport la police aux alentour il lui donner une nouvelle drogue visiblement il n'a jamais été tester sur l'homme c'est pourquoi je lui est dit de faire profil bas si ceux qui fais cette drogue après cette effet il sera cobaye pour eux d’après ce qu'il ma dit il à un qui tue tout son entourage et garde votre soeur pour l'obliger coopérer_  
_kanako: ma soeur est un bébé pourquoi il veule garder pourquoi pas nous_  
_agasa: kenichi kanako j'ai bien peur ces personne prenne des enfants pour les former pour devenir leur jouets particulièrement des enfants en bonne santé et familles intelligent pour les former et devenir leur cerveaux il est très possible ces cerveaux travaille sous contrainte_  
_kanako :mais la fois kenichi à été enlever quand on était petit si on l'avais pas retrouver vu on jamais retrouver ses kidnappeur c'est peut-être eux alors_  
_kenichi: hein si c'est ça il faut surveiller Conan tout faire pour il soit pas pris avec eux déjà prof vaudrais vous arrêter de l'appeler shinichi mais Conan vous pourriez le mettre en danger si quelqu'un vous entends et il pas forcément gentille aucun de nous dois l'appeler shinichi ou shinchan ou nichan pour sa sécurité_  
_kanako: tu as raison nichan pour sa sécurité en le traître comme 6 on l'appelle Conan ou Conan kun_

* * *

  
_plus tard les enfants sont arrivé chez agasa_  
_kanako : qu'est que font les jumeau dans la chambre kenny est possessif avec Conan_  
_agasa : mais kenny à toujours protecteur avec son frére c'est pour ça ton frére à dit il voulais pas vous soyez au courants il sait que voudrez le protéger trop surtout ton autres frère et de voir injustice de taille entre son jumeaux c'est très dur pour lui_  
_ding ding dong_  
_agasa va ouvrir:surement les enfants: hai j'arrive il ouvre konnichiwa mina vous pouvez entrer_  
_les enfants en chœur rentre: konnichiwa prof_  
_moi sorti avec kenny dans la chambre rejoint le salon avant les enfants je m’installe sur le canapé p j’espère il à bon film au moins au cinéma mon frère  p t’inquiète laisse moi faire_  
_les enfants : ohayo Conan kun konnichiwa oneessan konnichiwa nissan_  
_moi rougi des bisous des filles qui m'embrasse la joue salut du club les garçon :ohayo les amis_  
_kenichi :salut mina_  
_kanako: konnichiwa dessus Kanako Kudou 19 vous pouvez m’appelle Kana ou Kanako neechan_  
_miwa: Kanako oneesan tu es famille de Shinichi nissan_  
_kanako : oui je suis sa grande soeur je suis étudiante à l'université des art de Tokyo il ma parler des ses petits apprenti détective et lui c'est mon autre petit frére_

_kenny : moi je suis  Kenichi vous pouvez m’appelez kenny nichan hé vous les apprenti détective comment vous appeler vous_

_ayumi: dessus Ayumi Yochida 6 1B Teitan primaire_  
_chinako :dessus Chinako Chiba 6 1B Teitan primaire_  
_miwa: dessus Miwa Takagi 6 1/2 1B Teitan primaire_  
_misturiko: dessus Misturiko Tsuburaya 6 1/2 1B Teitan primaire_  
_genta : dessus Genta Kojima 7 1B Teitan primaire_  
_kenichi :ravi de vous rencontrer _  
_misturiko :tu ressemble à quelqu’un j'ai vu l'autre jour_  
_Ayumi : ah oui kenny nichan ressemble à kaito nichan le magicien_  
_miwa : c'est vrai on la vu au centre commercial_  
_genta: il fesait des tour de magie pour avoir de l'argent pour les enfants il donne des cadeau_  
_chinako : même son petit frére nous à parler en plus Conan kun lui ressemble un peu_  
_moi froncer le sourcil : hein moi lui ressemble les amis c'était quand vous les avez vu_  
_ayumi: Conan kun tu était partit en avec ran neechan sonoko neechan et ojissan en week -end dernier_  
_moi : oui week dernier en était à Hokkaido à un mariage d'une amie de la famille de sonoko neechan en parlant de weekend avez vous tout pour notre week end de camping pour camper la semaine prochaine_  
_ayumi : oui mes parents sont d'accord maman va emmener acheter mercredi_  
_miwa : chinako et moi on à déjà acheter ce qu'il faut avec son papa mercredi_  
_misturiko :moi maman à dit elle ira l'acheter mais je sais pas si elle acheter_  
_genta :moi c'est papa qui c'est en occupe ou allons week-end prochain_  
_moi je distribue les badges et montre à chaque enfants: je ne sais pas c'est le prof qui s'en occupe demo voici deux accessoire officiel du club la montre torche et le badge qui fais fonction talkie-walkie crée par le prof ce ci est uniquement réserver au membre du club des aventure détective junior il faut prêter à personne garder le toujours sur vous pour soyer joignable en peut communiquer entre nous on est d'accord les amis_  
_les enfants mettre leur accessoire avec sourire :hai Conan kun aligata prof_  
_agasa souris bestuni : bon je retourne au labos bon ciné les enfants_  
_genta :  hein prof c'est pas vous qui nous emmener_  
_agasa: c'était prévu mais j'ai du travaille important pour un client mes filleuls kanako et kenichi vont aussi au cinéma il seront vos accompagnateurs pour aujourdhui je compte sur vous pour être sage mina_  
_les enfants: hai profs_  
_agasa dirige vers son labos kenny et kana: je vous confis le club des aventure détective junior veillez bien sur eux_  
_kanako: OK profs les aventure détective junior vous prêt pour aller cinéma_  
_les enfants joyeusement : hai kanako neechan_  
_plus tard devant le cinéma je rencontre mes cousins effectivement on se ressemble suffisamment pour dire que c'est portrait de papa je suis pas au bout de mes surprise parce que après on aura la vérité quand les enfant sont rentré chez eux_  
_devant la cinéma en attente de ma fratrie qui achète les ticket sur un banc_  
_ayumi : c'est vrai ça ferais super cadeau dite c'est quoi vos animaux préférer les amis_  
_miwa: les chats les chien les oiseaux les poisson le panda les dauphin les singe chinako :moi mes animaux préférer dauphin le chat le chien le papillon tout les gentille animaux a_  
_yumi :moi aussi j'aime tout les gentille mais j'aime plus les chat les oiseaux les insecte comme les papillon et vous les garçon vous aimez quoi comme animaux_  
_misturiko :moi j'aime les insecte les chien les poisson genta dit moi j'adore la l'anguille les scarabée miwa dit et toi Conan kun_  
_moi: le chien le chat le panda les gentille_  
_ayumi: ale c'est pas kaito nichan avec son frère qui arrive_  
_miwa: tu as raison ayumi chan c'est lui viens ayumi allons les voir ayumi et miwa sont allé à leur rencontre puis revenu avec kaito et sa fratrie_  
_je regarde les cousin ont vraiment ressemblance avec mon frére et moi ma fratrie nous rejoint aussi_  
_aoko ma vu elle ma pris fais un câlin: ohayo bouya tu ressemble à kaito et ses frère êtes vous famille_  
_moi j'ai rougi : oneessan c'est qui kaito_  
_un garçon comme kenichi mais c'est kaito apparu avec yeux violet: ohayo dessus kaito kuroba 17 magicien la fille qui te porte c'est ma meilleure amie aoko nakamoury 17 et la c'est mes petits_ _frères_  
_taichi se présente: ohayo taichi kuroba 14_  
_akio :ohayo dessus akio kudou 8_  
_nomoaki: konnichiwa dessus nomoaki kuroba 6 tu était pas l'autre jour quand on vu les a.d.j_  
_miwa : non lui il était partit avec ran neechan et ses amis c'est lui le chef du club nomoaki kun_  
_kaito me dévisage: tu ressemble à shinichi_  
_kenichi rejoint : hein tu devrais porter des lunette en quoi Conan ressemble à mon frére shinichi_  
_aoko et kanako nous regarde :demo Conan kun sans la version blond il est ressemblant kaito et ses_ _frères_  
_chinako : peut -être vous êtes de la mêmes famille_  
_kanako: tu as peut être raison chinako chan un famille sont grande il se mari avec d'autre personne part dans d'autre ville ou pays j'ai de la famille en Amérique en France des deux coté de mes parents mère et père qui donne des cousin cousine_  
_genta :demo akio kun porte le  nom de kudou vous devriez vous connaitre_  
_kaito :pas forcément genta kun tu sait akio et nomoaki sont pas né ici il sont tous mes frères en à le même père mais différent de maman j'ai su pour eux l'année dernière je vais  pas rentrer dans les détaille mais tu as dit tu frère de shinichi_  
_kenichi : ouais nous somme jumeau je suis kenichi kudou 17 l’aîné des jumeau voici ma grande soeur kanako kudou 19_  
_kanako me désigne: et lui c'est Conan edogawa le petit cousin de notre parrain allez vous au cinéma_  
_aoko ma poser :oui les garçon veule voir le nouveau film de gomera_  
_kenichi : ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous en emmène les a.d.j voir le film de gomera_  
_kaito :aucun souci plus on est fou plus on rit j'ai déjà nos billet et si on allais approvisionne pour profiter du spectacle avant le film commence_  
_kenichi :tout à fait d'accord rentrons trouver des bonne place allons y les a.d.j_  
_les enfant gai :hai kenny nichan_  
_il sont tous parti en courant rentre à l'intérieur y compris mes 2 petit cousin les ados ont commencer avancer moi je suis rester à l'arrière j'ai eu sentiment d'être observer j'ai regarder autour j'ai repérer un homme suspect je suis dirigée vers lui il c'est sauvé du moins je pense j'aime vraiment pas j'ai essayé d'aller derrière mais ma soeur me tenais la main qui ma fais sursauter ben apparemment il m'ont appeler pour_  
_kanako me tiens la main : Conan kun_  
_moi lever le yeux vers ma soeur regard surpris et inquiet: kana neechan tu ma fais peur_  
_kanako: gomen il semble tu nous as pas entendu t'appeler tu va bien_  
_moi :genki kana neechan je vais rejoindre mes amis je suis rentré rejoint les enfants et les cousin aoko taichi acheter un soda et des cochonnerie puis allez m’asseoir avec les autres_  
_j'ai entendu_ _mon frère et ma soeur parler par un micro_  
_kanako: dis nichan tu la vu aussi_  
_kenichi: oui il semble quelqu’un nous espionne dans tout les cas restons sur nos garde avec lui_  
_kanako tu crois c'est une bonne idée le cinéma_  
_kenichi : oui il besoin de changer les idées il est trop stresse pour un 6 il à besoin de se détendre ben si cette personne reviens je charge de lui je laisserais pas pedo s'en prendre à lui_  
_kanako: va falloir parle plus tard rejoignons les enfants_  
_kenichi :bonne idée neechan_  
_moi je me suis assis sur la rangée de l'allée centrale parce que la rangée du fond il les ados et adulte les occupe de la ou je suis je peut voir les toilettes ayumi à ma droite miwa à ma gauche à sa droite chinako misturiko genta de son coté mes cousin de l’autre coté d'ayumi ma fratrie kaito aoko taichi sont allé asseoir au fond passe mon temps observer au début puis je me laisse me détendre en regardant gomera ça fais bien des année j'ai pas regarder un film animé on c'es taper 3 film de gomera ayumi et miwa se sont endormie sur mes épaule fessant genta jaloux de moi et akio il voulais s'asseoir prêt d'ayumi akio à dit j'était le premier et ayumi et miwa ont refuser je cède place ça deviens n'importe quoi misturiko et genta sont amoureux de ayumi et ayumi et miwa elle sont toujours sur moi après le cinéma les enfants sont rentré il est resté que les cousin kaito nous proposer d'aller à la patinoire avec eux pour regarder des feux d’artifice mon frére et kaito s'entendent bien ma soeur et aoko parle de mode et truc de fille j'ai encore eu ce sentiment d'être observer je suis pas seul mon frère à localiser l'homme il à poursuivis je l'ai suivi les cousin et le fille nous aussi suivis mais cette fois ci on piéger l'homme il fus pris mon frère l'aurais boxer si il avais pas perdu ses papier j'ai ramasser j'ai halluciner c'est un agent du_ _FBI_  
_moi regarder les papier du monsieur :matte kenny nichan c'est un gentille_  
_kenichi tient le monsieur : un gentille ne suit pas les enfants_  
_l'agent dit :c'est pas ce que vous croyez je suis du FBI_  
_kenny: à d'autre la façon vous regarder Conan_  
_moi montre à kenny :kenny nichan il est du FBI voici sa plaque_  
_kenny regarde la plaque puis lâche :gomen ojissan_  
_kanako : demo pourquoi le FBI est ici il en à pas au japon normalement_  
_l'agent : désolé les jeunes c'est confidentielle il c'est dirigé  vers moi pour prendre sa plaque il met à ma hauteur Conan kun tu n'a rien à craindre de moi je suis un ami aligata tu  as retrouver mes papiers si je le perd j'aurais des ennuie_  
_moi : dakuro ojissan vous êtes en mission de couverture_  
_l'agent me souri :on peut dire ça il me donne une carte si tu as besoin d'aide un jour tu peut m’appeler jour et nuit je serais toujours dispo pour t'aider petit tentai_  
_kenichi sourcille air méfiant : dit ojissan êtes vous sur une affaire_  
_l'agent ranger ses papier: kudou kun vous êtes redoutable vous ferez un bon agent pour le FBI_  
_kenichi : passe je suis cinéma si je dois faire un agent FBI ça sera dans un film_  
_kaito : FBI dans un film ça me rappelle les 2 actrices que papa à former comme elle s'appelle encore_  
_taichi :yukiko fujimine et Sharon vinyar celle qui joue dans une série policière c'est yukiko fujimine_  
_kaito : ouais c'est elle qui marié à yusako kudo_  
_kanako: hé c'est mes parents_  
_kaito: alors on est de la famille_  
_kenichi : de la famille je ne crois pas on à de la famille kuroba_

_kaito : crois vous êtes pas au courant ben j'ai des preuves que diriez vous de venir chez nous_

_nomoaki : kaito nichan Conan peut dormir avec nous_  
_kaito : bien sur si sa famille est d'accord_  
_moi je : dés mmm mon frère ma barrer la bouche_  
_kenichi ma empêcher de parler : on accepte Conan kun devais dormir avec nous de tout façon jaa si tu nous laisse ton adresse on viendrait plus tard j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Conan kun neechan tu viens aussi on à rendez vous_  
_kanako :il à raison on à un rendez vous_  
_kaito donne une carte kanako: ben emmener vos maillot de bain et un costume j'ai super chose pour s'amuser chez moi on va rentrer préparer votre arrivé on va faire petite fête costumé_  
_nomoaki content :chouette Conan kun va dormir avec nous_  
_kanako : aligata kaito kun_  
_kaito sourit : bestuni kanako san_  
_kenichi : ça te dérange si on fais une fête en rapport de la saison_  
_kaito :aucun problème sur l'hiver comme thème ça ira_  
_kenichi :OK tchao moi p tu va me le payer nichan_  
_on est partit de notre coté on est allé au magasin de notre tante mon frére à pris des vêtements dans le stock pour moi avant de rentrer chez agasa_  
_moi : nichan je veut pas y aller_  
_kenichi : si tu va tu n'a pas choix_  
_moi: pourquoi j'irais dormir chez inconnu et tu me fera pas porter ces truc_  
_kenichi : tu coopère ou je te dénonce à man_  
_kanako: petit frère kaito n'est pas,inconnu leur père était amis des parents tu veut savoir ce que les parents fesait_  
_moi :si demo_  
_kenichi :pas de mais tu viens c'est décider j'ai envoyer un message à ran pour lui dire tu dors avec nous elle d'accord_  
_moi: hein quand est ce que tu as fait ça nichan_  
_kenichi :quand on était au cinéma je t'ai observer tu as besoin d'être à jour cet agent n'est  pas pour rien au japon il à forte chance c'est un ami de papa_  
_moi : tu crois papa est au courants_  
_kanako : tu oublis papa est pas facile à duper en plus tu est sur les journaux avec les enfants il à pu très bien te reconnaître il à pu demander à un de ses amis de te surveiller pour enquêter il sait tu saurais le démasquer la preuve on lui as jamais dit notre identité il savait tu es Conan et kenny est un kudou_  
_moi : alors si  vous changer de plan c'est pour ça_  
_kenichi : il est peut être agent du FBI il à pas nier qu'il enquête vu il t'observait il à parier il n'est pas seul il doit avoir un coéquipier c'est pour ça tu dois jouer jeu quel que jours je paris kaito à changer le plan pour on viens chez lui c'est pour empêcher l'autre nous surveiller_  
_kanako: sérieux ba kaito est devenue nerveux quand il à entendu FBI les costume c'est uniquement pour l'autre sait pas qui est qui_  
_kenichi :prof pouvez nous déposer tout à l'heure chez kaito_  
_agasa : bien sur demo êtes vous sur votre frère risque rien chez inconnu_  
_kanako : il à que kaito ses frères et sa soeur_  
_kenichi : de plus kaito à dit on est de sa famille il à des preuve je suis curieux de savoir comment les kuroba et kudou sont lié ben si on laissait akio et nomoaki intégrer ton club petit frère les enfants semble les apprécier_  
_moi: je sait pas il faudrait demander aux autre_  
_kanako : demo miwa à dit c'est toi chef en plus nomoaki tu as vu comme il es t content tu viens dormir chez lui il est aussi content de pourvoir jouer avec des enfants de son âge je pense ça lui ferais plaisir d’intégrer le club_  
_moi :bon sang je suis pas détective je suis baby setter  c'est bien parce que je tiens pas avoir les parents sur le dos  je dit  deja 5 +c'est 2 me fais 7+moi ça fais 8_ _ça commence à être beaucoup vous trouvez pas_

_kanako : si tu veut tu peut arrêter jusque 10 comme une équipe de foot junior_

_kenny : elle à pas tord toi qui  aime le foot c'est comme ça tu peut participer à des compétions sportive_

_moi :mai_ _s tu sait les compétions m'intéresse pas pour information il en à il sont pour base ball mais ce club je l'ai fais surtout parce que il aime plus ou moins la nature  il ion tous demander  apprendre_ _à_ _camper_

 _kenny :apprendre à camper pas étonnant_ _tu sois réticent à mettre+d'enfants_

_kanako : ben tiens j'ai une idée je pense vous faire la surprise en attendant les garçons terminons préparer pour aller chez kaito  elle est allé dans la cuisine_

_la belle affaire maintenant ma fratrie est au courant de ce secret si je l'évite c'es parce que il sont agaçants -et que deja il me font leur loi kenny veut m'imposer des trucs je déteste kanako elle c'est deja son coté surprotectrice qui me fais chiez que c'est dur je me retrouve -11 de mon jumeau entre ma petite soeur  si  mon frère à raison papa me chercher cet agent est un ami de mon père j'ai interet à trouver une super excuse  il va pas falloir  longtemps pour j'ai compte à rendre j'ai appréhende pas que mes parents heiji et sera qui sont mes meilleurs amis sont aussi bon détective pourrais bien me découvrir  remarque avec eux peut être je pourrais enquêter +facile  en parlant découvrir je me demande quel lien kaito à avec notre famille ben allons voir le prof nous à déposer chez lui les pot de colle nomoaki  et akio même famille mais le n°3 des garçon trés protecteur avec le N°4 remarquer  c'est dans le sang le coté_ _protecteur parce que kaito   taichi sont aussi trés protecteur_

_kenny  siffler la villa lumineux kuroba filme: euuh trop cool la villa kuroba_

_kanako : c'est vrai il plaisantais pas quand il à dit sa maison c'est la  plus jolie du quartier  que au loin on peut la voir_

_kaito apparu dans mon dos : merci je me dois être cool car c'est la maison de magicien_

_kenny qui filme : cool ton tour kaito on a ta pas vu arriver_

_kaito sourire magicien fais disparaître nos affaire :je vous_ _débarrasse_

_ma soeur vu une fleur dans ses main : aligata kaito_

_kaito me regarde : t'es toujours méfiant avec des personne qui t'entoure_

_moi je hausse les épaule_

_kenny : comment tu sait il se méfie de toi_

_kaito :parce que il ressemble mon frère il est méfiant avec tout le monde ben c'est pas grave on est la pour s'amuser en ce samedi soir commençons par la visite je vais vous montrer ou vous allez dormir conan kun mon frère veut tu partage sa chambre_

_moi j'allais répondre quand nomoaki sorti_

_nomoaki j_ _oyeux ma pris la main me tire à l'intérieur : ohayo conan kun viens voir ou tu va dormir_

_moi forcer de suivre nomoaki p quelle energie il à :matte   nomoaki  kun_

_nomoaki ralenti : nani conan kun_

_moi j'ai vu akio me fusille du regard : euh bestuni c'est juste on est pas presser on à toute la nuit pour s'amuser_

_nomoaki: tu as raison on à toute la nuit j'ai une surprise pour toi c'est dans ma chambre il ouvre sa chambre_

_moi je suis nomoaki dans sa chambre   impressionner du décor : war une chambre pirate  tu aime les pirate nomoaki kun_

_nomoaki :oui j'aime les pirates mais les gentilles pirate   me montre sa tente d'enfant de camping_

_moi : du camping tu sait camper_

_nomoaki : j'ai deja camper avec mes frère mais je ne suis jamais camper dehors les autres on dit vous allez camper bientôt je voulais te demander si je peut venir avec vous je voudrais bien camper voir les étoiles mes frère il vont avec leur amis mais akio il veut jamais je viens il dit je suis trop petit que c'est dangereux_

_moi :  tes autres frères il en pense quoi_

_nomoaki : kaito à dit si je vais camper avec vous je dois être sage et obéir  parce que pour camper si tu n’obéis pas tu aura des problèmes taichi à dit il préfére je joue avec les enfants de mon age  si je campe avec des grands je vais m’ennuyer je voudrais aller camper en dehors de la maison  un air triste_

_moi  : soit pas triste nomoaki kun  tu peut venir avec nous  si tes frère sont d'accord tu pourra venir avec nous_

_nomoaki retrouver sourire  : c'est vrai je peut venir avec vous camper conan kun_

_moi  lui sourit amicale : c'est moi le chef et puis tu ma invitée à dormir j'ai droit t'invité à dormir avec nous_

_nomoaki : aligata conan  ah   il pris un cadeau  dans sa boite de jeux : ça c'est pour toi conan  kun_

_moi je regarde akio  qui devant nous surveille p il me fiche la trouille lui  accepter le cadeau : euh aligata nomoaki kuntu n'était pas obliger_

_nomoaki : je sait mais ça me me fais plaisir kaito à dit quand on est gentille et on partage avec d'autre personne le père noël est content il nous donne des cadeaux  dit conan tu crois le père noël m’offrira des cadeaux_

_moi p père noël   s'il peut m’offrir mon corps ça serais super :je crois vu tu est un gentille il t’offrira tout les cadeaux que tu veut qu'est ta demander aux père_ _noël_

_nomoaki : un télescope ,un costume astronaute , des roller parce que mes roller sont trop mal et toi_

_moi p les cadeaux de noël euh j'ai pas du tout penser à ça j'ai pris pour m'entourage socca: ben j'ai demander un maillot de foot du meilleur joueur de foot le ballon   de la coupe du monde aller voir la coupe du monde_

_akio : tout ce que tu demande tourne autour du foot_

_moi  :euh_

_kaito : il à droit d'aimer le foot tu sait petit frère chacun à ses goust nomoaki aime les pirates tout comme toi tu aime les voitures  ben pour conan il à droit d'aimer le foot_

_kenny qui nous filme: si tout le monde aime  les mêmes chose c'est ennuyeux mais parfois c'est bien d'être avec des gens qui aime les même chose  avec qui on peut faire un club_

_kanako: malgré les différence ça empêche pas d'etre amis  de s'amuser ensemble il suffit de varier les activités tu peut aller au cinema  ou faire du Karaoké_

_kaito : ben l'essentiel  c'est de s'amuser tous ensemble_ _les garçon rendez vous dans la salle de fête dans 10 min n'oublier pas de vous déguisée aki tu as vu neechan_

_akio : non pas vu neechan_

_nomoaki : moi je sais ou_ _est  neechan elle ma dit qu’elle va dans la salle de fête déposer ce qu'on à préparer  kaito nichan conan est d'accord je viens camper avec son club conan est super cool  il est mon ami_

_kaito : en voila une bonne nouvelle  aligata conan kun de laisser mon frère venir avec vous_

_moi : bestuni kaito nissan nomoaki ma invité dormir   chez lui  je pense c'est normal je l'invite aussi_

_akio : n’empêche il t'offre un cadeau tu t'es pas intéresser c'est pas amis pour moi_

_moi rougis p c'es pas du tout ça : euh c'est que je voulais lui offrir mon cadeau aussi mais c'est dans mon sac_

_kaito  fais apparaître mon sac : dans ce cas  que dirais tu de lui offrir ton cadeau et de mettre ton costume pour t'amuser avant d'aller au lit_

_moi p bon sang qu'est qui faut pas faire pour m’éviter les problèmes moi  j'ai ouvert mon sac à dos bleu surpris de trouver 2 cadeau kenny tu as oser p k mouais j'allais pas te laisser venir main vide petit frère  moi  je offert les cadeau à nomoaki et akio : euh ça c'est pour vous  nomoaki  kun et akio san_

_akio surpris accepter méfiant mon cadeau_ _: aligata conan kun_

_nomoaki joyeux: aligata conan c'est presser déballer_

_moi p il est trés énergétique : bestuni_

_nomoaki  sorti les accessoire du club :sukke  c'est la montre et le badge de ton club conan kun  aligata conan c'est trop cool_

_moi p le prof en avais d'autre surement en cas ou la le regard j'ai reçu  j'ouvre mon cadeau  :bestuni comme ça tu peut faire partit de mon club_ _officiellement nomoakikun_

_nomoaki  trés heureux m’enlacer amical : aligata conan tu sera mon meilleur ami trop génial je suis content d'être de ton club_

_kanako : kawaii_ _les garçon_

_kenny qui ne me rate pas avec sa camera :nouvelle amitié qui va vivre de grande aventure  alors chef conan ça te fais combien d'amis maintenant_

_moi rougi  je préfére ouvrir le cadeau de nomoaki vu akio me surveille joue l'enfant  joyeux   :  sukke  le coffret de pirate aligata nomoaki   kun c'est cool_

_nomoaki sourit amicale mais son chapeau_ _de pirate vert_ _prend  son sabre de bois  personnaliser: bestuni conan comme ça tu pourras venir jouer aux pirate avec moi moi je suis capitaine nono ho ho en avant moussaillon ho ho hisser haut matelot et toi comment tu va t'appeler capitaine_

_moi p marrant nomoaki il me rappelle quelqu’un j'enfile mon chapeau  de pirate rouge et mon sabre personnaliser un C rouge en bois fais  artisanale : ho ho moi je suis capitaine euh_

_kenny qui nous filme : pourquoi pas butman vu tu aime le foot_ _et tu veut être détective les deux tu semble avoir un but_

_nomoaki : cool ce nom_

_moi : euh d'accord je suis_ _capitaine butor le but de conan_

_nomoaki :  ho ho trop cool capitaine butor bienvenu à bord du navire de nono magiko parer pour l’abordage à chercher des trésors_

_moi p je crois nomoaki me plait il à l'esprit d'un vrai aventurier mon sable en_ _l'air : ho ho rien ne vaut une bonne chasse au trésor pour  capitaine butor en avant pour chercher les plus beau trésor_

_nomoaki fais son tour de changement tenu : yosh allons à la chasse au trésor capitaine butor_

_moi impressionner p il maîtrise deja ce tour si je pourrais peut être apprendre ce tour pour m'aider :yosh OK capitaine nono  est ce c'est ton_ _déguisement_

_nomoaki allumer son chapeau de pirate: hai je suis déguisé en capitaine noël mitte conan_

_moi je regard e son chapeaux de pirate illuminer : sukke il est beau ton chapeau_

_nomoaki : aligata et toi tu déguise en quoi_

_moi j'ai ôter mon doudoune place à mon déguisement de bonhomme de neige   ( tee shirt blanc pantalon blanc avec quelque décor fais de guirlande et de boule de noël pour faire un bonhomme de neige basket rouge chaussette blanche) : t'en pense quoi_

_nomoaki : bonhomme de neige j'adore  faire bonhomme de neige mais on fera demain des bonhomme de neiges_

_moi p il va falloir d’énergie  surtout: d’accord_

_nomoaki ma tirer pour  aller à la salle de fête : vite soyons les premier arriver qu'est que ta soeur apporter_

_moi tirer par nomoaki: ma soeur_

_nomoaki : je veut dire kanako neechan qu'est qui était dans la boite_

_moi p sérieux ba qu'est que neechan à fais :je sais pas   je l'ai vu dans la cuisine_

_nomoaki et moi entrer dans la salle de fête ou chibana et taichi il sont: chibana neechan voici conan mon meilleur ami_

_chibana une jolie jeune femme  presque l'age de ma soeur me fais un bisous sur la joue : konbawa kawaii conan kun je suis chibana kuroba la grande soeur des garçons  tu peut m’appeler chibana neechan ou ana neechan   toi comment tu t'appelle tu as quelle age_

_moi rougi :euh konbawa chibana neechan je suis conan edogawa 6_

_taichi : slt conan kun tu as un trés beau costume de bonhomme de neige_

_moi : aligata taichi nissan_

_chibana : c'est ou tu acheter ce_ _déguisement_

_moi :j'ai pas acheter chibana neechan c'est kenny qui me la fait_

_kenny  ma soeur kaito et akio rejoint : j'ai bien fais tu est trop kawaii_

_kaito  fais la salle s'allumer en claquant des droits: original  déguisement mais est ce plus beau que ça_

_salle de fête devenu lumineux brillant et musicale de chant de noël  de toute mais impressionnant sapin bien décorer_

_kanako impressionner : war c'est trop beau votre salle de fête_

_kenny  qui filme: beau c'est pas le mot c'est swagger digne de magicien_ _c'est vraiment impressionnant_

_nomoaki : et toi conan kun tu en pense quoi_

_moi impressionnez  le sapin:c'est plus beau et grand sapin que le centre_ _commercial à fait_

_chibana: tu as raison  conan jun  c'est plus beau que le centre commercial  ça c'est grâce à mon frère kaito est un perfectionniste  tant que c'est pas  parfait à ses yeux pour lui c'est pas beau_

_kanako : tiens c'est kenny il est pareil tant que c'est pas parfait il nous les casses jusque soit parfait à ses yeux_

_kenny complice de kaito synchrone : c'est parfait_

_les filles  amuser :ho ho trop kawaii kenny et kai_

_moi  j'observe ma fratrie qui se sont trouver des complices   qu'est que je les envie en ce moment kaito s'entend bien avec mon frère  ma soeur s'entend bien avec chibana  mais moi je peut que dire  entre nomoaki et akio je suis mal à l'aise surtout avec akio il me surveille me fusille  du regard sans arret bien que je fais des effort de jouer avec nomoaki faire activité décoration de boule de noël de jouet   jeux divers quelle  un jeu de question pizza soda tarte gateau des fille préparer  après nomoaki et moi allez en pyjama au camp intérieure de la chambre  akio lui préférer rester dans sa chambre  ça je dis ouf  demo   j'en apprend des chose avec nomoaki_

_nomoaki pyjama imprimer pirate bleuet blanc chaussette bleu sous sa tante pirate bleu on joue au carte kamen yaiba  : conan kun  dit est ce que tu aussi cousin de kenichi nichan_

_moi pyjama imprimer ballon rouge  chaussette blanc: peut être pour quoi tu demande ça nomoaki kun_

_nomoaki : parce que si tu était cousin  de kenny nichan on serais cousin aussi_

_moi: cousin  tu es cousin de kenny nichan_

_nomoaki_ _: kaito nichan à dit le papa de kenny  et que notre papa  sont frère quand papa était petit on les à séparer parce que grand mère ne pouvais pas s'occuper de papa mon papa à été adopté par grand père  shunichi qui à donner à papa son nom kuroba_ _papa avant d'aller à l'orphelinat il s’appelait kudou_

_moi :ton papa à été à  l'orphelinat_

_nomoaki : oui kaito à dit maman de papa à déposer papa et son frère à l’orphelinat elle à demander de  veiller sur eux parce que elle devais partir elle reviendrait les chercher quand tout sera finis  demo il on découvert la maman de papa  a eu un accident orphelinat à séparer papa et son frère chacun d'eux sont allé dans une famille que papa n'a jamais revu son petit frère  mais après papa à retrouver son petit frère  mais papa n'a pas dit à son petit frère il sont frère parce que il voulait son petit frère ses souvient de lui mais papa et son petit frère sont devenu les meilleurs amis papa appris à la femme de son petit frère à se déguisé  tu sait conan kun j'aimerais bien on soit cousin  d_

_moi : j'observe nomoaki : d'accord on à qua dire on est cousin si tu veut_

_nomoaki :d'accord conan kun_

_moi :tu peut m’appeler conan_

_nomoaki : dac conan tu peut m’appeler nono conan_

_moi j'observe nomoaki p il me plait il semble être trés intelligent pour son age :OK nono_

_chibana  :ola les campeur  c'est l'heure de dormir_

_nomoaki : demo ana neechan je joue avec conan aux carte_

_chibana : non finis de jouer mon pirate nono il est tard tu jouera demain avec conan c'est plus l'heure pour vous de jouer_

_nomoaki ramasser les carte : les ranger  et revenu avec un dauphin doudou :d'accord ana neechan_

_chibana : tu dors avec flipper je croyais tu as dit tu es un grand garçon_

_nomoaki  se couche dans son sac de couchage vert: non je veut pas laisser flipper tout seul kaito nichan à dit que flipper veille sur moi pour pas faire de cauchemar je veut pas de faire de cauchemar en plus flipper c'est mon meilleur ami en dors toujours ensemble   toi conan tu as un meilleur ami pour dormir_

_moi me suis couché dans le sac de couchage bleu :euh oui mais j'ai pas emmener mon meilleur ami_

_chibana  qui nous borde : conan kun pourquoi tu n'a pas emmener ton meilleur ami_

_moi: c'est que je veut pas on se moque de moi_

_nomoaki : tu sait kaito à dit faut pas avoir peur  des grands ils aiment nous embêter et se moquer  de nous quand je suis rentre au CP j'avais peur mais kaito nichan à dit  c'est normal d'avoir peur tout le monde à peur de quelque chose mais c'est pas parce que tu est en grande école que dois faire ce que les autres fons   il faut penser deja à toi si tu es à l'aise  avec flipper tu dois pas écouter les autre qui se moque  il sont pas des gentille si tu te sent en sécurité avec flipper tu peut prendre flipper au tant que tu veut le jours je serais prêt  c'est moi seul qui décide si  je veut dormir avec flipper   que les enfant à le droit de sentir en sécurité  et de rêvez que quand on est un enfant il fat profitez de rêver  hier soir j'ai fais cauchemar  de monstre_ _qui fais peurs_ _taichi à dit la prochaine fois je vois mon monstre de le chatouiller jusque il deviens gentille et rigolo  kaito dit imaginer flipper qui m'aide à faire le monstre devenir gentille en lui fessant des guili comme akio quand il est trop grincheux kaito le chatouille jusque Mr grincheux part et Mr joyeux viens  la prochaine fois si tu peut emmener ton meilleur ami on fera jouer ensemble_

_moi :euh d'accord nono_

_chibana : conan kun tu me donne tes lunette_

_moi j'ai hésité donner mes lunette : chibana neechan il pourquoi tu es pas venu au cinema avec tes frères_

_chibana pris mes lunette embrasse nos joues: je travaille conan kun après je vais à mon club si non je vais à l'université   il est tard les garçons  c'est l'heure de fermer les yeux pour faire de beau rêves bonne nuit conan kun nonne nuit nomoaki_

_moi :rougi du bisou : bonne nuit chibana neechan_

_nomoaki  serre son doudou ma sourit amicale : bonne nui ana neechan_

_chibana sorti  allumer la veilleuse nomoaki et moi à parler un peu avant il s'endorme avec son doudou  trop kawaii mon petit cousin  d'ailleur il ma rappeler ma petite soeur et son doudou maintenant j'y pense mon doudou de shinichi je l'ai jamais utiliser j'avais peur ran le reconnais  d'ailleur j'avais laisser mon doudou et mes autres  chose chez le prof dans la chambre d'amis le lundi  ou il ma inscrit à l'école j'ai passer la journée chez lui c'est dur d'être un enfant de 6 ans c'est vrai je sais pas grand chose je n'était pas préparer à ça   quand je regarde mon cousin et les autres enfants je  vois bien on à tous une différence nomoaki lui par contre il assume ce qu'il est  un enfant de 6 ans qui est au CP le voir dormir si paisible c'est étonnant il tiens fermement son flipper j'ai eu du mal à m’endormir mais bon j'ai finis par_ _m’endormir bien que ce casse couille de gin me fais chiez pour une fois je peut me rendormir dans une chambre paisible sans ronflement du vieux d'ailleur c'est la premiere nuit e dors pas chez ran avec oncle kogoro    les enfant m'ont souvent inviter dormir chez eux j'arrive toujours esquiver  en prétextant des excuses mais bon je dois m'habituer à dormir  avec les enfants bientôt on va camper  je ne pourrais pas esquiver  lendemain   on manger petit déjeuner gaufre chocolat  jus d'orange chocolat chaud  une bonne baignade dans la piscine  grand et petit se donne à coeur joie aoko  était la aussi  ensuite je suis rentrer chez ran j'ai finis l’après midi sur mes devoir  je vous dis ran me lâche pas sur mes devoir elle v ut je les fais devant elle je suis obliger de faire semblant de faire  je connais par coeur le programme+ la semaine prochaine on est en vacance scolaire 2 semaine super il va falloir beaucoup d'energie_

_+*-_


	4. cadeaux de noel

_si je dit 24 décembre ça vous dit  jour de fête noël  pour beaucoup de pays   au japon c'est pas obligatoire mais beaucoup de japonais ont adopter cette fête  particulièrement ran elle adore cette fête pour l'occasion elle à organiser la fête dans la villa des Suzuki dans une ville voisine et inviter non amis mon club mes cousins comme demain c'est jour férie ses parents sont aussi convoquer mais  appréhende beaucoup ma nouvelle journée parce que mon rivale heiji sera sont aussi la  le prof emmène mon club  heiji sa petite soeur kazuha_ _eisuke_ _sont venu avec le père de ran la mère de ran est venu avec kaito sa fratrie est venu avec ma fratrie sera venu de son coté par son propre moyen moi je suis venu avec ran et sonoko comme c'est ran qui organise la fête on est venu depuis 2 jours mon dernier jour d'école de ce mois de décembre afin de tout préparer devinez quoi on est tout prêt de la station de ski ce que je suis content parce que on va skier  même ci je ski chez les débutants avec les a.d.j_

_ran :conan kun qu'est que tu fais_

_moi bestuni ran neechan  à quel heure les autres arrive_

_ran  regarde sa montre : je pense dans 1 h 30  il vont commencer arriver conan kun tu as préparer pour tes amis des activités_

_moi: mais ran neechan je veut skier  ta promis de nous emmener faire du ski_

_sonoko: ne t’inquiète pas conan kun il à une station tout prêt de notre villa on ira tous ensemble faire du ski_

_ran : même ci tu va skier conan kun tu ira seulement sur la piste  débutant  mais si tu veut skier tu dois préparer des activités pour tes amis  quand vous êtes pas aux ski vous allez pas tout temps jouer dehors_

_moi : je suis obligé ran neechan_

_ran fermement :oui conan kun en faite qui va dormir dans ta chambre_

_moi:mes amis misturiko nomoaki_

_la mère de ran ma fratrie  et kaito et sa fratrie: ran conan kun sonoko chan   vous êtes la_

_ran sonoko okaeri  je me suis caché derrière derrière le canapé angle rouge   quand j'ai vu la mère de ran dans le couloir_

_ran  embrasse sa mère ses invités : ohayo maman   les amis vous êtes les frères de  kaito kun_

_taichi effectue tour de fleurs amicale pour ran et sonoko:  slt ran san  sonoko san moi c'est taichi kuroba le n°3 de la fratrie_

_chibana : moi c'est chibana  kuroba l’aîné et l'unique fille   ravi de rencontrer ran chan _

_ran: enchanté de vous rencontré aussi taichi kun  chibana san  je suis ran  moury pour ceux qui me connaisse pas_

_sonoko :moi c'est sonoko Suzuki une des meilleur amis de ran_

_ran  s'adresse à nomoaki :ohayo comment tu t'appelle_

_nomoaki tiens la main de chibana timide : nomoaki  kuroba 6_

_kaito: lui c'est le dernier de ma fratrie voici l'avant dernier akio_ _on est pas en avance je voudrais pas_ _gâcher_

_ran :non c'est bon vous êtes les premier  papa va pas tarder il est allé chercher les autre invité kanako san shinichi n'est pas venu_

_moi  qui surveille depuis ma cachette p ran je suis la mais comme je voudrais bien  être mon frère p t’inquiète nichan  j'ai un plan_

_kanako : il à dit il va faire de son mieux de libérer pour venir qu'il te souhaite joyeux noël à toi et tout tes invité et à conan kun_

_erie : ne t’inquiète ma chérie  si shinichi dit il va venir il viendra_

_sonoko: quand il sera la il vous aller vous raconter tout plein d'histoire je suis sure il veut tu t'amuse en ce jour de fête_

_ran : vous avez raison mais c'est vrai c'est bien la premiere fois mon meilleure ami on fais pas ensemble noël mais je sis contente mamn  tu as pu venir mes amis soit la_

_moi p c'est vrai c'est la première fois on est séparer semaine je vis en son petit frère sans pourvoir lui dire la vérité_

_tante erie : manquer une occasion de voir ma fille heureuse surement pas dis moi tu voulais pas me présenter une personne_

_ran :oui il s'appelle conan_

_nomoaki : il ou conan_

_moi p yabbe je ferai mieux de me barrer ran : ale il encore disparu_ _vite à l'étage_

 _sonoko: il dois pas être loin peut être il est allé faire  ce que tu lui à demander surtout si il veut skier_ _d'ailleur je vois kenny à prévu ses ski_

_kenny qui filme : ben ouais je vais pas manquer l'occasion de faire du ski je suis le meilleur sans mon frère c'est peut être pas pareille mais je reste de haut niveau_

_kaito: hein moi aussi je suis bon niveau au ski le ski j'adore on peut faire équipe si tu veut_

_kenny sourire complice :cousin j'ai hâte de te voir skier_

_taichi :moi aussi je sais skier_

_ran : ben ça tombe bien on prévu de faire du ski quand tout le monde serais la en attendant les autres  on va  vous installer_

_kenny  : dit sony la chambre bleu est toujour libre_

_sonoko :oui bien sur tu te souviens ou elle se trouve_

_kenny pris ses affaire  va vers l'escalier: yes t’inquiète on est habitué maintenant  en faite joyeux noël ran chan sonoko chan kai  tu viens_

_kaito: rejoint mon frère : joyeux noël les filles je vais me préparer pour ce que tu sait ran chan_

_ran intrigué : aligata kaito kun_

_aoko:  hein hein_

_chibana : qu'est qui'il y a aoko chan_

_aoko soupire ; kaito est si complice avec kenichi  depuis il le connais_

_kanako c'est vrai depuis kenny connais kaito il s'entende bien  ça change parce que kenny reste plus surveiller shinichi il est d'un protecteur avec son jumeau_

_sonoko :mais les jumeaux c'est rare de les voir séparer c'est pas trop dur pour eux_

_kanako :il sont habitué maintenant mais c'est vrai quand on était enfant il avais pas moyen de les séparer il faut il soit m^me classe ou kenny fesait des crise si on les sépare mais furs et à mesure il sont habitué_

_ran : déjà il ne sont pas le même personnalité les seul fois on vois kenny sans sa camera c'est en cour_

_sonoko :oui son frère ne cesse de le fuir quand il est avec sa camera quand il sont ensemble difficile de les reconnaître surtout de loin_

_aoko :c'est vrai kaito et kenichi ensemble on peut croire des frères_

_ran  : kenichi appeler kaito cousin_

_chibana : ah nos père sont de la même famille_

_prof et les enfants : tadaima_

_tous: okaeri prof okaeri les a.d.j_

_ran : vous avez bien voyager prof_

_prof :  j'ai bien été aider par a.d.j_

_tante erie :on voila des kawaii petit compagnon vous serez pas par hasard les amis de conan kun_

_miwa: oui c'est nous obassa_

_genta : vous êtes qui obassa_

_tante erie : moi dessus erie kisaki je suis la maman de ran et vous comment vous appelez quel age avez vous_

_miwa : dessus miwa takagi 6_

_ayumi: dessus ayumi yochida 6_

_chinako: dessus chinako chiba 6_

_misturiko: dessus misturiko  tsubaraya 6_

_genta: dessus :genta kojima 7_

_les a.d.j en chœur : en est le club des aventures détective junior tous ensemble amis de la justice yatta_

_erie : jolie devise les enfants_

_ayumi il : est ou conan kun_

_miwa sort son badge   on  va savoir_

_moi dans ma chambre préparer les activité :  répond : hai ici conan_

_miwa : ici miwa con kun tu es ou_

_ayumi on est arrivé avec le prof_

_moi  à l'étage   rejoignez moi les amis vus aussi nomoaki kun et akio san_

_miwa : OK on arrive conan kun_

_moi je suis sorti de ma chambre j'attend devant ma chambre_

_kenny me chuchote à l'oreille: slt tu sait que tu pourra pas éviter longtemps tante erie_

_moi: slt je sais si je peut ça me dérange pas  ta emmener_

_kenny : t’inquiète tout est prêt tu dors avec moi_

_moi t'es ouf ran veut je dors avec les a.d.j  j'ai pris la meilleur chambre juste à coté de la tienne maman des nouvelle_

_kenny :  il seront la pour la nouvelle année petite soeur est malade par contre otossa il sur les nerf si il te trouve il ma dit de te dire c'est ta fêtes_

_moi tressaillit à cette phrase: je suis mort_ _dis tu surveillera lui avec elle_

 _kenny : comme d'hab_ _tu va bien tu es d'un nerveux_

_moi :genki c'est justes  heiji et sera serons la_

_kenny  t’inquiète pas je gère  tiens vola les autre on se parle après nichan_

_moi p bon sang  il faut je suis vraiment  meuleur cette fois ci  c'est dur:_ _mouais_

_kenny : zen frangin tout va bien se passer ta emmener ton déguisement_

_moi croisé mes bras : mouais kana ma pas laissez choix_ _elle à même demander à ran les autres  et les enfants d'apporter les déguisements j'ai ma petite idée pour le pourquoi_

_les a.d.j qui sont monter avec ran  sonoko  erie prof :ohayo et joyeux conan kun_

_moi : ohayo joyeux noël_

_ran ma pris dans ses bras  câliner : ou tu était mon conan je m’inquiétait pour toi_

_moi rougi d'être porter  : ran neechan tu ma dit  d'aller préparer pour mes amis si je veut skier je suis monter dans ma chambre tu dois pas t'inquiéter je sais je dois pas sortir sans permission j'ai pas envie d'être puni_

_ran  m'embrasse la joue : toi quand tua s une idée en tête  personne ne t’enlève mais avant de skier voici ma maman  je voulais te la présenter elle à pu se libérer pour fêter noël avec nos maman voici conan edogawa_

_tante erie : enchanté de rencontrer conan kun je suis erie  kisaki tu peut m'appelle tante erie joyeux noël conan kun_

_moi trés nerveux : jo joyeux noël tante erie_

_kenny  dans sa chambre il m'observe p sss il va  falloir il gère sa peur d'elle si il veut pas il se fais démasquer par tante erie_

_ran : conan kun tu va bien_

_moi  signe de oui p du calme shinichi elle ne fera rien_

_ran me pose m'embrasse la joue :si tu le dis mon conan misturiko kun nomoaki  kun vous dormez dan la chambre de conan_

_moi je montre les autres chambre  des fille : miwa chan chinako chan ayumi chan vous êtes ensemble  genta kun akio san  avec taichi nichan sont dans cette chambre_

_ran:  aoko chan tu sera avec sera_ _chan kazuha  chan moi et sonoko   chibana san et kanako san  vous serez ensembles prof vous serez peut-être avec papa_

_prof: d'accord  ran kun_

_erie : ça fais du monde dans les chambre  attend tu d'autres invité ran_

_ran :pap est allé chercher heiji et les autres  ça c'est mes invités  mais sonoko à d'autre invité_

_sonoko : pas vraiment plutôt ma fratrie de grand frère et ma grande soeur   il doive venir plus tard  avec leur invité et pourtant c'est la plus grande villa  qui possède de plu de chambre qu'on possède mais comme on ignore combien il on d'invité alors ma soeur à proposer de mettre par 2 ou 3 si non on s'organisera_

_tante erie: ne t’inquiète pas sonoko chan moi personnellement je reste juste 2 ou 3 jours j'ai du travail un procès à préparer_

_kanako joue dans mes cheveux: le plus important c'est de fêter noël en  famille et entre amis que les enfants s'amuse pendant leur vacance n'est ce pas conan kun_

_moi : hai kanako neechan n'est ce pas les amis_

_miwa : c'est comme une soiré pyjama_

_ayumi :  quand on dors ensemble on s'amuse plus_

_chinako : puis on peut parler et jouer ensemble_

_misturiko  : faire des batailles d'oreiller_

_nomoaki : c'est comme du camping_

_les filles : kawaii les a.d.j_

_ran  venez les fille on va vous montrer vos chambre_

_moi ran neechan  est que je on peut aller dehors jouer_

_ran : d'accord mais tu te couvres bien tu laisse tes amis installer d'abord s_

_moi   j'ai ouvert ma chambre : hai ran neechan venez misturiko kun nomoaki kun  les autre installer vos affaires dans vos chambres on se retrouve dans le salon_

les a.d.j : hai  conan kun 

_moi j'ai montrer ou dors  misturiko nomoaki  pendant il s’installe moi je met mon doudoune vert mon ensemble bonnet   écharpe  jaune orange ce qui va bien avec mon pantalon beige ma chemise blanche mon pull bleu me chaussette bleu  quand on est descendu au salon attendre les autres enfants  sera  oncle kogoro sont arrivé avec la soeur et les invités de sonoko_

  _misturiko  : conan kun  pourquoi tuas pas mis genta kun avec nous  et akio kun_

_moi :parce que j'ai pas envie entendre  me les casser avec  ce sujet préférer  et en plus ta vu ma tente peut prendre 4 personne mais on met genta kun  on va être coincé ou il peut casser ma tente akio san lui tiendra compagnie  à genta est avec son grand frére nomoaki_

_:mon grand frère est gentille   on va se déguisé_

_moi : oui c'est prévu nomoaki ayumi ma barrer les yeux : c'est qui_

_moi : ayumi chan  miwa chan  chinako chan_

_les fille sourire : bingo conan kun tu es trop fort_

_moi  sourire amicale  rougi p ola ces petite sont drôlement joyeuse: aligata les filles_

_miwa : à quoi on va jouer conan kun_

_moi  :je sais pas à quoi voulez jouer les fille_

_genta et akio rejoint :pourquoi pas à cache cache_

_moi : non  ran neechan à dit de pas pas s'éloigner et de pas courir parce que c'est trop dangereux et si on désobéi on sera punis moi j'ai pas envie d'être puni_

_chinako :pourquoi pas faire une bataille de boule de neige_

_nomoaki : on peut faire aussi des bonhomme de neige_

_ayumi: oui  fessant des bonhomme de neige_

_miwa: on fais aussi des   jolie choses de avec la neige_

_moi :un concour de plus beau bonhomme de neige   en fais équipe de 2 ou 3 ça vous dis_

_les  a.d.j  joyeusement : hai_

_moi: allons mettre nos chaussure d'hiver_

_genta : conan kun on gagne quoi_

_akio : je sais je vais demander à kaito nichan de m'aider à faire ne surprise pour les gagnants_

_heiji sa soeur kazuha  sera : tadaima_

_nous :okaeri_

_ran sonoko :  okaeri les amis_

_heiji ( accent Osaka ): ola c'est le jardin d'enfant_

_kazuha (accent Osaka):  heiji  c'est les amis du petit colocataire  de ran chan_

_les garçons chuchote derrière moi en voyant la soeur de heiji: elle est kawaii_

_moi  j'observe les enfants  les fille qui sont mode méfiante le garçon son yeux sur la nouvelle enfant p bizarrement il à une certaine atmosphère autour de moi subitement  entre les filles et les garçon_

_ran ma soulevé  et présenter: oui c'est exacte kazuha chan heiji kun asuka chan voici conan edogawa  le petit garçon qui habite avec moi_

_kazuha ma pris câliner se présente sourire amicale : kawaii conan kun moi je suis kazuha toyama  ut peut m'appelle kazuha neechan j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi_

_moi  rougi des câlin + p chouette poupée pour jeune fille surtout  : c'es vrai kazuha neechan_

_kazuha : oui  ran est contente de s'occuper de toi elle te considère comme son petit frère ça fais longtemps j'avais envie de rencontrer  elle avais raison tu trop mignon_

_moi rougi p pitié ran ma parler à toute ses copines ou quoi p mon frère la chance_

_heiji: yo conan kun moi c'est heiji hattory  appelle moi heiji nichan  ça c'est ma petite soeur_

_asuka : ohayo  conan kun moi c'est asuka hattory 7 c'est vrai tu as un club de détective_

_miwa : oui c'est vrai  asuka san même que conan kun c'est le chef moi dessus miwa takagi 6_

_chinako : moi dessus chinako chiba 6_

_ayumi : dessus ayumi yochida 6_

_nomoaki : dessus nomoaki kuroba 6_

_misturiko : misturiko tsubaraya 6_

_genta : dessus genta kojima 7_

_akio  : dessus akio kudou 8_

_a.d.j en chœur :membre du club des aventures détective junior_

_asuka : trop cool  votre club_

_oncle kogoro  la soeur de sonoko et 4 invité de la soeur de sonoko : tadaima_

_tous  ceux dans le couloir :okaeri_

_ran :otossa je me demandais ou tu était_

_oncle kogoro : je suis restez fumer dehors  vu t'es amis m'on empêcher_

_kazuha : ojissan fumer devant un des enfants c'est mal_

_ran : otossa ne fume pas devant les enfants_

_oncle kogoro nous désigne : ça va j'ai compris la météo à_ _annoncer  i_ _l va avoir une tempête de neige  dans les heure avenir dit bien à tes petits invités  de pas s’éloigner  notamment conan_

_ran : je sais otossa_

_ayako (la grande soeur de sonoko):  j’espère que nichan sera la avant la tempête de neige_

_sonoko : ah papa à dit si il à  tempête il  vont fermer la route principal à causse des risque de éboulement_

_ayako :alors je vais rapprovisionner au combini  dit moi ran chan  tout tes invité sont arrivé_

_ran : oui il sont tous la_

_sera :_ _vu que la neige tombe en ce moment il dois pas rester beaucoup de temps avant la tempête fesant nos achat maintenant_

_junako une amie de la soeur de sonoko :  alors il faudrait on fasse une liste de chose à acheter  certain d'entre nous irai ensemble acheter_

_ran :je vais aller aussi je dois acheter pour les enfants_

 

_moi ran neechan est ce que je peut venir aussi j'ai  besoin de prendre des truc pour les activités j'ai oublier de prendre_

_ran : désolé mon conan c'est trop dangereux pour tu sors_

_kenny : dans ce cas conan kun si tu me dit ce que tuas besoin je vais prendre pour toi j'ai aussi  des achat à faire_

_kaito :moi aussi_

_heiji : pareil_

_kanako : on peut pas tous y aller  qui va garder les enfants et faire ce qui'il à faire  dans la villa_

_hiro : dans ce cas répartissons les tache en groupe on mettra un groupe  pour le repas   un autre pour les corvée un groupe avec le responsable des enfant un autre groupe pour le bois  un autre des corvées_

_chibana : dans ce cas je prend la cuisine_

_kanako :cuisine pour moi aussi ran chan comme c'est toi qui organise  il serai préférable tu viens avec nous_

_sera : ran chan je dois faire de l'essence je pourrais profiter pour prendre  pour toi ce qui te manque_ _aoko chan tu viens avec moi_

_aoko  : oui_

_kenny:  kaito  et moi  nous on va prendre ce que conan kun à besoin prendre aussi pour toi heiji kun  tu viens d'arriver tu devrais aller t'installer dans ma chambre conan kun te montrera ou on est_

_sonoko : quand à moi je vais installer les invité de neechan  les filles_

_muraki: ben voila  je pense que je vais m'occuper du bois  avec hiro et moury_

_ayako: moi des corvées_

_junako : je vais t'aider_

_tante erie :je vais vous aidez ayako chan_

_oncle kogoro : mph toi tu es la  tu es pas à ton travail_

_erie : ben tu pense bien je suis pas la pour toi_

_ran  : okassa otossa s'il vous plait ne vous disputez pas  pas aujourdhui  c'est noël_

_erie : tu as raison ma chérie  on est pour s'amuser  je ne suis pas venu pour gâcher ta fête   pas comme certain ici_

_oncle kogoro : garde tes sous entendu pour toi je suis la pour faire plaisir à  ma fille aussi ran ma chéri avant de chercher du bois ou puis je m’installer_

_ran  :otossa pensait tu serais avec maman_ _mais si tu veut_

_moi : ran neechan je vais montrer à oncle kogoro sa chambre_

_ran me sourit :aligata mon conan moi  : les amis attendez moi au salon asuka san viens avec moi je vais te montrer ou tu dors_

_ayumi : conan kun on va montrer à asuka san ou elle dort_

_moi  p ayumi chan est comme jalouse : dac ayumi chan_

_miwa chinako   tirer asuka  monter à l'étage : ikkou asuka chan_

_misturiko: qu'est qu'arrive au fille_

_nomoaki : elle sont bizarre_

_genta : c'est vrai on les à jamais vu comme ça_

_misturiko: conan kun tu as une idée ce qa les filles_

_moi regarder les fille intrigué :je sais pas je comprend pas les filles_

_akio: bande de bébé vous voyez pas elle sont jalouse   de asuka chan elle on vus vous regarder asuka chan  pour elle asuka c'est une concurrente parce que_

_genta : mais pourquoi elle son jalouse_

_misturiko: les fille sont compliqué moi : ben laissons les fille et leur truc compliqué  elle n'on pas de raison d'être jalouse   attendez moi_

_moi et sonoko on accompagné les invités à s’installer dans leur chambre  ensuite ai donner à mon frère ma liste de ce que j'ai_ _besoin pendant les groupe des divers activité  vu  que nous somme les enfants les adultes n'aime pas on soit dans leur pied  alors on   été jouer dans la neige avant la tempête de neige je peut dire un truc ayumi chan  un peu trop pot de colle sur moi nomoaki lui il me semble surveiller chinako je me suis tromper sur miwa  elle est pas pour moi  mais je suis rassuré elle voit en moi seulement meilleur ami ce qui est sur ayumi elle ne voit pas ses 2 prétendant genta et misturiko qui sont pour elle  chinako et nomoaki eux par contre un plait à l'autre_ _akio lui il apprécie beaucoup asuka_ _il va avoir des futurs couples  dans mes aventure  mon casse pied de frère et sa caméra dé qui il est retourné  des achats  il avec son complice kaito comme la tempête de neige à commencer  nomoaki à proposer de se déguiser  devinez quoi on à répéter notre spectacle  surprise  il s'amuse à nous filmer à notre insu le spectacle surprise c'est l’idée  des filles du club comme les enfant voulais faire un cadeau à ran  sur les conseil de mon frère  j'ai organisée un petit spectacle ça fais des jours en s’entraîne   comme d'hab ayumi elle me partage pas  de le départ elle est ma partenaire  dans la salle de musique de Suzuki   on c'est  installé  difficile de garder une surprise quand il à de curieux 1 h avant le diner  on à fais le spectacle  on était tous assez nerveux  surtout moi j'ai pas vraiment réussi à parler  me demander pas pourquoi mais être devant un public et encore moins être filmer je perd tout mes moyen_

_miwa : ale ou est conan kun_

_ayumi : sérieux ba   on est tous prêt_

_misturiko : il était la il une second e_

_gent : il aller prendre un goûter encore_

_les a.d.j.: genta kun_

_moi je me suis planque dans une autre pièce  :sans moi_

_kenny : bo o nichan_

_moi  sursauter : ken kenny  ni nichan_

_kenny  qui me film : tiens tiens  tu as les chocotte conan_

_moi j'ai rougi  j'ai voulu me sauver kenny ma retenu :c'est pas du tout ça_

_kenny m retenu :ola pas si vite  on dans l'autre sens_

_moi ::pas cool kenny nichan_ _je veut pas y aller_

_kenny  me porte : oh si tu va y aller  ta perdu ton pari  e_

_moi :mais_

_kenny ma fais taire :pas de mais on à travailler dur tes amis et moi pour vous soyez  prêt montre l'exemple à l'oreille pour maman_

_moi boudé : t'es pas juste_

_kaito dans le salon   3 2 1 coupure de courant tout la maison c'est illuminer de guirlande lumineux :joyeux noël à tous voici le moment de faire la fête dans la joie e bonne humeur_ _un projecteur éclairer kaito :_

 _les invité et les adultes assis au salon  applaudis : clap clap clap joyeux_ _noël_

_kaito : konbawa je suis prince magic e dans la joie et la bonne humeur afin de fêter noël comme il se doit de faire tout le monde s'amuser j'ai l'honneur de présenter le premier groupe qui on travailler trés dur en quelque jour  pour faire leur premier prestation devant un public il sont jeune  trés jeune il sont sourire trés nerveux  mignon et jolie j’appelle  club des aventure détective junior  sous vos applaudissement_

  _rideau c'est ouvert  les projecteurs de couleur nous éclairer_

_a .d.j.joyeusement : joyeux obassa  joyeux noël les neechan joyeux nichan  joyeux noël les o ojissan_

_invité applaudis silence s’installe  nous regard impatient_

_ayumi : conan kun c'est à toi_

_kenny ma fais avancer :_

_ran : conan je sait tu peut le faire_

_miwa me chuchoter le: club des aventure joyeux_

_moi dégluti trés nerveux   j'ai rougi je regard les invité: le  le club_

_les a.d.j en chœur : le club des aventure  détectives junior  vous souhaite un joyeux noël  et de passer une bonne soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur  et que tout le monde s'amuse_

_moi rouge  regarder les invité timide: ran  ran neechan  tu le club a des amis  euh  aventure détective junior_

_kenny ma donner le papier  ma chuchote : zen  tout va bien se passer fais confiance_

_moi j'ai pris le papier  j'ai lu  : ran neechan  aujourdhui c'est noël ta fête préféré_

_tu t'es donner du mal pour moi je fête noël_

_avec mes amis  tes amis tes parents_

_tu veille  sur moi tout les jours_

_comme une grande soeur comme une maman_

_moi conan edogawa_

_le chef du club des aventure détective juniors_

_pour te remercier de veiller sur moi avec mon club_

_on ta préparer un petit cadeau pour te dire un joyeux noël_

_j’espère que ça va te faire plaisir_

_les a.d.j et moi en chœur  :joyeux  Noel ran neechan_

_applaudissement_

_akio : ran neechan  on à  écrite ce petit texte pour toi il s'appelle ran neechan_

_miwa : ran neechan tu es la plus gentille des grandes sœurs_

_ayumi : ran neechan tu est la plus forte des filles_

_chinako : ran neechan  tu est la meilleure en karaté_

_nomoaki: ran neechan tu est la plus jolie des fleur_

_misturiko : ran neechan tu porte le nom de l'orchidée_

_genta: ran neechan tu cuisine trés bien_

_akio : ran neechan tu es notre grande soeur_

_les a.d.j et moi  : ran neechan  tu es un rayon de soleil_

_qui à un étincelant sourire tu sent les fleur_

_on t'aime ran neechan_

_moi : ran neechan tu es la_

_akio : plus cool_

_moi : ran neechan tu es la_

_nomoaki : plus la jolie_

_moi: ran neechan tu es la_

_misturiko: plus intelligente_

_moi :ran neechan  tu es la_

_genta :plus forte_

_moi :ran neechan_ _tu es la_

_chinako : plus maligne_

__moi :ran neechan_ _tu es la_   _

_miwa : plus_ _drôle_

   _moi :ran neechan_ _tu es la_

_ayumi : plus bienveillante_

__moi :ran neechan_ _tu es la_ _

 

_asuka : amicale_

_moi: _ran neechan_ _tu es un ange__

_les a.d.j et moi  : ran neechan  tu es un rayon de soleil_

_qui à un étincelant sourire tu sent les fleur_

_on t'aime ran neechan_

_applaudissement_

_ayumi : ran neechan on à   chanson pour toi_

_chinako : elle s'appelle  Amis_

_misturiko : c'est de la part de_

_nomoaki :de shinichi nichan_

_akio: on la  fais avec le groupe de_

_moi :the boys cool_

_kenny taichi kaito heiji :apparu avec leur instrument_

_kenny   introduction avec sa batterie :12  1 31  41 2 14 51  22 2 3 1 2 3 4_

_les a.d.j et moi chante en chœur  :_

_Fais-toi de nouveaux amis_

_Mais garde les anciens_

_L'un est d'argent, c'est bien_

_L'autre est d'or,_ _c'est mieux._

_Un cercle est rond, Il n'a pas de fin_

_C'est aussi longtemps_

_Que je serai ton copain._

_Un feu brûle haut Il réchauffe le cœur_

_Nous avons été amis_

_Depuis le tout début._

_Tu as une main J'ai l'autre_

_Mettons-les ensemble_

_Nous nous avons l'un l'autre._

_L'argent est précieux L'or aussi est précieux_

_Tu m'aides Et je t'aiderais toujours_

_ensemble On en viendra à bout_

_de tout les obstacle._

_de notre vie on est amis_

_Le ciel est bleu La terre est verte_

_refrain (bis):on est les meilleurs amis_

_À travers la terre_

_À travers la mer_

 

__À_  travers le ciel _

_Pour toujours Nous serons amis_

_jamais j'oublirais notre amitié_

_garde sourire même en absence_

_j'aime te voir sourire_

_ça empêche ma tristesse  ._

_d'être loin  de toi je ne peut que_

_penser_ _seul à notre amitié_

_ran tu es ma meilleure amie_

_À travers la terre_

_À travers la mer_

__À_  travers le ciel_ 

_pour toujours nous serons les meilleur amis amis amis_

_joyeux noël ran ma meilleure amis_

_fin de la musique_

_joyeux noël ran neechan_

_ran  sourit elle_ _applaudis tout le monde  applaudis  ran ma pris dan ses bras fais un bisou : aligata mon conan  aligata les a.d.j  je suis fier de vous  aligata pour votre cadeaux de noël je l'adore  aligata pour toi mon conan d'avoir fais de cette surprise pour moi_

_moi rougi sourit amicale : joyeux noël ran neechan_

_ran ma câliner :joyeux noël  conan joyeux noël les a.d.j  merci_

_les filles  remet un cadeau commun  à ran : ran neechan  c'est pour toi_

_ran  accepter le cadeaux : aligata les filles_

_moi et les garçon : ran neechan c'est pour toi_

_ran pris nos fleur éternelle ( des faux orchidée de toute les couleurs fais par nous et ma soeur qui fu bien pratique ) :aligata les garçons_ _elle sont magnifique ces fleurs_ _ouvre son cadeau oh qui est beau ce tableau aligata le a.d.j_

 _moi  et les a.d.j : bestuni ran neechan un salut  on est tous sortit les_ _applaudissement_

_kaito : merci aux jeune prodige les a.d.j place aux prochain club trés girly elle sont jeune elle sont ambitieuse elle sont trés belle elle sont âgé de 16 à 20 elle adore le sport la danse vont interprété une danse que elle ont créer pour vous avec leur spécialité  de sport   elle se  font appeler les musclette girly sous vos applaudissement_

_ran et les fille se sont placé derrière le rideau une fois prête j'ai allumer la radio les autres  on ouvert le rideau   moi je connais par coeur la danse puisse que ran et les filles  je l'ai vu répété plus d'une fois elle on toute  une tenu  de sport  de leur spécialité un tee shirt_ _avec le nom de leur club_ _en rouge ou rose presque toute  par dessus de leur kimono  blanc un bonnet de noël personnaliser  en file indienne elle ont danser syncro  puis une prés l'autre elle font une de leur compétence un prestation qui  dure 10  min parce il à 2 danse pendant ce temps nous les a.d.j on  est allé remplacer tenu de soiré  par nos uniforme du club nous notre uniforme à 4 couleur en tee-shirt   votez par le  club  bleu vert jaune violet on  casquette chapeau bonnet fais  chibana et ma soeur et_ _les accessoires fais par le prof à  fais_ _qui son obligatoire   pour_ _nos bas jupe short pantalon  n'est pas  obligatoire la cette fois on joue pas on va danser avec l'uniforme de notre club même ci je suis nerveux de  si il à truc j'ai compétence c'est le foot mais ça je met de coté  mais  je  suis un_ _très haut niveau c'est la danse avec ma partenaire  ayumi on à monter une danse comme on est les meneur  suivis de misturiko et miwa   chinako et genta pour cette parti c'est la nous 6 qui est  dans cette prestation   avec une cape   personnaliser à notre couleur  préféré et initiale le nom du club et nos initiale de nos  un nom et masque de notre animal  prefere une fois nous 6   prêt on c'est placer derrière le rideau  on regarde les filles terminer leur prestation les invité  merveille   surpris  à la fin il applaudisse joyeusement les filles  
_

_les filles  en chœur: les musclette girly vous souhaite un joyeux noël à tous leur salut elle sont sortie_

_kaito :: ola quelle sont jolie   un excellent bravos au club musclette girly   voulez vous voir d'autre merveille    the lady  the gentleman_

_les invité : hai  en veut plus_

_kaito : bien bien  on va accueillir  un groupe  il sont 6  il ont 6 ans  il sont  dans la même classe il son tous en 1 ère année de primaire il sont populaire à leur école il sont toujours prêt pour vivre des aventures  et faire la justice il aime s'amuser danser j'appelle le  groupes des anges joyeux de teitan primaire sous vos applaudissement   à tous_

_applaudissement_

_on attend la lumière et les musiciens la musique les filles  par la droite  en fessant leur mouvement   à notre signal c'est nous les garçons on rentre fessant nos mouvement on retrouve notre partenaire  au milieux de la piece  on se donne la min   tous en position    applaudissement   silence mais  juste la musique d'introduction   fini ayumi la musique  changer de rythme  en une qui donne envie de danser à tous  genta et chinako  font leur partit devant sous les applaudissement revienne  en position on fais tous la parti en même temps  puis miwa  et misturiko  font leur part toujours sous le applaudissement revient en position  on fait notre danse ensemble et enfin nous ayumi et moi on fais notre parti puis on termine notre première danse  ensemble applaudissement on se positionne pour notre 2 danse  au signal des_ _musicien on à tous danser  sur la musique nos mouvement parfaitement synchroniser  c'est bien la première fois je fais quelque petite erreur j'ai vite rattraper   mais  que le club  à plutôt réussi  tout nos recréation   entre la cantine on  répéter  avec le cd  même que parfois les autre élève nos regardais même le prof de musique est venu nous aider sur ces projet artistique il à juste un truc j'ai oublier dire  certain notre club  va êtes  la clé du spectacle de l'école parmi mon club les passionné se sont fais un nom le prochain spectacle à lieux avant la la réunion parent profs bref pour dire  ce ci est répétition  des compétences des talents des enfants  franchement la danse c'est l'idée ayumi  quand elle à vu les filles danser elle ma demander pour nous dansions aussi  fin de prestation_

_applaudissement_

_a+c+m +g+m  et moi en chœur :les anges joyeux vous souhaite un joyeux noël  salut  au public on est sortit sous applaudissement_

_kaito  : un grand merci au groupe des anges joyeux pour votre courage belle prestation de danse   la prochaine surprise que vous allez voir n'est pas un chant  n'est pas une danse n'est pas de la musique n'est pas de la poésie mais ce que vous allez voir c'est un trés jeune groupe  il aime la magie  il sont  petit mais on beaucoup de talent il adore la magie eux aussi  il veule montre leur talents   il se font appeler les nichan kiddy magic j’appelle les nichan kiddy magic sous vos applaudissement à tous_

_applaudissement  
_

_nomoaki et akio  entrer habillé en magicien font le salut: konbawa obassan  konbawa neechan  konbawa nissan  konbawa ojissan_

_akio :   nomoaki : je suis kiddy magic nono j'ai 6 ans_

_akio : je suis kiddy  magic kiki j'ai 8 ans_

_akio et nomoaki :nous allons vous présenter le tour devine les cartes_

_akio :pour cela on va demander à un de vous  de venir nous aider  pour battre le jeu de carte_

_sonoko_ _: moi je veut bien faire pour vous_

_akio donne les carte  à sonoko : aligata  sonoko neechan_

_sonoko batte les carte r  comme ceci_

_akio attache les yeux de son frère  :   tu vois  nono_

_nomoaki yeux bander :  non je ne vois rien kiki_

_akio récupérer les cartes    sonoko neechan  tu peut tirer une carte  si te plait   t_ _u le montre aux public tu la mémorise  et tu la replace dans le tas  s_

_sonoko obéit  montre aux autre    mémorise  la replace_

_akio :maintenant tu la rebat_

_sonoko s’exécute  : tiens_

_akio : aligata sonoko neechan et maintenant  tu reprend 3 cartes  tu montre aux public  tu me les donne_

_sonoko s’exécute  : hai_

_akio  met les carte sur petit support pour lui nono tu peut me dire quelle sont les 3 cartes de sonoko neechan_

_nomoaki : la première est 4 coeur  la deuxième c'est 6 carreau  la dernière c'est l'as dde trèfle_

_akio : sonoko neechan tu peut vérifier les 3 carte et dire à tout le monde les 3 carte  que tu as tire_

_sonoko  obéît : hai  la première c'est 4 coeur  la deuxième c'est 6 carreau  la dernière  c'est l'as de de trèfle  il à deviner toute les carte sans fautes un ton impressionner_

_applaudissement_

_akio aligata sonoko neechan  dis  tu peut vérifier tes poche voir_

_sonoko vérifier  trouve sa première carte_ _:sukke_

_akio yeux fermer : sonoko neechan est ce que ta première carte que tu as tirer  est le prince de coeur_

_sonoko regarde sa carte : hai c'est exact  bravo  c'est bien le prince de coeur_

 

_applaudissement_

_akio enlevé le bandeaux c'est assis  : sonoko neechan tu peut battre à nouveaux_

_sonoko  exécute  :hai_

_akio yeux bander par taichi : nono_

_nomoaki  récupérer les carte  et va voir asuka : asuka san tu peut tirer une carte_

_asuka : tire une carte_

_akio : asuka chan  tuas tirer la a carte 3 de coe_ _u_ _r_

_asuka regarde sa carte : anthony ma carte est un 3 de coeur_

_nomoaki va voir la soeur de sonoko : asuko oneesan tu peut prendre une carte_

_astuko tire une autre carte_ _d’accord_

_akio :astuko oneesan tu as pris la carte 7 de pique_

_asuko regarde sa carte  c'est bien ma carte 7 pique_

_nomoaki va voir le prof :  prof vous pouvez prendre une carte_

_agasa  tirer une carte : d'accord_

_akio : prof à tirer la carte reine de coeur_

_agasa regarde sa carte : c'est bien une dame de coeur_

_nomoaki  va voir heiji :heiji nichan tu peut tirer une carte_

_heiji  tire une carte :OK_

_akio :heiji nichan tuas tirer la carte  10 carreau_

_heiji : euh c'est bien 10  mais pas de carreau c'est 10 de trèfles_

_nomoaki va voir erie : erie obassan vous pouvez  tirer la dernière carte_

_erie  tire la dernière carte : d'accord_

_akio erie obassan à tirer  reine de pique_

_erie  :   c'est bien ma carte  reine de pique_

_applaudissement_

 _nomoaki et akio se met au centre  salut  :les  nichan_ _kiddy_ _magic  vous souhaite un joyeux noël  salut   et sorte sous les applaudissement_

_kaito : grand merci aux nichan kiddy magic  pour leur merveilleux tour  impressionnant  des petit rivaux nous avons la j'ai interet à pas perdre pied devant eux il sont redoutable ces mini magiciens_

_le public ris :hahahaha_

_kaito : trêve de plaisanterie  voici un moment pour un autre domaine pendant la pause  des petits artiste  une création fais par un  passionné  de cinema   qui tous connait jamais sans sa caméra   à lui  aussi pour vos yeux  vos oreille  pour vous amuser il à fais une création  inspire de son entourage de sa passion  de déguisement  on va accueillir le seul jeune prince de la camera  3 k    qui sous vos applaudissement_

_applaudissement_

_kenichi  beau gosse  appairait  à l'ouverture  du rideau : konbawa mina je suis le prince de la camera 3 k  alias kenichi  kudou mes amis ma famille parfois me fuis d'autre  il se la joue pour se faire remarquer_

_public ris : haha haha_

_kenny sourire : mes  si il à chose il sont toujours la pour moi pour m'encourager à réaliser mes rêve je suis seulement 16 ans j'ai beaucoup de célébrité autour de moi mais si il à bien une chose qui m’inspire c'est de venir réalisateur de film j'en ai souvent fait des film avec mes amis ma fratrie ma famille pour le plaisir mais pour la première fois j'ai fais un nouveau_ _film_ _pour destiné à un public aider de les plus jeunes acteur de 6 à 22 ans  de 40 min intitulé les amis  justicier qui j’espère mettre mes compétence  en valeur pour  le domaine du cinéma je vous souhaite un joyeux noël  un bon visionnage itadakimasu salut  il sorti_

_moi j'ai vous dit ce noël plein de surprise mes cousins  akio nomoaki on impressionner tout le monde même moi je m'y attendais pas il m'ont dit il veule faire un tour mais le tour devine les carte je pensait pas il maîtrise bien ce tour  même ci  il se sont  un peu aussi mélanger les cartes il sont resté calme devant leur public malgré leur erreur mais ils ont pourtant réussi improvisé un tour  pas les plus facile si il sont ambitieux comme kaito  ça promet un kenichi 2  kenny justement  il aussi  mis son talent  fais de plusieur montage de divers de nos video  il à monter fais une seul unique vidéo avec l'aide  kaito les costume fais par ma soeur chibana et les filles mon frère et_ _les garçons_ _on fait plus le décor et l'équipe de tournage avec le club de ma soeur  la vidéo diffusé pendant nous les enfants  dînes ensuite se prépare pour la dernière partit  le défilé de marque  de déguisement  et cette fois tout le club  a.d .j et le club  d.m le club détective musclor participe c'est le cadeaux de noël pour  ma soeur   car c'est rêve de lancé sa propre marque du plus petit au plus grands de déguisement _ _  quand le film à terminer  et nous   _

_applaudissement de la fin du film_

_ kaito : super film qui vaut un prix enfin ça c' _ _ est que mon opinion _ _enfin maintenant voici l'avant dernière partit de prestation  des talents ce ci est pas un 1 ni 2 ni 3 création ceci est vraiment à part fais pour uniquement occasion  pour s''amuser pour jouer devant public  tout dépend  comment  vous l'utiliserez  il en à pour grand et petit    de toute forme de toute couleur  ceci est nouveau  sortit droit de l'imagination d'une jeune fille surprenant toujours d'humeur festif à sacré caractère  belle j'appelle la  créatrice  de déguisement  la  déesse  coeur d'or sous vos applaudissement  à tous_

_ applaudissement _

_kanako entrer joyeuse sous les applaudissement :konbawa  je suis  la déesses coeur d'or j'ai 19 ans je suis une actrice de sang j'ai aussi passion couture  theatre cinéma j'ai pour projet de devenir actrice avoir ma propre marque de déguisement  les vendre pour grands et petits garçon et filles  dans les boutiques ou peut être ma propre boutique j'ai mis quelqu’un de mes création   pour un défilé de déguisement   à qui je dis un grand merci à mon petit frère préférer  qui à eu l'idée d'organiser  un défilé  pour moi même absent   il à demander à ses amis et ses petits protégé de se porter volontaire pour faire ce soir   devant vous  un défilé de déguisement intitulé 2 k fiestana à la fin de ce défilé il aura un dernier spectacle  de magie fait par  le prince magic  qui va clôturer notre prestation  mais maintenant obassan ojissan pale  au défilé de mode  je vous souhaite un joyeux noël  et apprécie votre soirée de _ _noël_

_applaudissement_ __

_   _on est tous prêt la musique à  commencer  de nos divers déguisement de tout genre par 2 on est rentrer un peu comme les vrai défilé un garçon une fille  un couple de petit un couple de grand_ _

_ sonoko/ _ _ _ _ /taichi _

_ chinako/nomoaki _ __

_ heiji/ kazuha  _

_  miwa /misturiko  _

_ eisuke /ran  _

_  akio /asuka _

__ _ kaito / aoko _

_ ayumi et moi _

_ kenichi/ kanako  _

_puis on c'est tous mis enligne des petits devant les grands derrière  un salut sous le applaudissement_

__ _les a.d.j et d.m : les club des aventures détectives juniors et les détective musclor vous souhaite un joyeux noël  
_

_chinako : dessus chinako 6 a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti_

_miwa: dessus miwa _6 a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti__

_ayumi : dessus ayumi _6 a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti__

__asuka : dessus asuka _7 a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti__ _

___nomoaki : dessus nomoaki 6 _a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti__ _ _

____misturiko :dessus misturiko _6 a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti__ _ _ _

____moi: dessus conan _6 a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti__ _ _ _

_____genta : dessus genta 7 _a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti__ _ _ _ _

______akio : dessus akio 8 _a.d.j joyeux_ _noël sorti sous__ _ _ _ _ _ _applaudissement_

_______sonoko : dessus sonoko 16 d.m joyeux noël sorti_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______kazuha: dessus kazuha 17 _ _ _ _ _ _ _d.m joyeux________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _noël sorti_

_ran : dessus ran 17_ ________d.m joyeux noël sorti_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________aoko: dessus aoko 16 _ _ _ _ _ _ _d.m joyeux noël sorti________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________sera : dessus sera _ _ _ _ _ _ _16 d.m joyeux______________ noël sorti_

_kanako: dessus _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _19 d.m joyeux______________ noël sorti__

__chibana: dessus 20 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _d.m joyeux______________ noël sorti__ _

___taichi  :  dessus taichi  14 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _d.m joyeux______________ noël sorti__ _ _

____ _ _ ____heiji : dessus heiji _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _16 d.m joyeux______________ noël sorti__ _ _ _

____eisuké :dessus eisuke 17 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _d.m joyeux______________ noël sorti__ _ _ _

_____kaito : dessus kaito _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _16 d.m joyeux______________ noël sorti__ _ _ _ _

_____kenny : dessus kenny _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _16 d.m______________  place à la fin de la prestation  pour la finale voici maintenant  le prince  magic  et son spectacle de magie pour vous amuser  dans la joie la bonne humeur sous vos applaudissement  __ _ _ _ _ ____________________joyeux______________ noël _ _ _ _ _ _ ______sorti_ _ _ _ _ _

______je vais pas vous expliquer les tour de kaito il en à trop mais kaito /taichi ont fais pour finir le spectacle de tour de magie  mais les enfant pus voir kaito faire ses tours ensuite avec le dessert  et un chocolat chaud  après le spectacle de kaito qui  applaudissement les adultes aller diner les ados et les enfants divisé  à parler jouer divers trucs moi je suisallé dans chambre  sur mon ordinateur  enquêterderrière mon sourire je montre pas mes sentiments  ma tristesse ma colère je suis obligé être sourdant de montrer je vais bien chaque nuits je vois ce type venir tue tout le monde il me garde me fiche la trouille je dors trés rare depuis le début  depuis je l'ai croisée  je déteste être devant la camera ou un public mais je savais  mon frère inquiet ma soeur c'est limite elle m'expose pas trop câline je sais elle inquiète tout comme ran pour qu'il puisse pas être inquiet j'ai dit à ran de aider ma fratrie faire leur rêve il s'amuse il m'oublie juste quelque heure  pour  parents des enfants j'ai demander à tante erie et le prof de filmer pour mon frère  avec ses talent on fais un film souvenir avec générique   des rôle des participant des adultes de notre entourage de l'école et acteur d'autre intervenant     vous savez mon club à prisgoûts à être devant  un public sur scène les enfants sont si heureux d'être des petits star  qu'il mon demander  de refaire  faut dire il on été à l'honneur aujourd’hui en _ _ _ _ _ _ ______poésie   chant danse magicien  acteur mannequin artiste il touché à tout les tableaux d'être artiste il se sont amusé même ci on à pas été parfait da j'ai réussi à donner à chacun peu de bonheur  de passer noël dans la bonne humeur malgré ma souffrance  de  voir ran apprécier mon cadeau qu fu un remix de la chanson d’enfant trouvé sur le net par moi sur l'amitié pour elle trouve son sourire  j'ai réussi lui donner sourire   c'est mon cadeau de noël je déteste la voir pleure bien que pour défilé de noël fus partenaire mon rival mais la soiré de noël ça fus un succès les adulte on  été impressionner il on bien aimer je parle pas des ivrogne de service oncle kogoro et les autres eux je pense c'est + l' alcool qui on apprécier une fois j'ai mis mes sentiment sur papier de mon journal intime codé  caché dans mon nouveau compagnon de nuit le nounous panda appeler arthur offert par ma petite amis tan j'ai rafraîchi  mis en pyjama rouge de décor de noël je sait que l'heure pour couvre feu  trés vite rejoint par mes colocataire en pyjama aussi on à jouer aux carte  kaito à lu raconter une histoire de ses talents de différente voix à tout le club avant on aille dormir mes colocataires on à un peu parler _ _ _ _ _ _ ______ misturiko  _ _ _ _ _ _ ______nomoaki c'est endormir  avant moi matin trés tôt les enfants m'on réveillé pour ouvrir les cadeaux de noël chose qui m'ennuie mais j'avoue je fus bien surpris  de trouver ce que j'ai juste  dit à nomoaki mais de trouver le poster de mon joueur foot prefere dédicacer rien que pour moi  en plus j'ai reçus par mon parrainer fabriquer par le  profs personnaliser par mon frère sket multifonction qui peut aussi être snowboard pour sky fonctionne à l'énergie solaire  ma soeur ma offert un costume créer par elle de super héros mon frère lui il ma offert un jeu video créer par lui et kaito  ran un album souvenir d'elle et moi nos aventure ran conan elle  à _____personnaliser elle même c'est bien de truc de fille  les enfant aussi on fais divers cadeau pour moi ayumi ma offert un livre j'aime bien  d'aventure et de mystère  miwa ma offert un puzzle  de voiture mistruriko ma lui offert un coffret de détective junior loupe  compagnie  chinako elle ma offert yaiba mobile c'est le nouveau jouet à la mode   genta lui  c'est un figurine de kamen yaiba  nomoaki lui ma offert  des roller  personnaliser par mes initiale ça m'en fais de cadeau  le plus bizarre tout les enfants  on eu presque tous ce qu'il voulait comme cadeau  moi j'ai fais un cadeau à chacun  d'au moins ce qu'il voulait ma fratrie mes cousin mes amis on mis  aussi pour eux mais il à un qui pas eu grand chose e cadeau parce que il pas un partageur nomoaki lui à dit c'est parce que il est méchant avec les autres le père noël ne lui à pas donner  que s'il partageait plus le père noël l'aurai offert tout ces cadeaux qui voulait  après ça il vu tout le monde s'amuser de lui  c'est bien marrant _ ___il passe temps rigoler de nous  mais de tout le club c'est lui qui moins de cadeaux de noël  moi je pense si vraiment père noël il à oublier de me remettre mon corps c'est pas juste_ _ _

 

 

 

 

 

 0+


	5. camping

_partie1_

_on est le 30 décembre aujourdhui les enfants sont  tous réuni  chez le profs  pour partir à leur premier camping officiel le prof à lui une voiture familial 12 place  pour emmener tout les enfants asuna la petite soeur d'heiji à  rejoint officiellement  le club chose rare on pas d'ados  avec nous ma fratrie sachant les parents vont arriver il  doive prépare la maison  tromper papa pas facile ran heiji sera et les autres   ados aussi vont entre  eux faire nouvelle an  nomoaki et asuna  sont pas akio lui il à préféré aller avec ses amis il dit il à trop de bébé  pour lui je le comprend il est le seul plus âgé du club en age il  à que  des 6/7 ans dans mon club même moi qui à 16/17 ans c'est épuisant pour moi de gérer tout ces enfants je comprend les sensei d'école  maintenant qui préfère les vacances   travailler  toute la journée avec des enfants et des ados je me demande si le prof va s'en sortir tout seul  avec les enfants  parce que la il à 8 enfants  à gérer donc Mr bêtise qui m’inquiète un peu pour ce camping  avant de partir vérification de tout  puis direction camping dans une ville voisine ou demain on va regarder la surprise du prof mais j'ai sentiment il va se passer quelque chose aussi pendant notre camping ben  je suis équiper de pas mal de gadget  pour si je dois affronter  des criminelles j'ai juste je me demande  quel la surprise du profs uniforme de saison automne /hiver_

_moi( uniforme tee-shirt longue manche bleu pantalon beige chaussette bleu bonnet  écharpe aux couleur du club  du club  veste du blouson du club fabriqué par un amis de kaito  qui fabrique des vêtements de tout genre): les a.d.j  vérification de materiel de camping pendant le prof est sorti chercher la voiture_

_les a.d.j :hai chef_

_moi j'ai pris ma liste  :  voici le partenaire du jour ayumi chan et chinako  han vous serez ensemble pour dormir dans la même tente_

_a+c : hai chef conan kun_

_moi: miwa et aruna   ensemble  puis genta kun et misturiko kun  ensemble  nomoaki et moi on sera dans la même tente_

_a+m+n+m+g : hai chef conan kun_

_moi ; bien vérification de vos affaire   sac de couchage_ _il en faut 8 +celui du prof_

 _miwa ( couleur uniforme  rose/_ _rouge_ _)compte : OK_

_moi lampe torche il en faut 8_

_misturiko(vert /marron) montre les lampes de torche : OK pour lampes de poche_

_moi :_ _tente pour 2_

_chinako( rose/ violet ):OK il en  à 10  tente_

_moi : je sais  c'est celui de la cuisine de la cantine  et du prof on va prendre une tente pour 2 par  équipe pour aujourdhui vous mettrez d’accord lequel vous prendrez anti moustique_

_ayumi montre les anti moustique : OK il en à 9_

_nomoaki  (vert/ bleu) : dit conan il sera pas préférable de prendre un pour tout le monde  comme ça on  polluera pas la nature_

_miwa : je suis d'accord comme ça on protège la_ _planète_

_moi :bonne idée  les objets en mettra en commun anti moustique, dentifrice , crème solaire ,crème  les objet de secours goûter   matte  suivez moi dans la chambre_

_misturiko et les autres m'on suivis  : conan kun  qu'est tu cherche_

_moi j'ai trouve des mini box en plastique de couleur : voila chacun prend une boite va mettre des objet de même catégorie par exemple_

_misturiko lampe de torche_

_moi : oui montre de torche boussole pile  ensemble misturiko tu t'en charge m_

_misturiko pris une boite bleu sort  : hai chef conan kun_

_miwa : je m'occupe de la crème  pour le corps_

_moi  : OK_ _miwa crème solaire  dentifrice gel douche  savon en plus_

_miwa pris la boite vert : hai chef  conan_

_ayumi :  conan kun je peut faire le goûter_

_moi : d'accord ayumi chan_

_ayumi pris la boite jaune  aligata chef conan_

_nomoaki :moi je veut faire les déguisement conan_

_moi  p je doute en à besoin de déguisement en camping: oui tu peut faire mais n'oublis pas les filles_

_nomoaki pris la boite rouge dac  conan_

_chinako  qui regarder  sa liste: conan kun je peut me charger des cahier_

_moi : cahier_

_genta : hein tapas vu la liste à demander un cahier feutre crayon_

_moi je vérifie ma liste  p cahier pourquoi le prof à demander :  soca c'est pour les parents  et un cahier qui sert pour découverte_

_genta: conan kun c 'est quoi découverte_

_moi soupire :  pff genta kun tu verra sur place c'est quoi découverte  prend une boite rejoint les autres    chinako  tu peut  t'occuper  des fourniture solaire cahier et le reste aussi moi j'ai pris une grande autre boite bleu_

_agasa : conan tu es la qu'est que vous faite_

_moi je  dispatche mes affaires dans les boites différente_ _: on vérifie tout le monde à ce qu'il à de la liste demander pour rien oublier_

_miwa : on range  nos affaire de camping    par catégorie dans les boites_

_chinako : il à des objet on met en commun_

_moi: les amis mettez vos couverts dans la boite de  genta kun dans la boite de chinako chan les cahiers feutres  et compagnie_ _identifier avec nom_ _la pharmacie dans la boite d'asuna chan et ma boite chausson chaussure botte  de saison_

_les a.d.j: hai chef conan_

_moi : prof  vous marquer les boite  pour on puisse se repérer_

_agasa: bien sur  je trouve vous avez eu une excellente idée_

_ma fratrie : tadaima_

_nous :ok_ _a_ _eri_

_ma fratrie : ohayo les a.d.j :ohayo prof_

_les a.d.j: ohayo kanako neechan  ohayo kenny_

_moi je suis sorti de la chambre avec mes cahiers et une autre boite : ohayo kanako neechan kenny nichan  vous venez campez aussi  avec nous_

_kanako ma embrasser la joue : ohayo conan kun pas cette fois ci mes parents ont en route pour tokyo on beaucoup de chose à faire avant leur arriver_

_kenny:  on à vu le mini bus garer devant on est venu voir si vous les a.d.j prêt pour votre camping et vous aider_

_moi : on vérifie que on  à tout  emmener de  la liste de ce que  le prof à demander_

_kanako : je peut voir voir la liste_

_chinako prêter sa liste à ma soeur : tien kanako neechan_

_kenny  regarder la liste : matériel de campeur tente,boussole , gourde , sac de couchage anti moustique crème solaire ,crème ,lampe de torche, pile ,pharmacie, affaire de soin_ _vous avez tout ça_

_agasa  qui identifie les boite s: il ont tout  emmener  plus que leur parents ou leur soeur on déposer ici si tu regarde bien la liste tu est dans la parti obligatoire_

_kanako   : prof vous avez vérifier il on tous emmener leur vêtement de rechange_

_agasa : je sais pas j'ai pas encore tout vérifié  vérifie  je suis sorti chercher le bus j'ai vu les enfants on commencer vérifier_

_kenny : ola prof vous êtes sur de vous ne sortir tout seul avec 8 enfants_

_agasa : ne t’inquiète pas kenny j'ai tout prévu j'ai préparer une surprise pour eux pour demain_

_les a.d.j et moi: une surprise  pour nous_

_agasa ris : ha ha ha ha vous êtes curieux  de savoir mais va falloir vous attendez demain pour voir ma surprise les a.d.j_

_moi p une surprise ça c'était pa prévu  p k intrigué tu va devoir découvrir la surprise  moi p sans coms toi : ou en va prof_

_agasa : tu  va devoir attendre arrivée à destination_

_moi :heiiiiiiin   il faut attendre  mais c'est long prof  donnez un indice pour nous _

_agasa : non_

_moi :un tout petit_

_agasa non et encore non conan_

_kanako amuser : conan kun est un bon détective dois savoir patienter_

_kenny : papa le dit souvent à shinichi_

_kanako :papa dit souvent un détective dois_ _savoir_ _utiliser  ses sens et son intelligence avant d'agir que si il agit avant de réfléchir il va rater  des choses_

_kenny :tout faire vite et bien n'est pas toujours facile parce que il parfois à des obstacle  pour contourner les obstacles il faut savoir faire qu'un cerveau et muscle pour résoudre l'égnime  d'ailleur cet l’énigme papa à donner à shinichi pour devenir  détective   si vous les a.d.j vous essayé de  résoudre cette énigme_

_moi  p sérieux ba  maintenant j y pense j'ai jamais compris cet énigme_

_kanako : bonne idée petit frère  quelque petit  conseil de notre papa pour vous les a.d.j  vous sera utile pour aventurier  et être détectives tout ce qui monte redescend_

_kenny : méfiez vous des apparences  je suis peut être 2 face contraire  d'une_ _pièce_

_kanako : si vous êtes aveugle utiliser vos autre sens pour vous aidez_

_kenny : quelque soi le temps toujour utiliser une seul direction pour vous orienter vers le soleil en cas de problème_

_kanako :  surtout savoir être patient pour être_ _récompenser_

_kenny : ne jamais laisser personne à terre  quelque soit les circonstance genta : je comprend rien à ces truc_

_misturiko :qu'est à ce veut dire  kanako neechan_

_kanako : ça vous le découvrirez tout seul c'est de conseil qui vous apprend à être detective les détectives ça résous les  énigmes  vous les apprenti de shinichi vous de devez apprendre à résoudre les énigmes_

_kenny  : apprenez pour résoudre certain énigme il  faut pas  1000 cerveau il faut 1000 mains lumière_

_moi p il faut pas 1000 cerveaux il faut 1000 mains lumière je me rappelle pas papa utilisez ce conseil  p  normal ça papa me la dit à moi si tu résous cet énigme ça serais cool  moi j'ai  pas résous moi p les conseil de papa sont d'un casse tête_

_agasa : c'est trés gentille à vous de transmettre les conseil de votre père à la génération suivante  d'ailleur quand est ce votre père arrive_

_kanako :maman à dit ils viens fêter nouvelle a_ _n_ _avec nous  de tout préparer surtout de rien laisser dangereux pour neechan_

_ayumi : kanako neechan tu as une neechan_

_kanako : oui on as une neechan elle vit avec mes parents bientôt vous pourrez la voir comme elle est kawaii_

_miwa: comment elle s'appelle votre neechan_

_moi p  kenny fais quelque chose : si on finassait de vérifier  si on veut une bonne emplacement  pour camper_

_kenny :miwa chan vous verrez quand elle sera  la si on commence à ranger vos affaires dans le bus_

_a.d.j :hai kaito nichan_

_moi je vous dit les questions des enfants je sait ça   me donne des maux de tête une fois on à vérifier tout ranger dans la voiture on est tous monter  à bort moi je suis assit devant sur bidule pour enfant que on  appel rehausseur  utiliser surtout pour  les long trajets ça fais parti des objets obligatoires  attaché de la ceinture  du bus  on est parti ma fratrie sont rentré chez nous faire du nettoyage  vu depuis on tous déménager plus ou moins on viens rare à la maison avant de partir kenny nous ma donner un cahiers des chansons pour enfant_ _et des appareil photo_ _il en à pour tout le monde 1 pour chaque enfants_

_ayumi : dit conan kun kenny nichan ta donné quoi  tout à l'heure_

_moi  prochaine à gauche prof   ah je prend les 7 cahiers je fais passer derrière : ça c'est les les chanson il ma dit de vous dire il veut en les apprend pour camper avec eux_

_aruna distributif les cahier : cool on va camper avec eux est ce mon frère viens aussi_

_moi : je sais pas il ma dit parfois il vont venir avec nous ce qui est dans la boite de vous donner quand on va arriver mais il faut prendre soin car il acheter pour c'est pour le club   que si vous abîmer cassez, vous resterez sans que c'est 1 par personne  seulement les membres du club peuvent en avoir  n'est ce pas prof_

_agasa conducteur : c'est exact le contenue de la boite coûte cher que si vous cassez il faudra repayer d’autre il faut attendre 1 mois pour avoir  des nouveaux  que c'est un cadeau qui fait au club que même ci c'est un cadeau pour le club il faut apprendre à prendre soin  de vos affaire_

_miwa moi je prend soin de mes affaire mais il à certain quand il viens chez moi il tendance pas prendre soin    la dernière fois il à casser mes affaire n'est ce pas genta kun_

_genta : mais j'ai fais exprès   chotto pourquoi tu dit ça sur un ton accusation miwa chan_

_miwa :j'accuse pas j'affirme la vérité_

_moi regarder la carte p ça sent la dispute de ces 2 la  k p tu devrais les  demander de chanter   de toute façon il casse se débrouillera tout seul pour avoir un nouveau parce que moi je prêtre pas de toute façon il à pas moyen de prêter kenny nichan à dit il c'est arranger pour chacun est  le siens  misturiko : mais c'est quoi_

_moi  je regarde  le cahier de chant: attendre d'arriver aux camps je vous donnerais à l'arrivé si on apprenez les chant   comme    chantons rions   p 6_

_les adj . hai_

  _nomoaki  avec sons cahier : chantons rions je la connais kaito nichan me la appris_

_moi :    si tu la connais tu pourrez aider les autre à la chanter_

_nomoaki : d'accord conan_

_agasa : vous chanter pas trop fort je conduit ne crier pas  surtout_

_moi :sauf ci il veule plus voir leur parents il préfére la mort_

_agasa me cris dessus : conan dit pas ce genre de chose aux enfants c'est pas bien_

_moi je fais la mou :gomen prof je rigole prof d'ailleur prof vous nous emmener pas un endroit dangereux_

_agasa : conan dit pas n'importe quoi je te rappelle que vous êtes tous mineur je suis responsable de vous tous si quelque chose vous arrive j'ai des compte à rendre à vos parents  je tiens pas me faire ennemi avec les policiers pour leur enfants qu'est qui ta arrive depuis quelque jour_

_je soupir  regarder par la fenêtre ; bestuni  prof chotto vous complotez quoi genta et misturiko kun_

_genta: bestuni_

_moi je regarde derrière moi  : genta je te le dit déjà ne va nous mettre en problème je tiens pas prendre punition  à cause de toi  par ta faute  ran neechan ma deja puni   cette semaine  je tiens pas en avoir plus_

_ayumi : c'est vrai genta kun à chaque fois tu nous fais punir_

_genta : j'ai rien fait_

_miwa : tu dis toujours ça à chaque fois on finis punis_

_aruna : moi je suis venu pour camper pas pour punition_

_genta : mais je suis pas le seul à faire des bêtises conan kun aussi_

_moi : hein je met pas tout le club en danger moi  au lieux de me suivre sans raison tu ferai mieux d’apprendre à observer avant d'accuser_

_c_ _hinako : sérieux ba  genta kun  me rappelle quelqu’un_

_nomoaki : oncle kogoro  il fais pareille que genta kun_

_miwa : soca oncle kogoro l'autre jour il à pas chercher les preuves il à pas arrêter d’accuser tout le monde_

_aruna :même les suspects lui demande tout le temps si il à des preuves mais mon frère à dit c'est interdit d'accuser sans preuve_

_nomoaki : il rigole quand oncle kogoro les accuse mais quand conan les accuse il on peur de conan_

_ayumi conan lui il cherche des preuves avant d'accuser_

_misturiko : grâce à conan kun en à résolut l'affaire_

_moi p même les enfants ont compris il faut des preuve pour accuser : parce que shinichi nichan ma dit il faut observer  rappeler vous ce que kanako neechan et kenny nichan à dit il faut utiliser vos sens et votre intelligence nous somme les détectives junior on dois respecter les regle de détectives on dois utilise nos sens et notre intelligence  genta kun tu ferais mieux d'apprendre sérieusement  tu es l’apprenti de shinichi nichan_

_c'est vrai de tout les détectives de tokyo  qu'il a fallut  que je tombe sur un idiot détectives qui à cause de lui  j'ai pas indice pas de piste rien sous la main que mon enquête traîne est au point mort que gin et ses complice ont disparu  qu'est je vais dire à mon père  moi la min il me découvrira j'ai sans explication il va me démonter bientôt 1 mois je suis conan  ran pose des questions les enfants sont des pots de colle mon rivale traîne ses crimes   trop à l'agence  pour moi  il passe pas une nuit  sans se type et ses crimes me hantes_ _chotto les photo de ran  de ce jour la  pourquoi j'ai penser plutôt il faut je vérifie en rentrant  mais comment je vais réfléchir plus tard il faut j'avance surveille Mr bêtise quelque temps plus tard arrivé au camps le prof et moi on à appris aux enfant à monter leur tente  4 d'entre nous  est allé au combini acheter les ingrédient pour faire notre réserve d'ingrédient avec le prof 3 autre avec moi on est allé chercher du bois mais au revenons au camps ou il d'autre campeur  sur un autre espace il se passe une affaire j'ai toujours dit  kogoro est un idiot mais  un keiji idiot   c'est trop pour moi le prof assassin   il a pas pire que théorie juste parce que le prof à été vu avec la victime  sur le parking dans un malentendu mais grâce à un certain personne l'affaire il à pu être résoudre mais c'est pas moi ni un de partenaire heiji  ni sera ni mon père une personne intriguant j'ai deja croisé il ma surtout aidé_

 _nomoaki ramasse du bois_ _: conan tu crois on va voir des étoile ce soir_

_moi ramasse du bois: tout dépend du ciel si le temps est couvert on pourra pas voir_

_ayumi : demo nomoaki à emmener son télescopé  on peut voir dedans_

_genta :pourquoi lui il à droit un télescope et pas nous_

_moi: parce que c'est son cadeau de noël de plus on à mis sur la liste jumelle  obligatoire  télescope n'est pas obligatoire et toi ne t'avise pas de casser  les affaire    de mon cousin parce que c'est frère s eux il le prendrons pas_

_genta : j'ai pas peur d'eux_

_ayumi :genta kun arrête dire bêtise_

_nomoaki  :je vais laissez mes amis voir_ _demo je sais pas comment le monter  en vois deja une étoile_

 _moi  regarde ma montre  : yabbe en est retard rentrons au camps avant  le soleil se couche t’inquiète pas cousin on t'aider à monter ton_ _télescope nomoaki d'accord_

_ayumi : conan kun pourquoi il à deja une étoile alors le soleil est pas couché_

_moi avec les trios rentre au camps : je sais pas peut être ça rapport à le temps la saison   on est en hiver il fais froids il va faire froid il faut on arrive pour faire le feu pour se réchauffer_

_genta : j’espère le prof à fais du chocolat_

_moi : genta cesse de penser nourriture depeche toi il va faire nuits_

_ayumi :on va encore se faire gronder  par ta faute on à deja goûter  c'est pas bon  de trop manger tu va être malade_

_genta : c'est ma faute j'ai toujours faim  je suis jamais malade  en parlant d'être malade il en à un qui c'est pas présenter à la visite médicale a qui se la joue_

_ayumi : de qui tu parle genta kun_

_genta : conan  kun il est jamais venu_

_moi  p pitié dite moi c'est un cauchemar : baka  avant les vacance j'était malade j'avais déjà  été visité  il sensei ma dit c'est pas la peine puis ce que sensei de l'école est celui qui venu me voir chez ran_

_genta : demo vendredi t'es pas venu à l'école il avais  aussi de se lève en visite pourquoi tu est pas venu  si t'avais pas visite_

_moi  : c'est que et de quoi je me mêle  je fais ce que je veut cesse tes questions rentrons  avant la nuit parce que c'est dangereux la  nuit_

_nomoaki qui se dirige vers un piège :mitte il quelque chose la bas_

_moi  j'ai lâché mes bois pousser nomoaki qui failli être piéger : attention  no itai itai_

_nomoaki sauver du piège assis par terre  inquiet: conan tu va bien_

_moi je suis devenu rouge de douleur p c'est dangereux qui l'enfoiré qui mis ça saigne  k  p ola j'ai comme impression tu t'es mis dans problème  moi p la ferme occupe toi plutôt de empêcher papa d'apprendre la vérité   genki  passe moi mon portable_

_ayumi à essayé d’appeler : conan kun il à pas de réseau_

_moi mon pied pris dans un piège métallique j’essaye de me libérer : nani_

_genta :mais c'est quoi ce truc_

_moi soupirer p je vais avoir besoin  de comprimé maux de tête avec ces amateur de camping avec question k p bonne chance_ _moi p la ferme c'est pas moment :  un piège c'est dangereux  pour les enfants la nuit qui va tomber  on va rien voir_

_ayumi: mais qu'est qu'on fait conan kun_

_nomoaki : conan tu saigne_

_genta :mais conan kun  qu'est que tu fait_

_moi irrité   p du calme  shinichi ce sont des enfant réfléchis qu'est qui peut t’aider dans ce problème: du calme les amis souvenez vous on dois utiliser nos autre sens  et intelligence  rappeler vous les conseil de kenny nichan et kanako neechan_

_ayumi se rappel: tout ce qui monte redescendent méfier vous des apparence je suis peut 2 face dune m'aime pièce_

_nomoaki : soca le piège  est vers le haut  si on fais ça veut dire il est monter_

_ayumi : alors si on fais le piège aller vers le bas_

_a+n+g :ça va redescendre_

  _moi p pas trop tôt il utilise leur cerveaux_

_genta : comment fait descendre  conan kun à dit c'est dangereux_

_ayumi observe ramasse le bout de bois  : ça peut servir  conan kun_

_moi  regarde le bois  observe autour le   p  réfléchis shinichi j'ai enlever mes bretelle j'ai fixer  à un coté du piège : genta met toi derrière moi tu me retient   ayumi tu mettra le bois à la place de mon pied dé que  je me suis dégager_

_a+g :hai_

_moi  fais un nœud à le piège donne l'autre partit à nomoaki: nomoaki attache l'autre partit de mes  bretelles à cet arbre_

_nomoaki_ _s’exécute_ _: d'accord_

_moi vérifie la solidité de mes bretelle :prépare toi genta  à me retenir tu interet assurer_

_genta d'accord_

_moi j'ai :à mon signal_

_ayumi : tu es sur ça va marcher  il faudrait peut  être chercher le prof_

_moi : non ayumi chan c'est trop dangereux de séparer  on dois rester ensemble il va faire nuit  il à des chasseur  des animaux qui vont pas tarder se réveiller  en plus j'ai bien peur que certain d'entre  nous à perdu  vu en hors zone téléphonique dans la foret  c'est trop dangereux   reste avec nous maintenant  on se tient nous au plan   tout ira bien ayumi chan je sais que tu peut le faire_

_ayumi : d'accord conan kun_

_moi je respire  profond j'active  les bretelle_ _:tiens moi genta kun_

 _gent ame tient :_ _OK_

 _moi je ferme les yeux_  yeux à la puissante douleur :itaaaaaaaaaaiiii  _mon pied dégager maintenant ayumi chan_

 _ayumi s’exécute_ _le piège_ _se referme sur le bâton_ _le casse :  ça casser le bâton et fermer_

 _moi je suis assis je me fais un bandage  pour arrêter hémorragie_ _: vaut mieux il reste fermer rassembler nos bois  emmenons ce piège au prof_ _on rentre  au camps_

_au camps_

_misturiko : dite vous pensez pas conan kun  devais deja être de retour_

_aruna regarde sa montre : ale il sont en retard de 30 min_

_chinako :il vont se faire gronder  qu'est qu'on fait_

_miwa :le prof est allé chercher quelque chose dans la voiture on peut pas quitter le camps aruna san  et misturiko kun aller le prévenir le profs  nous on va les appeler s_

_aruna : OK il court_

_chinako appelle  port ayumi: messagerie_

_miya  appelle le badge : il répond pas non plus sur leur badge_

_chinako essaye portable  : tu crois il sont plus de 20 km_

_miwa   fais sonner  badge :_ _ho ho si c'est ça il ont des ennui le prof à dit de sortir du périmètre  de notre porté  du badge que c'est trop dangereux   conan à promis avant le soleil coucher_ _le prof_

_chinako essaye de joindre mon portable  :le soleil va se coucher on à toujours pas fais feu je paris genta est pour beaucoup_

_agasa revenu avec misturiko et aruna  : miwa chan chinako chan conan kun 'est pas encore revenu_

_miwa : non prof on a rappeler les badge et les portable il réponde pas_

_agasa allumer ses lunette mode radar p quelle baka  je lui est dit de faire attention :  il sont  hors zone des porté   il sont pas revenu dans 10 min je contacte_ la police 

 dans la forêt 

_des craquement de buisson_

_ayumi : conan kun_

_genta paniqué  :si c'est un ours_

_moi_ _p quelle trouillard lui j'ai allumé ma montre:_ _baka les ours hiberne  en hiver  ça peut être un chasseur ou un animal allumer vos montre_

_dakuro  venu  d'un coté marche sur des brindille : crack_

_a+g+n    sursauter :a ah_

_moi  méfiant éclairer du coté du bruit  : qui va la_

_dakuro :main en l'air je ne veut pas  de mal  conan kun_

_moi reconnu agent  agent dakuro :: dakuro ojissan  vous nous avez fait peur_

_ayumi : tu le connais conan kun_

_dakuro 'est approché en douceur :  je m'appelle shinji  dakuro je suis sensei j'ai entendu crier je suis venu voir ce qui se passe  conan  kun comment tu t'es blesser_

_moi p encore lui  ben j'ai pas choix va falloir  rester  sur mes gardes_

_ayumi : dakuro ojissan conan kun à marcher sur le piège_

_dakuro se met à mon niveau  conan kun  pourquoi vous êtes dans une zone  dangereuse_

_moi lever un sourcil : on est perdu mon parrain nous à demander chercher du bois est ce que vous allez chercher des secours pour nous dakuro ojiisan_

_dakuro ma ramasser  et le piège aussi:je vais faire mieux je vous ramène  tous au camps ensuite on va regarder ton pied  restez prête de moi les enfants  je vais vous protéger_

_a+g+n: hai dakur_ _o_ _ojissan_

 _moi rougi d'etre porté par  dakuro san j'ai drôle de sentiment  et impression de l_ _a deja voir vu_ _pas d’aujourd’hui mais+ comme shinichi impression de l'avoir deja vu mais bon reflechissons après  retournons au  camps  ou le prof et les autres allais à notre recherche quand on arrive_

_miwa :prof vous aller faire quoi pour conan kun_

_agasa cherche à nous joindre : bon sa suffit on va les chercher_

_misturiko   qui nous à vu arriver :mitte prof c'est eux il un ojissan_ _aussi_

_agasa: et les autres nous on rejoint  les enfants vous allez bien je m'inquiétai pour vous_

_mes compagnon : genki prof_

_ayumi: on c'est perdu conan  c'est blesser ojissan nous aider_

_agasa ma pris sur  dakuro :comment tu blesser conan  tu va bien_

_moi  passe de dakuro à agasa: genki prof j'ai marcher sur:un piège_

_agasa m’emmène au camps suivis des enfants :un piège_

_dakuro montre le piège : voici le piège  vous devriez l'emmener voir un sensei  ce genre de piège c'est assez dangereux_

_agasa ma mis assis sur la chaise : quelle idiot qui met des pièges   dangereux   sur un terrain de camping hors saison_

_nomoaki : prof le piège était caché_

_moi :des braconnière aime chasser itai ouille_

_agasa qui regarder ma blessure :  c'est assez profond je t’emmène voir sensei_

_moi blêmi  :demo prof moi  ça va c'est pas grave et puis il à mes amis vous avez promis de camper on à ramasser du bois pour faire le feu et mon cousin emmené son télescope pour voir les étoiles_

_ayumi : mais conan tu es blesser_

_miwa: c"est vrai tu as besoin de voir sensei_

_misturiko :on peut camper après tu as vu sensei_

_agasa :  ta santé d'abord    c'est aussi mon rôle  de veiller vous soyez tous en bonne santé une blessure comme la tienne on ne plaisante pas *_

_moi  bras croisé p zut ces enfants il abandonne jamais  ma parole : mais prof ou aller trouver sensei à cette heure ci_

_agasa: on trouvera ou je t’emmène à l'hopital_

_moi l'hopital je veut pas y aller_

_genta moqueur: tu es qu'une poule mouillé conan kun_

_les enfants : genta kun_

_moi agacé :poule mouillé tu rêve j'ai seulement pas envie voir mes amis obligé passe la nuit à l'hopital  le temps sensei  me voit en va passer toute la nuit en plus le prof aime pas conduire la nuit comment il peut m'emmener à l'hopital sans se perdre_

_agasa vexé: conan  dit pas de bêtise_

_moi : mais c'est vrai c'est vous qui avez dit vous conduisez pas la nuit demander à les a.d.j_

_miwa: prof vous nous l'avez dit la dernière fois vous conduisez pas la nuit_

_ayumi : je entendu dire aussi_

_agasa : sachez mes cher petits dans la vie il à exception  c'est pas toujours à  faire routine   faut parfois changer mais de toute façon  je ne laisse pas choix à conan on va voir un sensei_

_moi :mais_

_agasa :pas de mais conan_

_l'ambulance qui passer devant notre camps pour allez plus loin :pin pon pin pon_

_moi :qui appelez ambulance_

_agasa : je n'est pas appeler c'est vous les enfants_

_les a.d.j : non c'est pas nous prof_

_miwa : ojissan  est ce que vous avez appeler l'ambulance_

_dakuro :j'aurais bien aimer mais mon téléphone est décharger  et si tu regarde bien  tu verra que l'ambulance est allé tout droit dans un autre camps que nous somme pas les seul campeur  ici car on est sur un terrain de camping_

_ayumi : maintenant que l'ojissan le dit quand on est arriver il avais d'autre personne qui venais pour s'installer_

_genta  : yosh allons y parti comme fou direction de l'ambulance_

_moi :ohé genta kun  reviens miwa chan il faut surveiller genta avant il nous met plus d'ennuie_

_miwa : compris   aruna misturiko sont allé rejoindre genta_

_chinako :  prof peut être conan devrais voir les secours  pour sa blessure_

_moi : on va pas déranger les secours pour petite blessure le sang à arrêter_

_agasa  ma portez: non mais on va les montrer ta blessure  une blessure comme ça conan tu dois pas jouer avec tu pourrais bien perdre ton pied_

_moi voix basse : nani  je veut pas perdre mon pied mais prof si  il signale à la police mon pied est pris d'un piège il rentre mes emprunte il vont me griller je susi mort_

_agasa se dirige vers l'ambulance : si je me souviens bien tu ma dit que tu a enregistrer à tokyo  on est pas à tokyo toute façon tu ma dit_

_moi :chut prof  les fouineur derrière  d'accord mais n’emmener pas les autre à cet endroit il on rien y faire laisser les avec dakuro san c'est personne bien_

_agasa : tu en sur  que je peut faire_

_moi: penser service de 3 lettre commencer par f**  amis de papa qu'on à croiser  kanako neechan kenny_ _nichan à vu l'autre jour_

_agasa :  tu pense il pour toi_

_moi: vous trouvez pas bizarre il est partout je suis il était aussi à la station de sky l_ _'autre jours_ _qui sait ou se trouve notre camps_

 _agasa : effectivement   ça signifie yusako sait_ _:_

_moi: demo si il sait pourquoi il à pas chercher à savoir   à moins il  qu'il à un plan_

_scène_ _de crime camp d'a coté  de notre camping_

_l'ambulancier pris le pouls du mort : il est mort_

_l'ambulancier  radio : centrale envoyer la police au camping  la victime est mort_

_centrale: bien reçus unité 32 vous pouvez rentrer_

_l'ambulancier : bien reçu centrale_

_des campeur qui regarde : :oh mon dieu il est mort_

  _miwa  reconnu la victime : Kotiyama ojisan_

_aruna : anthony  c'est Kotiyama ojissan_

  _moi  remarquer au sol des goutte de sang  : du_ _sang_

_agasa : tu saigne_

_moi  non  mitte je parle pas de moi parterre ça vers la tente de la victime  je suis jamais_ _allé_

_agasa :masaka serais_

_moi  observe la scène du crime :peut -être en juger l'emplacement de la victime la grandeur de la tente de ce camps il doive être plusieurs les enfant connaisse la victime_

_ayumi interpelle un ambulancier : ojissan_

_l'ambulancier qui mis un drap blanc sur la victime   : oui petite que puis je pour toit_

_ayumi : ojissan  vous pouvez aidez notre ami conan  si vous  plait ojissan_

_l'ambulancier :  c'est qui conan ou il est blesser_

_ayumi me désigne avec le prof  conan  kun c'est le petit garçon sur le prof il est blesser à son pied_

_miwa : il à marcher sur un piège_

_quelque campeur à réagi au mot piège :un piège_

_moi  froncer le sourcil p j'ai comme impression  ces responsable sont parmi tout ces campeur eux je fais mon affaire personnel avant trouver un moyen enquêté sur cette affaire_

_ambulancier  veu nous voir : excusez moi ces enfant m'on dit  que vous avez un blesser_

_agasa : oui c'est conan kun  qui à marcher sur piège e_

_l'ambulancier  :permettez je regarde la blessure de conan kun_

_agasa ma donné l’ambulancier hai  aligata de votre aide_

_l'ambulancier ma amener dans l'ambulance assis sur le lit   : conan kun comment fais pour marcher sur un_ _piège_

_moi je recarde les ambulancier débander mon pied et le nettoyer un peu  : je ramassait du bois avec mes amis itai ça brûle  votre truc_

_l’ambulancier_ _qui nettoyé ma blessure : conan kun tu as quel ages_

_moi p la galère  en cette saison:  itai itai 6 ojissan  vous faite mal_

_l’ambulancier  :la blessure est assez profond emmè_ _n_ _ons le à l'hopital_

_moi p bon sang c'est bien ma chance_

_agasa : quelle hopital emmener vous_

_l’ambulancier: l'yokoh_ _o_ _pital une personne peut venir avec_ _nous_

_agasa : je suis venu avec les enfants_

_dakuro :laissez moi veiller sur les enfants agasa  san  je suis sensei d'école je peut veiller sur eux pour vous allez avec conan kun_

_agasa : d'accord aligata  dakuro kun_


	6. Chapter 6

   

_partie 2_

_bien que je n'apprécie pas l’hôpital d'être emmener aux urgence encore moins  je tiens celui qui à poser ce pièges je lui dirais bien ma façon de penser mais je préféré que ce truc me blesse plutôt que celle des enfants  demo l le piège est un indice précieux parce la victime et ses complices on un lien de certain trafique  sans savoir on c'est retrouver mêler  à une affaire dangereuse à l’hôpital  après avoir fait une  radio à ma jambe divers examen   dans la salle d'examen en attente du résultat le prof et moi  _

_moi soupire  au message de ma soeur :   pff_

_agasa : c'est quoi le problème_

_moi :mes parents sont arrivé à Tokyo maman et ma soeur sont à la maison mais papa pas encore rentré il à dit à maman  il va en rendez vous_

_agasa : c'est quelqu’un d’important ton père il  tiens jamais en place_

_moi : je sais   demo c'est une code pour empêcher maman le surveille kenny à dit  il assez fury en ce moment  vous croyez vraiment c'est pour son travail d'auteur_

_agasa : dit comme ça c'est sur il dois pas pour son bouquin il lui à dit ça pour ne pas l'inquiéter ta mère qu'est que tu va faire  maintenant_

_moi :je sais pas papa démasque toujours quand on lui ment  la min il rentre à la maison  il  va faire interrogatoire dite prof on vous m'avez dit votre amis devais nous rejoindre pourquoi il est pas encore arriver_

_agasa : ça c'est une bonne question  ben peut être il à eu un problème on passera le voir demain chez lui d'ailleur tu as pas vu ma boite à outil_

_moi : hein prof vous l'aviez pour monter le camps je vous est vu le mettre sous la tente principal vous l'aviez mis sur les boites si je me souviens bien c'était bien avant on aille chercher le bois  dans la foret_

_agasa: demo  avec les enfants on la chercher  on ne la pas trouvé je suis aller vérifier la voiture il n y  est pas  non plus voila qui est étrange ma boite à outil à disparu_

_moi : profs vous  savez que ça peut pas disparaître vous l'avez peut être déplacer à nouveau et oublier ou l'avez mis_

_agasa impossible  avec les enfants on est allé au combiné acheté  les provisions dé que vous êtes allez cherchez du bois en revenons au camps pour réparer quelque chose  on  cherche ma boite on vous attendant je n'ai  pas mis sur la boite   d'ailleur pourquoi étiez vous hors zone on à chercher vous joindre  plusieurs fois_

_moi je me gratte la tête : c'est que  pff bon d'accord en à marcher longtemps en à ramasser du bois  mais  genta c'est éloigner de nous quand on c'est aperçu en allé le chercher j'ai pas remarquer  que on n'était plus dans le périmètre au retour  en pour vers le camps nomoaki à vu quelque chose j'ai entendu un brut bizarre je l'es pousser ce truc ma quand ayumi ma dit il à pas de réseau j'ai réaliser nous somme sorti du périmètre dite prof je risque quoi avec cette blessure_

_agasa :ça dépend tu peut risquer une fracture être infectée quelque jour de interdiction d’utiliser ta jambe  ou  de la_ _rééducation_

_moi :mais la vérité prof_

_agasa soupir: pff  en cas de mal cicatrisation infection tu peut te faire amputé_

_moi inquiet : sona  c'est à ce point prof_

_agasa : conan faut tu comprend un pigé c'est l'équivalent d'une mine dans les pays de guerre  ça prend la pluie le soleil les microbe quand ça rentre dans la chair  ça peut faire beaucoup dégât  notamment chez les enfants pour  ça je te dit souvent tu n'est pas résistance tu peut remercier le froid ralenti hémorragie une blessure comme ça en période les ours ne hiberne pas tu sera qu'une bouché de toi  la crois moi je doute  on puisse arrêté ton père  dans les pire des cas  la si tu meurs pas tu souffrirais sans la morphine ne t’inquiète pas il beaucoup d'enfant qui arrive résister  à ce de genre de blessure pourquoi tu profiterai pas de cet attente pour prendre repos_

_moi : je doute j'arrive à dormir  dans ce genre d'endroit  surtout après ce que je viens d’entendre je trouve on est long maintenant  message de maman puce s_

_agasa : qu'est_

_moi :maman qui dit je la manque elle hâte de me voir  pour fêter nouvelle an vous parler de nouvelle année je commence bien  ça promet je sais pas pourquoi j'ai sentiment cette année va être une année rempli d'aventure décevante  pour okassa et d’inquiétude pour elle le compte à rebours commencer avant tossa et moi on soit face à face avec question_

_agasa: tu sait je pense peut être ton père serais plus clément de savoir son fils en vie  plutôt inverse_

_moi : je sais pas profs papa il ne cesse de me dire je  suis gamin je suis pas de niveau pour un gros dossier depuis ce jour la  je ne cesse de voir lui s'en prendre à ma famille et la seule survivante c'est ma petite soeur et moi comme conan  j'ai eu temps  réfléchir je pense pour leur bien je vais devoir faire ça_

_agasa: qu'est que tu va faire  j'ai impression tu prépare une bêtise  qui pourrais bien nous apporter des ennuies_

_moi me suis allonger sur le dos fixant plafond :laisser tomber prof je suis pas moi même c'est juste l'effet de la morphine  prof si  je devais  perdre rentrer à Tokyo sans moi  dite leur je regarde sensei entrer_

_dagota sensei entrer pris des gants dans la boite: konbawa dessus lori dagota c'est pour qui_ _pourquoi_

_agasa: konbawa dessus hiroshi agasa  c'est pour conan edogawa mon petit fils il c'est blesser par un piège en allant chercher du bois pendant_

_dagota c'est assis devant mon lit : conan kun tu as quel age_

_moi regarder sensei avec on pied  : j'ai 6 dagota  sensei_

_dagota examiner mon pied: en voila une vilaine blessure tu peut me dire ou était le_ _piège_

_moi  je marchais avec mes amis et ça ma fais mal en la pas vu c'était caché_

_agasa: qu'allez vous faire dagota sensei_

_dagota noter sur un dossier : on a lui faire une radio  je vois le groupe de conan kun est de groupe rare pas sur on à le groupe de conan kun pour chirurgie donc on va soigner ça jambe par une méthode qui va laisser temps faire avec des soins agasa san dans 3/4 jours faites le visiter à votre sensei pour s'assurer il ne fais pas infection  sinon conan kun tu fais du sport_

_moi :je joue au foot avec mes amis_

_dagota : conan kun  tu va devoir attendre ton pied oit complément guéris avant de jouer aux foot avec tes amis   éviter de mouiller utiliser ton pied pendant quelque jour pas de sport ni avec tes amis ni à l'école_

_agasa : combien de temps il dois pas utiliser son pied_

_dagota : on va lui faire la radio avant  si non je dirais il en pour 3 semaine agasa san comment conan  kun va à l'école_

_agasa: il  va plus souvent à pied avec ses amis_

_dagota  :  agasa san conan kun dois éviter de forcer son pied laisser reposer son pied  éviter de montez descendre  les escalier trop marcher avez vous moyen de l'emmener à l'école_

_agasa: oui j'ai une voiture  mais 3 semaine est ce pas trop long pour une blessure_

_dagota : agasa san à vu d’œil la blessure est profond  d'ou  la radio j'ai juste fais une estimation rapide ais je ne peut confirmer seulement après la radio les examens je vais dire la possibilité de chirurgie est pas écarter demo j'ai vu votre dossier d'admission vous résidez à Tokyo  pour cela j'a dit de faire voir conan kun par votre sensei pour s’assurer il à pas infection avec le groupe sanguin de conan kun rare avant d'envisager chirurgie je vais soigner   sa jambe et je vais aussi demander prise de sang  d'ici 3 semaines conan kun devra faire quelque séance de rééducation donc pendant le mois prochain  conan doit éviter sport trop d'effort laisser sa jambe repos rien que le mois dernier il à 6 campeur pris dans ses pièges  2 il fallut solution chirurgical pour l'infection qui on eu suite à cet incident  conan kun est un enfant normalement il se rétablira plus vite à condition d'être en bonne santé une blessure comme ça n'est pas à jouer conan kun est un enfant il aurait pu se vider de son sang si en est pas en période d'hiver pas prendre à la légère ben je vais faire de mon mieux pour conan kun souffre pas trop avec sa blessure pour il puisse rejouer au foot avec ses amis conan kun tu as l'habitude de camper_

_moi: oui avec mes parents et avec famille_

_3 h 20 plus tard  après radio  divers soin examen dagota sensei ma laisser enfin sortir de l’hôpital  il voulait me garder pour la nuit mais j'ai dit je veut voir la surprise de grand père chose qui fallut négocier bon arriver au camp la police venu interroger  le prof_

_agasa  assis coté passager du coté du taxi : déposez nous devant son camp si vous plait_

_taximan se gare devant notre_ _camp :hai ça vous fera 460 yens bouya fais attention_

_moi je descend  avec mes béquille bleu ciel : hai aligata ojissan bonne année ojissan_

_nomoaki les autres 'accueillie  joyeusement: okaeri  conan kun okaeri prof  bonne année ojissan_

_agasa paye : doucement mina vous allez le blesser: aligata bonne année_

_taximan remet monnaie : voici votre monnaie bonne année mina parti_

_ayumi : conan kun tu va bien_

_moi je me suis assis sur la chaise autour du feu entourer des enfants :genki ayumi chan aligata mina_

_nomoaki  tu n'a pas mal cousin_

_moi : genki  cousin sensei ma donné  des médicaments pour je puisse pas avoir mal_

_misturiko :conan kun combien de temps tu va avoir les béquilles_

_moi sensei à dit 3 semaines environ_

_ayumi: ça veut dire tu peut pas aller à l'école_

_moi: je peut aller à l'école mais à partir de la semaine prochaine lundi_

_genta compter sur ses doigt : hein ça te fais 6 jours de plus de vacance pour toi tu as de la chance_

_moi p oui grâce à toi idiot ça a me laisser du temps pour moi:ça dépend de quelle coté c'est de la chance  il à beaucoup de chose que je n'ai pas droit de faire_

_miwa: comme quoi conan kun_

_moi : ben j'ai pas droit de jouer au foot de  faire du ski courir sauter ni mouiller mon pied monter descendre escalier ni faire du sport pas droit de utiliser mon pied  sensei veut j’utilise mes béquille pour me déplacer de pas trop me fatiguer pendant 3 semaine après je dois faire de la rééducation_

_ayumi  :la rééducation c'est quoi_

_darudo madonner le diner:la rééducation  c'est quad une personne resté longtemps ne pas utilisé  sa jambe u son bras parce que il était blesser il doit  réapprendre à utiliser son bras ou sa jambe il doit aller doucement faire ça plusieurs fois par semaine avec un spécialiste qui travaille pour aider les blesser_

_chinako: 3 semaine sans faire ce qu'on aime c'est long tu va t’ennuie conan kun_

_moi : genki  je vais rester chez le prof je regarderai la télé_

_yamoura keiji et deux de ses homme_ _:konbawa dessus yamoura keiji j'interroge les campeurs pour savoirqo aurait vu ou entendu qui est est de ce camps_

_agasa: c'est moi hiroshi agasa_

_yamoura  monter une photo: ah vous êtes agasa   san connaissez vous  cet objet_

_genta : ah c'set la boite du prof_

_agasa  c'est a boite à outil je l'a chercher partout_

_yamoura : pourquoi avez vous une boite à outil_

_moi p il est déjà aller camper cet idiot : le prof la utiliser pour monter nos tentes yamoura keiji_

_yamoura nous regarde regarde le camps :agasa san qui sont tout ces enfants_

_agasa: les amis  de conan qui sons dans club a.d.j il voulais connaître le camping_

_yamoura : qui est conan qu'est a.d.j_

_moi p je sentiment ce type est un baka : dessus conan edogawa 6 yamoura keiji a.d.j c'est mon club aventure détective junior mes amis sont tous membres_

_miwa: dessus miwa takagi 6 a.d .j yamoura keiji_

_ayumi: dessus ayumi yochida 6 a.d.j  yamoura keiji_

_chinako: dessus chinako chiba 6 a.d .j yamoura keiji_

_haruna: dessus haruna hattory 7 a.d . j  yamoura keiji_

_nomoaki: dessus nomoaki kuroba 6 adj  yamoura keiji_

_misturiko: dessus misturiko tsubaraya 6 adj yamoura keiji_

_genta : dessus genta kojima 7 adj yamoura keiji_

_agasa : yamoura keiji pourquoi me demandez vous s je connait ma bote à outil_

_yamoura: on à retrouvez votre boite sur la scène du crimes et l'arme u crime ensanglantez à l’intérieur ou étiez vous à 16 h 20_

_agasa réfléchi : si je souviens bien j'état_

_miwa : à 16 h 20 on est aller au combini pendant conan et les autres ramasser du bois_

_moi : hein le prof nous à envoyer à 16 h chercher du bois il nous à dt de revenir avant le soleil se couche de pas nous éloigner  et vous alliez au combini_

_hairina : le prof il cherchais ses  clés  et son porte feuille_

_misturiko même on la tous aider à le chercher les clés  était  dans sa poche_

_chinako : il avais son porte feuille dans la poche de son sac_

_moi : profs perd tout temps ses affaires kenny nichan dit il oublis il les à ranger parfois ses sur lui je pars quand vous cherchiez la boite vous l'aviez déplace pendant vos_ _recherche_

_agasa : conan je suis plus tout jeune tu sait_

_miwa :demo conan kun je me souviens le prof l'avais mis sur les boites de la grande tante j'ai regarde à l’intérieur sans le déplacer il avais rien  comme are avec du sang à par les outils du prof pour monter nos tentes_

_yamoura face agasa :peut être ne l'avais t il pas encore mis  il attendu vous avez dos tourner pour tuer la victime_

_agasa: pourquoi je feras ça yamoura keiji c'est la première fois je viens camper avec les enfants  c'est un ami qui ma parler de ce camps depuis notre arrivé je suis resté avec les enfants monter notre campement d’ailleurs je ne connais pas la victime_

_yamoura montre une image :vous prétendez de pas connaitre la victime saburo _Kotiyama mais est ce pas vous sur cette photo avec la victime qui semble mécontent__

__agasa : euh si mais c'st pas ce vous croyez_ _

__miwa : prof à rien_ _ __fait_ _ __yamoura keiji _Kotiyama ojissan lui quand on arrivé il nous à crier dessus parce que le prof c'est gare  sa place__ _

___misturiko : en plus on à trouver ses papiers il avais fais tomber quand il à pris son paquet de cigarette  ayumi  quand lui à remis il nous appeler voleur il à crier sur conan qui à regarder sa voiture en disant de pas mettre nos pattes le sur sa voiture il parti sans nous ire merci_ _ _

___hairina demo quand il retournais das sa voiture il reçu un appel il à dt tu as chier  j'ai pas que ça foutre_ _ _

___nomoaki : haruna san tu dois pas dire des gros mots kaito nichan dit c'est pas bien_ _ _

___haruna: hein  j'ai pas dit de gros mots c'est les mots j'ai entendu  dire _Kotiyama ojissan__ _ _

____miwa : je l'entendu dire ça aussi n'est pas conan kun_ _ _ _

____moi p sérieux ba  la victime n'est pas le plus amicale il es d'un grossier devant es enfants euh oui demo les mots de Kotiyama ojissan qu'il à dit il des gros mots  dedans_ _ _ _

____haruna :demo c'est quoi les gros mots il à dit_ _ _ _

____moi : après tu fais  et j'a pas que ça c'es les gros mots_ _ _ _

____haruna :oups gomen mina_ _ _ _

____yamoura :demo  agasa san ça ne vous enlève pas des suspect  vous pouvez très bien vous servir des enfants pour faire un alibi_ _ _ _

____agasa : pas du tout yamoura keiji  d’ailleurs je ne suis pas de la région je vous l'ai dit c'est un ami qui ma parler de ce camps comment j'aurais pu connaitre les lieux et la victime puisse ce que aujourd’hui je l'ai vu pour la premiére fois_ _ _ _

____moi : demo yamoura keiji si vous croyez pas quand il était au combini avec mes amis des adultes  il on du le voir_ _ _ _

____yamoura  venu  face à moi: ne t’inquiète pas conan kun es homme vérifie l'alibi de agasa san dis moi toi comment tu t'es blesser conan kun_ _ _ _

____moi j' ai blêmis: euh je me suis blesser_ _ _ _

____ayumi: en allant chercher du bois  au rentrant au camps conan il marcher sur un_ _ _ _ _piège_

____yamoura : un piège ça me dit quelque chose_ _ _ _

____dakuro  montre le piège: voila le piège  que ayumi chan parle plutôt de vous acharner sur agasa san  réfléchissez plutôt pourquoi un endroit ou il des campeurs grands et petits qui viens souvent on installe des____ _pièges_

____yamoura remarquer enfin dakuro : vous êtes_ _ _ _

____dakuro :dessus shinji dakuro un campeur aussi d'un autre camps_ _ _ _

____yamoura :  d'ou connaissez vous agasa san_ _ _ _

____moi :dakuro ojissan est le fils un ami du profond à  rencontrez_ _ _ _ ____aujourd’hui_ _ _ _

____yamoura : est ce vrai ce que dit conan kun dakuro san ou étiez vous à 16 h 20_ _ _ _

____dakuro : hai je suis venu voir les spectacle de demain mon père il nous emmenait souvent à l'age de conan kun  ça fais longtemps je suis pas venu alors je suis aller me_ _ _ _ _promener j'ai même fais des photos_

_yamoura: vous êtes venu seul dakuro san_

_dakuro :non je suis avec ma fiancé c'est elle qu mon appelle photo_

_ayumi : yamoura keiji dakuro ojissan il nous aidez quand conan c'est blesser  il nous ramener au camps_

_nomoaki montre son badge : en plus le profs nous à demander de pas s’éloigne trop pour on puisse restez en contact avec les autres que si on est peut communiquer ça veut dire on va trop loin il faut revenir sur nos pas  
_

_misturiko: même que conan kun et les autres était en retard  il devais rentrez avant le soleil se couche_

_miwa: dakuro ojissan il portait conan kun il sont arrivé à 17 h 40_

____yamoura :agasa san vous laissez des jeunes enfants seul pur ramassez du bois pourquoi donc_ _ _ _

____agasa: j'ai demander aux enfants de ramasser le bois sur le chemin du sentier de ne pas s'éloigner de la porté de leur badge qui est une portée de 20  km de revenir avant le soleil se couche  quand j'ai vu il ne sont pas encore revenu on allais partir leur recherche quand j'ai  vu shinji kun ramener les enfants je sais conan qui est habituer aux camping il serais savoir aidez les autre apprendre le camping_ _ _ _

____dakuro: voyez comment je pourrais venir tuer votre victime plus ce que je le connais pas demo si je me souviens bien votre victime  je l'ai vu il était accompagné de 5 autre personne pourquoi pas les interroger vu votre victime est aussi un grossier personnage vu la façon il traître agasa san et le mots grossier il prononce devant les enfants je parierai il est ennemie dans l'un d'entre eux_ _ _ _ ____yamoura keiji afin de nous innocentez_ _ _ _

____yamoura  euh hai_ _ _ _

____moi p bon sang ce keiji  est aussi idiot que ojissan_ _ _ _

____plus tard au campement de la victime le meurtrier et les complices vont être arrêtez et clôturer cette enquête_ _ _ _

_____Kotiyama frère de la victime: yamoura keiji avez vous avancez sur la mort de mon petit frère_ _ _ _ _

_____yamoura: oh _Kotiyama kun puis je savoir ou étiez vous à 16 h 20__ _ _ _ _

_______Kotiyama: moi j'était au lac avec mon fils on à louer un bateau pour_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _pêcher_

__Kotiyama(neveux de la victime )c'est vrai papa et moi on était au lac il même casser les oreilles parce que je passe plus de temps sur mon jeu vidéo_ _

___Kotiyama frère) :je t'es pas emmener ici pour tu puisse passer ton temps sur ces chose ta mère trouve tu passer trop de temps à l’intérieur depuis les rebut de tes vacances elle ma demande de profiter de tes vacance améliorer notre relation rien que mieux le camping pour faire des activités ensemble_ _ _

____Kotiyama( neveux ): je haie ces activités c'est un ennuie il à pas de cinéma ou de boite de nuit de truc cool_ _ _ _

____dakuro: _Kotiyama kun vous tromper le camping c'est  amusant demander à ces enfants ce qui il en pense et pour tant c'est leur premier____ camping_

_____Kotiyama: je vois pas en quoi c'est amusant ojissan au cinéma faire la fête toute la nuit ça c'est amusant_ _ _ _ _

_____moi  p ola les amateur qu'il m'agace il connasse rien au camping: n’importe quoi nissan c'est amusant de camper_ _ _ _ _

_____ayumi:nissan on est un aventurier comme à la télé on peut faire des film ou des photos_ _ _ _ _

_____haruna: on peut faire la fêtes aussi on chante on peut découvrir des jolies choses_ _ _ _ _

_____nomoaki : on peut voir les étoiles_ _ _ _ _

_____genta_ _ _ _ _ _____:on mange des guimauve ramasser des champignon_ _ _ _ _

_____misturiko: nissan on peut voir des animaux qui sont très rare_ _ _ _ _

_____miwa: nissan on peut dormir avec ses amis ou sa famille sous une tente_ _ _ _ _

_____chinako: nissan pêcher on peut faire un concours de_ _ _ _ _ _pèche de celui qui attrape le + de poisson ou le plus gros poison ça c'est amusant_

__Kotiyama(frère) tu vis même ces enfants qui sont à leur première aventure de campeur il s'amuse il on compris c'est quoi de camper je suis sur la plus part d'entre eux habite en ville voir faire d'autre activité que le cinéma et compagnie leur fais du bien quand il rencontre chez eux raconter on à leur parents es avenue qu'il n eux même fait_ _

___Kotiyama( neveu) bras croisé: ojissan dit pas ça il dit le camping c'est nul il plein de__ moustique_

____Kotiyama frère : n'écoute pas les bêtises de ton oncle lui il passe sa vie à se mettre dans le pétrin faire aller retour en___ prison_

_yamoura: votre frère à fais de la prison_

__Kotiyama: mon frère à été arrêter pour coup et blessure sur sa petite amie, vol à main armer de supérette,station de service, de voiture rajouter possession drogue conduite en état d'ivresse ça depuis les 12 ans de mon nichan qui n'est pas le meilleur exemple pour mon fils d’ailleurs ces 3 la il sont venu avec mon frère  vu il se sont pas clair_ _

__yamoura: que voulez vous dire l sont pas clair_ _

__hatamo: n'écoutez pas ce imbécile son frère était notre ami d’ailleurs il se sont disputer avant il part pécher avec son fils moi j'était à 16 h 20 aller  village__

__yamoura :à quelle propos vos vous disputer avec votre frère_ _

___Kotiyama frère: parce que il mauvaise influence sur mon fils je l'ai prévenue sa prochaine bêtise je l'aiderais plus il devra se débrouiller seul je n'en assez de toujours le sortir des ennuie en aucun cas je tuerai mon frère sachant mon fils est présent d’ailleurs hatamo kun peut parler il c'est aussi disputer avec mon frère quand à Kandinsky kun et watabe kun mon frère et eux c'est embrouiller avec plus d'une fois_ _ _

___watabe: il est vrai on s'embrouille avec votre frère demo à 16 h 20 je n'était pas au camps je me suis rendu au combini  acheter quelque ingrédient un bouteille d'alcool un paquet de clope pour notre dîner je crois même j'ai vu ce type avec 3 enfants entrer au combini_ _ _

______Kandinsky: quand à moi votre frère est de mettre à nerf demo j'étai parti dans la foret peindre_ _ _ _ _ _

______moi p c'est odeur ça l'air de composant chimique  j'ai remarquer un suspect blesser  :ale hatamo ojissan comment vous êtes blesser_ _ _ _ _ _

  _ _ _ _ _ _hatamo c'est presser de cacher c'est main: oh j'ai un accident avec ma bouteille de bière en rentrant au camps______

______yamoura : quel heure êtes vous revenue à votre campement hatamo san_ _ _ _ _ _

______hatamo: euh je sais plus 16 h 45 ,17 h d’ailleurs c'est moi qui à trouver le juste après watabe et _ _ _Kandinsky son arriver en à exécuter les premier soin appeler les secours puis _ _ _Kotiyama  junior et senior sont arriver avec leur_______ _ _ _ _ _ _pèche_

 _______________Kotiyama (frère): il est vrai quand on est arrivé j'ai vu _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kandinsky lui faire un massage__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _cardiaque_

_dakuro :votre frère était il malade_

__________Kotyama: ah lui il était un drogué un jouer compulsif un idiot qui boit  mais à part ça il se portait bien_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________moi j'ai remarquer un indice je zoom dessus p de la poudre blanche bien sur cet affaire est classer je sais qui est le coupable_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Kotiyama (neveu):demo oncle il avais arrêté de prendre  la drogue il ma dit il va changer_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kandinsky _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _: que tu es naïf shinto kun ton oncle n'a jamais arrêter la drogue__________

_________________________Kotiyama frère: shin ton oncle ta dit pour tu puisse l'apprécier_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Kotiyama (neveu): je ne suis pas naïf mon oncle lui à promis de changer elle averti mon oncle que s'il continue que c'est finis entre eux il avais dit il fais son dernier coups qui lui rapportera gros et il s'arreterais  reprendre ces études pour avoir  ses diplômes chercher un vrai travaille il à même demander de réviser il voulais pas la perdre parce que il me la dit il est amoureux otossa ton nichan voulais te faire la surprise après il réussi il voulais te  montrer que tu peut être fier de lui tu n'a plus t'inquiéter pour lui tu refusait de l'écouter il à dit le seul moyen tu l'écoute c'est qu'il te prouve qu'il à changer_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________watabe: socca c'est pour ça il ne cesse de dire il à trouver la perle rare il c'est trouver une petite amie_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________hatamo : je comprend mieux pourquoi il nous à souvent laisser tomber ces 6 dernier mois quand il venait il restait sur son téléphone_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Kotiyama ( frère): quel baka nichan es tu j'ai penser il penser il mauvaise influence alors qu'il voulais juste me prouver qu'il peut change  demo la personne qui à tuer mon frère il serais juste yamoura keiji vous retrouver le coupable vous fassiez payer d’empêché mon otouto de revenir à une vie normale_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________moi je m’apprêtait parler quand dakuro parler et résous l'affaire_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________:dakuro :  je peut vous aider _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kotiyama kun à retrouver le coupable________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________tous : vous savez qui le coupable_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________yamoura: comment pouvez vous connaitre le coupable dakuro san_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________dakuro montre le piège: tout d'abord connaissez vous cet objet _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kotiyama kun________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________Kotiyama frère : ça ressemble un piège en quoi c'est relier au meurtre de mon frère_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________dakuro : d'abord le meurtre de votre frère est liée à la blessure de conan kun cet enfant à  eu malchance de marcher sur un de vos piège watabe kun Kandinsky kun et  hatamo kun_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________les complices: nani_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________hatamo :pourquoi nous_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________yamoura : dakuro san que voulez vous dire_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________dakuro: tout simplement hatamo  kun vous sentez puissant produit chimique sans oublier votre visage à des brûlure autour de votre nez  deuxièmement quand ayumi à  parler au secouriste d'aider son ami qui c'est fait piéger vous 3 à réagi nerveusement_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________Kotiyama frère: chotto vous 3 ne savez vous pas que c'est un    terrain  public pour campeur les pièges c'est dangereux cet enfant aurait pu perdre son pied voir mourir________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________que tout actes criminelle sur mineur va vous coûter cher ça va jusque peine de mort_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________watabe /hatamo venu devant moi à genou : gomen nasai conan kun  on na jamais voulu te blesser_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kandinsky: quel bande de lâche vous êtes_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________agasa : mais pourquoi avoir mis le piège dans un terrain ou des campeur vont_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________watabe : gomen nasai j ignorais que c'est dangereux pour l'homme on à mis ça pour les animaux_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________hatamo : oui on voulais éloigner les animaux pour protéger notre travail mais jamais on voulu blesser personne gomen nasai_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kotiyama:  mon frère traînais dans quel plan encore__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________watabe et hatamo garde silen__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________dakuro : de toute façon  watabe et hatamo kun sont pas les cerveaux de leur travail il ont connu votre frère en prison eux il sont connu au prêt de la justice  pour braquage de banque de bijouterie de distributeur à vol à l'étalage_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________moi p évidement j'aurai du me douter la prison rien de mieux trouver d'autre complice pour faire un nouveau coup_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________kotiyama: alors Kandinsky kun  est le chef_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kandinsky: non je suis pas le chef je travaille sous contrat moi c'est pas  ma spécialité votre frère hatamo kun watabe kun on à tout été dans le même quartier en prison il est vrai de 4 je suis le plus âgé  c'est moi qui leur parler de ce travaille votre frère au début il s’investissait puis depuis 6 mois il à commencer à être en retard ou il viens pas mais ce coup la il est le seul qui pouvais nous aidez pour notre prochaine cible je lui dt on nous avoir pactole  si il nous aida on avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour nous préparer c'est lui qui nous à trouver cet endroit au début on était tranquilles depuis le début du  mois______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________octobre_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________les autres campeur commencer venir il faillais bien  éloigner chasseur j'avoue que je n'avais pas penser que un enfant puisse être blesser  par un de nos pièges gomen nasai conan kun notre négligence ta fais piéger mais on ne voulais pas blesser personne _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________moi p c'est ben le problème avec vous les criminelle vos idées ne finis pas toujours bien ben remarquer la personne qui les à vendu savait que un piège peut être dangereux_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

____ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

_parti 3_

_c'est la  résolution de l’enquête et après la résolution de l'enquête on à des nouvelle de l'amis du profs chance il est vivant grâce à la police les enfants et dakuro le profs on été avec les enfants  à la chasse trésor pendant je suis resté avec la fiancé ou agent tel est la question mais bon il pourrais être utile pour mon équipe mais je reste prudent quand même_

  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _kotiyama :Kandinsky kun si vous aviez réfléchis avant d'agir ça aurais été mieux pour tout___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _campeur demo dakuro kun qu est l’assassin de mon frère est ce l'un d'eux_

 _hatamo : j'ai jamais tuer personne je suis un voleur pas_ _assassin_

_watabe : moi non plus  pas avant le plus gros du siècle fait_

_dakuro : en effet  vu les talent de la victime  vous êtes assez intelligent pour ne pas tuer avant votre projet  watabe kun et hatamo vous êtes innocent pour le meurtre demo vous allez quand même  passer case prison pour vos autre forfait dons les victime de piège mas le meurtrier est vous désignant _Kandinsky__

_Kandinsky  soupir : pff c'est un accident j'ai  jamais eu intention de le tuer on avais besoin de lui pour le casse du_ _siècle_

 _kotyama frère :pourquoi l'avez vous tuer mo_ _n petit frère de cette façon _Kandinsky kun__

___Kandinsky :c'es un accident  j'ai été dans la foret installer des pièges il ma surpris il à de monter les quelque piège la dit que c'est pas dans ses méthode j'ai éssayée le convaincre quand on retournait au camps il à vu la boite d'outil sur la table du camps d’accoté il pris la boite outil je lui dit que c'est juste pour protéger notre travail il à rien voulu entendre il ma dit  laisse tomber il à d’autre projet qu'il refuse de retourner en prison  je l'ai menacer si il nous lache si on tombe il plonge aussi il c 'est jeter sur moi il a dit papa tu va me payer très cher___

___yamoura :vous êtes son père_ _ _

___kotyama frère: non mais on frère quand il était papa voulais faire de lu un champion dans son domaine quand il c'est blesser papa à tout miser sur mon frère sensei à annoncer au vieux il pourrais plus jouer quelque après il nous abandonner à notre sort la nichan à commencer les bêtises moi je devais m'assurer toute ma fratrie mange soit correct très tôt je suis à  travailler_ _ _

___miwa: ojissan elle ou votre maman_ _ _

___kotyama frère: ma mère est une ange quand nichan à eu 3 ans pour  il vous attaque vous avez du lui dire un mot qui fallait pas dire qui lui rappeler papa il à que ce sujet il perd son sang froid il se met colère demo pourquoi laisser mo___ ___n frère mourir_ _ _

____Kandinsky :quand il c'est jeter sur moi je l'ai repousser il c'est cogné il est tomber du sang apparu j'a écouter l'appeler il ne ma pas répondu j'ai nettoyer rapidement le sang et rapidement je devais me faire un alibi sachant vous devez revenir je devais me débarrasser des pièges il respirait déjà plus j'ai jamais intention de tuer votre frère il était le meilleur qui aurait pu nous rapporter gros je regrette de  l'avoir insulté mais j'était sur les nerf  je voulais juste le motiver je regrette que ce jeune enfant c'est fais piéger par un des pièges gomen bouya j’espère cette nouvelle année tu sera + de chance que aujourd'hui_ _ _ _

____moi p  j’espère aussi cette nouvelle année sera ma chance____

____je regarde les 3 ojissan se faire arrêté  mais j'ai remarque l'un d'eux il à chuchoter au neveu de la victime quelque chose le neveux sourit légèrement  son père le regardait avant de  s'éloigner téléphoner il assit sur une pierre son fils le regard il soupire_ _ _ _

____le neveu de la victime: comment dois dire ça otossa ojissan_ _ _ _

____moi dire quo à ton père nissan_ _ _ _

____neveux a regarder   dire à mon otossan mon ojisan allais avoir un bébé  qu'il allait se marier mon oncle devais lui dire  mais papa ne voulais pas l'écouter_ _ _ _

____dakuro : shinto kun tu sait je pense ton père  c'est pas  l'écoute qu'il fait il était tout simplement fatigué de voir son petit frère dans cette vie  qu'il était au bout d'un moment à force d'aider contre une promesse no tenu c'est fatiguant surtout quand t dans une fratrie c'est dur de dire non à sa famille ton oncle n'a pas vu sa  plutôt à cause de tut ce qu'il vécut il cherchait une personne qui lui à fait des promesse et ça l'a ms en colère de pas le trouver  il à du s_ _ _ _ ____e_ _ _ _ ____sentir responsable du  départ de leur père obligeant son grand frère à survenir leur besoin sans personne sur qui se défouler il à fais des as d'erreur jusque au jour l'amour frapper son cœur qui la fait réfléchir il  devais choisir entre sa famille ou continuer de perdre tout ce qu'il posséder il choisi sa famille en disant pour une fois non à ce qu'il sait faire ce qui il à toujours fais_ _ _ _

____kotyama: demo je suis censé faire quoi pour otossa dakuro san_ _ _ _

____dakuro : shinto kun tu as quel age_ _ _ _

____shinto :14_ _ _ _

____dakuro :alors va voir ton  père dit lui tout les efforts de ton oncle que tu as vu dit lui la vérité sur la nouvelle famille de ton oncle pourquoi il se battait la naissance de ton cousin ou cousine  si ton oncle voulais pas retourner en prison c'est pour voir son enfant nitre je suis sure quand il te regardait il imaginait son enfant qui va naître je suis sure ça montrer à ton père il serais heureux de savoir son frère à changer pour une bonne cause shinto kun nouvelle année nouvelle famille nouveaux rêves nouvelle aventure_ _ _ _

____kotyama neveux nous regarde  : aligata dakuro san aligata les enfants  pour avoir trouver le meurtrier de mon oncle  pour toi conan kun je te souhaite de guérir de cette blessure de continuer vivre les aventure joyeuse avec tes amis bonne année il est allé rejoindre son père_ _ _ _

____ayumi : dit conan kun t'es parent ne te manque pas quand tu es loin deux_ _ _ _

____moi je regard les kotyama : parfois je voudrais il soit la demo je sait je peut les appeler ou les voir par l'écran tu  voit ayumi chan maman dit elle préfère je suis heureux dans un endroit j'aime plutôt que je soit malheureux ici j'ai mes amis mon club plein de grand frère et soeur  cousin cousines le prof je préfère ici que plutôt d'être dans un pays étranger ou j'ai rien de tout ça tout ce que veut ma famille c'est que je soit heureux  tout comme moi je veut il sont heureux papa ne cesse de dire tu dois profiter de ton enfance parce que le monde des adultes c'est compliqué quand je regarde les ojissan et nissan je trouve il sont vraiment compliqué les grands je ne suis pas presser d'être grand  si c'est compliqué comme ça si on rentrait au camp faire notre camping à nous montrer aux adulte c'est quoi s'amuser au camping les a.d.j_ _ _ _

____les a.d.j  joyeusement :hai les a.d .j allons camper tous ensemble il sont tous direction vers notre campement____

____agasa : tu pense vraiment ce que tu  leur à dit_ _ _ _

____moi :j'en sait rien profs tout ce que je sait on fait des choix qui sont pas toujours bon qui mon regrette ou après l'action  on réfléchis normalement on réfléchis  et passe à l'action après c'est  marrant comment n censé fonctionner et pourtant on trouve moyen de  faire l'inverse_ _ _ _

____au campement nus somme rentrer moi j'ai finis mon dîner riz aux curry les enfants regarde les étoiles dans le télescope de nomoaki en chantant  rigolant même en se déguisement moi je les regardait_ _ _ _

____moi la boite de kenny : les a.d.j je distribue ce que kenny nichan ma donné mais rappeler vous il faut prendre soin_ _ _ _

____ayumi :mais il à quoi dedan_ _ _ _

____moi j'ouvre la boite j'ai sorti un appareile photo p euu nichan il à pas hésité sur les contenu de la boite; euh je sais pas en dirai un appareile photo_ _ _ _

____les a.d.j sukke il est beau_ _ _ _

____miwa: mitte sur la lance il écrit club a.d.j il à 2 lettre_ _ _ _

____moi je regarde la lance : les  2 lettres c'est n.k soka  c'est les initiale de nomoaki kuroba j'ai donn eà nomoaki son appareille_ _ _ _

____miwa:prisson appareillle ça veut dire on chacun notre propre appareille photo cool_ _ _ _

____moi j'ai pris mon appareille demo vous savez vous en servir_ _ _ _

____ayumi pris son appareille  moi oui_ _ _ _

____miwa :moi aussi_ _ _ _

____haruna: mon frère ma appris à utiliser j'adore faire des photos_ _ _ _

____agasa :kenny ma dit il à pris les simple et facile à utiliser pour vous les enfants n'oublier pas c'est fragile vos cassez vous n'aurons plus d'autre alors mettez dans vos sac quand vous n’utiliser pas à votre cou quand vous utiliser pour éviter de perdre votre appareille_ _ _ _

____les a.d.j :hai  profs_ _ _ _

____agasa : ben mina il est l’heure pour vous de dormir_ _ _ _

____nomoaki: qui regarde dans son télescope :on est obligé profs de_ _ _ _ _dormir_

____agasa: il est tard vous les petits vous avez besoin beaucoup d’énergie pour ma surprise de demain alors tous au lit_ _ _ _

____les enfants :hai profs bonne nuit prof_ _ _ _

____agasa bonne nuit mina_ _ _ _

____les filles rentrer  dans leur tentes:bonne nuit les garçons à demain_ _ _ _

____les garçons et moi on rentrer dans nos  tentes : bonne nuit les filles à demain_ _ _ _

____dans ma tante_ _ _ _

____nomoaki s’installe dans son sac de couchage range son appareille sort son doudou : cousin tu sait quand tu était à l’hôpital  dakuro ojissan ma montrer comment on monte mon télescope je suis content de camper avec toi aligata de m'avoir inviter_ _ _ _

____moi je range mon appareille dans mon sac:  bestuni cousin du moment tu_ _ _ _ _t’amuse dans notre camping_

____nomoaki oui je m'amuse  j'a vu les étoile dans mon télescope il sont trop beau elle brille de mille feu j'adore camper avec toi mais je trouve genta doit pas venir il nous fait des problèmes_ _ _ _

____moi  qu'est il à fait encore_ _ _ _

____nomoaki:  cet après midi quand il disparu je l'ai vu revenir avais du chocolat sur lui l'autre jour il venu à la maison neechan à fais un gâteau pour l’anniversaire e son ami je_ _ _ _ ____suis sur c'est lui qu à couper  et manger dedans ça fâché neechan elle à crier derrière kaito_ _ _ _

____moi :demo sans preuve tu peut pas accuser il avais qui d'autre chez toi à part kaito nichan_ _ _ _

____nomoaki :il avais chinako chan ayumi chan miwa chan misturiko kun taichi nichan et son meilleur ami sa petite soeur Mélanie san_ _ _ _

____moi: cet vrai il en à du monde mas il nous faut des preuves avant dire c'est genta kun demo je promet on va trouver le coupable de celui qui énerver ta neechan_ _ _ _

____nomoaki s'allonge :aligata cousin bonne nuit il c'est endormis en serrant fort flipper_ _ _ _

____moi j'ai pris mon calmant observe mon petit cousin  dormi :bonne nuit cousin recouvert nomoaki_ _ _ _

____nomoaki doucement  cousin ta emmener ton ami pour dormir_ _ _ _

____moi j'ai pris mon chien :oui je voulais pas flipper se sent seul j'ai emmener sherloc il amuseront à vivre aventure  ensemble_ _ _ _

____nomoaki ma sourit:il vont être meilleur amis sherlock et flipper  comme conan et moi_ _ _ _

____moi : comme nomoaki et moi____

____j'ai pris ma tablette mis mes écouteur pour écouter le dernier de yoko et résoudre quelle que enquête avec mon_ _ _ _ _personnage fictif avant de m'endormir au matin quand je me suis réveiller j'ai eu la surprise_ _de voir_ _les autres partit  à la chasse au trésor vu que j'ai besoin de mes 2 pieds le prof  décider  de accompagné les enfants avec dakuro ben je pense ça serais trop facile pour moi laissons les débutants résoudre cette chasse au trésor de l'autre coté j'aurais bien voulu voir mais heureusement j'ai le télescope je suis surveiller par une jolie femme très_ _artistique_

_moi  je frotte es eux :nono est déjà réveiller je suis sorti de ma tante_

_namiko (fiancé ou agent)qui fais du bricolage ohayo conan kun_

_moi avec mes béquille va voir obassan : konnichiwa obassa  vous êtes qui_

_namiko m'embrasse la joue :dessus Namiko Michel la fiancé de shinji tu peut m’appeler namiko oneessan pas obassa ça me vieillit tu as faim conan kun_

_moi rougi  p quand même jolie l'obassa  demo je comprend pas les filles pourquoi elle préfère toute oneessan plutôt obassa: euh oui namiko oneessan ou sont les autres_

_namiko : conan kun n'oublis pas tes médicament  va t'installer je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner le prof et shinji sont avec tes amis à une chasse au trésor il on préférer te laisser dormir comme tu es blesser pour tu puisse pas trop te fatigué_

_moi je pris mon médicament installer à la table p génial il aurait pu me demander mon avis quand même :aligata namiko oneessan_

_namiko ma servi des œufs brouillées au jambon fromage un chocolat au lait chaud : ne t’inquiète pas conan kun nous aussi on va s'amuser_

_m mange  itadakimasu namiko oneessan comment on va s'amuser_

_namiko me sourit amicale: on va utiliser la nature faire des jolie chose avec des objets quad on recycle pour ne pas polluer la nature_

_moi p génial une écolo rien de plus ennuyeux comme activité  p k tu préféré jouer baby setter  avec un bébé qui fais des bêtises peu être  moi p non merci je préféré en activité plutôt miss couche demo tu avec qui p k avec muni neechan princesse et notre petit cousine maman sa soeur neechan les cousines sont mode shopping papa avec l'oncle cherche un disparu moi p je vois les ennuies pour nous_

_namiko me montre une oeuvre elle à fait: dis moi conan kun tu en pense quoi_

_moi  boit mon chocolat p c'est vraiment bizarre ce truc: c'est beau ces quoi namiko oneessan_

_namiko me donne une boule de neige:  c'est un vase moi qui la fabriquer avec la nature et des objets que j'ai ramasser pendant ma promenade les gens le jette dans la nature aux lieux de jeter à la poubelle alors moi je prend ceux que je peut réutiliser je laisse mon imagination avec du matériel basique  faire je peint je vend je  fais du recyclage comme ça j'aide à protéger la nature mitte_

_moi je regarde la boule de neige impressionner : sukke elle belle cette boule de neige elle ressemble pas aux autre c'est toi qui la fait namiko oneessan_

_namiko :oui  j'adore es boule de neige j'ai appris à faire le miens quand j'avais ton age  conan kun et je le personnalise surtout j’utilise la nature on peut faire avec tout ce que tu veut des photos des jouets l'important c'est de faire avec on imagination ça te plairait je t'apprend à faire ta propre  boule de neige_

_moi p pourquoi pas on me dit j'ai pas d’imagination  avec des artistes dans la famille je devrai m'améliorer  p k excellente idée nichan rien de mieux l’art de ton imagination pour faire l’enfant parfait pour tromper les vieux moi p essayons joue l’enfant joyeux : oh oui  si te plait namiko oneessan apprend moi à faire une boule de neige j'adore les boule de neige_

_namiko me sourit: avec plaisir conan kun je vais te montrer comment on fait une boule de neige_

_moi :yatta  namiko oneesan v m'apprendre  faire une boule de neige_

_namiko: d'abord conan kun finis ton petit déjeuner c'est important de bien manger_

_moi  je termine mon petit déjeuner p faire l'enfant c'est épuisant mas c'est pour la bonne cause : hai namiko oneessan  comment tu fais la tente_

  _namiko pris une grande boite  : pour faire la tente j'ai pris du tissus blanc j'ai dessiner couper colorier coller décorer avec la nature  dis moi conan kun qu'est que tu veut faire pour ton premier boule de neige_

_moi je réfléchis : je veut faire du foot o peut faire namiko oneesan_

_namiko réfléchis cherche dans sa boite pris quelque matériel : avec imagination on put tout faire conan kun tu as quel age_

_moi: 6 namiko oneessan_

_namiko  me donne une feuille des feutre: tu va faire ce que tu veut sur cette feuille tu et ton prénom i je vais préparer ton matériel pour faire boule de neige tu aime la peinture_

_moi : hai namiko oneessan_

_namiko débarrasser mes couverts m'embrasser la joue  alors conan kun prêt à devenir un petit artiste et t'amuser avec moi_

_moi rougi dessine un maillot de foot: hai namiko oneessan tu es une_ _artiste_

_namiko prépare mon maternel :non c'est juste ma passion je travaille dans mon magasin ou mon café à_ _Tokyo_

_moi je ne pense pas dire ça namiko est drôle on à fais plein de jolie chose elle ma rappeler ma neechan elle est amusante on c'est bien amuser on à préparer le repas ensemble elle ma fais me déguiser fais faire des photos rigolote que j'ai même oublier les autres la journée c'est passer sans me rendre compte u magasin de vêtement alors j'ai parler de ma soeur qui rêve de vendre ses vêtements et déguisement  puis namiko shinji prof nous les a.d.j on à finis notre soirée l'endroit il à une belle vu pour voir étoile et  feux d'artifice les enfants adore shinji et namiko  à la nouvelle année en ce jour de l'année namiko nous à  remis nos création de tout les enfants dans un coffre au trésor avec nos enveloppe de l'argent donné par les parents des enfants le  lendemain du jour de l'an remballer nettoyer ranger dernière photo repartit à Tokyo le prof à déposer les enfant chez eux mais pas le matériel de camping on à décider de  mettre tout chez le prof pratique d'être dimanche demain il à école je sais même pas ou je vais rester  j'ai interdiction d'escalier le prof voisin de mes parents qui me cherche_

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_part1_

_voici quelque jours je suis blesser  mais bon jusque à présent j'ai éviter de rencontrer les parents je suis rester dans la villa on loue pour la maison edogawa  ou ma fratrie ma planquer la il  vienne aux heure il n'a pas cours malgré leur effort de cacher aux parents kenny et moi dans ma chambre neechan s'appretre de rentrer parents  sont venu aussi il on fais stratégie effrayant pour nous_ _coincer ce qui est pas cool il sont pas tout seul_

_moi je lisait mon livre préfère dans ma chambre: kenny tu m’énerve rend moi mon livre_

_kenny ma pris mon livres :non je te rappelle c'est pas de ton niveau tu es censé être 6 tu dois jouer parfait sauf ci tu tiens à retourner en_ _Amérique_

_moi croisé mes bras : qu'est que tu veut nichan_

_kenny :ça te dit une sortit en s'amuse_

_moi :demo qu'est que tu veut que je fasse dans cet état  je tient pas n me voit en ce moment je sus_

_kenny :t’inquiète pas je vais t’emmener on nous trouvera  pas et puis ça fais 4 jour tu es à l’intérieur depuis retour de camping_

_moi :mais il neige dehors_

_kenny : je sais fais moi confiance  habille toi je vais préparer ton goûter si tuas peur d'être reconnu met un déguisement   c'est de ton age il sort je viens te chercher_

_moi soupir  : déjà j'ai dit une chambre enfant et en plus ma fratrie me laisse pas de_ _répits je vais dans la salle de bain me douche et_

_kanako rentre  avec des courses : pff j'ai cru jamais arriver_

_mon oncle  attraper kanako par dernière la_ _chloroformer: OK cible ko il l'emmener au salon_

_kenny dans la cuisine préparer un goûter: neechan avais dit elle à allait faire les courses qu'es que je vais préparer  palis au l'arme su coup_

_maman déguisé en homme masqué  fausse armer: jeune homme on va aller dans le salon_

_kenny palis s’apprêter se défendre : vous êtes qui comment_

_maman : ttt n'essayer pas on tiens votre soeur  on va dans le salon sagement ou elle paye   main en l'air_

_kenny obéit p so  moi p  qu'es qui y a nichan p k bestuni attend moi dans la chambre ne te défile  pas moi p je sas tu me fera payer_

_maman accompagné kenny au salon: va t’asseoir OK cible maîtrisé_

_kenny est allé s’assoie prêt de kanako;neechan qui êtes vous_

_papa déguisé  qui à rejoins a les autres : ça vous saurez en temps et en heure :  us est shinichi kun_

_kenny méfiant:je sus shinichi laissez ma soeur tranquille_

_papa :vous avez vérifier les autres pièces il n'a personne d'autre_

_oncle : j y vais il va verifier toute la maison_

_kenny :on est seul que voulez vous  tuer comme la dernière  ois_

_mois fins de me doucher  revenu dans a chambre p un déguisement en quoi j'en marre de me deguiser p k si tu mettait kamen yaiba moi p d'accord va pour kamen yaiba_

_kenny : que voulez vous_

_papa c'est assi :vous errez bien  dite nous ou es shinichi_

_kenny :jesus shinchi_

_moi j' ai finis de m'habiller j'ai mes chaussette jaune : kenny  tu peut venir_

_papa : tien don u_

_moi je suis sorti sans béquille je sus tomber face à tonton qu me menace   ohayo bouya_

_moi palis p je suis entrer dans ma chambre j'ai verrouille_

_l'oncle  chercher ouvrir  : j'ai quelque chose un gamin_

_papa amène le_

_oncle bouya ouvre cette port_

_moi je chercher appeler il pas de réseau p so qu'est que fais :kenny nichan aide moi_

_once bouya ouvre cette porte  si tu veut pas mal arrive à cette jolie demoiselle ou ton nichan je compte jusque à  3 si tu sort pas il va avoir mal_

_moi  nerveux inquiet p so j'ai pas mes chaussure ma montre est chez le prof pour réparation_

_oncle: 1_ _je rigole pas_

_moi  réfléchis inquiet chercher de quoi m'aider p zut comment je peut faire p k nichan as l'enfant c'est seul moyen  j_

_oncle : 2 dernier avertissement  bouya_

_moi j'ai mis mon masque de kamen yaiba déverrouiller reculer pris mon doudou voix enfant effrayer :faites  pas mal à nichan_

_oncle entrer me  menace il  regarde autour: tu as fais bon choix bouya mantenant viens avec moi  il me tient m'emmener au salon_

_moi mal à l'aise nerveux  serrer mon doudou: me faite mmmm_

_oncle me porte et empercher de parler : voici le gamin_

_kenny :voulu intervenir papa le menace :laisser le tranquille il n'a rien avoir_ _avec nous_

_oncle ma mis assis sur un fauteuil opposé  à ma fratrie: toi bouya tu reste sage_

_papa m'observe :ça reste à voir je suis seul à décide  oncle repartit fouiller la maison_

_maman me regarde: bouya comment t'appelle tu tu as quelle age_

_moi j'ai serrer mon doudou de ma  voix enfantine effrayé  co conan edogawa 6_

_quelque min plus tard_

_kanako se réveille  mf qu'est qui c'es passer_

_kenny :neechan  tu va bien_

_kanako palis en voyant_

_papa: bien maintenant on va pouvoir commencer :les kudou_

_oncle revenu avec l'ordinateur : nous somme prêt il plus que faire prochaine étape_

_kanako :conan  tu va bien_

_moi signe oui de tête_

_maman : kudou chan  ou est shinichi kudou_

_kenny : je suis shinichi_

_kanako : c'es mon frère shinichi que voulez vous_

_papa au signe tonton il lancer l'appel :le vrai shinichi kun_

_moi senti mon portable shinichi vibrer  dans mon doudou p so si c'est eux il vont tuer ma famille si c'est les parents  je suis fichu_

_kenny à sorti  son portable : voyez c'est moi_

_papa il à repérer la sonnerie il veut prendre mon doudou  : intéressante la sonnerie viens de ce jouet_

_moi résiste_ _avec mon doudou_ _: non c'est à moi_

_kanako :laissez le tranquille_

_moi j'ai pas choix je mord très fort pour défendre mon territoire : à moi_

_papa forcé de lâcher mon nounous  il répliquer une claque :gamin ne dois mordre_

_kenny profiter pour attaquer papa par une de ses technique : bien fait pour vous voler un jouet à un enfant il fait que se défendre_

_kanako fichu coup de pied  entre les jambe de tonton :prend ça_ _vous pour menacer chez moi_

_oncle se tient les couilles: oh la peste_

_kanako fiche un coup de coude un coup de poing au visage de'oncle : je suis pas une peste bouffon baka elle ma pris dan ses bras_

_maman siffler  tout le monde s'aretter: stop mes chéri_

_kenny et kanako surpris :okassa_

_kenny qu se battait contre papa : qu 'est lui_

_papa : dis donc toi qui tu traite de lui_ _je suis pas ton ami_

_kenny et kanako neveux :otossa_

_moi sur ma soeur je serre on nounou p  merde je fais quoi moi j'ai mordu tossa_

_je suis sure d'une chose mon cœur bas très  vite  cette  histoire ma fais peur_

_maman aller voir son frère : nichan tout va bien_

_oncle akio enlever son masque tient son nez  tout rouge:  genki  demo neechan tu aurais pu prévenir ta fille est dangereuse_

_kanako rougi: euh gomen oncle akio demo je fais que me défendre j'ai utiliser technique papa ma appris_

_papa c'est approcher de kanako et moi: vu ton niveau dangereuse je pense c'est pas ma meilleure idée donne_

_moi  je  signe  non je me tient de toute mes force à mon doudou_

_kanako  c'est assis: tu lui a fais peur otossa_

_papa : c'est pas le jouet qui m’intéresse le téléphone de ton frère shinichi que je veut_

_kenny : demo comment tu avez su ou nous somme_

_papa réussi à prendre mon doudou il pris le portable dans mon doudou il me la remis :parce que tu crois je trouve pas mes enfants  je révèle jamais mes sources_

_kanako: demo pourquoi vous êtes venu comme ça vous avez dit êtes pas pour très_ _longtemps à Tokyo_

_papa: vous couvre votre frère  on se doutais vous savez ou il est à se planquer vous étiez sur vos gardes il fallu je vous fais  baissez votre garde a fin on puisse avoir de réponse tant que vous savez on est  Tokyo vous  serez  éviter de nous mener à sa planque je peut savoir pourquoi un  enfant de 6 ans à le portable de votre frère_

_maman  : yusako tu as pas reconnu ton fils c'est pas un simple enfant c'est ton fils_

_oncle akio qui soigner son nez de plus le portable est dans son compagnon et cette ici j'ai trianguler l'appel de shinichi_

_papa_ _enlever mon masque :et m'observer :shinichi je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as séché le lycée comment as tu fais pour te retrouver dans cette situation_

_moi je serre mon doudou  je signe de non_

_papa :kanako_

_kanako croise les bras   :mais pourquoi toujours moi  otossa il en à marre_

_papa autoritaire  ho tu parle autrement:je t'a dit de veiller sur tes  petit frère et je retrouve ton frère shinichi dans un corps d'enfant tu peu m'expliquer  pour quel raison_

_kenny p il avantage d'être cadet c'es les aînés qui paye moi p c'est vrai mais c'est pas juste pour kani c'est ma faute p k tient toi au plan tout ira bien si  tu veut enquêter tranquille c'est seul solution c'est_

_kanako : c'est pas juste otossa je sais rien les garçon me raconte jamais leur planta  qu'a demander à kenny ares tout c'est son jumeau_

_kenny p la peste elle va me payer ce coup la moi p je devrais peut être lui dire ça vous éviterai des ennuie p k t’inquiète pas pour nous suit le plan et puis après la morsure tu lui as fait c'est pas un bonne idée de lui dire il pourrais bien te faire payer vaut mieux pour toi de faire la carte de l’amnésie moi frissonna l'idée otossa me fais payer la morsure  p d'accord nichan :hé t'en prend pas  à moi c'est à toi papa poser la question_

_kanako : oui mais c'est ton jumeau pas moi baka_

_kenny baka qui t'appelle baka sorcière_

_maman : ça suffit tout les 2 kenny et kana je vous déjà dit vous êtes frère et soeur il faut pas vous disputer en vous insultant vous devez travaille en équipe ça sert à rien de vous insulté à part vous faire du a l'un à l'autre_

_kenny kanako: c'est elle c'est lui  qui_ _à commencer pas moi_

_oncle : vous êtes toujours comme ça en croira voir mes enfants  de toute façon vous êtes au courant pour votre frère et vous avez préférer vous taire et mentir ça fais  de vous complice au même niveau toi kenny qu'est que tu as voulu dire par voulez encore me tuer quand tu te fais passer pour shinichi_

_kenny p s o moi p le balance mon double p k gomen je crois c'est sortit tout seul :moi j'ai jamais dit ça_ _je me souviens pas d'avoir dit ça_

_kana: et c'est moi que tu appelle de balance tu as balance ton propre double_ _traître_

_kenny p oh la peste  chotto otossa dit rien  c'est mauvais : je ne sus pas une balance comme toi_

_papa :kenichi et kanako sortez d'ici je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard_

_kanako : otossa_

_papa  :j'ai demande vous sortir de cette pièce immédiatement vus rentrez avec nous à la maison_

_kenny : euh otossa si on rentre on pourrais se faire_

_moi p ohé ohé ne fais pas p k t’inquiète je vais pas dire cette partit on va juste trouver moyen de pas retour  à la maison_

_maman ma pris dans ses bras : qu'est que tu veut dire kenny_

_kanako :ben il à quelle temps on était sorti il à eu quelqu’un entrer il on visité toute la maison_

_papa : vus êtes sortir laissez a mais son sans brancher_ _l_ _'alarme_

_kenny :ben c'est justement le problème on à brancher l'alarme mais il à eu des objets déplacer dans la chambre de nichan il à eu un essaye le prof nous à censé elle de pas resté à la maison que si il revienne il sont pas forcément personne à cœur gentille_

_kanako: le prof à dit les personnes qui cherche nichan pourrais s'en prendre à nous si on reste à la maison pour notre sécurité on à pris cette villa_

_papa : comment savez vous pour votre frère et depuis quand_

_kenny : euh on à croisé au hasard un jour après l'école neechan la reconnu demo c'est après la visite de ces personnes et le profs dit la personne qui la fais retour apprend ça il pourrais bien prendre nichan pour cobaye et on à pris la villa sous nom edogawa  comme c'est comme ça il s'appelle_

_maman : avec qui shinichi_

_kanako: avec ran chan_

_oncle : votre histoire me semble plus dangereux que c'est il est évident shinichi à du être mauvais moment il du assister à quelque chose et il serais poursuivi par des personne qui aime pas témoin_ _si il sont rentré chez neechan malgré  votre système de sécurité_ _en votre absence si il viens à être vu il ne son pas genre hésité faire disparaître tout le monde  d’ailleurs ça me rappelle l'affaire d'un collègue il dt ces personne son cerveaux muscle et il sont que des pions leur devise pas de témoin pas de preuve pas  que les témoin vivant soit il disparaisse sot il se taise ide nombreux service on essayé de les infiltré on les  à retrouver beaucoup d'infiltré mort la dernier on retrouver mort il enquêtait sur un trafique d'arme_

_papa réfléchis : décidément  il pas moyen_ _avec ce genre personne_ _en principe au japon les plus dangereux c'est les yakuza mais j'ai bien impression les yakuza ne son pas lié de cette affaire la méthode d'arme à feu c'est plus la mafia   que si shinichi à vu est disparu réduit il à pu voir ce qu'il fabrique il est rechercher il et leur échapper et il considérer comme témoin gênant il ne feront pas de cadeau il utiliserons tout les moyen pour il se montre_

_maman :je pense les enfants dois rester ici pour leur sécurité  dit moi  mon shinchan comment tu t'es blesser aux pied_

_moi p je vais pas lui dire je me suis fais piéger p k tu as que lui dire tu es tomber au_ _ski vu comment tu t'es débrouiller la dernière foi moi p la ferme j'aimerais bien t_ _y voir tout réapprendre : euh mauvaise chute de neige okassa_

_j'ai vu papa sourciller j'ai bien impression il nous crois qu'a moitié il dit rien devant maman pour ne pas inquiéter maman mais rien que son regard envers nous fais comprendre il va pas nous_ _lâcher de si tôt_

_oncle regarde sa montre: yabbe je dois aller j'ai les enfant à récupère et je dois faire les course neechan je repaserias plus tard_

 kanako : en parlant de course  j'avais mes courses 

_oncle:ah tes couse j'ai déposer dans la cuisine en visitant tout cas ma nièce tu ne ressemble pas mais tu as beaucoup caractère comme ta mère avec les technique de défense que tu as j'aimerais pas être à nouveau de a la place des criminelle à nouveau ni celle de tes frère tu es aussi dangereuse que ta mère_

_maman fiche une tape derrière la tête de mon oncle :pardon  tu as dit quoi petit frère_

_oncle frotte sa tête  : bestuni neechan j y vais avant de me faire tuer  baye les jeunes_

_kanako : gomen akio ojissan demo je fais que défendre et moi je pensait vous êtes des criminelles avec vos masque je pouvais pas imaginer c'est de la famille_

_moi p c'est sur neechan elle vise point faible des hommes ça dois faire un mal de chien p k avec_ _elle protégé couille qu'il faut_

_kenny: avec sa camera  il filme : digne de scène de film action  neechan contre des voleur  pur mon prochain il  sera cool toi comme personnage principal_

_papa : va filmer ailleurs kenny_

_kenny souriris :  soca nichan c'est tossa il fuis tout 2 la camera_

_kanako: kids contre moi dans le film  sera super_

_moi: hein kids est  moi tu n y touche pas neechan_

_kanako : je vais me gêner  il est plutôt mignon  et cool_

_kenny : cool un la bataille de celui qui attrape kids nichan tu seras super dans on films_

_moi : non je joue pas_

_kenny : oui  tu joue je te rappelle ta perdu ton paris_

_moi : hé tu triche j'ai parier en shinichi pas en conan il à rien à voir_

_kanako: ohé  ohé les jumeux_

_kenny : non tu as parier en mon frère tu es mon frère ça avoir_

_moi non_

_kenny : si_

_moi : aucun rapport je joue pas_

_kenny : si tu joue c'est moi qu commande pas toi je suis l’aîné  et toi le cadet petit 16 plus grand que 6_

_kanako :kenny_

_moi  : tu  as pas droit dire ça   t'es plus mon  frère_

_kenny :'euh désolé c'est  pas ce que je veut dire nichan_

_moi furieux :laisse moi tranquille kenichi nichan neechan t_ _u peut m'emmener dans ma chambre si te plait_

_kanako ma pris: d'accord nichan  kenny tu n'est q'un baka allé_ _on est_ _à l'étage_

_kenny lancé sa camera:merde à la fin_

_maman qui revenu après accompagné oncle avec papa ramasser la camera : kenny  calme toi ça sert rien t’énerver explique plutôt le problème_

_kenny :bestuni okassa il  veut sortir papa_

_papa : ou tu va on dois parler_

_kenny forcer la sorti:est allé à sa salle d'entrainement laissez moi tranquille je fais ce que je veut_

_maman : kenny_

_kanako qui assister la scène soupirer elle va  dans la cuisine:pff_

_maman allé en cuisine : kana qu'est qui arrive à t'es frère_

_kanako ranger les courses : j'ai envie qu'il pense je suis balancer_

_papa : kani il à tu sait t'es frère sont borné admettre il on besoin d'aide  parfois il faut savoir le aider quad il faut_

_kanako : otossa je doute tu peut aider les jumeau je dis c'est la faute de ces personne shinchan est distant  avec tout le monde c'est limite il on arrive communiquer avec lui kenny il serais à défoncer tout ce qui bouge  de_ _jà c'est difficile de communiquer avec shinchan quand on en plus il se dispute c'est encore plus difficile_

_maman :pourquoi tes frères se sont disputer_

_kanako: comme d'hab okassa ais la j'ai sentiment il sont pas prés de se réconcilier shinchan à dit à kenny tu es plus mon frère il était déjà mauvaise humeur maintenant il est furieux_

_papa pourquoi il à dit ça_

_kanako: kenny à un peu trop tendance utiliser son statu d'aine pour faire conan faire ce qu'il veut pour ses film otossa  vous allez dormir ou_

_papa : ne t’inquiète pas on ira à dans une de nos maison_ _à_ _l’hôtel c'est quoi l chambre de ton frère il faut je lui parle_

_kanako : euh la 4 éme porte à droite tossa tu peut emmener le plateau pour lui le connaissant il à   pas encore pris le goûter_

_maman p bon sang les garçons sont d'un compliqué:_ _yusako i_ _l faudrait aller chercher la petite chez agasa_

_papa : hai hai j'irai la chercher_

_kanako::okassa je dois passer chez le prof prendre je peut la récupérer peut la ramener ici  j'ai aussi fais sa chambre  situ veut voir c'et la 3 porte gauche _

_papa :ola as t'entendre tu compte t’installer ici  à vie_

_  kanak :ben c'est moi et kenny qui paye  le loyer je suis bien ici kenny et conan adore cette maison papa je prendre ta voiture  _

_ papa regarde maman: d'accord mais sois prudent e  _

_ kanak embrasse papa sur la joue : aligata otossa vus pouvez dormir ici ce soir dite u  _

_maman : avec plaisir mais avant  dois aller au studio télé travailler_

_papa pris le plateau  tu compte travaille tard encore_

_maman : en verra selon l'humeur du réalisateur_

_maman est parti avec kanako kenny qui s’acharne à l'entrainement de karaté après notre dispute moi et papa droit dicussion ce qui me fais chiez_


	9. Chapter 9

_parti 2_

_papa amener le plateau de goûter préparer par kenny   frapper am porte : toc toc_

_moi :laissez moi  tranquille_

_papa : tu tiens vraiment je me fâche conan ouvre cette port_

_mi assis sur mon fauteuil bureau p fais chiez otossa : c'est ouvert otossa_

_papa entre avec le plateau: faut qu'on parle toi et moi  ta soeur ma demander de t'emmener ton goûter_

_moi :je suis obligé tossa_

_papa:il dépose le plateau sur le bureau:oui  je peut savoir pourquoi tu ne ma pas appeler quand tu t'es retrouver dans cette situation_

_moi je fais mes devoirs : je voulait pas maman s’inquiète je pensait ça aurais pas longtemps tout redeviendrais normale je sais que tu  va vouloir m’emmener loin je veut pas retourner en Amérique j'aime Tokyo et puis depuis je suis retour enfant j'ai remarquer les adultes ne m'écoute pas ne croit pas les enfants pourquoi toi tu me croiras si je t’appeler dire papa je suis shinichi tu me vois en enfant tu répondrais quoi_

_papa il ma pris assis à la place assis sur lui: je dirais tu reste mon fils_

_moi j'ai rougis êtes assis sur mon_ _père_ :  _la vérité otossa si j'était pas ton fils un enfant inconnu te dit papa tu lui diras quoi_

_papa: je lui dirais il fais erreur mais ça m’empêcherais  pas d'aider cet enfant en cherchant sa famille la vérité tout comme j'aide mes enfants mon fils m'appelle il me dit il à un problème je viens je l'aide à trouver une solution il à des choses que les ados et les enfants ne peut pas tout faire de lu même il des parents une famille qui sont la pour aider les jeune il est vrai que beaucoup d'adultes ne crois pas les enfants 'autre pense quels enfants dit des bêtises mais il à des adultes qui écoute crois aux pouvoir des enfants comme les mamans les adultes qui travaille avec des mineurs les sensei des écoles les sensei qui travaille à l’hôpital d'autre  ce que je veut dire tout les adultes n sont pas pareille il des personnes gentille et d'autre il sont des cas mais je suis ton père c'est mon travaille de t'écouter t'aider tout comme éduquer aimer protéger c'est le rôle des  parents quand tu as un problème tu dois m'en  parler et même ci je voudrais t'expédier en Amérique il te faut des papiers pour quitter le japon   et maman et moi on veut d'abord nos 4 enfants soit heureux_

_moi : mais otossa tu va faire quoi maintenant  que tu es au courant pour moi_

_papa : déjà dis moi qu'est qui t'es arriver pour tu te retrouve-10  de ton age après on verra_

_moi: juste mauvais moment  mauvais endroit_

_papa me fais le regarder: de quoi tu as peur_

_moi : j'ai peur de rien papa_

_papa : shinchan je te connais je sent tu as peur qu'es qui t'effraie_ _conan_

_moi :j'ai pas_

_papa :tu es sur pour qui tu s nerveux tu as trembler  quand tu as vu les faux armes conan tout le monde à peur de quelque chose m^me le adulte ont peur moi aussi 'arrive d'avoir peur suis pas parfait_

_moi: toi mais tu es papa  tu peut pas voir peur_

_papa: je suis pas une machin je sus un humain mais c'est vrai j vais pas montrer ma peur  tu sait le jour maman e moi on  à eu ta grande soeur ta mère en douleur moi je peut  dire  j'ai  eu peur de pas voir mon enfant  naître et surtout au début; je n'était pas pas présent quand elle à perdu les eau_

_moi :qu'est ta fait papa_

_papa:au final je me suis presser pour rien ta soeur est sortit 1 h après je suis arriver  maman et moi on avais parier sur le sexe mi sur un garçon maman sur une fille je dit pas comment  je me suis stresser pour rien j'évite de parier avec maman parce que quand on à pari elle savait c'est une fille elle voulais juste s'amuser de ma tête mais au final de cette journée pendant maman se repose moi je tient ma fille qui rosi dans mes bras elle me regardait avec ses yeux bien réveillé j'aurais jurer elle ma sourit elle ma reconnue elle tenait mon petit doigt  avec sa tétine et son doudou son bandeau rose aussi fort qu'elle peut avant de s'endormir as mon cœur est encore adrénaline il battait fort ce jour la j'ai penser exploser les seul fois je sent je suis incapable de cacher ma peur c'est un moment important de ma vie la remise des diplôme la demande mariage le mariage puis 4 naissance  en 3 ces moment  ou tu fais pour la première fois quelque chose c'est  de moment tu as peur tu doute mais une fois tu as essayé pris courage après tu as plus peur tu es impatient  de refaire  bien sur c'est pas toujours finis bien tu finis avec des bleu ou tout sale c'est normal mais il arrive la peur venus pour d'autre raison comme voir ou entendre faire quelque chose  dans ta situation c'est normal d'avoir peur mais c'est pas en gardant tout pour toi tu aura  plus peur bien contraire en gardant pour toi la peur ne disparaît pas elle reste elle s'incruste en toi  qu'est te fais peur shinchan_

_moi j'ai hésité répondre : depuis je suis conan je n’arrête pas de le voir tuer tout le monde devant moi mes amis la famille tout ceux qui me connait ran les enfants tout les jours il reviens moi je veut  pas il fais du mal maman ma fratrie mes amis ma famille à cause de moi_

_papa il enlever les lunette: t’inquiète pas je vais veiller il arriver pas à ses objectif aucun de vous surtout à les innocent on va les mettre hors d'état de nuire pour protéger les innocent de ces personnes dit moi ce qui c'est passé ce jour la_

_moi:non tu va te fâché tu va prendre mon enquête je veut les attrapé_

_papa: shinchan cette enquête tu peut pas faire tout seul c'est un travaille d'équipe on est une équipe et même ci tu les attrape tu est inoffensif tu dépend des ados et adulte pour te défendre tu es fragile tu pourras pas gagné contre eux si  tu es tout seul  si tu veut être le disciple  de sherlock Holmes tu dois savoir apprendre accepter être à travailler e n équipe pour résoudre ton enquête tu va avoir besoin de toute aide possible pour résoudre cette enquête tout ce que moi je veut c'est aider mon fils comprendre pourquoi tu es cibler par ces personnes je te promet je vais pas me fâché juste t'aider dans ton enquête protéger mon fils mineur de ces personnes_

_moi: il à eu un échange de  un suspect  de l'affaire de tropical land avec une personne non armé venu avec une  une mallette de +5 million    contre un cd mais quand j'ai vu celui qui à le cd sortit une arme j'ai voulu arrêter le complice venu par derrière ma frapper il ma donne une nouvelle drogue qui peut tuer indétectable à l'autopsie mais j'ai entendu tirer avec silencieux improvisé 2 fois je sait il à un trou noir à mon réveille j'était comme ça  il avait des policier qui ma  sembler parler d'enfant il voulais prévenir service sociaux je me suis tirer j'ai réaliser c'est moi l'enfant il parlait je savais pas quoi faire je sus retourner à la maison mais j'était trop petit j'ai vu le prof revenir de son dîner chez colombo je lui demander de m'aider il ma pas cru au début il à voulu m' emmener à la police mais j'ai du mal le convaincre je suis shinichi_

_papa : quand est ce que ça c'est passé_

_moi :le mois dernier_

_papa :ou était kenny_

_moi dans une ville voisine avec neechan sur un projet devoir de neechan tournage avec le club de neechan_

_papa :pourquoi tu as pas été avec eux_

_moi :j'avais d'autre plan_

_papa mais tu vis pas avec ta fratrie avec qui tu vis_

_moi :ran et oncle_

_papa lever un sourcil : avec cet idiot tu serais mieux avec ta fratrie_

_moi : non je veut pas aller il ne font que me commander me tout temps il me laisse jamais respirer je eut rester avec ran si te plait papa ne m’enlève chez ran_

_papa me regarde  :je vois je te préviens tu as pas intérêt faire moury te malmener toucher je veut aucune violence sur toi tu ne sèche pas l'école tu dois pas éveiller les soupçon et ta petite amie sur toi encore moins son père tu t'approche pas de l'alcool pas  d'arme tout objet dangereux tu fais profil bas interdiction de utiliser ton identité si j'estime tu es en danger que tu veuille u non je te déplace tu a bien compris shinichi_

_moi hai otossa : je peut récupérer mon téléphone_

_papa: non tout ce qui est  shinichi je garde pour ta sécurité tu récupéra après il n'a plus danger je peut savoir comment tu te blesser à ton pied la vérité_

_mi : je les déjà  dt tossa_

_papa voix à me faire frisonner :conan_

_moi je soupire : au camping avec les enfants et le prof j'ai été amuser du bois j'ai marcher sur un piège_

_papa :je t'ai pourtant appris à utiliser tes sens pour camper_

_moi : demo   c'était pas ma faute je voulais protéger nomoaki et le prof avais dit c'est pas dangereux on risque vraiment rien on était sur un terrain de camping c'est des criminelle pour faire leur plan éloigner les curieux qui à mis ces pièges_

_papa :c'est qui les enfants quel ages en quelle classe tu es_

_moi : CP B il à 5 dans ma classe 3 fille 2 garçon il à aussi la soeur de heiji haruna nomoaki le frère de kaito_

_papa :kaito c'est qui_

_moi: kaito kuroba les enfants l'on rencontré un jour je suis pas la et ran l'avais inviter  lui et sa fratrie pour fêter noël  d'une voix triste nichan s'entend bien avec kaito_

_papa : mon grand tu serais pas jaloux de ton frère_

_moi : je suis pas jaloux c'est juste  que il à ce que j'ai perdu il peut faire tout ce qu'il à envie moi non_

_papa :c'est pour ça vus êtes dispute tout à l'heure_

_moi : neechan te la dit_

_papa  j'ai pas besoin de ta soeur me dit que vous êtes disputer je sais quand vous disputer toi et ton frère vous êtes frère jumeau   quand vous disputer vous faite du mal l'un à l'autre  je sais pour toi c'est pas facile  tu as sentiment d'être en injustice  de taille ton frère  fais tout ce que ceux de votre age font toi t'es retrouver limiter  kenny il veut faire des activités avec son frère malgré votre différence de taille   il veut te changer les idées même ci il s y prend pas correct il essaye te dire quelque soit conan ou shinichi  il reste ton frère je pense que le problème c'est que viens pas de lui je pense que tu as fermer tout communication avec ton entourage tu veut les protéger de ceux qui te cherche mais c'est pas  la bonne stratégie  de t'_ _isoler tu  dois pas oublier la communication c'est la clé pour avoir un vie normale avec ta famille tes  amis_

_moi je peut sentir papa ne plaisante pas il va me surveiller  moi je n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps la preuve pendant il fais son discours de papa moi je me suis endormis il sen à pas aperçu toute  de suite quand il vu je me suis  endormis il ma mis dans mon lit il regarde ce qui était u mon bureau avant de sortir il parcouru la maison sous toute ses coutures le lendemain maman à son travaille ma fratrie en cours les enfants à l'école  j'ai promis à ma soeur de ne pas rester dans ma chambre toute la journée je comptais faire mais avec ma petite soeur qui est très actif quand elle réveillé papa ça l'amuse ma petite  soeur elle la N°4 et ma fratrie elle à peine 2 ans elle rapide depuis elle c'est marcher maligne casse oreille quand elle pleure  depuis sa naissance elle aussi intelligente pour son age jolie faut dire maman et ma soeur aîné la mettre jolie avec ses bandeau il ne faut jamais oublier sa sucette son bandeau_

_moi je me suis  réveille par ma petite soeur: mais euh laisse moi dormir_

_papa à l'entré : debout conan on à faire_

_yukana sur mon lit me sourit :ohayo conan_

_moi  je frotte mes yeux :ana  comment elle arriver la otossa_

_papa  :tu as rien oublier conan_

_moi je regarde mon réve_ _ille_ _p 8 h 00 les parents  ont dormis ici : ohayo papa ohayo princesse pourquoi tu réveille tôt otossa comment neechan arriver la_

 _papa porte ma soeur: ohayo conan réveille tôt à  cette heure ci tu devrais être à l'école avec tout les enfant de ton age_ _ne sous estime pas ta soeur parce que elle petite allez debout prépare toi on va sortir_

_moi :mais ou en va otossa_

_papa sort de ma chambre avec ma soeur j'ai affaire  et toi princesse vous rester avec moi  dépêche toi pour prendre ton petit déjeuner_

_moi j'ai pris mes béquille je suis papa: tossa elle ou man_

_papa rentrer dans la chambre de ma soeur :maman travaille ta soeur est à l'université kenny au lycée quand est tu reprend l'école_

_moi rougi voir papa la déshabiller :lundi  dit otossa c'est vrai ce  que le prof dit le piège est équivalent d'une mine dans les pays de guerre_

_papa prépare ma soeur pour son bain :que soit piège mine quand ça blesse une personne ça cause des  blessure il faut pas jouer avec ce genre de blessure avec une infection mal cicatrisation ça peut avoir de grave conséquence tu as vu un sensei_

_moi :hai_

_papa : va te préparer on descend quand j'ai finis avec ta soeur il à le petit déjeuner_

_15 min plus tard je suis habillé de mon polo longue manche jaune un pantalon bleu chaussette bleu ma veste bleu mes basket vert une casquette du club mon sac bleu avec panda et mon sac banane  bleu gris de tout mes gadgets   papa habillé ma soeur de robe rose un bodie rose un pull blanc chaussette rose hello kitty son bandeau rose violine blanc kitty basket fie rose brillant on es allé mangé les crêpes à la confiture de fraise du chocolat au lait chaud  elle dans son biberon moi dans on bol spider man quand je dt ma fratrie ne me laisse pas possibilité il ont mis tout pour moi de truc enfant ça va de vêtement ridicule à couverts même ma chambre est décorer fait pour un  enfant mais j'ai réussi avoir au moins l' univers de foot c'est déjà ça avec papa on est d'abord aller à sa banque papa à ouvert un compte pour conan edogawa pour mes besoins d'enfant   il à dit tout les mois il va donner 2 .5 million à les moury pour ma pension moi j'ai droit sur mon compte conan 3 million à utiliser seulement pour les besoin sortit pour conan ensuite en à été voir un de ses amis pour son travaille au park moi  je suis forcé de jouer avec ma soeur papa ma prévenu que à partit aujourd'hui il veut je reste dans on rôle que shinichi doit apparaître sous aucun prétexte jusque tout danger écarter ensuite on est voir la soeur de papa à gunna_

_dans la voiture en route pour la maison de tante nastuko à Gunna 11 h 30_

_papa conduit nous surveille par le rétroviseur :qu'est que tu fait conan_

_moi assis derrière papa je joue sur  tablette : je fais rien otossa_

_yukana dans siège  auto rose joue avec sa poupée:  conan bébé moi_

_moi  sourcillé :otossa ou en va_

_papa : va voir ta tante  dis donc je te dit de  traiter ta soeur correct tu tiens sage tu range cette_ _tablette_

 _moi_ _p pas juste papa_ _:mais  je me tais au regarde papa j'ai rangé ma tablette après avoir fermer tout les fenêtres_

_papa tournée ver la ruelle de : on est arrivé chez  tante nastuko tu n'oublis pas ce que je t'es dit ce matin conan_

_moi bras croisé : hai je sais est ce tu va lu dire pour moi otossa_

_papa c'est garer à l'allée de maison de tante nastuko il klaxonne  : pipipe on verra selon ta performance de jeu  ta tante est intelligente qui sait  elle peut toujours t'être utile tu sais jamais  détache ta soeur si te plait_

_tante nastuko  sorti de chez elle :ohayo yusa nichan ravie de voir elle enlacer papa_

_papa  enlacer sa_ _soeur: ohayo neechan toujours aussi jolie_

_tante nastuko  à pris ma soeur l chatouille: aligata nichan ho c'est ma jolie petite nièce qui à grandi comme ça princesse ana  tu fais bisou à tante nastuko_

_yukana su tante nastuko fris fais bisou à tante :bisous à moi tatie natsuko conan_

_tante nastuko ma vue elle ma fais un bisous sur la joue :kawaii ohayo comment tu 'appelle mon grand_

_moi rougi du bisous p tante natsuko est aussi énergie  que maman: konnichiwa  dessus conan edogawa_

_tante nastuko: me fais un câlin :konnichiwa dessus nastuko tu m'appeler tante nastuko ou tante nat jamais obassa j'aime pas ça tu sais conan kun tu es kawaii nichan c'est un fils caché_

_papa pris le sac: hein un fils caché pourquoi je ferais ça  neechan je suis fidèle_

_moi p fidèle et dragueur surtout_

_nastuko e regarde et sourire amicale: demo il te ressemble beaucoup bah conan kun es bienvenu tout de même il est kawaii et si on rentrait conan kun tu aime le chocolat_

_moi j'ai senti le regarde papa :je fais l'enfant joyeux : hai tante nat j'adore le chocolat_

_yukana frappe dans ses mains joyeusement : chocolat veut chocolat tatie_

_tante nastuko :allez venez avec moi mes chérie on va prendre un bon chocolat_

_moi je fais le joyeux : yatta  j'adore du bon chocolat tante nat_

_papa p shinchan en amateur de chocolat ça va être drôle  à voir_

_salon de tante nastuko_

_moi assis autour de la table basse avec  ma petite soeur boit du  chocolat : aligata tante nat_

_tante nastuko sourire amicale : bestuni conan kun ça me plaisir  comment tu t'est blessé_

_moi : je suis tomber dans la neige_

_tante  nastuko : je paris que tu courrais avec tes amis alors nichan  vous restez déjeuner avec moi_

_papa regarder sa montre :pourquoi pas neechan qu'est ta prévu_

_tante natsuko : du curry  conan un tu aime dessiner_

_moi p dessein vraiment :euh hai tante nat_

_tante natsuko:  qui veut faire de la peinture avec tante nastuko_

_yukana applaudis  gaie : moi peinture_

_moi enfant : moi aussi_

_tante nastuko :alors en route pour faire de la peinture_

 


	10. sosie des mib

_plus tard après avoir passer après midi chez tante nastuko avec papa ma petite soeur on repartie à Tokyo ma soeur c'est endormie dans la voiture on est allé chez le prof papa et le prof sont allé  au labos je suis rester dans le salon  les enfants  ran sonoko et les enfants de mon oncle sont passé chez le prof sonnerie ding dong_

_moi je suis aller ouvert la porte :ohayo ran neechan sonoko neechan_

_ran m'enlacer: ohayo conan_ _tu va bien_

_moi  j'ai rougi: genki ran neechan qu'est que vous faire voulez voir le prof_

_sonoko  jouer dans mes cheveux : konnichiwa conan kun non  ran voulais te voir pour savoir ce que tu fais ce week end_

_moi:euh je sais pas pourquoi faire ran neechan_

_ran : je suis invité à un mariage dans une autre ville je voulais savoir si tu veut venir avec nous_

_moi  p_ _un mariage chotto nous : oui ran neechan je veut venir avec toi mais c'est qui nous_

 _ran : papa sonoko_ _et_ _moi si tu veut tu peut emmener 2  de tes amis_ _pour tenir compagnie_

_moi : d'accord ran neechan comment on va au mariage ran neechan_

_ran: on va  prendre le  train  je viendrais te chercher demain après mes cours on prendra le train du soir_

_moi: le train du soir ça veut dire on va dormir dans le train ran neechan_

_ran: oui comme ça on pourra faire du tourisme avant le mariage on nous à demander devenir à l'avance on va bien  je te dit à plus tard_

_moi :  ran neechan tu veut pas voir le prof_

_ran_ _m'enlace_ _: non avec sonoko on va s'acheter une robe pour le mariages_

_sonoko :oui une jolie robe pour les garçons célibataire_

_moi p tu veut piquer la vedette à la marié surtout ça  m'étonne pas de la princesse ragot_

_ran: peut être on devrais t'acheter un costume pour l’occasion  qu'est t'en pense mon conan_

_moi: comme tu veut ran neechan_

_sonoko  tire ran : ça lui changerai de son style allez viens ran  plus vite on se trouve nos superbes  robe plus vite on se prépara pour notre voyage bye bye conan kun kun_

_ran: à demain conan kun_

_moi p soni et ses pan drague me tape le système ran c'et ma petit amie demain ran neechan sonoko neechan j'ai fermer je suis retourné au salon_

_papa : tu en fais une tête conan quel es le problème_

_moi je me suis installer sur le canapé orange : ran m'inviter  à venir à un mariage  dans une autre ville et elle viens me chercher demain après ses cours on va dormir dans le  train_

_agasa: mais c'est quoi qui te dérange  un mariage c'est beau_

_moi : sonoko me dérange avec ses plans dragues  demo ran ma demander que j’emmène 2 amis et nous somme 8 dans le club pour choisir  il à du choix kogoro ojissan il à accepter pour faire plaisir à ran mais il à du dire pas plis de 3 enfants moi et 2 ça va faire des jaloux si je leur dit ça_

_papa: déjà tu devrais choisir  avec ceux que tu entend vraiment ceux  que tu pense peut faire meilleur ami de conan_

_agasa tu peut choisir une fille un garçon si ta'arrange_

_moi : hein prof il à  4 filles  3 Tokyo  et  1 à Osaka  déjà on est  4 garçons_

_papa  :tu peu éliminer Osaka si vous voyager en train vous n'aurez jamais temps de prévenir donc il serais préférable de prendre les enfants  qui habite Tokyo comme je te l'es dit tu choisi ceux que tu sent que c'est le meilleur ami de conan  si on demande choisir des personnes tu peut choisir les plus proche comme meilleur amis regarde  ran elle à inviter sonoko si tu était shinichi elle t’invitera en shinichi à défaut de shinichi elle se contente de conan pour qu'il ne sent pas seul elle invite deux autre enfants elle doit penser parmi tout les enfants tu doit avoir des meilleurs amis tu as encore temps de réfléchir avant il l'heure de sortir des enfants_

_j'ai eu du mal à choisir au finale j'ai décider de inviter nomoaki  toujours utile comme magicien j'ai hésite entre misturiko et les 3 filles ma classe 1 h 20 min plus tard les enfants rejoint  surprise mes cousin aussi_

_yukana joue avec ses cubes:  coco  beau_

_moi sur le canapé jouer au nouveau jeu vidéo  mon frère à créer : oui c'est beau ana_

_papa : dis donc tu compte jouer longtemps au jeu vidéo au lieux de jouer avec ta soeur_

_moi : kenny a demander de tester son jeu vidéo il à dit  si je  le fais pas il me dénonce à man de pas jouer jeu correct 'ai pas envie de retrouver avec maman_

_papa regarde sa montre : en parlant de maman on dois passer l prendre au studio 30 min après tu éteint_

_sonnerie   d'agasa : ding dong_

_agasa va ouvrir :  hai hai j'arrive_

_yukana: coco jue avecmoi_

_moi :prof est pop ces temps ci pas maintenant ana_

_papa : conan tu éteint avant je me_ _fâche_

_moi j’obéis :pas juste otossa_

_les a.d.j en chœur :ohayo profs_

_agasa :okaeri mina_

_les a.d.j entrer rejoint au salon : ohayo conan konnichiwa_

_moi rougi des bisous : ohayo_ _les amis c"est pas votre secteur en semaine_

_miwa : non on venu te voir  conan kun comme tu peut pas venir à l'école_

_ayumi e donne un sachet : conan  kun je voulais t'apporter  ça pour tu t’ennuie pas trop_

_moi aligata ayumi chan_

_misturiko  me donne un sachet de BD :moi je suis venu t'emmener quelle bande dessiné_

_chinako me donne une feuille :_ _kobayashi_ _nous à donné les devoirs à apporter aux malade_

_moi : aux malade il en à combien_

_miwa : erina chan qui malade benjiro kun et toi on à décider commencer par toi conan kun on fais un arrêt à la librairie  et au combini pour acheté pour les malades de quoi les occuper toi tu ss notre meilleur ami voulais voir si tu va bien_

_moi p trop généreux  ces enfants :aligata les amis ça fais plaisir_

_ayumi à vu a soeur : kawaii le bébé  à qui elle est_

_yukana c'est réfugié sur papa: papa_

_papa prend ma soeur dans ses bras: c'est ma fille konnichiwa mina dessus yusako je suis un ami du prof c'est très gentil à vous visiter les malades_

_genta : dite profs vous avez un goûtez pour nous_

_les  a .d.j : genta kun_

_agasa :bien sur voulez vous prendre le goûter avec conan  kun_

_miwa: non merci prof on dois aller emmener les devoirs à nos amis et genta il à déjà eu un goûter_

_genta :mais non à temps de prendre_ _goûter avant_

_chinako : non genta kun pas moi mes parents m'ont demander de rentrer de l'école  avant 17 h surtout les jours ou il à école demain moi je veut pas êtes punis à cause de toi_

_misturiko :moi aussi je dois rentré avant 17 h genta kun à force manger tu sera pas en bonne santé_

_ayumi : genta kun tu as manger 1 pain au chocolat 1 paquet de chips  2 barre de chocolat tu as encore_

_genta  : c'est pas ma faute j'ai toujours faim je suis jamais malade_

_moi : genta kun tu devrais manger équilibrez  faire du sport pour être  en bonne santé_

_genta :  moi je mange toi tu mange pas ton repas à  la cantine  normal tu soit blesser_

_ayumi   un ton effrayant : genta kun je te rappelle c'est faute  c'est toi qui à fais on te cherche  conan kun soit blesser à son pied le prof nous avais dit de rester ensemble  de pas nous éloigner du chemin alors laisse conan kun  tranquille maintenant tait  toi on à une mission pou kobayashi sensei nous à demander de faire on va le faire  on puisse rentrer chez nous   avant 17 h_

_moi p quel casse  celui la c'est de sa faute je suis  blesser : aligata les amis  'être venu me voir ça me fais plaisir_

_les a.d.j : bestuni conan kun_

_miwa :à demain conan kun_

_moi  je suis pas la ce weekend je serai avec ran  neechan on se verra lundi à l'école_

_ayumi m'embrasse la joues  : d'accord conan kun à lundi_

_5 min ayumi miwa chinako misturiko genta parti il reste que les enfant de l'oncle_

_miya m'observe me sourit amicale : ohayo  dessus miya fujimine 6  je peut poser une question  conan kun_

_moi p elle à bien grandi la  petite cousine :hai miya chan lui  pose ta question_

_miya : c'est  le chef  du club aventure  détective junior toi ou genta kun_

_moi : c'est moi pourquoi tu demande ça miya chan_

_miya :parce que j'ai demander les filles si je peut rejoindre le club genta kun dit il est le chef du club parce que il est le plus grand du groupe les autres dit c'est toi  je voulais demander aux vrai chef  si je peut rejoindre le club_

_moi p  quelle vantard on dirais  ojissan parle de mes exploit le regard de son grand frère ma lancé  :je regarde papa : 'est moi le chef  ais je veut ben tu rejoint mon club miya_

_mikio  : moi c'est mikio  9 miya c'est ma petite soeur conan kun tu es en quelle classe_

_moi p méfiant mikio  je le comprend il veut protéger sa soeur: en CP mikio san_

_miya :  comme moi conan kun je suis dans_ _ta classe  c'est trop cool   n'est ce pas  conan  kun_

_moi p en classe avec ma petite cousine ce 6 pas top pour un 16_

_papa: mikio miya conan est votre cousin je compte sur vous  de veiller  sur lui_

_mikio et miya : hai yusako ojissan_

_papa: conan pourquoi tu as rien  dit aux enfant pour demain_

_moi: c'est que je vais inviter nomoaki c'est mon meilleur ami_

_agasa tu as choix 'emmener qui en deuxième_

_moi : je sais pas qui choisir entre les filles et misturiko il sont me meilleur ami_

_mikio: pourquoi tu veut inviter cousin_

_moi : ran neechan ma demandé de venir avec eux  à un mariage  ce week end dans une autre ville  j'ai droit emmener 2 amis mais seulement_

_miya :conan tu as de la chance  aller en mariages j'adore les mariages  c'est trop jolie_

_moi réfléchis p pourquoi pas entre cousin c'est bonne idée : tu veut venir miya avec moi si t'es parents sont d'accord_

_miya: oh oui je demanderais à mon papa tout à l'heure si je peut venir avec toi conan aligata conan de m'inviter_

_moi  p surtout ça sera plus facile :  bestuni_ _miya_

 _oncle est venu chercher ses enfants  chez le prof miya lui à demander il accepter moi j'ai eu comme un doute sur mon choix bref j'ai pu prendre mes devoir sur miya mikio fais les siens papa oncle et le pro sont allé au labo ma soeur joue avec sa poupée préférer ses nounous_ _dans son park_ _les petit cousin mon donné mal de tête avec leur question j'ai appelle nomoaki pour lui dire si il veut venir au mariage  kaito à accepter il viens avec nous tonton ses enfants sont rentré chez eux  je voulais rester chez le prof papa à pas voulu  on est aller chercher maman au  studio rentré à la maison edogawa  je suis reste dans surtout éviter mon frère je lui en veut pour ce qu'l_ _a chambre  à préparer mon sac_ _m'avais dit hier je l'ignore maman appris je vais à un mariage elle à insister  pour je révise  mon jeu de rôle j'ai bien essaye de refuser  maman a fais son regard de sorcière lendemain pendant vendredi tout le monde est  au bahut maman a fais travailler toute la mâtiné ça m'énerve ces truc la ne plus on à du améliorer mon personnage parce que ran pose trop de question au prof papa à travailler un scénario je dois apprendre  par cœur si elle pose les questions  après le déjeuner papa_ _arranger mes cheveux faut dire 1 mois mais cheveux ça repousser vite il ma déposez chez le profs avec ma petite soeur maman aller travailler et lui il va à un rendez vous à  16 h ma cousine ayumi avec sa maman à croisé ran qui lui à dit on va un mariage ayumi voulais venir ran accepter et nomoaki arriver on c'est retrouver 4 enfants oc chan na rien pu répliquer avec le regard ran lui lancer à 18 h on est tous dans le train ran sonoko oc chan ayumi miya nomoaki on à même droit  une cabine demo_

_sonoko arrive avec nomoaki à la gare: ran oc chan_

_ran: sonoko nomoaki kun vous arriver à temps le train arrive_

_sonoko : gomen j'ai du chercher nomoaki kun sur haido_

_le train entre: tchu tchu tchu_

_annonce :le train 2 entrer en gare provenance de Osaka pour_ _Hiroshima quai n°5 départ 10 min_

_ran porte mon sac et son sac de voyage : mina on est dans le wagon B faites attention les enfants_

_les enfants porter leur sac voyage enfant :hai ran neechan_

_train :ouverture des portes attention à la marche descendu du train_

_contrôleur: konbawa mina faite attention à la marche vous êtes_

_ran devant le wagon  : ran moury  voici mon père les enfants qui nous accompagne conan kun et ses amis nomoaki kun ayumi chan miya chan_

_sonoko : Sonoko Suzuki_

_contrôleur regarde sa liste :moury san Suzuki chan wagon B cabine B°7 et 8 bon voyage mina_

_ran : aligata ojissan otossa on y va ou tu reste tout seul à Tokyo_

_kogoro: j'arrive_

_moi p il déjà boueur lui_

_dans notre cabine n °7_

_ayumi :j'ai  jamais pris le train avant c'est grand conan kun tu déjà pris le train_

_moi assis sur la couchette: oui avec mes parents  demo ayumi chan comment tu as su je voyage en train puis ce je ne te l'ai pas dit_

_ayumi_ _assis sur la couchette d'en face avec miya_ _: avec maman on était aller faire des courses j'ai rencontré ran neechan je lui est demander ou vous allez elle ma dit vous allez  un mariage vous allez prendre le train pour y aller demo pourquoi tu ma pas invite plutôt miya chan_

_miya  : parce que je sus sa cousine ayumi chan en plus il à dit il arrive pas à choisir entre  vous tous vous êtes tous ses  meilleurs amis_

_moi: en plus ran  neechan ma dit j'ai droit 2 amis et j'ai 7_ _maintenant_ _8 amis+ma cousine je voulais pas faire de jaloux avec les autres demo maintenant 2 fille et 2 garçons_

_nomoaki assis à coté de moi: dis cousin on fait quoi maintenant_

_miya: conan  ton cousin_

_moi : hai cousine voici mon cousin il habite à haido_

_miya : dessus miya  fujimine 6 et toi_

_nomoaki: dessus nomoaki kuroba 6 ça eut dire tu es aussi ma cousine miya_

_miya : cool 2 kawaii cousin_

_ran et sonoko venu nous voir : ça mina vous avez de quoi vous occuper pour le voyage conan kun_

_moi : genki ran neechan j'ai emmener de quoi m'occupez_

_ayumi :moi aussi maman ma dit que c'est un long voyage de prendre de quoi m'occuper on va dormir dans le train_

_ran : oui ayumi chan  ces pourquoi on à pris 2 cabines pou vous pussiez dormir tout à l'heure on va au wagon restaurant vous pourrez dîner_

_sonoko: si vous avez besoin ran e moi dans la cabine d’accoté jusque on viens vous chercher pour aller dîner restez dans la cabine_

_moi : ran neechan à quel heure on va au wagon_

_restaurant_

_ran regard sa montre :on ira entre 19 h et 20 h entre temps si vous occupez avec ce vous avez apportez qu'est tu apporter mon conan_

_moi  je regarde dans mon sac à dos p quelle enfoirer qui à changer ce que j'avais mis : une bande dessiné ma console des feutres un cahier de coloriage et jeux un jeux de carte_

_nomoaki : tu emmener sherlock_

_moi rougi p tu aurais pu gardais ce détail pur toi cousin: euh oui mais tu emmener quoi nono_

_nomoaki il à sorti un déguisement  un puzzle sa console son cahier de coloriage et c'est ses cube pour construire pur ses pirate son bateau de pirate son_ _goûter_

_miya :cool moi j'ai emmener mon livre d'histoire mes poupée avec ma boite spécial ma ds_

_ayumi :moi j'ai amener n paquet de feuille avec des feutres ma ds kamen yaiba_

_ran : vous avez pour un bon moment pour toute ses choses à tout à heure a.d. j on sera dans la cabine 8_

_les a.d.j_

_bref chacun à de quoi s'occuper on à mélanger certain de nos affaire pour soi plus amusant ensue on c 'est rendu au wagon restaurant pendant le dessert 2 personne en noir mais c'est pas ceux cherche la j'ai me sentait nerveux parce que il était proche de notre table il sont pas ceux que je cherche mais il reste dangereux car on va jamais arriver à_ _Hiroshima à cause de leur action_

  _ran et nous assis autour une table banquette :mina voulez qui comme dessert_

_nomoaki :du chocolat si te plait ran neechan_

_miya :moi aussi je veut du chocolat ran neechan si te plait_

_ayumi : je veut du gâteau ran neechan site plait conan kun  tu veut du gâteau_

_moi je bois mon soda: euh oui un gâteau chocolat si te plait ran neechan_

_ran : d’accord un gâteau chocolat pour tout le monde s'il vus plait un gâteau chocolat_

_serveuse: hai_

_les enfants : yatta aligata ran neechan_

_sosie de vodka: aniki il à une table de libre_

_moi devenu nerveux de voir c'es homme p je te tien_ _s ordure qui est cette femme est elle avec eux_

_ayumi : conan kun  tu va ben_

_moi surveiller les types nerveusement  : genki ayumi chan_

_sosie de gin  installable à 2 tables  de la notre: vous êtes notre rendez vous_

_la femme victime  :hai vous avez_

_sosie de gin :bien sur montrer nous la  preuve d'abord_

_miya chuchotez :  ces types la sil son effrayant_

_ayumi : il font quoi conan kun_

_moi  je regarde_ _la victime_ _montre la mallette  je suis trop loin pour voir le contenu : je ne sait pas ayumi chan_

_sosie de gin sourit il s'assit s' apprête allumer cigarette parfait_

_la femme : ano nous somme partit non fumeur il à des enfants ici pouvez vous éviter  de fumer_

_le sosie de gin nous à fusillé glacial : bien sur terminons rapidement_

_moi p merde il est droitier c'est pas lui  demo le regard il nous  jeté j'ai sentiment il  ne sont pas clair quelle dommage il leur ressemble à ceux que je cherche_

_sosaaie de vodka ouvre à moitié sa mallette: tout  est dedans_

_la serveuse devant  moi apporter et nous sert le gâteau : du gâteau chocolat_

_ran: aligata_

_la serveuse repart en cuisine_

_moi regarde les  type repartir p zut j'ai  raté leur_ _manigance ces type pas clair avec les enfants trop dangereux_

 _3 h 45 plus tard dans notre cabine_ _sur ma couchette du je suis sur mon jeu pendant_ _quand_ _les autres   dort il à_ _le train à freine juste après l'explosion qui à dérayer le train il à quelque blesser léger une morte c'est la jeune femme  qui parlais avec ses type qui et aussi la cliente de heiji après avoir récolter des informations grâce aux micro installer sur le portable  oc chan j'ai envoyer ma déduction à oc chan anonyme bien que au final finest heiji qui résolut l'affaire éveiller ses soupçons que c'est pas la déduction oc chan va falloir je soit prudent avec lui maintenant  bref le train arrêter à la gare la plus proche  tout les passagers ont été interroger  il fallu attendre un autre train pour venir nous chercher à 10 h de retard on est arriver à Hiroshima mais on es arriver trop tard au mariage ce qui à déçu les files  on  fais quelque photos acheter des souvenir  repartit à Tokyo dimanche matin sans incident_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Nouveau indices

_un mercredi aprés midi de ce mois de janvier quelque jour après le voyage avec ran sonoko chan ayumi chan ma cousine miya mon cousin nomoaki au mariage raté  à cause de l'explosion ou mes amis et l'oncle on  à eu de la chance de sortir avec juste quelque égratignure plus de peur que de mal ou les filles à été déçu de voir on à manquer le mariage on est rentrer à Tokyo moi je suis retourner chez moi à la maison Edogawa avec ma famille lundi je suis retourner à l'école avec mes amis et mes camarades de classe content de me voir revenir  même avec mes bequilles la nouvelle etait encore au infos tout comme le braquage il a eu samedi pendant j'était hors ville on à voler 10 million de yens à la banque toto   après mes infos obtenu en utilisant la voix de kogoro avec mon noeud pap j'ai appris on à pas encore retrouver l'argent une banquière porter absente depuis le dejeuner cet banquière je la connais comme shinichi et comme Conan toujours sourire amicale très gentille très jolie démo je ne pouvais pas croire elle est coupable vu la police la souçounais d'etre  complice du braquage de la banque et l'auteur  de 3 mysterieux meurtre qui on soupçonnais être ses complices elle les aurais abattu je suis allé à l'hôtel avec ran et oncle kogoro ou il avait un client à rencontrer comme j'étais  passé à l'agence quand le client appeler connaissant oncle et sa competence incapable de bonne deduction j'ai voulu accompagné comme ran à vu son père en mode dragueur surtout le client est une femme selon lui pour les femmes il est prêt à tout demo on à croiser akemie san la banquière soupçonné deguisé elle est sortie de l'acenseur avec ses valises à demander à l'accueil de garder ses valises je l'es reconnu elle est sortie j'ai demander à l'accueil son nom j'ai réussi à semer ran et oncle pour lui parler bien j'ai perdu sa trace un moment j'ai réussi à trouver son adresse j'ai été chez elle j'ai frapper personne répond j'ai soupire puis chercher une clé j'ai trouver je suis rentrer analyser observer puis chercher la preuve elle est pas coupable au  lieu de ça j'ai trouver des preuves qui l'accuse en plus des faux documents elle est revenu ma frapper pris ce que j'ai trouver_

_Akemi ma frapper fort me déstabiliser : qui est tu comment tu rentré chez moi_

_Moi à terre engoudi du coup d'akemi : akemi san c'est moi Conan Edogawa   tentai je suis venu pour vous aider ne faite pas ça_

_Akemi pris les prendre la clé les papiers : gomen Conan kun mais je dois  le faire conan kun tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses  aligata de vouloir m'aider kawaii tentai elle s'en va_

_Moi je lui lancé un autocollants émetteur sur akemi : non akemi san n'aller pas si vous plait c'est un piège akemi san  akemi san so  j'ai mauvais sentiments j'aime pas ça  je me suis lever difficilement ramasser mes béquilles  allumer mes lunettes  suivre sa position avec le sket rendu au port la ou akemi san c'est  rendu à un piège mortelle en plus quelques min ou elle est vivante elle m'a donné des informations précieuse demo malgré mes efforts de la sauver pour la première fois j'ai un sentiments qui me met hors de moi je suis arriver trop tard au moment j'ai entendu les coups de feu arriver prêt akemi san les tireurs les mêmes que je recherche sont déjà part après avoir pris une mauvaise clé_

_vodka et son partenaire:vous voici enfin miyano chan  avez vous le colis_

_Akemi méfiante menace de pistolet fille : ma soeur d'abord j'ai réussi ma mission_

_Gin sourit tirer désarmement akemi: vous êtes idiote c'est pas votre jouets de filles qui vous sauvera la vie contrairement à votre sœur vous nous êtes plus utile_

_Akemi pâlit :  gin san vous me tuer vous ne saurait jamais ou se trouve l'argent_

_Vodka ramasser l'arme de akemi  lui tire dessu 3 fois : vous êtes vraiment idiote on vous surveille depuis des années on à notre idée ou est l'argent pan pan pan_

_Moi sur mon sket à quelques km  entendu les coups de feu :accélérer : akemi san_

_Akemi blessé grave par balle s'effondrer : aller en enfer Conard de chien vodka et salopard de gin_

_Gin fumé: tu ira avant nous salope de traîtresse sayonara akemi miyano chan_

_Vodka pris mauvaise clé et déposé l'arme de akemi :  tu devrais savoir de jamais nous sous estimer pute nous sommes les dieux  s'en va avec gin en rigolant_

_Moi je suis arrivée quelques secondes après leur départ je suis pressé de faire les premiers secours : akemi san tenez bon les deux secour arrive_

_Akemi faible : Conan kun non je devrais dire shinichi kudo kun mon tentai préféré_

_Moi je tente les moyens sauver akemi: ne parler pas akemi san les secours arrive akemi san_

_Akemi passer sa main sur mon visage me faire taire: il n'aurons jamais temps shinichi kun  ceux qui m'on tire dessus c'est deux membre dangereux de l'organisation l'un d'eux le plus dangereux est bien placé de l'organisation pour tout notre monde c'est gin  qui est très très dangereux  l'organisation utilise nom de code l'accool pour les haut gradé comme gin tu es le seul arrêté gin et sauvé ma petite soeur tu dois retrouver ma soeur et la protéger sort la de leur main  fais de ton mieux pour la sauver shinichi kun promet moi de veiller sur elle_

_Moi  chuchoter : akemi san vous allez vivre veiller sur elle je vais vous aidez à la protéger battez  vous_

_Akemi me donne la bonne clé : shinichi kun prend cet clé l'argent se trouve_

_Moi: à l'hôtel haido à l'accueil demo akemi san_

_Akemi ma fais taire : shinichi kun je connaissais le risque en venant au rendez- vous ces salopard de l'organisation ma demander de faire une mission pour eux en échange de la libertés pour moi et ma petite soeur sauf je suis plus aucune utilité pour eux ma soeur est pas majeur il von la garder jusqu'à ne leur sera plus utiles pour eux ma soeur est un bon grade pour eux mais moi je devais faire ça cet mission pour la libérer de l'organisation en échange de l'argent ma soeur devait être là pour l'échange sauf il avait que Gin et vodka  il on la mauvaise clé toi tu as la bonne clé prend l'argent et la carte de crédit dans l'enveloppe  dans ma chambres  à l'hôtel donner à ma petite soeur quand tu l'aura retrouver dit lui de réaliser son rêve  et de lui tout faire pour rester libre de oublié l'organisation pour toujours profiter de la vrai c'est pour ma soeur une nouvelle vie une vrai maison un animal de compagnie un vrai travail construction de sa famille un amoureux au futur des neveux et nièce kawaii intelligent comme toi voici mon rêve pour elle voici pourquoi je suis aller au piège pour libérer ma soeur de leur main  de cette organisations Gin se vente d'avoir tué un grand détectives mais moi je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie car tu es un super détectives spécial qui est le vrai héros de notre monde qui arrêtera et mettre hors jeux définitivement l'organisation  je sais tu seras bien veiller sur elle pour moi tout comme moi je veille sur vous elle morte_

_Moi  je fais à akemi réanimation sans succès : akemi san akemi san battez vous akemi san Akemi san  so_

_j'ai crier si fort  que ma fratrie qui me cherchais entendu rejoint_

_Kanako avec ses lunettes suivit ma position de mon badge: qu'est-ce qui fait dans cet endroit shinchan_

_Kenichi : il aurait pu être enlever  si je tiens celui qui kidnappé mon frère je le fais pas de cadeaux_

_Moi je suis hors de moi je m'acharme pour la reanimer je deteste ce sentiment: battez vous si vous plait_ _akemi san je cris colère akemi san battez-vous akemi san_

 _Kenichi    et ma soeur aîné  entendu crier cours me rejoindre_ _: petit frère_

_Kanako  me tiens : arrête  nichan calme toi_

_Moi me débat: lâche moi neechan je doit_ _sauver akemi san_

_Kenichi arriver pris le pouls d'akemi : Conan ça sert à rien elle est morte_

_Moi : non elle doit se battre pour sa soeur akemi san_

_Kanako me tiens doucement contre elle : nichan avec une grosse hémorragie elle ne peut pas vivre tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour l'aider_

_Moi triste : sona akemi san_

_Kenichi me regarde : nichan elle t'a enlever_

_Moi je tiens la clé contre moi: non je suis venu tout seul pour lui parler j'ai vu akemi san à l'hôtel quand je suis allée avec Ran et l'oncle akemi san c'était déguisé je  l'ai reconnu avec son parfum et son rouge à levre je suis allé chez elle pour l'innocenter de ce braquages et des meurtres de ses complice que la plice soupçonne demo j'ai trouvé le contraire  elle arrivé ma pris les preuves une clé j'ai trouver ma dit elle doit le faire je suis trop jeune pour comprendre j'ai compris que akemi san devait être sûrement menacer pour une raison qui l'oblige à faire ça quand elle est sorti j'avais ce mauvais sentiments je lui lancé un émetteur sur sa voiture qui m'a mené ici en arrivant au moment malgré j'étais loin j'ai entendu les coups de feu j'ai retrouvé akemi san blessés demo je lui dit de pas parler les secours arrive elle m'a dit elle veut libirer sa petite soeur des mains de son patron que c'est eux qui on mis sa mort parce que elle n'est plus utile pour eux akemi san devais faire l'échange ici l'argent contre sa soeur demo il sont venu sans sa soeur lui on dit elle est contraire à elle utile_

_Kanako : soca il on piégé akemi san avec une derniere mission  avant de la descendre_

_Kenichi : c'est juste des lâches utilisation de personne pour  leur objectif demo nichan l'argent il on_

_Moi j'ai pris mon sket le portable d'akemi: non l'argent est encore à l'hôtel à l'accueil je crois elle devais voyager en avion j'ai trouvé deux billet d'avion pour le canada l'avion décolle ce soir  à 19 h  plein de faux papier chez elle voulait sauvé sa soeur et s'enfuir rapidement avec sa soeur avant il comprend elle les as doubler  pour leur argent je suis à parier la clé il on c'est une de la gare ou elle as mis deux autres valise avec des journaux l'argent est ceux qui sont l'accueil de l'hôtel  neechan contacte le 5 ème division de la police dit leur que une de mes clientes Akemi Miyano san m'avait conctaté demander devenir  à sont rendez-vous ici pour une affaires d'enlèvement que j'ai pas pu venir je t'es envoyé ici pour savoir de retourne que à ton arrivée tu entendu les coups de feu tu as trouvé ici tuas fais réanimation avant de mourir elle dit'sauver ma petite soeur avant il la tue_

_Kanako : d'accord nichan je le ferait qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans cet état_

_Moi je suis monter sur mon sket :faire mon travail commencer par trouver d'autres preuve chez elle et plus d'informations sur sa soeur  ensuite vérifier la chambre ou elle est décendu avant la police  lâche moi kenichi_

_Kenichi me porté ma mis sur son dos : pas tout seul petit frère je viens avec toi à moto en ira plus vite que avec ton sket_

_Kanako : faites attention les jumeaux il pourrait vous avoir pour cible si vous faites repérer_

_Kenichi : t'inquiète pas on sera prudent fais attention toi aussi_

_Moi : neechan otossa_

_Kanako : je me charge de otossa t'inquiète pas nichan allez y vite je vous couvre pour cet fois akemi san compte sur nous pour sauver sa petite soeur j'étais amie avec akemi san_

_Kenichi : nichan on peut t'aider à sauver la soeur akemi san fais nous confiance et il est_

_Moi: baka j'ai confiance en vous ce qui me dérange c'est de savoir le meurtriers akemi san est encore libres  que akemi san ma dit il est quelqu'un de très dangereux pour vous et moi qui il est haut grader pour le patron d'akemi  qui retient la petite soeur d'akemi san  en dehors vous le prof les parents l'oncle personne sait qui je suis en vrai akemi san je l'es vu plusieurs fois comme shinichi et conan  à la banque  de ran elle ma reconnu elle m'a fait promettre de sortir sa soeur  de leur main  mais regards autour d'akemi son arme à servis  récemment l'ennui j'ai entendu deux type de coup de feu  unnavec silencieux de gros calibre l'arme prêt d'akemi est petit calibre il n'a pas de silencieux il y à eu 3 tirs  avec vu la façon il on disparu et la disposition de son arme c'est place pour faire croire que c'est un uncsuicde je suis plus que sur il on quelqu'un pour sabotages de preuves qui appuyez cette hypothèse au sein de la police comme cesmeutre mystérieux otossa travailler la dernière fois_

_Kenichi : une affaires qui peut durer des années avant d'être résolution_

_Kanako : masaka nichan tu serais entrain dire que ceux on tué akemi san serais u'n tueur invisible_

_Moi: oui un tueur en série sous contrat qui forte chances plus d'un meurtre à son tableau de chasse pas uniquement aux Japon que le vrai dangereux est le plus haut placer celui qui tire les ficelles de son entreprise criminels akemi san pas une haut placé je vous laisse découvrir ce qui est signifier qu'elle juste petit poisson pour tout les services de la  justice voudrais avoir pêcher_

_Kanako ma donner mes bequilles et mon sket: autrement dit elle est une rang inférieure que son meurtriers celui qui lui exécuter les ordres de son patron le niveau remplaçables le rang supérieur est bien placer pour faire ménage derrière eux il n'ont jamais eu intention de libirer vivant leur membres_

_Kenichi : on  dois attrapé les poisson les moins important pour attraper le bigbosse des poisson gros poissons pour les mettre hors jeux définitivement une enquête qui va prendre des années avant de les mettre hors d'état de nuire_

_Moi :kenichi on passe d'abord à l'hôtel dans sa chambre  avant la police fouiller la chambre hayake_

_Kenichi activé ses roller se dirige vers sa moto: ok  accroche toi on fonce_

_Je doit dire ces informations pour mon enquête dangereuse et une promesse  à tenir pour retrouver et protéger une personne qui compte pour akemi san  avec kenichi je suis rendu   à l'hotel la chambre akemi a pris et la chambre pour l'argent ou pris la moitié de l'argent sur les  10 millions de yens voler à la banque 1 millions de yens dans un sac de voyage avec des vêtement  neuf des papiers pour eux femme sur une identité j'ai garder la clé et planquer l'argent dans une nouvelle chambre sur un pseudo  à l'issue de mon jumeaux j'ai'consulter le compte de lacarte bleu international elle à déposer sur un compte courant sur sa nouvelle identite 5 .7 millions de yens pour elle et sa sœur soit survivre ensuite nichan ma dit la police est arrivé il on fouillé l'autee chambre celle était descendu on à file chez akemi de sa dernière adresse connu j'ai eu la surprise de voir chez elle en feu nichan aider ses voisin à sortir de l'immeuble moi j'ai regardé chez elle réussi éteindre un peu le feu mais c'est très dangereux c'est propager je'ne vois rien mais sous le meuble de la salle de bain j'ai vu une grande enveloppe des photos de deux jeunes femmes je les pris demo j'ai voulu me lever j'ai réalisé ma jambe c'est ! retrouver coincé  impossible de me décoincé il y à de la fumé partout autour de moi l'entrer de la salle de bain le feu c'est propager j'ai réussi à mettre un emmetteur l'enveloppe les photos dans l'enveloppe puis une boite en metal avec mes chaussures j'ai shooter sur la boite scotché avec le scotch par la petite fenêtre de la  salle de bain pour protéger cette preuves l'ennui j'ai vraiment pas aucune possibilité de sortir entouré de l'incendie je suis vraiment coincé sous le meuble dans le tiroirs j'ai trouvé un pistolet de feu détresse j'ai tirer vers la petite fenetre en essayant de respirer chose impossible juste avant de m'évanouir  de la fumé qui m'ettoufer m'empêcher de voir  plus tard je suis revenu à moi je suis remarque que je suis à l'hôpital dans une chambre déjà j'aurais des comptes à rendre à tout le monde demo_ _la personne qui à créer mon cauchemar je dois retrouver et mettre hors d'etat de niuire definif sauvé la soeur akemi san de cet personne j'ai pas choix de me mettre en danger quitte à me faire disputer je pourrais faire ce choix retrouver mon pire cauchemar pour sauver tout le monde je le fais sans hésiter .voici plusieurs heures akemi san est morte mais aussi l'incident à lieux après examen depuis mon réveille c'est est écroulé j'ai enfin autorisation de la visite  j'ai redoute la réaction de mes parents surtout otossa bien que je suis sur je vais d'abord à voir  leur inquiétude_

_Kamayashi sense de service un pédiatre de l'hôpital des enfants de Tokyo venu me voir : : Konichiwa bouya je suis Kamayashi sensei de l'hopital'des enfants tu peut me dire comment tu t'appelle_

_Moi je suis observations autour de moi en frotter mes yeux p l'hôpital pour enfants qui m'a emmener : Conan Edogawa Kamayashi sensei pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital comment je suis arrivée ici_

_Kamayashi  sensei: les pompiers t'on sauver dans l'incendie dans un appartement Conan kun tu as quel âge_

_Moi p les pompier évidemment j'ai pas penser à eux  à cet instant pf toi attention je suis pas à te démonter plus pour le coup de traite que tu as fais petit frère moi p désolé il y avait urgence: 6 kamayashi sensei il est quel heure quel jour_

_Kamayashi sensei regarde sa montre : on le 15 janvier 20 h 45 Conan kun tu peut me dire comment tu t'es retrouver blessés sous le meubles de salle de bain de l'appartement en feu_

_Moi p vais pas dit ça à sensei c'est plus problème pour moi: je suis venu voir akemi onnesan qui habite l'appartement demo il y avais la porte ouverte je suis rentrée pour voir si elle va bien j'ai vu plein de désordre dans son appartement je la cherchais  j'ai entendu un bruit dans la pièce il avait déjà le feu je ne me souviens plus après mais j'ai pas vu l'onnessan kamayashi sensei je peut rentrée chez moi_

_Kamayashi sensei: Conan kun  on dois te garde quelques jours  en observations tes examens montre que tu as une pneumonie  et une infection qui font descendre tes globule le chirurgien orthopédiques ta programmé pour une opération de que tu seras stable on t'emmène au bloc pour l'opération mais je crois savoir il  a du monde pour toi dans la s salle d'attente l'heure des visite est finis mais je vais laisser venir te voir quelques  minutes tiu as mal quelque part_

_Moi : non genki kamayashi sensei vous allez l'opérer pour mon pied_

_Kamayashi sensei : oui  conan kunnta blessure c'est infecter sensei va t'opperer pour la soignée et la sauvé comment tu te blesser à ton pied Conan kun_

_Moi p ne pas parler du pièges: euh je suis tombé en  allant joué avec mes amis l'autre jour pendant la bataille de boule de neige comme je courais j'ai glisser je suis blesser en jouant l'enfant innocent_

_Kamayashi sensei sourciller p ce petit est futé il me sort une histoire qui n'est pas correspondant aux blessures qui il a sur lui : Conan kun repose toi je reviens t'envoie ml plus tard_

_Moi p il sourciller il me crois pas bon sang de merde Conard de m'envoyer enfer être enfant c'est vraiment la galère surveillance compte à rendre non stop pendant la duré indéterminée_

_Pendant j'ai perdu dans mes pensées sensei sortie quels min après_

_Maman m'enlacer  fort : mon Conan  dieu merci tu es vivant_

_Moi rougi observe ma famille timide : gomen nasai je voulais juste aider nichan à sauver les gens de l'immeuble pas vous inquiété_

_Kenichi : nichan je te jure tu me refait ce coup la pour m'aider dans ce corp la je te pardonne pas de m'abandonner_

_Moi : je te retourne  cet phrase  nichan tu m'abandonne un jour pour aller des_ _kilomètres je te pardonne pas non plus_

_Kenichi sourire de jumeaux p aucun risque nichan je suis pas à laissé mon petit frère tomber pour personne tant que je suis à vivre et veiller sur mon jumeaux : content de te retrouver en vie nichan j'hesiterai pas venir te ça la haut_

_Moi sourire jumeaux : pareille pour toi nichan_

_Kanako : les nichan vous êtes vraiment dangereux aller dans un immeuble en feux il y a que vous les garçons pour faire la cascade dangereux comme ça_

_Moi et kenichi : pas une cascade dangereux juste sauver les innocent avec courage_

_Kanako : kawaii lessuper nichan_

_Maman : vous pouvez dire vous êtes vraiment comme votre père quand il s'agit de jouer super héros pour sauver les innocents_

_Papa : évidemment de que tu trouve tes fils joué  cascadeurs c'est de ma faute c'est toi qui veut faire d'eux acteur de cinéma_

_Maman : et toi tu veut faire d'eux dectetive mes fils_

_Moi je suissoupiré je regarde par la fenêtre je chuchote à moi même en m'allonge': akemi san_

_Kenichi venu me rejoindre sur le lit : nichan  faut tu penses autre chose_

_Moi : comment tu veut je suis pensé autre chose je suis pas fichu de faire quoi que soit dans ce corps sans jambe je suis inutile j'ai pas sauvé ces personnes qui eux sont besoin de moi akemi san ma'dir je suis le héros sauf j'ai pas réussi à sauver tout ces gens comment être un héros si je suis pas rapide je suis jamais en état d'aider une personne akemi le second ojissan  de tropical land l'obassa du train  j'ai été présent vu  trop tard que il sont en danger même vous tous je vous mets en danger avec mon secret de taille lui en libertés il a pas une journée je suis à espérer de retour à ma vrai vie  au lieu de cet vie de 6 ou je suis inutile  sans les gadget du prof sans les adultes les ados je peut rien faire me défendre seul tout à l'heure j'ai dit à sensei une histoire j'ai bien vu il ne me crois pas quand plus ma blessures de mon pied c'est infectés j'ai à être   opéré je me retrouve avec  une pneumonie  infection sans preuve pour retrouver le meurtriers d'akemi san ni même ce retrouver lui qui s'en est pris à moi ni celui qui_ _à tuer cet ojissan froidementce jour j'ai devenu un enfant ou je suis pas cauchemars de voir tous mourir  sans rien pouvoir faire pour sauver ces personnes même otossa ne fait pas ce genre d'erreur qui coûte la vie innocent_

_Papa: c'est la que tu te trompe conan tout le monde fais des erreurs mais c'est à toi de tire leçon de tes erreurs que soit enfants ou adultes faire des erreurs fait devtoi un humain qui possède un coeur contraire aux criminels qui eux ne possède pas ce coeur qui fait de toi un être humain être sans pitié c'est pour eux un jeu de prendre plaisir de voir souffrir leur victimes dans la peur  je te les dit  l'autre jour ceux qui sont du côté obscur c'est des personnes qui ne peut être arrêté que  par un travaille d'équipe faire cavaliers seul c'est cette sur que c'est un échec en équipe c'est être assurée de la victoire toi et les autres vous êtes des victimes qui on courage de résisté à pas leur donner pouvoir en fesant voir que il sont impuissant contre les rebelles qui on pouvoir de leur dire non faut que le monde change que même moi ou tout ceux de la pièce se droit de travailler en équipe face à eux  pour s'assurer la victoire_

_Maman me caresse:  papa à raison on doit travaillé tout ensemble pour faire notre monde meilleures les faires'sortir de leur cachette montrer à notre monde que on va pas leur donné pouvoir faire un monde meilleures pour tous les victimes les enfants les innocent puisse connaître le monde qui est en sécurité y compris pour le petit héros qui malgré sa souffrance il se souci des autres avant lui on serait tous la pour t'aider dans tout ton aventures veiller sur toi et les autres victimes_

_Moi p okassa je suis vraiment pas à vous mettre en danger avec lui : demo_

_Kenichi : pas demo ton combat c'est notre combat à tous je ne te laisse pas jouer super héros seul_

_Kanako : moi non plus en est une équipe pour la vie petit frère quelques soir les circonstance_

_Moi je regarde ma famille je leur sourit rpour rassurer : aligata demo nichan neechan comment vous m'avez trouver_

_Kanako : à l'hôtel nichan et moi on était venu voir un ami on à vu Ran te  chercher partout le'portier ta vu descendre à l'accueil peu après tu échappés surveillance de Ran on n'a demande à l'accueil pour toi tu as demander le nom d'une de leur clients on suivi ton badge_

_Moi p j'avais oublié mon bagde était sur moi : oups ça m'a sorti de la tête je suis émetteur avec mon badges pratique pour me retrouve demo je croyais que je suis mensuel avoir le radar prof_

_Agasa: ta fratrie m'on demander de leur donner un moyen de pourvoir veiller sur toi il'm'on pas laissé choix_

_Kenichi : on avait raison vu ta situation tu es pas gagnant font un criminels sans gadget du profs_

_Kanako : déjà tu es nul en défense enfant tu es encore plus innofencif avec le chasseur d'enfants encore libre on doit veiller sur toi_

_Moi  : sans commentaire sur ce sujet neechan être dépendant de vous et de gadgets de 007 est ce n'est pas mon plaisir non plus d'être petit_

_Oncle : encore heureux tu es petit tu me mettrai au chômage doué comme tu es j'aurais du soucis à me faire pour nourrir ma famille sans argent_

_Moi: Yasuchi ojissan pour quoi tu es ici tu habite en Amérique normalement_

_Oncle : je suis en vacances professionnel   mon neveu j'ai appris pour toi je suis venu voir comment un neveu arrive à faire un tour magic alors il déteste la magie_

_Moi goutte : faut croire je suis pas seulement dectetive mais aussi magicien sans le savoir_

_Kenichi : digne d'un film de fiction_

_Kanako : ou de livres d'histoire pour enfants_

_Moi: parlant d'histoire pour kamayashi sensei je suis cencé faire quoi il  va poser question je suis pas prêt de sortir ici sans un responsablea_

_Maman : papa et moi on se charge de lui quand tu sortira le prof viendra te chercher en attendant repose toi tu as besoin je vais rester avec toi pour veiller sur toi_

_Kenichi : on n'apportera de quoi t'occuper pour le séjour ici_

_Kanako : on a prévenu Ran  elle vient demain au d'horaire de visite_

_Moi: pourquoi pas maintenant_

_Papa : je les dit de rentré les visite son terminé  tu pense bien maman veut être première avec son fils à son reveille après une longue période où il est inconscient retrouver dans un incendie qui aura pus faire perdre son fils_

_Moi p okassa serait jalouse ben je suis pas prêt de vous laisser tomber pour aller de l'autre côté de la frontières non plus : désolé okassa je pensais pas la situation tournerai comme ça je voulais pas vous inquiété_

_Maman : je sais mon ange l'importance maintenant c'est tu soit vivant tu tre repose pour être meilleures forme mon petit héros qui à besoin de prendre des couleur_

_Kamayashi sensei rentrer avec une jolie sensei et une infirmière : mina c'est  l'heure de laisser le patient se reposer vous pouvez revenir demain aux heures de visite_

_La sensei :aurait t'il parmi vous un proche  responsable du patient_

_Maman: mon mari est son père_

_L'oncle : je ramène les ados et le prof  je repasserait demain te voir Conan_

_Moi : hai Yasushi ojissan aligata kenni nichan kana neechan prof d'être venus me voir_

_K+ p +o+K: bestuni Conan kun il sont sortie_

_Moi je vous retrouver au chapitres suivant qui aura plusieurs parti_

 

 


	12. Hospitalisé à l'hôpital des enfants

_Aprés l'oncle Yasushi le prof ma fratrie sortie laissant mes parents et le personnel médicale de ma chambre j'ai droit visite médicale et divers examen prise de sang etxcompagni et questions de maux de tête vivre les parents sont la pour m'aider contre les sensei je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises mon sensei à d'autres compétences mais par chance il est un gentille qui va être un allié car lui aussi est victimes de certaine façon de ceux je cherche pendant mon séjour aux heures de visite une nouvelle fois je me retrouve découvert par un intelligent de taille qui est aussi un allié de mon équipe contre cet personne qui me fait cauchemar chaque jour qui passe depuis j'ai croisé son chemin_

_Kamayashi sensei : Conan kun voici  la sensei qui va soigner ta jambe quand tu sera au bloc_

_Itawashi sensei: konbawa Conan kun je suis  Liliana Itawashi chirurgien orthopédiques pédiatrique tu es en bonne main pour soigner ta  jambes je suis la meilleures de ce domaine avant je dois te faire visite poser des questions sur comment tu te blessé à ton pied  d'accord Conan kun_

_Moi je regarde les adultes mes parents surtout l'infirmière qui fais son travail kamayashi sensei qui l'examen de mes poumons et coeur  je signe de oui_

_Itawashi : Conan kun tu peut me dire quand tu as blessé ton pied_

_Moi peut sentir le regards dissuasion de otossa celui qui me fait flipper : pendant les vacances d'hiver Itawashi sensei_

_Kamayashi sensei qui écoute mes poumon : Conan kun tu peut respirer trois fois expirer rreoisfois_

_Moi j'ai pas trop choix d'obéir  à l'ordre  respirer et expirer trois fois j'ai bien vite retrouver sous masque d'oxygènes_

_Kamayashi sensei : naeko chanoxygène  Conan kun sous oxygèneon vabcommmencer par 45%_

_L'infirmière obéisplacé le masque oxygène pédiatrique sur moi:hai  kamayashi sensei_

_Papa : il aura un problème pour il soit sous oxygène kamayashi sensei_

_Kamayashi qui m'a mis sous masque: Conan kun à une  legere infections pulmonaires choses qui arrive souvent aux patient présent d'un incendie Conan kun à respirer de la fumé  entre le temps les pompier la retrouver et le temps il est resté dans l'appartement il a eu temps de respirer de la fume les 'pompier on retrouve coincé son pied sur u' peu_

_Itawashi sensei vérifier la blessure de mon pied  :quand  il a été amené est-ce qu'il serait conscient_

_Kamayashi sensei : inconscient   pris en charge par les secouriste aussitôt les pompier l'on sortit de l'immeuble aucune réaction  il est rester inconscient pendant 4 h 30_

_Maman : il va aller mieux kamayashi sensei_

_Kamayashi sensei : pour le moment je peur faire aucun diagnostics avant la fin de ses examen Conan kun à til un  sensei en dehors de l'hôpital qui ta visiter_

_Moi je suis remise de sous masque  : araide sensei de l'école pour la visite médicale avant les  vacances_

_Itawashi sensei :  Conan kun tu as montrée ton pied  à un autre sensei ou araide sensei_

_Moi signé oui_

_Itawashi sensei: Conan kun comment tu as fait pour blessé ton pied_

_Moi p mon pied intéresse pour les sensei en dirais je suis venu cobaye : j'ai déjà dit à kamayashi sensei tout à l'heure_

_Itawashi : tu peut me le dire à moi aussi je crois tu serra m'expliquer mieux que lui je pourrai aider soigner ton pied_

_Moi je regarde mes parents :  je suis tombé en fesant une bataille de boule de neige j'ai glisser je suis blesser aux pied Itawashi sensei_

_Itawashi sensei sceptique de l'excuse regarde mes parents puis mon pied   : tu fais quoi comme sport quand tu es pas blessé Conan kun_

_Moi : je fais du foot avec mes amis_

_Kamayashi sensei : tu as utilisé ton pied depuis tu es blessé_

_Moi signe de non_

_Papa: on le garde à l'œil Conan veut pas se faire aidée il dit il est pas un bébé il préfère utilisé ses béquilles que demandé de l'aide_

_Itawashi : Conan kun tu vas à l'école_

_Moi je signe de oui_

_Itawashi sensei : comment tu vas à l'école  depuis tu es blesse Conan kun_

_Moi : en voiture_

_Kamayashi sensei : tu es monter ou descendu l'escalier depuis tu es blessé_

_Moi p trop de question  me donner maux de tête  signé de non_

_Itawashi : de on à un bloc de libre on le monte la haut on va l'emmener au scanner faire une radio de son pied on va à avoir besoin de votre signature pour l'opération et des renseignements sur Conan kun_

_Papa : je vais signer Itawashi sensei_

_Moinun ton inquiet :  Itawashi sensei tu va pas couper mon pied  je veut jouer avec mes amis au foot_

_Itawashi sensei : Conan kun je suis la meilleures sensei de cet hôpital j'ai pas pour habitude de  faire cet solutions sans  tout faire pour sauvé les pieds les bras de mes patients qui son blessé crois moi tu le meilleur pédiatre la meilleure chirurgien pour te remettre en pleine forme pour rejouer au foot avec tes amis_

_Kamayashi sensei : Conan kun qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire au foot_

_Moi : marquer des buts_

_Maman : Conan est très bon buteur il est très rapide quand il joue au foot il apprend avec mon fils le foot il dit Conan sera comme vidéo_

_Itawashi sensei : je  vois on à un futur footballeur  de bon niveau Conan kun je peut te promettre que avec moi on à un but à marquer c'est de tout faites pour ton pieds guéris pour marquer de super but comme hideo en attendant je'soigne ton pied kamayashi sensei va s'occuper de toi finir tes examen avant de faire mon travail avec ton pied que la prochaine visite tu seras en le chemin de guérison dans ta chambre_

_Maman : il est pas dans sa ce_

_Kamayashi sensei : il est encore  dans le service d'urgence en le transfert après ses examen  apres son operation dans sa chambre étant donné la haut n'a pas de bloc de libres en garde Conan kun aux urgences sous surveillance_

_Moi : kamayashi sensei comment vous savez j'étais réveiller tout à l'heure il avait personne pour me surveiller_

_Kamayashi sensei : Conan kun c'est pas parce que tu nous as pas vu on ne vois pas nos jeunes patients  comme toi réveiller  en à pas que toi comme patient dans l'hôpital à veiller qui soit en pleine santé  maintenant on  va te laisser te reposer l'infirmière va l'emmener faire tes examen dans les autres services quand il seront prêt d'accord Conan kun_

_Moi p va surtout faire poupée pour sensei et infirmière pendant le séjour oui p K trop de la chance petit frère tu as une kawaii infirmière d'échange la place de patient si je pouvais être comme toi et patient de kawaii infirmière moi p pervers  nichan trop vieille pour toi en plus elle déjà pris d'elle une alliance de fiançailles p K dommage elle ne kawaii moi p trouve toi une petite amie de ton ages  aux lycée par exemple p k faut déjà elle soit bonne et libres: d'accord kamayashi sensei_

_Je peut déjà dire mon séjour à l'hôpital j'ai pour + de 48 h à servir de poupée pour le personnel rêve que tout pervers comme mon frère ou Kogoro ojissan sont jaloux de ce genre d'attention  moi  ce genre d'attention me met mal à l'aise me fis rougirvde me savoir exposé moitié nu pendant visite médicale avec des étrangers bref j'ai pas choix de laisser faire papa est sorti avec les sensei maman rester quelques temps auprès de moi pendant les examen je me suis endormie encore en cauchemars pendant ce temps j'ai été opéré pendant quelques heures puis emmener dans la chambre ou je me suis réveiller vers le soir autour de 22 h il semble j'ai du sommeil à rattraper pour je suis à dormir aussi longs faut dire je ne dort pas beaucoup avec mes cauchemars en  parlant de cauchemar il semble que je suis un peu parler pendant mon sommeil que sensei à entendu_

_Moi je me suis réveiller je frotte mes yeux  je remarque mon compagnon de nuit Arthur Sherlock prêt de moi et toujours sous masque oxygène je regarde autour je vois une chambre pédiatrique imprimer comme ça  ce qui prouve bien ces une hôpital pour enfant la différence de l'hôpital normal public il y a pas dessin de ce genre dans les chambres de patient je regarde vers le centre de la chambre Il y'a la télé non allumé dans un coin une armoire blanche une table avec quelques panier de fruit fleur cadeau un mini frigo une autre pièce par la fenêtre ou je peut voir il fait nuit je soupire serrer Arthur  perdu de mes pensées pendant un moment sensei venu me voir pile au moment otossa entré_

_Papa venu silencieux : à quoi tu penses Conan_

_Moi je regarde mon pere : otossa tu viens toujours en silence tu es pas à la maison pour veiller sur ana et maman_

_Papa dans mes cheveu ranger: mamantravaille et ana avec ta fratrie à la maison faut bien quelqu'un reste veiller sur toi la nuit il semble tu rattraper ton sommeil_

_Moi: otossa  tu fais pour garder ton sang froid quand tu es confronté à un jour comme hier pour une enquête_

_Papa: je m'arrange de pas y_ _penser de ce genre d'affaires vivre en espérant que demain est un jour meilleures profiter de mon temps pour veiller sur ceux qui m'entoure c ma  femme mes enfants ma fratrie mes amis écoute je vois bien tu te sent responsable des mort tu pourrais pas faire revenir à la vie mis je te les déjà dit tu es pas responsable du choix des adultes et des criminel il connaisse les risque en allant affronter ce genre de personne seul sans être préparé toi qui moi au n'est une équipe uni on laisse personne à terre dans notre bataille pour la justice_

_Moi:otossa konbawa kamayashi sensei_

_Kamayashi sensei rentrer venu prêt de moi :Kombawa Conan kun comment tu te sent aujourd'hui_

_Moi : genki Komayashi sensei je peut enlever mon masque_

_Kamayashi sensei : on va voir ça après la visite Conan kun pendant je fais la visite j'ai quelques questions pour toi tu dois me dire  la vérité cet fois ci c'est important pour tu guéris pour ta santé_

_Papa : il vous répondra avec la vérité kamayashi sensei_

_Moi je suis ausculter par kamayashi sensei je regarde otossa p otossa_

_Kamayashi sensei m'ausculte:Conan kun tu mangé quoi pour tes goûter_

_Moi : de la tarte des biscuits des gâteaux des fruits_

_Kamayashi sensei : pour les repas tu mangé quoi au petit déjeuner_

_Moi: parfois crêpe des gaufrées des céréales un chocolat au lait du jus de fruits un fruits_

_Kamayashi :quel fruits  tu mange le plus dans une semaine_

_Moi je réflexion_

_Papa: la banane  c'est son préféré de tout les fruit_

_Kamayashi sensei : combien par jour mangé tu de bananes_

_Moi: je crois quand il y'a des bananes c'est deux au  petit déjeuner aux gouter ou au dessert_

_Kamayashi sensei :je vois tu mangé des fruits est ce que tu orange des légumes_

_Moi: oui parfois je_

_Papa : tout dépend des légumes il y au menu  tu mangé_

_Kamayashi sensei : quel légumes ilmange le slegime vert_

_Moi : berk les légumes verts_

_Kamayashi sensei : je vois Conan kun tu mange bien tout tes 3 repas  sans  sauter de repas_

_Moi p même je voulais sauter mon père me ficherra une punition si je saute  mes repas depuis je suis retour enfants j'ai bien plus manger sans sauter de repas_

_Papa: on lui laisse pas le choix de sauter repas_

_Kamayashi sensei : bien Conan kun tu dors bien la nuit_

_Moi::euh oui kamayashi sensei pourquoi vous posez ces questions_

_Kamayashi : Conan kun je fais mon travail avec des question denroutine dans ton cas Shinichi kudo kun alias Conan Edogawa tu me prend pour un idiot tout comme ton père yusako kudo alias Franck Edogawa_

_Papa : de quoi vous parlez kamayashi sensei_

_Kamayashi sensei  donner une feuilles à papa montré son badges : à vous de monter l'exemple à votre fils Kudo san j'ai fait vérifier vos emprunter à tout les deux j'ai des amis qui lm'on aider bien sur avec des simple initial je peut avoir vos ADN correspondant génétique je ne suis pas comme majorité des collègues de travail dans ce secteur me suis renseigné auprès de tout les personnes qui visite Conan kun depuis son arrivée j'ai pas habitude de terrain comme eux mon travail construction soigner mes patients qui entre dencet  hôpital la question si Conan kun dors bien une question piège Conan kun as sommeil agité par cauchemar j'ai pu observer et entendre bien des choses qui ne semble pas être jolie à voir pour mineur  particulièrement avec gin un dangereux ciminel'sans  pitié_

_Papa :  tu connais gin Conan n'essaye pas de me mentir_

_Moi p yabbe j'ai du parler de lui pendant mes cauchemar: c'est akemi san qui ma parler de lui hier elle ma dit il est très dangereux c'est lui qui l'on tué je jure otossa j'ignorais son nom jusqu'à hier_

_Papa : tu kle déjà vu_

_Moi: ben la  description elle ma fait de lui est assez ressemblent à peu près l'homme qui m'a frapper  dans mes souvenir ce jour là demo grand père un jour j'ai entendu parler à un de ses amis quand j'étais petit j'étais chez lui  avec ma fratrie pour les vacances maman et toi vous étiez partie demo kamayashi sensei vous travailler avec dakuro sensei_

_Kamayashi : on peut dire ça Conan kun  c'est lui qui m'a demandé de veiller sur ta santé j'ignore comment un tour de magic on utilise sur toi  mais c'est pas vraiment mon travaille la magie mais soigner les mineurs oui je suis d'abord pédiatre et professionnel desndeudncas je dois savoir tout ce qui est arrivé depuis changement jusqu'à hier  commence par me dire pour ton pied la vérité denta blessure_

_Moi je regarde otossa  puis sensei : benj pendant le camping pour le nouvel an en allant chercher du bois  avec mes amis j'ai marcher sur un pièges camouflage parvdes criminel qui voulais protéger leur trafiqué de faux billet pour le plus gros coup dans une banque_

_Kamayashi sensei : un piège tu dit conan kun ce piège était comment_

_Moi: il fait trop mal_

_Papa :  Conan je crois sensei veut plusnrtu décris lmodèle_

_Moi je réflexion me souvenant du jour le piège rentrer en moi: il avait des pointe comme dent de requin en fer  je ne peut pas vraiment dire comment c'est j'avais très mal mon pied saignais beaucoup je devais rentrer aux camp avec les enfants comme on c'est perdu en ramasser du bois_

_Papa :tu tes perdu tu as pourtant habitude de camping_

_Moi: je suis surtout jouer babisetter avec 8 enfants qui connais rien aux camping un qui a don de nous faire toujours partir à sa recherche qui me soûl avec leur question stupide qui aussi don de nous faire de nous perdre de chemin  est censé être un endroit sans danger pour nous selon le profs recommandé par un  de ses amis demo kamayashi sensei comment vous avez eu mon identité_

_Kamayashi sensei : confidentielles Conan kun_

_Papa : pour gin comment vous le connaissez_

_Kamayashi sensei : il est un tueur très dangereux je suis à jamais oublié ce jour là il rentrer dans ma vie il  à plusieurs années il est apparu tuer mes parents froidement otossa était un agent infiltrer ma grande soeur et moi on c'est cacher dans une cachette il nous à pas vue mais en p!je il à mis feu à chez nous les autres collègues mon père nous à placer dans une famille qui nous accueilli veiller sur nous qui est aussi sous protection des collègues de mon père qui m'ont payé mes études de médecine dans les meilleures écoles Conan kun j'avais que 5ans quand ilest venu prendre ma famille ma grande soeur avais 8ans de qu'il entré en âge elle devenu policière moi ensuite j'ai rejoint à mon tour la justice mais très vite un de mes supérieur à vite compris les armes à feu et moi nous sommes pas en accord mais surtout je passais souvent temps lire  regarde les émission sur la médecine sujet qui me passionné comme ma mère était scientifiques j'ai eu comme dire'son don pour la science un jour en stage de police je suis tombé sur une affaires un enfant blessé par balle j'ai pas moyen de faire autre que  lui porter'secour j'étais pas encore rentrer à l'école de médecine j'ai eu à faire une chose j'ai pas la moindre idée comment faire je me suis souvenu enfants j'ai fait les scootou j'ai appris les à faire les premiers soins avec ma'grande sœur et ma mère pendant un camping  ce jour là j'ai fais ma toute première fois une urgence avec un enfant j'ai eu en prime un enfant qui est bien vivant qui est papa depuis 4 ans il est venu me voir il m'a dit kamayashi sensei vous souvenez de moi vous m'avez sauvé la vie  j'ai confiance en vous vous pouvez veiller sur la santé de ma fille qui était avec lui  caché derrière lui toute mignonne mais avec un vilaine blessure sur le genoux qui lui fesait mal elle n'aimais pas beaucoup les docteurs  après avoir soin sa blessure elle ma sourit  elle revenu quelque jours avec son papa m'apporter un dessin ce qui est une raison qui me motive  de travailler aider soigner écouter mes patients avec l'expérience je suis cap de savoir quand un patient comme toi méfiance arrange la vérité pour des raisons il sais  de ton réveil je suis aperçu que tu es méfiance envers moi tu cache ton jeu devant nous tu as  joué l'enfant courageux qui aussi la peur  vu le nombre de sommeil  tu fais ici je suis à en conclure la nuit tu dors pas par peur de cauchemar renseignements aussi sur la nourriture comme le goûter les repas qui m'on aussi prouver le contraire de cenquentu dit'preuve appuyez par ton poids de que tu es arrivé à l'hôpital on ta peser pour un 6 tu es pas du tout poids normal j'ai interrogé tes amis cet après midi quand il sont venu tu mangé pas un repas entier quand au goûter c'est rare tu en mangé  à l'école ce qui est des fruits la tu en mangé c'est une bonne chose mais ton corps à besoin de plus que de fibres et vitamine pour aider tes anticorps en plus tu es de groupe sanguin très rare ce qui fais de tloi un patient à risque  en ce d'hémorragie  en 2 mois 3 sensei de spécialité differente te visite  en regardant ton carnet de santé en Conan  j'ai pu contaster dans tes examen tu es aussi sujet de maux de tête j'ai appris par une jeune fille tu été à une blessure à la tête quand tu es arrivé chez elle le coup je suis tombé dans l'escalier ne marche pas avec moi j'ai fait vérifier cet blessure tu as une cicatrice dissimulé par tes cheveux  c'est pas une blessure d'esclave raisons j'ai fait vérifier ton identité un enfant qui as des blessure de ce genre me fait le coup de l'escalier je vérifie auprès de tout le monde si mes doute son justifier  je le signal aux services sociaux pour mener une enquête toi tu as eu chance j'ai pas  fait appel à eux vu l'etat de ta santé tu serais bon pour placement de famille_

_Papa tien kamayashi sensei : essayer de faire ça je vous plus la vie ne croyez pas je suis à faire de cadeaux_

_Moi p otossan faut pas le chercher : yamero otossa tu es filmer  il avertir ai la sécurité_

_L'infirmière venu voir : kamayashi sensei vous voulez la sécurité_

_Kamayashi sensei : tour va bien Kaori chan juste un petit malentendu prévenez Itawashi sensei Conan kun est réveiller_

_L'infirmiè excute l'ordre appeler un autre service : hai kamayashi sensei_

_Papa à relâcher sensei p enfoirés : tout mes excuses kamayashi sensei_

_Kamayashi sensei : j'accepte vos excuses je suis vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous dit que je suis un professionnel Conan kun comment tu as su pour les caméra_

_Moi: vous avez dit hier je ne peut pas vous voir mais vous voyez tout vous venez quand je suis réveiller je suppose il y'a des caméra dans tout l'hôpital y compris les chambres pour si il y a des problèmes avec le personnel ou patient prévenez la sécurité j'ai vu les couloir et la sécurité dans les autres services sont placé vers les portes principal de entré et sorti du service j'en déduis c'est à cause d'enlèvement des mineurs vu la ousonrt les agents de sécurité il est pas possible de sortir sans passer devant eux   pour preuve  de ma théorie Kaori l'infirmière oneessan venu voir les caméra doit être lié à vos salle de personnel ou l'accueil du service kamayashi sensei_

_Kamayashi sensei : effectivement tu es intelligent et observateur je constate que tu es très bon en déduction cet hôpital est connu pour sa sécurité_

_Moi : aligata kamayashi sensei demo pourquoi l'hopital est aussi securite' interphone pour rentré d'un service bagde magnétique œil reconnaissance facial_

_Kamayashi sensei : c'est le propriétaire de cet hôpital à construit cet hôpital pour remercier les senseis qui on sauvé son fils il avait été enlever et deux droits de mourir en dit il était sensei très connu pour une de ses passion il trouve les jeunes patient manque de joie  par ce que il sont très malade certains ne sont pas pourvoir aller à l'école les patients s'ennuie alors il à fait une hôpital pour les enfants et ados  en plus des soins les patient de l'hôpital on  droit aussi de faire des activités comme à l'école pendant un journée après les soins visites si il sont en forme peuve se deplacer!il  vont rejoindre le groupe d'enfants dans la salle d'activité ou des sensei d'école ou animatrice  veille sur eux avec des activités quelques heures chaque groupe est dans sa salle il y'a des salles collectifs comme la salle de cinéma théâtre musique la bibliothèque la salle informatique le propriétaire pense que ça va aider les patients à guérir si on les aides à sourire pendant leur souffrance on leur changeant les idées quelques heures toi je te recommandée des demain après les soins et la visite d'aller voir le groupe de 6 ans à 8ans pense ton séjour à l'hôpital pour changer tes_

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 12 parti 2_

_après Kamayashi sensei et papa m'on pris la tête sur certains sujet comme le règlement de l'hôpital obligatoire après la visite de Kamayashi sensei je suis resté dans ma chambre regarder un peu de télé rien au programme intéressant je suis allée sur mon ordinateur portable traîner partout surtout les informations sur les enquêtes je suis aussi télécharger mon livre préfère les signé des 4 de Sherlock Holmes livre je connais par coeur je me suis même endormi  sur mon livre très tard papa à pris l'ordinateur poser sur la tables de cheveux jouant de mes cheveux otossa au passage il vérifier mon ordinateur  il à même sourit et sourciller j'ai à parier il à sourire sur ce téléchargements de son bouquin le baron noir comme ma fratrie m'empêche de lire les vrai bouquins il est pas de niveau de 6 j'ai choisi de lire sur l'ordinateur  même si je lis rare le baron noir comme fils d'auteur je me doit de connaître ces histoires de baron noir en parlant d'histoire otossa travail sur son ordinateur portable assis sur le fauteuil de la chambre je crois même il c'est endormi assis la nuit est assez calme si on ignore mes cauchemar de ce Conard  permanences le matin soin visite premier petit déjeuner  mouais c'est pas terrible sous la surveillance de mon otossa  puis habillé d'un ensemble sport rouge et bleu chaussette bleu un polo pull bleu de mes chaussons bleu  sur un fauteuil roulant bleu marine autre obligation de l’hôpital pour déplacement de service à un autres outil comme fauteuil ou bidule de vieux étant donné je suis incapable de déplacement après une opération et une blessures comme la mienne je suis plutôt impatient de reprendre mes deux pied et faire rééducation d'ici mois prochain  si tout va  bien papa et Akiji ojissan le brancardier m'emmener dans la salle de groupe d'enfants de 6 à 8 ans  tout les mur d l'hôpital sont imprimer dessin de tout genre et plein de couleur il y'a même 2 étage spécial pour les activités+ un grand jardin et un petit terrain de sport un terrain de jeux  d'extérieur ou j'ai pu voir un groupe d'enfants jouer dessus sur chaque salle tu vois sur la port grp de 1 à 3 ou de 4 à 6  crèche et maternelle pour primaire de  6 à 8 de 9 à 11 pour collège 12 à 14  de 15 à 18 pour lycée en entrant dans la salle des 6 à 8 voici ce que je vois   des enfants et des adultes qui semble portée un uniforme de bénévoles ou pas _

_L'obassa : Konichiwa bouya  akiji kun_

_Akiji le brancardier: Hamayo san voici Conan kun de la chambre 137 je vous laisse je  passerai le chercher plutard  il sorti_

_L'obassa: Konichiwa Conan dessus Hamayo Satori je suis sensei d'école bénévoles de l'hôpital tu peut m'appeler Hamayo sensei comment tu t'appelle et tu as quelle âge_

_Moi timide :Konichiwa dessus Conan Edogawa 6 Hamayo sensei_

_L'obassa bienvenue dans le groupe de 6/8 ans Conan kun je suis avec vous elle me présente les autres personnes bénévoles en les désignation  il y'a aussi Lori Kudi une animatrice  Samy Etoyâma un animateur et Shinji Dakuro sensei  tout les 4 bénéficiaire de l'hôpital sur le temps libre on vient avec vous les patients quelques heure par semaine  certains viens 2/3 fois par semaine von travailler en dehors d l'hôpital moi je suis avec vous le mercredi après-midi le vendredi matin le samedi toute la journée_

_Dakuro (l'agent du FBI): Konichiwa  Conan kun  rvi de voir tu viens aux activités_

_Moi: Konichiwa Dakuro sensei_

_L'obassa : Shinji kun tu connais Conan kun_

_Dakuro : on c'est croiser quelques fois au centre commercial pendant ma petite amie m'emmener faire shopping  j'ai rencontré Conan kun avec son club des aventures de détectives juniors j'ai comme impressions Conan kun est venu vivre un petit aventures ici avec nous à l'hôpital pour quelques jours je me trompe Conan kun_

_Moi je signe de non_

_L'obassa :  Conan kun tu as envie de faire quoi comme activités tu as des jeux Lorie chan la musique avec samy kun   la peinture art avec Shinji kun et avec moi fais la lecture  maintenant on va pas tarder nous rendre à la bibliothèque  aujourd'hui tu peut aller ou tu veut avec qui tu veut dans les activités du jour et peut faire la journée sur les différents activités  avec les bénévoles du groupe_

_Moi  je regarde autour : Dakuro sensei vous faites quoi comme art_

_Dakuro :  tu as choix entre peintures et décoration d'objet construction Conan kun   tu as déjà  construit des objet pour faire cadeau à des amis ou quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup comme ça maman ou ton papa_

_Moi p  mouais bricolage c'est pas mon truc pk bricolage ben tien voilà une idée cadeau pour maman pour neechan pour Ran  la saint Valentin arrive le mois prochain crois moi à ta place je ferai un cadeau pour ta petite amie ton rivale est coller à elle moi p l'enflure il m'énerve ben vu l'obassa est moche et l'onnessan pas mon style je me vois pas aller avec d'ojissan : non Dakuro sensei mais je veut bien faire un jolie cadeaux qu'est-ce que on peut faire  comme cadeau pour une maman_

_Dakuro :  pour une maman tu as différents choix déjà dit moi ce que aime ta maman comme cadeau_

_Moi: je sais pas elle beaucoup truc_

_Papa ma chuchoter  à l'oreille : essayé les fleur ,les tableaux, les bijoux et objets décoration c'est les cadeaux fait avec les fleurs elle adore_

_Moi je réfléchis p niveau choix c'est pas ce qui manque pour faire cadeaux bricolage que pourrait je fais pour maman p K essaye la poterie pour lui faire un vase de fleur tu sais les fleur orchidées vous avez fait Ran à monter à maman et elle est fan  moi p hé bonne idée : Dakuro sensei  je peut faire un vase  de fleurs éternelle pour okassa_

_L'obassa : en voilà un jolie cadeaux pour ta maman Conan kun_

_Dakuro : Conan kun tu as fait un très bons choix de cadeaux on cva travailler ensemble ton cadeau et ton papa peut aussi venir t'aider si il veut_

_Papa p kenichi qui lui inspirée cet idée : d'accord je veut bien aider_

_Dakuro sensei : alors venez avec moi sur une table libres je vais préparer un matériaux pour toi Conan kun_

_Moi  poussé par maman vers une table ronde pour 6: hai Dakuro sensei_

_Sur la tables rondes multicolore enfant_

_Papa assit pret de moi  : d'où tu connais Dakuro sensei_

_Moi: c'est toi qui la mis à me surveiller_

_Papa : de quoi tu parles j'ai mis personne pour te surveillance pour l'instant_

_Moi: tu as pas mis les 3 lettre commencé par f sur moi_

_Papa : non pas encore si il est de ce côté il te surveillance c'est pour une raison professionnel en dehors de lui quelques choses ou quelqu'un s'intéressa à toi tu n'as remarque depuis quand il te surveillance_

_Moi : 2 semaine et 3 jour après le même jour keninetkana m'on démasquer je me suis senti suivis et observer keni la remarque la poursuit il à perdu ses papiers c'est le moment on découverte il est 3 lettre et  keni l'aurais défoncer il appris pour pedobear masaka cet personne me surveille si lui et kamayashi sensei se connaissent très bien il serait surveillance_

_Papa: apm_

_Moi: apm c'est quoi_

_Papa : agent protection des mineurs du FBI une unité d'agent infiltrer_

_Dakuro revenu avec une boite c'est assis : Edogawa san vous êtes bien informations sur nous je suppose votre relations internationales familial vous à parler de nous_

_Papa : on peut dire ça'pourquoi  vous surveille mon fils_

_Dakuro ma donner la boite : que savez vous des  enfants disparu ces derniers mois_

_Moi: sérieux il y a quelques temps un enfant à été kidnappée on m'avait demandé de la retrouver  on la retrouver avec un couple qui voulais la vendre à des personnes très riche serait lié_

_Dakuro sensei : tu es bien information Conan kun t'as raison il à un réseau sur le net ou il à des enfants mise sur le marché ou des riche et personne très dangereux se croit tout permis et au-dessus des loisen se permettant d'acheter des jeunes enfants de 0 /7ans étant donné tu es un enfant malin intelligent et dans la tranche d'âge  il y a quelque temps on arrêté un criminels des articles de photos ou tu es apparu sur ces photos avec ta bel tête ou tu as été kidnappée il y a quelque temps par ennemi de moury san mon patron nous à demander de garder un œil sur toi repérer ceux qui pourrait être lié à ceux que on cherche à démantelé du réseau de trafic d'enfants à adopter les meilleures enfants cible sont mignon intelligent et bonne santé_

_Papa : 2/3 il a le profils des cibles_

_Dakuro : ça ne pas les arrêté pour autant Conan kun est peut être 2/3 mais il est tout de même une cible facile pour domaines interdit avec moury tentai pour les ennemi  de moury tentai c'est la cible idéal pour atteindre moury tentai ceux qui on peur de sa fille la karatéka Conan kun est pas lié de sang avec moury tentai mais il est à avec eux souvent n'importe qui prend Conan kun pour le fils de moury tentai fait de Conan une cible à tout les niveaux de criminels des moins dangereux aux plus dangereux l'ennui Conan kun et se garde du corps  sage je suis un apm ce qui fait je suis à découvert auprès d'eux  ce qui est de la surveillance n'est plus ma mission mais j'ai autre mission même si je suis souvent observation de Conan kun il est juste un enfant intriguant mystérieux pour moi  un petit garçon comme lui c'est assez impressionnant de l'observer jouer super agent de 007  un acteur fait pour ce rôle Conan kun_

_Moi: je ne suis pas un acteur détectives juniors Dakuro sensei_

_Dakuro sensei : je vois ben si un jour tu joue un film je te conseil de choisir un rôle de style d'agent d'espion détectives juniors ça t'ira très bien comme rôle d'ailleurs je connais un ami il est un acteur agent action je crois il veut faire un film détectives je pourrais lui parler de toi comme tu es tentai kidsjunior  et tu aimes l'aventure tu pourrais être parfait pour faire tentai dans un film_

_Moi  p ola il veut me caser ciné lui remarque ça serait cool : je sais pas peut être je pourrais le rencontrer avant de me décidé_

_Dakuro : tu as raison quand tu sortira n'organisera un rendez-vous entre vous sur un tournage tu verras comment il est comme acteurs  alors que veurt faire comme vase et fleur éternel pour ta maman_

_Moi : vous savez faire des fleur éternel Dakuro sensei_

_Dakuro sensei : moi perso j'offre les vrai ou des bijoux faire'des fleurs c'est t pas un problème pour moi regards autour de toit les deux tableau à ta droite c'est moi qui les à peint au fond sur la gauche de ton papa c'est aussi un de mes tableaux tu vois je suis artistes et bricoleur je suis toujours partant pour faire le défi de l'imagination  que soit le miens ou ceux des enfants qui sont ici à l'hôpital je relève toujours un défi de l'imagination et toi vu en parle tu sais en faire tes fameux fleurs éternel je me trompe_

_Moi: un peu une gentille neechans et nichans nous montré comment faire pour faire cadeaux à Ran neechan elle adore les fleurs elle à mis dans le salon de Kogoro ojissan tout les amis et personne qui vient voir Ran neechan et Kogoro ojissan trouve c'est très jolie namiko oneessan votre petite amie est quequn qui aime l'art je suis sur elle va adorer pour la saint Valentin otossa pour okassa un cadeau qui vient de ton coeur lui change des bijoux que tu lui offre tu as dit okassa adore tout ce qui vient de mon coeur elle pourrait aimer un cadeau comme les fleur préféré de okassa_

_Papa : petit malin je me disais bien tu avais une idée de ce genre en tête ne  t'inquiète pas pour le cadeau de la saint Valentin de okassa j 'ai déjà mon idée de cadeaux pour la saint Valentin occupe toi plutôt de ton amoureuse_

_DDakuro: Conan kun tu as une amoureuse_

_Moi je nie p oui mais c'est mon secret :  non j'ai pas amoureuse Dakuro sensei je suis qu'un petit garçon de 6 les filles sont juste mes amis_

_Dakuro et papa on fait la même tête avec ce sourire_

_Dakuro : méfie toi il arrive même à 6 ans on tombe amoureux d'une jolie petite fille  j'ai des amis personnellement c'est arriver il disais comme toi ben un jour l'amitié est devenu leur amoureuse et c'est même marier quand il sont devenus grand tu ne doit pas sous estimer le pouvoir de l'amour elle est la oui tu y attend pas regarde ce petit garçon au tricot rouge avec la petite fille  robe bleu er pull rose il on 7 et 8 ans sont tout les deux amoureux de leur meilleures amis qui aujourd'hui n'est pas la mais quand il sont la avec eux il sont inséparables la petite fille elle est depuis c'est 4ans amoureuse de son meilleures amies le petit lui il est devenu jaloux quand un autre garçons parler à sa meilleures amie  sa maman nous à dit il aime sa meilleures amie il sont voisin et dans la même classe depuis la maternelle il nie souvent comme toi il aime sa meilleures amie  en voit bien  le contraire quand il son ensemble il surveillance tout les garçons qui parle à sa meilleure amie  il est jaloux et protecteur envers elle_

_Une petite fille venu voir avec deux de ses copines: kawaii Dakuro sensei vous faites quoi_

_Dakuro rougitrougit: azuko chan Julie chan Emako chan voici Conan kun un nouveau camarades de jeu il va rester quelques jours à l'hôpital il veut faire un cadeau pour sa maman des fleur et un vase_

_Julie chan: Konichiwa Conan kun je suis Julie  Nariño 7 ans je peut t'aider à faire des'joiles flurnpour ta maman_

_Emako : Konichiwa  Conan kun dessus Emako Johnson 6 je veut aussi t'aider_

_Azuko chan sourit amicale : ohayo Conan kun moi c'est Azuko Fujimashi 7 aujourd'hui Conan kun tu veurt venir à mon goûté anniversaire cet après-midi  tout mes amis ma famille et les enfants du groupe qui sont tous mes amis viens à ma fête déguisé dans la salle de fête de l'hôpital_

_Moi p premier jour je suis déjà invitation à une anniversaire de l'hôpital j'ai pas perdu des temps : Konichiwa Julie chan Emako chan Azuko chan dessus Conan Edogawa 6  aligata de vouloir m'aider j'accepte votre aide Azuko chan joyeux anniversaire c'est'comment on se déguisé pour ta fête anniversaire_

_Azuko chan :aligata Conan kun  tu peut te déguisé comme un personnage de conte fée pirate dragon ou dessin animé kamen yaiba  moi je me déguise en une jolie princesses fée rouge rose et blanc l'essentiel c'est on s'amuse à mon anniversaire Conan kun c'est pas grave tu as pas déguisement tu es quand même mon invité_

_Moi: tu as raison Azuko chan l'essentiel c'est de s'amuser avec tout tes invités c'est à quelle heure ta fête_

_Azuko  : à 16 h 00  c'est pour laisser le temps à mes amis de sortir de l'école venir ici fêté mon anniversaire_

_Moi : je viendrai à ta fête azuko chan aligata de m'inviter Azuko chan_

_Azuko chan : bestuni Conan kun  on est ami maintenant c'est normal d'invité me amis de l'hôpital à mon anniversaire tu va faire quoi comme fleurs pour ta maman_

_Moi p bonne question : je ne sais pas peut être des jolies  fleur de toute les couleurs maman adore les jolie couleurs je veut faire des jolie fleur qui dit à maman elle très belle je l'aime aussi elle brillante comme une étoiles_

_Julie : si tu fesait les fleurs étoiles Conan kun_

_Emako : les fleur en cœur  tu lui marque dessus je t'aime okassa_

_Azuko : Dakuro sensei à dit pour faire un jolie cadeau  pour une personne on aime on doit utilser notre imagination c'est la meilleures surprise pour la personne qu'on aime  pas vrai Dakuro sensei_

_Dakuro : c'est exact Azuko chan Conan kun pour faire ton cadeau tu peux utilisé toujours ton imagination et ton coeur pour faire ton cadeau est unique  quel serait pour toi la'plus jolie fleur qui sera pour ta maman_

_Moi je regarde autour de moi : je crois je veut faire des fleurs en forme de fleur ,fleur de soleil de fleurs étoiles et une grande fleur en coeur pour maman  un gros bouquet de fleurs de toute les jolie couleurs et brillante pour elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi parce que je suis à l'hôpital otossa tu crois maman va aimer mon cadeau_

_Papa :  maman adore les cadeaux du coeur et les jolies fleurs que ton cadeau va beaucoup lui plaires  il suffit tu laisse ton imagination faire le cadeau unique pour maman avec tes nouvelles amies de dakuro  sensei et moi pour t'aider je suis sur ça va faire plaisir à maman ce jolie cadeaux unique pour elle_

_Dakuro : Conan kun ton cadeau sera vraiment très beau pour ta maman parce que c'est ton coeur qui lui aura fait le plus beau des cadeaux que toute les femmes seront jalouse de ce plus beau cadeau que tu offre à ta maman ici tu as tout ce qui fait pour faire ton cadeau pour ta maman_

_Moi p c'est vrai je peut profiter de l'occasion de faire un cadeau pour okassa vu hier j'ai vraiment inquiété okassa je vais m'excuser pour hier  avec le meilleur cadeau faire otossa et les autres jaloux sourire mignon et  enfant ange je prend le matériel des feuille feutre : d'accord Dakuro sensei je vais faire les plus beaux cadeaux de okassa avec les fleurs étoile soleil coeurnfluer de tout les couleurs brillante Dakuro sensei je peut avoir des  bois  de brochettes de la colle de la peinture des  trucs qui brille  des pots qui ne se casse pas si vous plait 'Dakuro sensei_

_Dakuro : bien sur Conan kun ici tu as besoin de quelque choses tu demande à moi ou les autres bénévoles il  y'a   tout ce qui faut pour faire activités artistiques on est la pour aider tout les enfants du groupe tu peut commencer je vais chercher ce qui manque pour toi Conan kun_

_Moi je donne au filles des feuille de couleur : hai aligata Dakuro sensei Emako chan Julie chan Azuko chan vous pouvez faire ce que vous savez faire  si vous savez faire pas trop petit c'est bien aussi_

_Les filles assise autour de la tables : hai Conan kun_

_Moi je chuchote à l'oreille de otossa : otossa j'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire une petite poésie sur une photo de mon ordinateur que je veut coller sur la plus jolie fleur spécial je veut faire pour m'excuser pour okassa_

_Papa m'a sourit ma chuchoter en joué encore dans mes cheveux : excellent choix tu peux toujours compte sur ton papa pour t'aider de projet mon fils_

_Moi : aligata otossa_

_La mâtiné passé beaucoup plus amusant et interressant parce que quand j'ai fini mon cadeau avec l'aide de tout mes camarade malade de l'hôpital tout les autres enfants on voulu aussi faire un cadeau presque pareil que le miens les bénévoles et les adultes autour de moi on été plutôt surpris de voir tous les patients sont tous vouloir faire des fleur éternel mais le miens est vraiment unique il y'a une touche personnelle ensuite on est allé à la cantine ou chaque patient à le menu régime de son hospitalisation l'après-midi on à été dans la salle de theatre ou tout les groupes d'enfants de 0 à 11 réuni pour voir un spectacle de marionnettes des bénévoles bof c'est assez amusant et en même temps c'est ennuyeux pour mon cerveau  vers 15 h mon groupe retourner dans leur chambre pour se prépare pour l'anniversaire de Azuko chan qui à 7 ans aujourd'hui moi je suis pas fan d'anniversaire j'ai promis de venir comme dit keni faut toujours tout faire pour une fille sourire vers 14h50 papa ma ramener dans ma chambre à ma demande avec mon cadeau toutes les femmes que j'ai croisé au passage  on que ce mot en bouches kawaii bouya  dans ma chambre okassa nichan neechan était la juste avant Ran sonoko et l'autre  et le club entre j'ai eu temps de lui offrir la ou il y'a La fleur  photo poème je n'ai pas eu temps de le faire j'aurais mis mon identité en danger_

_Kanako : il est ou nichan et otossa okassa_

_Maman : papa m'a dit il est aller en activités avec d'autre d'enfants il arrive keni qu'est-ce tu fait_

_Kenichi sur mon ordinateur : secret de nichan okassa_

_Papa  et moi on est rentre dans ma chambre : tadaima_

_Ma famille :okaeri_

_Maman m'on enlacer après papa ma remis sur mon lit : comment tu te sent mon Conan_

_Moi tiens fort mon cadeau rougissement en observations ma fratrie intrigué de mon cadeau : genki okassa_

_Kenichi : nichan qu'est-ce que tu as dans ce paquet cadeau_

_Moi:un secret c'est un cadeau_

_Kanail: pour ta petite amie ce gros cadeau_

_Moi : non_

_Kenichi : pour une amie qui fête son anniversaire_

_Moi: non pas pour un anniversaire c'est vrai je suis invité dans un anniversaire d'une fille tout à l'heure mais c'est pas pour elle ce cadeaux c'est pour quelques très spécial que j'aime beaucoup elle est très très très belle pour moi_

_Kenichi :  soca je crois savoir qui le destinataire_

_Kanako : moi aussi je mon idée_

_Maman : ce beau cadeau spécial sera pas pour Ran chan_

_Moi sourire j'offre mon cadeaux à maman : non okassapour elle j'ai un autre cadeau ce cadeaux c'est la c'est pour toi okassa pour m'excuser de t'avoir fait très peur papa Dakuro sensei et les autres enfants m'on aider à faire mon cadeau pour toi en activités ce matin_

_Maman à ouvert son cadeau et son plus beau sourire m'enlacer embrasse la joue : aligata mon ange c'est le plus kawaii bouquet de fleur on ma offert qui'est très beau très coloré très brillant j'accepte tes excuses mon ange dit ou as tu appris à faire les magnifique fleur éternel_

_Moi: secret okassa_

_Kenichi p l'autre joue la carte le chouchou de okassa y vais clouer sur place le chouchou : otossa tu as vraiment fait avec nichan_

_Papa p il a comme une jalousie : oui j'ai aider c'est fut assez instructif comme activités de voir Conan montré aux autres enfants comment faire les fleur éternel_

_Maman : pourquoi tu dit ça yusako_

_Papa : il est un vrai meneurs parce-que tout les autres enfants on tous eu envie de faire aussi les fleur éternels les bénévoles on jamais vu autant d'enfant intéressé à la même activités en une journée à peine arrivé il est déjà invité à un anniversaire ben je pense c'est plus les petites qui sont autour de lui as qui a fait les garçons venir_

_Kenichi jouer de mes cheveux: tu encore plus irrésistible avec ta gueule d'ange avec lui aucune filles ne peut résistance de ta kawaii tête_

_Le club  Ran sonoko  et l'autre : tadaima Konichiwa Conan kun_

_Ma famille et moi: okaeri_

_Moi: ohayo les amis Konichiwa  Ran neechan sonoko neechan c'est qui lui fesait exprès de désigné l'autre d'un regards méfiance mon rivale_

_Mon rivale de coeur de Ran : Konichiwa Conan kun je suis Eisuke Hondo le meilleur ami de Ran  ravi'de reconnaître enfin Conan kun_

_Moi p pas moi enflure c'est ma meilleure amie et petite amie alors dégage d'ici: hein Ran neechan tu ma pas dit ton meilleures ami c'est shinichi nichan je croyais connaître tout meilleures amies rann neechan tes meilleures amie son pas sonoko neechan kazuha neechan et sera neechan Shinichi nichan_

_Ran : Conan kun Eisuke kun aussi mon meilleur ami il était pas sur Tokyo tu pouvais le connaître maintenant tu le connais il voulait te rencontrer_

_Eisuke : Ran  chan ma beaucoup parlé de toi Conan kun le mignon petit frère qui habite chez elle l'apprenti de shinichi kun ton club ma aussi beaucoup parler de'toi  sur le chemin de l'hôpital qiuandnon les entend parler de toi ça donne donc de te rencontrer_

_Moi je regarde ma montrz p classe j'ai la cote je suis pop ça déplait pas p K trop pop nichan se doit être super cool moi p je savais tu me dirais ça nichan : aligata d'être venu Eisuke nissan vous les amis vous êtes tôt l'école est pas fini acet heures ci_

_Miwa: par ce Kobayashi sensei est malade aujourd'hui on à pas école_

_Chinako: on est allé chez le prof il nous à dit tu es ici_

_Misturiko: Conan kun tu ça bien_

_Moi: genki Misturiko kun_

_Ayumi : Conan kun pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital_

_Moi p bon sang que vais je leur dire_

_Maman : ayumi chan Conan kun est à l'hôpital il à été opérer  pour soigner son pied_

_Ran: je croyais Conan kun avait vu un sensei pour son pied avec le prof_

_Papa : il en à vu demo le piège  ou Conan à marcher avait de la rouille une  microbes résistance en trouve sur genre de choses à infecté son pied pendant la  visite sensei à remarque que sa blessure prend plus de temps pour guérir si il  à pas d'évolution de la blessure sur chemin de la guérison  il avait  programme l'opération pour aider le pied Conan à guérir_

_Misturiko : Conan kun est ce que ton pied te fais mal_

_Moi: non genki Misturiko kun Kamayashi sensei ma donner des médicaments pour ne pas avoir mal_

_Genta: tu as va rester à l'hôpital Conan kun_

_Moi : oui genta kun_

_Chinako: combien de jour tu va restez à l'hôpital_

_Moi: je ne sais pas  Chinako chan_

_Ran :  Conan  kun j’espère ton pied ira mieux maintenant_

_sonoko: demo Conan kun comment as tu fais pour savoir c'est un piège quand tu as marché dessus_

_moi : je comprend pas sonoko neechan  qu'est que tu veut dire_

_sonoko : les enfants on dit tu as sauver nomoaki kun  il allais marcher sur le_ _pige_

_ran : c'est vrai pourquoi as tu fais ça  tu aurais pu ne pas tomber dans le piège et sauver ton cousin_

_moi p  plus facile à dire que faire   j'ai juste suivi mon instinct: ben je sais pas pourquoi j'ai juste fais  sans savoir pourquoi_

_kenichi : réflexe  c'est comme ci tu as instinct  de danger_

_misturiko: c'est quoi instinct de danger_

_kanako : instinct de danger  c'est comme  avoir tout d'un  coup un mauvais présentiment_

_miwa : comment fais pour savoir on à mauvais présentiment kana neechan_

_kanako :  parfois tu fais des rêves bizarre la nuit que lendemain ton rêve se reproduit  ou il y a des événements qui sont presque pareil  on appelle ça mauvais présentement qui veut dire il y a danger_

_sonoko : rêve prémonitoire  comme toi ran tu as  rêver de Conan kun la veille il devais partir camper_

_moi : ran neechan tu as rêver de moi_

_ran : oui  tu  es apparu dans mon rêve  mais je pensais pas que c'est un rêve prémonitoire_

_moi : tu as vu quoi dans ce rêve  ran neechan sur moi_

_ran : je ne me souviens plus Conan kun_

_sonoko : shinichi kun lui ne crois pas ce genre de chose il dirais c'est un cauchemar  créer par ton cerveaux c'est pas réel  ran_

_kenichi : il à tord de pas croire au rêve  chaque rêve à leur signification  les rê_ v _es comme celui de ran à fait  la veille du camping c'est clair ran chan tu as don de prévoir danger de  ton entourage_

_yukiko :Conan  dit moi  comment  c'est passé quand tu as marché sur le piège_

_moi je regarder maman p okassa tua s pas besoin de savoir ça : c'est que_

_ayumi : je m'en souviens  j'était avec nomoaki kun genta kun et Conan kun après avoir monter le camp le prof nous à dit on dois  aller au combini    ramasser du bois c_

_miwa : Conan kun à dit on ira plus vite si on fais 2 équipe  1 équipe va ramasser du bois  avec Conan kun 1 autre équipe va au combini  alors on fait les équipes et on c'est séparer nomoaki kun genta kun ayumi chan sont allé avec Conan kun  le reste est allé avec le prof_

_Chinako : le prof à dit à l'équipe de Conan kun  de rester  sur  le sentier  de rentre avant le soleil se coucher  demo on à eu temps de revenir  du combini Conan kun et son équipe n’était pas encore revenu_

_misturiko : on les à  même biper et appeler plusieurs fois on allais partir à leur recherche quand il son revenu  avec Conan kun blesser  avec shinji sensei_

_papa : comment Conan c'est blesser ayumi chan genta kun_

_ayumi : on sermonnait genta kun  parce que il fais que se plaindre alors que c'est de sa faute Conan à dit de rester ensemble c'est dangereux on c'est  rendu compte il à encore disparu on à été chercher genta kun en l'appelant  c'est après en rentrait du camps avec le bois Conan kun c'est blesser_

_kenichi : demo comment étiez  situé  quand vous rentriez au camps   au moment Conan kun marchez sur le pigée_

_moi  p bande de cafteur plus choix de raconter :  nomoaki un peu plus devant ayumi chan  était à coté de moi genta kun ne fais que se plaindre  derrière nous il traîné à se plaindre il à faim  je lui rappelai que on est en retard à cause de lui que la nuit va tomber quand nono à vu un truc et nous à dit venez voir j 'ai  pousser nomoaki un j'ai eu subitement eu très mal quand  j'ai regarder mon pied c'était dans le_ _piège_

_eisuke : vous avez appeler les secours pour sortir Conan kun du piège_

_ayumi : on à essayé mais il y avais pas de réseaux  on à pas réussi biper les autres alors on à réfléchis  avec les conseil de kanako neechan et keni nichan nous à donner avec canon kun on à mis un plan au place_

_kenichi : quel conseil vous avez suivis pour sortir Conan kun du pige ayumi chan_

_ayumi  : kenichi nichan c'était le conseil qui tout ce qui monte  redescend toujours comme le piège était vers le haut on à  refais descendre le piège avec un bâton on  refermer le piè_ _ge_

_moi :pour   fois il on pas trop  paniqué et travailler en équipe avec le cerveaux même ci il la nuit est tomber  dans la foret_

_ran : comment vous avez fais pour sortir de la  foret_

_moi:  ben on à commencer à prendre le chemin du retour avec l'aide  de nos montre torche quand  dakuro sensei est arrivé  nous à aider  à rentrer au camps_

_eisuke : tu as pas eu peur  d'aller cherche du bois avec tes amis san adulte_

_moi  vexé bras croisé un ton sec  : je suis pas un bébé je connais les règles par coeur mon papa me les appris  je suis sur tu ne sait pas quand on va camper il faut voir connaitre les règles de sécurité  et connaitre les 4 point cardinaux pour s'orienter  eisuke nissan_

_sonoko  moqueur : tu as pourtant trouver moyen de vous perdre_

_ran p Conan  kun  agis bizarre : sonoko  c'est pas drome même ci Conan kun connais les règles au camping il rester un enfant  et les enfants sont facile ment à se perdre  tu sait_

_Conan_ _p dit d'une  fille qui n'aucune sens orientation:_

_sonoko moqueuse: tien c'est pas ton mari  shinichi qui dit tu as aucun sens d'orientation  ran_

_ran rougi: sonoko dit pas de bêtisé  en parlant d'orientation  kenichi kun    pour le stage tu va ou_

_kenichi : je ne sait pas  encore pour l'instant  j'irais peut être voir au studio télé_

_yukiko : quel stage que tu parle keni_

_kenichi : okassa  kudachi sensei à dit que projet orientation on va avoir stage sur 3 semaines  le mois prochain on doit trouvé de nous même un stage  de métier de notre choix qui  sera noté et compter pour la moyenne demo si on ne trouve pas notre stage  avant le délai elle va nous placé sur un stage  quelle nous aura trouvé_

_yusako : depuis quand vous avez ce stage à chercher_

_kenichi : depuis aujourd’hui  otossa_

_kanako : vous avez jusque  quand pour trouver votre stage nichan_

_kenichi : début du mois_ _prochain_

_moi : ran neechan sonoko neechan vous allez faire quoi comme stage_

_sonoko : moi je vais voir au magasin de vetements tendance_

_ran : moi je ne  sais pas encore je vais voir peut être dans la cuisine eisuke e tu va faire quoi_

_eisuke : la police ou sensei d’école il est ou ton frère kenichi kun_

_kenichi  intimidant  devant hondo: la ou il veut être hondo kun loin de toi  roi de la catastrophe  tu as pas interet approcher Conan kun  avec tes catastrophe  ou tu aura à faire à moi   reste loin de mon frère aussi_

_papa p  keni encore surprotéger son frère racler sa gorge :hffm on se calme keni  les jeunes et enfants il est temps de laisser Conan se reposer vous reviendrez une autre fois toi aussi keni_

_kenichi forcer eisuke à sortir  : hai otossa  les adj venez avec moi on va acheter pour Conan un surprise pour son courage de  super héros n° 13 tu m'accompagne avec tes catastrophe tu m’être utile  et sonoko chan  je sait ou tu peut trouver beau gosse j'en connais un célibataire  si tu veut lui plaire tu ferais mieux de nous suivre vous aussi les adj je vous offre le  goûter à la meilleure pâtisserie_

_mon club ravi de l'idée suivis kenichi joyeusement: hai kenichi nichan à plus tard Conan  kun_

  _Conan_ _p keni peut être énervent demo j'avoue il sait tenir cet idiot en laisse loin de moi ce porte poisse et miss potin loin de moi c'est encore mieux aligata  nichan: hai aligata les amis d'être venu_

_genta  avant pendant il sort : j'espére il à  du gâteau_

_sonoko entendu genta  tire ran  vers la sortie  ran en y va avant ce goinfre finis tout les gâteaux de la pâtisserie les beaux gosse n'attend pas et toi Conan kun reprend vites force pour vite jouer super héros un ton moqueuse_

_ran : sonoko_

_moi marmonner doucement à moi même : très drôle n’espère pas je vient te sortir de danger miss potin_

_kanako amuser  :  super héros kiddy  kawaii_ _ça me donne une idée super héros à l’hôpital tu sera encore plus kawaii kiddy baby_

_moi  énerver je prefére mordre mon oreiller p dame et enfer  je jure de te  faire payer  cher cornard : laisser moi tranquille les filles c'est trop demander de pas vous exister dans ce monde_

_maman ma entendu : Conan  qu'est que tu veut dire on existe pas_

_moi je croise les bras :pas toi okassa je parle de cette fille la  qui  devrais disparaître  au fain fond de l'univers  désignant ma soeur_

_kanako : hé je plaisantais tu sais puisse que Mr à pas humour attend de voir ce que je vais raconter à tes amis leur dire que tu as peur de piqûre  et que  tu va être ridicule quand tout tes amis saurons certain secret  sur toi   elle sorti en rigolant kiddy baby tentai 7_

_moi   je veut rattraper  ma soeur j'ai essayé p elle va pas  faire ça : neechan reviens  fais pas ça  neechan  cool  so je jette mon oreiller par terre_

_maman  ramasser mon oreiller : Conan  tu vilain   de faire ça et les enfant ne  dit pas de gros mot_

_moi :mais c'est pas moi  je donne dos à ma mère ma_ _rmonner moi même   c'est toujours moi qui se fais gronder partout  je vais c'est vraiment pas juste d'être petit on fais que me gronder et se moquer de moi_

_papa venu devant moi : Conan  tu ferais mieux de calmer avant d'aller à la fête_

_moi boudeur :non j'ai pas envie d'aller  à la_ _fête_

_papa : tu as promis de venir_

_moi : j'ai pas envie de aller et j'ai pas déguisement je vais pas aller à une fête ou je suis le seuls pas déguisé pour on se moque de moi encore  je passe_

_maman   pris mon sac  ou sommes vetements : mais si tu as besoin déguisement  pour y aller  tu peut regarder  dans  ce sac ta soeur à mis pour toi déguisement   alors dis moi quel genre de déguisement u veut pour aller à la_ _fête_

_moi :  je suis fatigué okassa_

_maman  : tu as fais une promesse tu va la tenir   je te l'assure  Conan_

_papa : rien t’empêche de faire la sieste avant d'aller faire la fête   n'oublis pas  le social est aussi suivis médicale   pendant ton séjour à l’hôpital ça te changera les idées  tu en as besoin_

_maman :papa à raison rien que mieux la faire  la fête pour te changer les idées   être avais d'autre enfant de ton age te fera du bien_

_moi : je   suis vraiment obligé d'aller  à une fête d'anniversaire des  enfants c'est ennuyant_

_kamayashi sensei rentrer : konichiwa Conan kun kudo_ _comment tu  va Conan kun_

_moi : euh genki kamayashi sensei_

_quand est ce que je sort_

_kamayashi : tu veut deja nous quitter Conan kun  mais avant de laisser sortir on doit s'assurer que tu retrouve la santé surtout tes globule se stabilise  qui cesse de faire la fête   à ce propos j'ai entendu dire tu va à l'anniversaires de azuko chan  dé ton premier   en quoi tu va te déguiser pour aller à l'anniversaire de azuko chan  si tu n'a pas de déguisement l’hôpital  peut  te  prêter_

_moi p il à un sens d'humour  ben j'ai ma réponse à ma question je suis obligé: euh je ne sais pas encore en quoi je vais me déguise  mais j'ai  mes déguisement  que ma neechan apporter pour moi kamayashi sensei_

_kamayashi sensei  regarde mon dossier : je vois  tu as encore temps de réfléchir  sur le déguisement dit moi tu as manger  ton  petit déjeuner et déjeuner_ _aujourd’hui_

_moi p m^me ci je voulais pas manger ce repas  sans gout otossa ma clairement fait comprendre  même à l’hôpital je peut être punis si je ne mange pas : hai kamayashi sensei j'ai même manger le_ _goûter_

_kamayashi sensei : qu'est tu as mangé aujourd’hui  pour petit déjeuner goûter du matin et déjeuner_

_moi ben au  petit déjeuner j'ai pris  un bol du chocolat au lait avec du pain et nutella avec une orange  pour le goûter  on ma donné des biscuits  pour le déjeuner  à la vanille  un yopa banane et un jus de pomme  le déjeuner j'ai eu salade niçoise  du riz au curry  au poulet_ _avec du melon  si vous me croyez pas demander à otossa il est resté avec moi  toute la journée kamayashi sensei_

_kamayashi: je te crois je ne doute pas que ton papa veille sur toi  dis moi comment as trouvé la journée  avec les autres enfants   de ton groupe_

_moi : c'est un peu comme l'école  sauf il y a que des enfant malade ou blesser on s’amasse plus que l'école_

_kamayashi : lequel tu préférence l'école ou les activité de l’hôpital Conan kun_

_moi ben je préfère jouer au foot avec mes amis  vite retrouver mon pied pour aller jouer au foot  avec mes amis  kamayashi sensei_

* * *

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 12 p 3_

_après 3 jours d'hospitalisation divers visites de ma fratrie mes parents quelque amis après mes soins en ce samedi de la journée j'ai eu d'autre visite un de mon meilleures ami et de la police avant l'arrivée de mes cousin(e)s oncle tante_

_Moi je suis réveiller de nouvel cauchemar en sursaut : laisse tranquille_

_Heiji  qui regarde mon ordinateur : zen Conan kun c'est que moi Heiji_

_Moi je frotter mes yeux regarder vers la voix : Konichiwa Heiji nichan qu'est-ce que tu fait ici_

_Heiji: Konichiwa Conan kun je suis venu te rendre visite Conan kun j'ai appris tu es ici de ce que je vois même à  l'hôpital  tu fais des cauchemar comment tu te sent_

_Moi : genki Heiji nichan  pourquoi tu as mon ordinateur_

_Heiji c'est approcher de mon vissage : vraiment tu va bien shinichi kun_

_Moi rougi :hai hein no moi c'est Conan Edogawa Heiji nichan_

_Heiji :uso tu es shinichi kudo Conan est le prénom de Conan Arthur Doyle  Edogawa c'est le nom de Rampo Edogawa qui on écrit Sherlock Holmes_

_Moi: coïncidences Heiji nichan_

_Heiji: quel excuses tu va me sortir pour depuis ton arrivée le pire détectives du monde est remonter aux classement des très bon détectives grâce aux Kogoro moury l'endormi qui comme par enchantement fais endormie des excellents déduction_

_Moi p sérieux il est vraiment très fort: c'est le hasard il à  vu je suis un bon apprentis de shinichi nichan qui depuis le jour shinichi nichan mon club et moi on lui à fichu la honte avec son idole Yoko okino il à décidé de montrer il aussi bon détectives pour surpassé shinichi nichan Heiji nichan_

_Heiji: ah oui tu connais l'affaire du train exploser deraye ou il à une victimes plusieurs blessés Conan kun_

_Moi p il lâche pas prise: oui Kogoro à dit il à résolution l'affaire_

_Heiji : faux c'est moi qui à résolution l'affaire lui comme d'habitude il est accusation sans preuve les innocents un moment il est réception de message anonyme ou il commencé donner bonne déduction mais avec le mauvais coupable j'ai au final fini la déduction avec le bon coupable j'ai des preuve de ma déduction contre toi tu es celui qui joue le détectives invisible du net sur ton ordinateur il aussi lecture non enfants ton livre préfère les signe de 4 de Sherlock Holmes des vidéo preuve de ton talents de foot de niveau pro   une preuve ADN de ton liens de sang avec kenichi vu et entendu bien des preuve de ma théorie si je te dit Ran est allé faire boutique avec Eisuke Hondo et les filles  rien que ton regard ta déjà trahi quand je parle de Eisuke Hondo tu as le regards de mon meilleur ami je peut aller voir Ran lui dire de plus s'inquiéter pour shinichi_

_Moi : fais pas ça Hattory j'abandonne tu as gagné je suis bien ton meilleures ami  si tu va lui dire tu la met en danger de mort  et sa famille aussi on s'expliquerait quand je serai hors de l'hôpital ne me met pas grillages ici c'est trop dangereux de parler de la vérité dangereux je te demande de pas nous  mettre en danger de mort_

_Heiji: OK je garde secret je ne pas vouloir vous mettre en danger de mort c'est pas de mes habitude de mettre des vies en danger de mort_

_Un Keiji entré avec ses collègues: qui est en danger de mort_

_Heiji: vous êtes qui vous_

_Moi: les keiji de la division 5 et le reste je ne sais pas_

_Hitachi keiji : konichiwa Conan kun dessus Mistuchizo  Hitachi keiji de la division 7 voici ma partenaire Akira C_ _hiado aussi de la division 7_

_moi: la division 7 c'est quoi j'ai jamais entendu parler_

_heiji si je me trompe la division 7 seront relié à trafiques de tout genres   sur le réseaux du net_

_Chiado keiji : pas exactement nous somme bien un peu spécialiser en trafique  et réseaux du net mais notre première fonction c'est veiller sur les mineurs ne soit pas en danger  en collaboration avec la division 5 on est venu parler avec conan kun pour savoir ce que tu sait ton enlèvement Conan kun_

_moi : pourquoi enlèvement  pourquoi faire j'ai pas vu de trafique_

_heiji : sur quoi vous enquêter  avec la division 5_

_sato :heiji kun que c'est tu sur l'affaire  de 10 million  voler  à la banque toto de Tokyo_

_heiji: juste ce que j'ai vu aux infos il y a eu un braquage un samedi ou à voler 10 million demo  que il manque l'argent et que 3 possible complice du braquages sort mort que la personne qui à l'argent aurait abattu  ses complice pour ne pas partage chocolat cet personne serais enlever Conan kun pour faire un trafic_

_moi :mais qui à dit j'ai été enlever par cet personne_

_takagi me montre une photo  d'Akemi :  Conan kun tu connais cette personne_

_moi : Akemi Miyano oneessan_

_Hitachi keiji : Conan kun serais ce akemi chan qui ta kidnappée emmener chez elle_

_moi: non j'ai pas été enlever akemi onnesan est une gentille personne_

_shiratory : Conan kun tu connais Akemi Miyano chan_

_moi : oui elle travaille à la banque toto elle aussi une cliente de shinichi nichan elle ne ma pas enlever_

_sato : Conan kun si elle ta pas enlever tu peut nous expliquer pourquoi on ta  retrouver chez elle dans l'incendie_

_moi je me sent vraiment nerveux et cet affaire elle la pire de mes enquête une que je ne veut jamais avoir ce genre de fin  mais heureusement mon frère qui venais me voir eu entendu parler des keiji m'aider  en ce fessant passer pour moi pratique un jumeaux identique:_

_kenichi: c'est moi qui lui à demander de passer voir akemi san pour moi mais avant puis je savoir qui est avec takagi keiji que voulez vous à Conan kun_

_chiado keiji:  konichiwa dessus Akira Chiado et mon partenaire Mistuchizo Hitachi  keiji  nous somme de la division 7 en coopération de la division 5_

_sato: dessus Miwako sato keiji  division 5_

_Shiratory : dessus_ _Ninzaburo Shiratory division 5  toi tu es qui_

_mon frère :celui qui forme Conan kun mon apprenti par sécurité sur une autre affaire je  ne peut pas dit en tel lieux ma vrai identité je suis  Nobuyaki Dokuwa je ne révélera pas mon autre enquête pour sécurité j'ai cru comprendre vous interroger Conan sur ma cliente akemi san  puis je savoir ce que division 5 et division 7 sur  un accent anglais et américain_

_moi p nobuyaki Dokuwa  qu'est ce que c'est ce nom  keni p couverture  je te rappelle tu censé faire profil bas même ci c'est keiji faut pas il sache ta vrai identité  surtout si il y a peut être pas un vrai keiji t’inquiète je gère c'est un couverture pour  tentai   en qua tu l'ignore nobu signifie vérité  c'est idée de neechan  fais moi confiance joue jeu moi p aligata nichan : nobuyaki nichan est un ami de shinichi nichan il vient  d’Amérique il est aussi tentai_

_Hitachi : je me disait aussi cet accent n'est pas japonnais  nobuyaki kun    quel age avez vous_

_kenichi p tu es obligé de dire je viens d’Amérique crétin moi p tu n'avais pas utiliser cet accent non plus tu es nul en anglais  tu as mélanger l'accent anglais et américain  crétin k p sans coms sur mon accent  c'est pas mon idée de faire personnage étranger pour t'aider si tu  es pas content tu démerde m oi  p ça va fais ce que tu veut : 18 ans Hitachi keiji  vous m'avez pas répondu sur quoi vous travailler_

_chiado keiji: nous travaillons sur ce qui concerne l'affaire ou Conan kun sera mêler à un  enlèvement et tentative de meurtre sur mineur par une criminelle ficher au sein de la police pour vol braquage escroquerie  détournement de fond_

_shiratory et sur la mort de Akemi Miyano ou chez elle il on retrouver dans son appartement en feu Conan kun  nous essayons déterminer si Conan kun serais témoin nobuyaki kun pourquoi as tu envoyer Conan kun chez elle_

_kenichi: pour prendre quelque chose elle ma dit elle veut me donner pour shinichi  elle avais appeler shinichi kun pour elle puisse lui donner  un document il lui avais demander pour son enquete  Conan kun voulais m'aider alors keiji lui demander sil peut prendre pour moi demo si j'avais su ce même jour Conan kun serais retrouver chez elle dans un incendie je ne l'aurais pas envoyer_

_sato : Conan kun que c'est il passé pour tu soit retrouver inconscient chez miyano chan  dans sa salle de bain_

_moi : quand je suis arrivé la porte était ouverte il ya avais beaucoup de désordre je suis rentre pour la chercher pour lui demander si elle va bien je en'est vu personne je les chercher dans toute les pièce en l’appelant après je me souviens j’ai entendu du bruit  une odeur bizarre  des bruits bizarres  j'ai senti une odeur de fumée sato keiji pourquoi vous avez dit que  tout à l'heure que akemi onnesan à des lien de trafique_

_shiratory  : confidentielle Conan kun tu as vu quelque ou sorti de l'immeuble d'akemi chan avant de rentrer  chez elle_

_moi ben je ne sais pas vraiment dans les immeuble il y a toujours seul su qui rentre ou sort c'est difficile de savoir si il y a visiteur ou les personne  habite_

_heiji: un  immeuble il y forcement un gardien ou un voisin qui surveille tout qui sait tout sur tout le monde_

_takagi :demo on à interroger tout le monde  présent sur les lieux aucun d'eux n'a vu personne étranger avant l’incendie_

_kenichi ma'a vu réfléchir chuchoter : hé qu'est que tu as_

_moi  je chuchote à l’oreille  de keni : tu peut voir la locataire l'appartement en face de akemi  c'est une vieille obassa je l'es vu la première fois  je suis venu fais gaffe elle fais flipper avec son chien_

_Hitachi keiji sourciller   soupçonneux : Conan kun je peut demander que fessait tu sur le port il y  à 4 jours_

_moi : je comprend pas hitachi keiji pourquoi j'irais au port  c'est dangereux pour les enfants_

_hitachi : vraiment Conan kun comment explique tu les vetement on ta retrouver dans l’incendie à du sang de akemi miyano sur toi  s_

_moi je ne sais pas hitachi keiji_

_shiratory : me montre une photo avec kenichi : vraiment Conan  kun  n'est ce pas  toi qui est sur port prêt de conteneur avec un jeune homme  qui met son casque de moto bien sur on ne voit pas   son visage mais toi  sur cet photo on voit parfaitement Conan edogawa essuyer du sang de son visage  une autre photos_

_sato :chotto shiratory va doucement tu veut_

_takagi : megury nous à donner des consigne shiratory keiji_

_oncle  yasushi entre comme papa : c'est donc comme la police japonaise travaille en violant les lois pour interroger un témoin mineur sans responsable vous me décevez keiji division 5 et division 7_

_hitachi: qui êtes vous_

_chiado : yasushi kudo keiji  le  keiji auteur  de roman policier_

_shiratory  : kudo keiji que fais vous ici_

_oncle yasushi : je vous retourne la question que faite vous à interroger un témoins sans représentant ou tuteur de Conan_

_hitachi on fais que pendre sa déposition sur le fait il fut retrouver dans incendie dans un appartement d'une victime  suspecte    en quoi Conan kun vous concerne_

_oncle yasuchi :rien qui vous concerne hitachi kun  en juger le ton vous avez employer avec shiratory kun je dirais vous être pas venu prendre sa déposition du moi pas comme témoin  Conan kun est un enfant intelligent  mais il à des droits comme tout les enfants  si voulez parler à un témoin mineur respecter la procédure    un enfant  ce n'était pas à question son tuteur ou responsable légale  dans un lieu approprié_

_moi p aligata yasushi oc chan  il me sauve la vie  les keiji commencer poser top de question  5 min plus tard les 5 keiji tous sorti grâce à l'oncle il me ficherons la paix  pour l'instant mais shiratory keiji  et hitachi keiji  c'est clair il on doute j'ai tout interet à pas perdre mon statu enfant de la justice demo j'ai pas vraiment choix de jouer quitte ou double gin est pas de leur niveaux  comme papa ma dit gin c'est du haut niveaux de la justice qui lui faut bien que la police   me sert pour d'autre domaine j'ai pas finis pour autant avec les question  oncle à fais sortir heij et mon frère aussi heiji va questionner nichan sur la vérité_

_moi serrer mon doudou de couverture  fort en calmant mon coeur qui bat fort  : aligata oncle yas_ _ushi_

_oncle yasushi   c'est assis prêt de moi : pas si vite j'ai peut être retarder ta de position  mais tu n’échapper pas  à ton devoir de faire la déposition_

_moi  p je sent venir au loin le serment:j'ai rien fait  je sus innocent je te jure_

_oncle yasushi du calme shinchan je ne suis pas venu t'accuser mais parler avec  toi avant d'autre fouineur viens te voir_

_moi :parler mais pourquoi  faire oncle yasushi_

_oncle yasushi : de gin_

_moi j'ai rien à dire sur lui_

_oncle yasushi un ton sévère à la manière de grand père   : tu veut bien te taire et m'écouter 5 min_

_moi j'ai  eu cher de poule au ton de l'oncle je serrer mon doudou signe de oui_

_oncle yasushi : écoute moi je ne veut pas tu fais cet erreur ça va te gâcher la vie comme ça gâcher la vie de ton grand père_

_moi : grand père  qu'est qui il avoir dans ça avec gin_

_oncle yasuchi : gin  depuis de nombreuse année il est rechercher poursuivis  bien avant ta naissance  mon père un jour  il ya eu une femme il s'entendais très bien avec elle un jour  cette femme à été tuer par gin papa à commencer enquêter il ne pouvais croire que cet femme était comme  ce qui fut trouver et encore moins cette femme serais à se suicider il y )à finir par trouver une piste   gin à chaque fois une enquete parle des homme en noir  papa  gardait ces information pour lui un jour il c'est passer que gin à appris il aussitôt lancé défi à notre père attrape moi j'adore jouer chasse souri gin pour lui c'est un jeu de s'amuser de la vie de ces ennemie  le message fus claire lors d'une attaque   de la police un descente à deux droit de l’attraper gin à trouver moyen de s'échapper avec un cadeaux explosif il à contre attaquer  sur la famille de son ennemie  il tué une de soeur de papa en plus il à torture  arranger que papa soit comprendre le message   depuis ce jour la gin est l'ennemi des kudo  plusieurs fois il à tenter à s'en prendre à un proche de papa il laisse es message pour bien faire comprendre il est le roi de la chasse_

_moi : demo yasushi ojissan je peut pas laisser tomber gin il ma voler ma vie_

_oncle yasushi : je ne te dit pas de laisser tomber je te dit que si tu continu faire cavalier  seul comme ton grand père  tu ne pourra jamais gagner  à ce jeu avec gin même ci on est intelligent   face à gin et son équipe  quand on fait cavalier seul  on peut pas avoir un la victoire finale toi encore plus tu es petit et inoffensif  face à gin tu vouer à l'échec  si tu fais cavalier seul_ _mais si tu as une équipe  tu peut arriver à le mettre définitif hors jeu   tu vois l’ennuie tu es le seul témoin encore vivant qui peut être gênant pour lui il viens apprendre tu es encore en vie  toit et toute la famille sera traquée  de tout les ennemie de gin les kudo sont ces ennemie il fais pas de quartier même un enfant kudo   comme ta soeur ta petite soeur  il est capable de tuer pour faire passer le message attrape moi tu dois comprendre gin est un personne très dangereux et intelligent pour bien des chose il à une manière bien à lui de faire  une personne détruire sa vie    tout ceux qui croise son chemin ne sont pas de taille à être contre lui  sont tous mort ou garde silence  le moment tu t'interrese à lui tu veut te rebeller il s’en prend aux innocent uniquement pour voir son ennemie  souffrir avant de lui donner coup finale  shin tu ne veut pas il s’en prend à ceux que tu aime_

_moi : non oncle yasushi  demo comment je peut faire et protéger tout la famille et l’arrêter je veut pas rester sur la touche   parce que je suis petit  alors que tout le monde ne cesse de me dire  je suis le seul à l’arrêter_

_oncle yasushi : écoute tu es peut être le seul à l’arrêter  mais pas tout seul  gin à son équipe il fais partit de tireur d'élite  de haut niveaux il  à des snipers à ces ordres il veut eliminer un témoin il à pas besoin de venir sur un lieux il suffit d'être à un toit ou un lieux   qui donne la hauteur désire même une fourmi en mouvement il serais voir et abattre du'en balle  de sniper  il à forcement besoin d'etre tireur il peur envoyer ses sbires  faire le travail il suffit un est repérer il serai le descende sur le champs il est connu pour être gachette facile  je ne suis pas venu te faire peur mais te prévenir gin est pas de ton niveaux mais ni même à sous estimer  fais attention à ce que tu fait ne va  pas faire cavalier seul contre ce genre de criminel  c'est trop dangereux_

_moi : j'ai compris oncle  yasushi  je vais être prudent  qu'est que la police sit sur akemi san_

_oncle yasushi : ça je l'ignore je vais me renseigner dit moi la vérité qu'est que  fessais sur le port  et dans l’appartement  de cette femme_

_moi : akemi san est une de mes  cliente elle ma engager pour retrouver et sauver  sa petite soeur  elle avais intention de sortir avec sa soeur il lui on donner une dernière mission si elle réussit elle pourrais sortir avec sa petite soeur demo le jour elle devais échanger l'argent il sont venu sans sa soeur et c'est gin qui est venu  je suis aller chez elle pour retrouver d'autre information pour mon enquete  demo je suis arriver il avais deja le feu j’espère retrouver et sauver  des informations son appartement avais deja été fouiller je suis arriver trop tard encore une fois_

_oncle yasushi : tout va bien je suis sur tôt ou tard il fera une erreur  tu pourras l’arrête définitif  la soeur de ta client et tu sait quoi sur elle_

_moi :rien à part elle est encore mineur  que elle aussi bien placé que  l'organisation à besoin d''elle pour l’instant d’après mes recherches les parents d'akemi san sont tout les 2_ _morts dans un accident quand elle était encore enfant mais j'ai rien d'autre   du moins pour l'instant_

_nomoaki  et les autre cousin miyana et son frère tante nastuko   tante maya  rentre : konichiwa Conan kun cousin_

_moi :konichiwa tout le monde_

_tante nastuko : tien yasu je ne savais tu étais ici_

_oncle yasushi : neechan je suis en vacance quelque jour yusako ma demander le remplacer pour veiller sur Conan serais ce pas kaito et taichi les fils de toichi_

_kaito : tu me connais ojissan_

_tante nastuko : kaito voici yasushi le dernier frère de ton papa  demo comme ton grand père il voyage souvent  pour son travail quand le pays lui manque il reviens  quelque jours comme yusako il écrit des livres dans quelque jour il serre parti pour long moment_

_oncle yasushi : pas du tout je prévois mon transfert pour Tokyo c'est pour cela je suis revenu pour préparer mon transfert  neechan tu va être nouvelle fois tata_

_tante nastuko: hein tu es mariée toi pour je sois tata_

_oncle yasushi rougi : non je suis fiancé avec ma fiancé on veut élever notre futur enfant dans  un pays ou mon enfant pourras vivre tranquille  tu vois à l'étranger les enfant utilise des armes pour s'entre tuer ça fais peur  je suis venu tout préparer pour l'arrivée de ma fiancé j'ai hâte de vous la présenter_

_tante nastuko : dans ce cas je serais ravi de t'aider pour une fois tu as trouver ta loveuse  nichan_

_tante maya : quand est tu compte la présenter_

_oncle yasushi : bientôt quand j'aurai finis  emménager notre chez nous  pour son arrivée_

_tante nastuko : qu'est que te reste à faire pour préparer l'arrivée de ta fiancé_

_oncle yasushi: j'ai quelle travaux de réparation à finir repeindre  la maison   préparer la futur chambre pour le bébé mise à jour de la sécurité pour la maison  pour accueillir un enfants_

_kaito : je peut aider je suis bon bricoleur_

_taichi : moi pour la peinture je peut aider_

_miyana : moi aussi je veut aider pour le bébé  hein  cousin on pourrais aider oncle yasushi_

_nomoaki moi aussi je veut aider pour le bébé  et peut aider avec le club Conan_

_moi : ben si je sors d'ici je veut bien aider oncle yasushi est ce que va avoir un garçon_

_miyana : ou un fille_

_yasushi : ça  je ne sais pas on veut la surprise mais vous petits neveux  nomoaki  Conan et nièce miyana je trouve que vous êtes un trop jeun pour bricolage  et peinture c'est pas un travail pour enfant mais c'est gentille de votre part de vouloir m'aider_

_kenichi: ça c'est vrai trop jeun pour utiliser la peinture pour grand mais peinture pour enfant pour faire de jolie chose pour mettre dans la chambre du bébé et à la maison vous pouvez faire  ça  fera plaisir à le bébé et ses parents_

_moi : oui je sais miya et nono on pourrais faire les décoration pour coller sur le mur  des tableaux  et aller au magasin de jouets prendre les jouets qui son pour fille et garçon_

_miyana: oncle yasushi est ce on peut choisir les meubles de ton bébé pour toi_

_oncle yasushi : excellente idée miyana vous assez grand pour choisir pour le bébé des jouets  et  des meuble pour mettre dans sa chambre et sa salle de jeu_

_tante maya ::pour les jouets vous devez choisir seulement les jouets pour bébé  qui son fais pour les bébés_

_miyana: trop cool on à une missions pour notre futur cousines_ _sois cool comme nous_

_nomoaki et moi: hein futur cousin pas futur cousines_

_miyana: non c'est un e fille pas un garçon_

_nomoaki : un garçon pas une fille_

_oncle yasushi : oh la  doucement vous 3  vous devez encore patienter pour savoir si c'est une fille  ou un garçon_

_nomoaki :oncle yasushi combien de temps en dois attendre pour voir ton bébé_

_oncle yasushi : vous devez attendre environ 5 mois_

_kenichi : pour cet été en gros_

_tante  nastuko : si c'est un bébé d'été tu devrais donner un prénom avec rapport de la saison de sa naissance  à ton premier enfant nichan_

_oncle yasushi: on verra bien  neechan  aligata mina de tous m'aider_

_miyana : Conan tu crois tu sera sorti pour venir à ma fête_

_moi : à ta fête quel fête cousine_

_miyana  ma donné une invitation : ma fête de la saint valentin j’ai inviter tout mes amis et mes cousins cousines toute la classe pour fêter la saint valentin chez moi_

_moi  regarder l’invitation : une fête déguisé pour la saint valentin toute la journée ça veut dire tu donne à manger à tout tes invité_

_miyana : oui  mon papa à dit il va engager des traiteur pour préparer déjeuner et  goûter il y aura des jeux des concours  tu peut emmener d'autre amis enfants  c'est une fête pour tout les enfants puisse s'amuser il peut emmnet leur petit frère et petite soeur  leur amis on se fais tous des nouveaux  amis  tout le monde sera joyeux_

_akio : c'est la fête des amoureux pour les grands la saint valentin pas pour les enfants_

_miyana: n'importe quoi cousin maman à dit la saint valentin c’est aussi la fête de l'amitié même nous les enfants on  aussi le droit de faire la saint valentin n'est as okassa_

_tante maya : bien sur miya la sain valentin signifie fête de l'amour  et à la saint valentin on fais la fête pour dire je t'aime comme un ami je t'aime comme un frère  je t'aime beaucoup comme une petite copine l'amour il y a plusieur sens_

_moi : soca c'est pour ça le thème de ta fête la saint valentin de l'amour et  saint Valentin de l'amitié_

_miyana : oui pour la fête c'est obligatoire de se déguiser  et tu as droits  apporter  des cadeaux  pour donner à  qui tu veut pendant la fêté  c'est pas obligatoire  de donner à tout le monde mais les cadeaux que tu apporte peut être un cadeaux à un amis ou la famille ou une fille que tu aime bien  c'est la saint valentin pour les enfants fête la saint valentin des amis tu sais cousin c'est pas grave situ viens pas iu soit blesser tu peut pas te fatiguer_

_moi  p saint valentin pour kiddy manquer ça jamais :hein pas question  si je sort d'ici j'ai pas envie de me reposer alors que tout le monde s'amuse à la fête de ma cousine je viendrais voir ta fête même ci je peut pas faire plein de truc je peut toujours m'amuser à ta fête  je peut toujours me faire de nouveaux amis à ta fête cousine_

_miyana amuser de ma tete : kawaii cousin j'espère tu sera sorti avant pour venir à la fête à l’hôpital tu pourra pas venir mais tu peut toujourx faire avec tes camarade malade  comme azuko chan_

_moi rougi: hein de quoi tu parle cousine_

_miyana  un ton moqueur : azuko chan la petit fille qui est aussi à  l’hôpital je la connais elle habite dans l'immeuble d'une cousine pour son anniversaire elle ta invité e  quand j'ai été chez ma cousine elle était la  elle ma dit elle ta kawaii Conan_ _kun qui à fias les fleur éternelle pour ta maman_

_moi j'ai rougi p les filles trop bavarde à mon goûts  :ben quoi c'est juste la seule idée que j'ai trouve pour faire l'activité  art que dakuro sensei  s'occupe avec le groupe il à dit j'ai droit de faire ce que je veut j'ai vu le tableau de fleur  je me suis dit autant faire ce que kana neechan m'appris à faire  je vois pas de quoi tu parle de azuko chan je la connais seulement à l’hôpital elle est sorti hier  rien d'autre_

_miyana  sourire  malice p c'est bien ce que je pensais il à vu sur ayumi chan je vais aider à former le couple ayumi et conan : bestuni cousin_


	15. la saint valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 février c'est la fête de l'amour et l'amitié les premiers sentiment de Conan pour une autre fille que sont les sentiments en amours de shinichi qui veut croire il est seulement amis avec cette autre fille mais le coeur est le seul commandant pour l'amour

_chapitre 13  saint valentin en conan_

_après_ _un séjour à l’hôpital  pendant prés de 15 jours je suis enfin autorisé à sortir  de l’hôpital je reste encore quelques jours chez moi  même ci je suis pas à l'école je fais aussi devoir avec papa  comme ci on ma donner malédiction   voila que le jour préféré des filles la saint valentin  qui est un dimanche kaito à organiser une fête  sur la saint valentin tout le monde est invité surtout les ados  faut pas croire les enfants ne font pas la saint valentin aussi ma cousine  aussi à organiser la saint valentin des enfants  sauf que elle c'est déguisée  en fée ou  princesse pour les filles pour les garçon c'est super héros  prince chevalier  bien que je suis jamais aller chez elle parce que elle habitait avant en Amérique elle était chez une cousine de sa maman en attandant chez elle soit finis maintenant c'est finis elle organiser sa première  fête   déguisée depuis elle habite à Tokyo  invité notre club  ses amis du club de karaté d'autre cousins quelques enfants de son quartier de son ages   et de notre classe   aussi l'échange de cadeaux entre filles et garçon moi personnellement j'ai eu tout un tas  de cadeaux que des filles  de mon club  à les filles de ma classe il y a de la jalousie dans l'air  moi je prefere pas m’intéresser à le  kiddy girl j'ai vraiment envie d'aller la ou tout les ados vont être avec ran chose impossible pour plusieurs  raison  je suis petit  je suis blesser j'ai consigne de faire profil bas  ce qui m'enerve l'autre est aussi présent_

_dimanche matin 8 h 20 dans ma chambre  edogawa_

_maman ouvert mon rideau : réveille toi mon ange_

_moi je dors éblouis par le rayon de soleil : man laisse moi dormir_

_maman enlever a couverture m'enlacer: non tu réveille  il est deja 8 h 20 tu dois prendre petit déjeuner te préparer pour la fête_

_moi je chercher à reprendre sommeil  : pas envie  de fête  berk la saint valentin_

_maman  sorti mon déguisement chevalier rouge blanc bleu serais pas jaloux de savoir ran va à la fête chez kaito_

_moi: impossible de reprendre sommeil frotter mes yeux : kaito à déjà une petite amie il fait la fête pour toute occasion  sur toute l'année  de ce que j'ai entendu dire  et même ci je voulais y aller vous m'avez fais comprendre je n'irai pas chez kaito  aujourd’hui je préféré aller chez le prof_

_maman : le prof n'est pas la du weekend  il c'est rendu à une croisière pour célibataire de toute façon ton oncle youri vient te chercher  et va chercher aussi nomoaki et akio_

_moi  pris un visage effrayé : pas oncle  youri papa peut pas m’emmener ou toi  okassa_

_maman à sortit son regard de sorcière :papa est deja partit avec ta fratrie sur  projet moi je vais travailler alors tu depeche de préparer avant ton oncle arrive  tu ira à la fête de ta cousine c'est pas négociable_

_moi : j'ai pas de cadeaux à donner aux filles  j'était encore à l’hôpital quand elle ma invité_

_maman : ne inquiète pas pour les cadeaux ta soeur à préparer quelque cadeaux pour t'aider ton oncle à dit si tu as besoin d'acheter des cadeaux il peut t'emmener avant de vous rendre chez votre cousine  j’ai fais ton petit déjeuner préférer si tu te depeche pas il va refroidir_

_moi  j'ai rougis dans les bras de okassa : hai okassa  qu'est tu fais avec otossa pour la saint valentin okassa_

_maman  emmener dans la salle de bain: je l'ignore ce que ton papa  fabrique tout ce que je sais il ma juste dit  avant de partir de rester belle il m’emmène à une surprise on va dîner  après mon travail j'ai aussi une surprise pour lui_

_moi : c'est quoi  la surprise de otossa okassa_

_maman  accrocher mon déguisement sur porte serviette   : the women the secret the women my Angel prépare toi  elle à fermer en sortant_

_moi p moi je sais ce que otossa trafique il est parti avec ma fratrie pour la préparer_ _: hai okassa_

_9 h 0   je suis prêt habillé de mon déguisement et chaussette bleu  j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner  préféré je suis assis à l'entré pour mettre ma chaussure nomoaki Akio  mon cousin Hideyuki il à 10 ans lui c'est le plus grand   des enfants de la famille invité de ce que je connais et sa petite soeur de 5 ans maorina  et oncle youri qui me fiche la trouille  depuis mon plus jeune ages de shinichi cet ancien militaire est le grand frère de maman oncle venu me chercher maman finis de se préparer pour partir travailler au studio  ou elle va à un tournage_

_maman   refais son maquillage dans le salon devant le miroir : voici ton oncle met ton blouson mon Conan_

_moi je soupire pff  chuchoter tonton flippant et cousin  pot de colle arriver : hai okassa met mis mon blouson violet et blanc mon écharpe  gant et mon bonnet assorti bleu et_ _blanc_

_maman venu ouvrir enlacer les arrivant  : ma jolie nièce les kawaii  neveux avec leur beaux déguisements toi nichan toujours aussi kawaii_

_mes cousins cousine après voir saluer  : konichiwa tante yuki_

_oncle  youri et maman enlacer fraternelle:comme toi neechan tu es toujours très belle  dis moi neechan ou est ce petit  celui que je dois amener pour toi à la fête de notre nièce_

_moi je regarde les nouveaux arrivant p nomoaki est presque identique que moi à une autre couleur Akio lui il est déguiser en Kids insaisissable  fée pour la petite cousine et mousquetaire pour son frère j'ai rougi quand maman ma soulever_

_maman ma soulever présenter : c'est lui nichan il s'appelle Conan Edogawa le protéger de shinchan  très douer comme apprenti tentai et footballeur  je m'occupe de lui quelque temps Conan pour shinichi : voici  youri mon nichan il va t'emmener à la fête_

_oncle youri ma sourit amicale : enchanté de te connaitre Conan kun tu peut m’appeler oncle youri voici ma dernière fille_ _maorina fujimine  et mon dernier fils Hideyuki tu as quel age Conan kun_

_moi intimidé : j'ai 6 ans oncle youri_

_nomoaki : comme moi on à tout les deux 6 ans cousin je suis content tu n'est plus à l’hôpital  tu viens à la fête on va bien s'amuser coco_

_moi  retour par terre pris mes béquillés :je pense aussi on va bien s'amuser nono_

_oncle youri :Conan tu es prêt pour aller à la fête_

_moi  timide:hai oncle youri_

_maman  donner deux sac cadeaux à mes cousins   :nichan voici les cadeaux de Conan  pour la fête   Hideyuki tu peut prendre pour Conan  tu veillera bien sur lui pour moi d'accord_

_mon cousin Hideyuki : hai tante yuki je vais veiller sur lui promis tante yuki_

_maman : aligata Hideyuki  aligata nichan de l'emmener pour moi  je serais bienvenu mais j'ai  du travail_

_oncle youri : ne t’inquiète pas  neechan je vais veiller sur lui  je fais partit des accompagnateur remplacer nichan  qui est en voyage  ou est le reste de ta famille_

_maman : les ados sont sorti avec yusako et notre dernière  avant d'aller à la fête  de leur cousin kaito à haido  toi Conan tu reste gentille  tu oublis pas prendre tes médicaments  surtout celui de midi_

_moi p okassa  m'enerve à me traiter un bébé : je suis obligé de les prendre c'est pas bon_

_maman :oui  Conan tu es obligé de les prendre tu ne dois pas sauter  de prise  de toute façon j’ai prévenu  la maman  de Miyana  que tu dois prendre tes médicaments à les heures prescrit par kamayashi sensei  tu dois pas jouer avec ta santé Conan  d'accord_

_moi : hai tante yuki p je voudrait bien l’appeler obassan rien que pour l’énerver_

_maman  ma enlacer  :allez  va y  on se voit demain d'accord_ _Conan_

 _moi  rougi : hai tante yuki p sérieux chez qui je dors ce soir maman ma dit je dors_ _pas ici keni kana dors chez kaito le prof n'est pas la ran est aussi dormir chez sonoko_

 _30 min plus tard je suis   arriver chez  ma cousine la plus part de les invités sont déjà arrivé  mon club est aussi  déjà arriver   d'autre enfants de ma classe que je connais ou  pas pour juste  vous dire doit être au moins 50 enfants il y a les plus grands comme hideyuki ou akio_ _les cousins cousines non ados  ou qui son les grands frères ou soeurs de certain enfants invité  de miyana et michio  j'ai eu un grand accueil les filles et les enfant de ma classe heureuse de me voir  demo je ne pensais pas les kiddy girl on tous  à m'aimer en ce sens la dans mon club il ya ayumi chan jalouse_ _et le don de me troubler_ _après salut de familial  fujimine j’ai rejoint les enfants dans le jardin avec nomoaki akio hideyuki maorina sous les grande  tentes ou il y a les jeux  et activités organisée  pour la saint valentin le décor est aussi très pour 50 enfants on à 7/8 adultes  décoré pour la saint valentin avec rouge bleu rose violet blanc les couleurs on trouve le plus  dans l'ensemble du jardin de ma cousine  arrivé sous les tentes nomoaki et moi on est toujours ensemble les grand sont séparée chacun aller divers activité  maorina a est resté avec nous  avant d'aller jouer avec d’autres cousines de son ages_

_nomoaki cousin tu as vu il à beaucoup de jeu  et activité tu veut faire quoi_

_moi j'observe autour : d'abord trouvons miya  ensuite on ira voir les jeux et activité_

_miyana:  ohayo les cousins joyeux saint valentin_

_le club : ohayo nomoaki kun  ohayo Conan kun joyeux saint valentin_

_nomoaki: ohayo cousine  ohayo les amis  joyeux saint valentin_

_moi : ohayo les amis Oyayo  cousine joyeux saint valentin vous aussi_

_miyana : Conan je suis contente tu es venu aussi  faire la fête avec nous comment tu trouve chez moi_

_moi : c'est très jolie cousine tout les enfants sont tous tes invités cousine_

_miyana : non il y a ceux de mon grand frère michio et mes cousins cousines quelque enfants y qui habite notre quartier mon papa à dit que je partage la fête avec mon grand frère il y a notre classes  nos club  à tout les deux ici sont autorisé que les primaire et maternelles_

_maorina venu avec deux cousine de soin ages  :  ohayo miya  neechan_

_moi : maorina  chan tu as deja fais des copines_

_miyana enlacer maorina : coucou maori les amis voici ma cousine maorina fujimine  elle à 5 ans soyez gentille avec mes cousines et   Conan  Nomoaki voici mes deux petite autre cousine Mariko Natashima 5 et Julie  Ichida 5 les cousines voici mes cousins Conan Edogawa et Nomoaki Kuroba_

_moi  j'avais oublier les Fujimine et Kudou sont très 2 grande famille du japon les deux autre petites cousines sont par alliance  de la famille fujimine on peut  dire que ces aussi une fête ou je vais croiser des cousins cousines  que soit par alliance Fujimine ou Kudo plus fujimine mariko est la fille d'une cousine de maman et Julie est la fille du frère de tante maya  la maman de miyana  qui est marié à le troisième frère de maman oncle  Michinori  Fujimine lui on va pas le voir aujourdhui il est en voyage à l'étranger il est assez cool quand il est la  il à 2 enfant 1 en route faut dire il est le dernier de sa fratrie   en plus d'etre fils d'une grand famille  que je fais parti le clan Kudou et le clan Fujimine sont les 2 plus grande famille riche et intelligent amis associée depuis l'époque de notre arrières grands pères   et plus les deux on tous lien avec justices ou des artistes de tout genres des sensei d'école ou hopital   la majorité en tout cas  pour dire que ici il y a la majorité du clan Fujimine et à la fête de ou keni et kana vont est il y a l'autre majorité du clan Kudou Fujimine et Kuroba qui va du collège à_ _l’université la plus part de ma famille je connais plus ou moins connais shinichi d'autre vont me connaitre comme Conan  j’espère juste éviter d'etre reconnu par ma famille les ados  et les adultes  aujourdhui je suis déguisé ça risque pas mais peut être un autre jour je les croise  sans déguisement certain pourrais me reconnaître ben d'ici la je vais pas dire une fête de kiddy m’ennuie mais en même temps je suis ici pour me détendre comme pensé keni  restons zen détente toi shinchan tu es la pour t'amuser pas pour stresser surtout si tu es déguisé profite   de la fête je peut pas avoir du chocolat de mon amoureuse comme shinichi mais j’espère mon frère à pas oublier mon cadeaux pour mon amoureuse dans son jeu de séduction lui il cherche une petite amie pendant la fête  de kaito  bien j'aurais préféré lui offrir moi même pour voir sa réaction et son sourire en parlant de cadeaux un peu plus tard je me suis retrouver avec ayumi  chan qui c'est déguisé en princesse rose sur plusieur activité elle veut me  traîner elle me colle vraiment beaucoup depuis mon arrivé_

_miyana: Conan : tu veut faire quoi comme jeux ou activité_

_moi :  qu'est tu as fais comme jeux_

_miyana : pour les jeux il y à des jeux pour gagner des cadeaux comme au park d'attraction il y a chamboule tout  pèche cadeaux jeux des puzzle , de tir ,attrape cadeaux ,il un petit Quizz,  la chaise musicale et d'autre jeux pour les activité il y a de la peinture  et décoration de tasse ou assiette  de plein d'objets en bois  il y à la pâtisserie  création de carte ou peinture  il y a concour de talents  concour de reine princesse avec leur cavalier chez moi il ya pas de perdant tout les cadeaux que vous faite ou gagner sont à vous pour vous le donner à qui voulez  à vos amis ou amoureux ou amoureuse après l’élection de concour de princesse et son cavalier on annoncera qui sera le roi et la reine  puis le roi et reine des princesses et princes   de chaque ages sont à ouvrir la danse cet après midi pour vous inscrire au concour aller voir ma maman elle va vous donner un numéros un foulard pour la couleur du concour vous inscrivez_

_nomoaki : cousine tu va participer au concour_

_miyana: non les concours c'est  seulement pour les invités comme vous   moi je remet les cadeaux à tout les participants des concours  de notre ages avec Akiya kun mon cavalier_

_moi : c'est qui akiya kun cousine_

_miyana  regarde autour de nous  elle parti chercher son cavalier  : les cousins  les amis amusez vous je vais chercher Akiya kun_

_chinako pris la main de nomoaki : viens nomoaki kun on va s'inscrire pour le concour de talent  je suis ton assistante prince magic nono_

_nomoaki rougi suivis chinako : hai chinako  chan viens cousin_

_moi p nono et chinako sont de plus proche il sont plus vers love que l'amitié  : euh j'arrive  cousin_

_ayumi prêt de moi  si j'étai pas béquille elle me tiendrais : Conan kun je peut te poser une question_

_moi : oui ayumi chan pose ta question_

_ayumi me chuchoter à l’oreille : Conan kun tu veut être mon cavalier pour le concour de princesse  si te plait_

_moi je me suis senti rougir p ou la je m'attendais pas ça moi: euh ayumi chan je suis blesser  je ne pense pas c'est une bonne idée_

_ayumi: demo  miyana  chan nous à dit c'est pas grave si tu es blesser  l'essentiel c'est on s'amuse tous ensemble  à sa fête   je veut bien être une  jolie princesse j'ai un peu peur que  je n'arrive pas mais quand tu es la avec moi tu es_

_moi p ayumi chan peur pourtant elle la plus courageuse  du club  rougi : tout va bien ayumi chan je veut bien faire ton cavalier  tu sait tu n'a pas avoir peur ma cousine à dit tout les participant on  tous un cadeaux de participation don même ci tu es pas élu princesse tu es tés jolie princesse la plus courageuse que je connais qui toujours souriante et la plus amicale   c'est déjà les qualité d'une gentille et jolie princesse  si ça peu t'aider à faire passer ton tract  tu as pas t’inquiéter je veille sur toi pour tu reste sourie  tu es ma meilleure amie_

_ayumi m'embrasser la joue : aligata Conan kun  tu es aussi mon meilleur ami  viens on va s'inscrire  pour le concour_

_moi rougi p c'est vraiment bizarre ou je suis en plein rêves  : hai ayumi chan dit tu connais qui est  akiya kun_

_ayumi : ta cousine nous à dit akiya kun est dans  son club  de karaté je crois que ta cousine  est amoureuse de lui  on la vu l'autre jour en compétition avec le club de karaté il est mignon moins que toi Conan kun  tu es plu kawaii que akiya kun_

_moi :aligata ayumi chan_

_shunjiro un camarade notre classe : ayumi chan  c'est qui est avec toi_

_ayumi : shunjiro kun c'est Conan kun il à pu venir_

_shunjiro : ohayo Conan kun tu es sortit quand de l’hôpital  tu va bien_

_moi :ohayo genki shunjiro kun je suis sorti avant hier de_ _l’hôpital_

_kalia yuki hamiyo kaori megury  sazuna d'autres filles de ma classe: ohayo kawaii Conan kun  joyeux saint valentin_

_moi  rougi : ohayo les filles joyeux saint valentin à vous aussi_

_miyana revenu avec akiya : cousin  voici akiya mon cavalier  akiya voici mon cousin Conan c'est lui qui était à l’hôpital_

_akiya: aussi rouge q'une tomate : ohayo Conan kun dessus Akiya Satomi 7  ta cousine me parle de toi tout temps_

_moi : ohayo akiya kun dessus Conan edogawa 6 qu'est ma cousine à dit sur moi_

_akiya : ta cousine elle à dit tu est le meilleur footballeur  de ton école tu marque plein de but et tu es aussi le meilleur détective de ton club les aventures de détectives junior tu es comme kamen yaiba  tu es un super héros je suis fan de super héros c'est vrai tu connais shinichi san le tentai lycéen_

_moi :oui  je le connais  c'est li qui m'apprend à être détective_

_les filles : kawaii Conan kun tu es cool_

_hamiyo : est ce que shinichi nissan est aussi kawaii que à la télé_

_kaori : est ce que shinichi san à une copine_

_moi  je me sent tout rouge avec les filles  p ou la les filles vous êtres encore trop jeune pour moi mais j'adore être avec autant d’admirateur et admiratrice : euh oui il est beau gosse il à déjà une copines les files_

_ayumi  presser : Conan viens on va vite s’inscrire l’inscription est presque fini_

_moi : hai  j'arrive  ayumi chan_

_miyana : cousin tu va t'inscrire à quel concour_

_moi : concour de princesse avec ayumi  chan_

_miyana sourit : OK je vais voter pour vous_

_moi : dac cousine_

_peu plus tard après inscription  au concour ayumi  et moi nous somme le n° 17  la couleur du  foulard  de princesse et prince  est rose violet on c'est rendu la ou il ya les jeux d'abord  au chamboule tout ayumi à vu un jolie chat nounous  elle faillit le gagner je suis pas me vanter demo je reste meilleur tireur en tout  même en Conan je suis bon tireur  et chanceux pour gagner des cadeaux pour les filles  je l'es gagner pour elle  la majorité les autres je les garde pour ma petite soeur nomoaki  et chinako sont aussi avec nous lui il à gagner un lapin pour chinako_

_une jeune femme qui surveille les stand de jeux prêt d'elle  : konichiwa les enfants vous voulez tenter votre chance au chamboule tout_

_moi : hai  oneesan moi je veut faire qu'est qu'on peut gagner_

_la jeune femme  me montre les des meubles de bois ou est les cadeaux sur les étagères  derrière elle : voici les cadeaux sur le présentoir  sont tous à gagner vous choisissez ce vous voulez  tenter votre chance pour gagner  vous avez droit  chacun 3 balles le but est de faire tomber toutes les timbales  pour gagner ce que voulez  gagner   même ci vous n'avez pas gagnez ce que voulez gagner il ya quand même un petit sac cadeaux   quel  est ton nom bouya et ton ages_

_moi : Conan edogawa 6 oneessan je peut jouer le dauphin bleu au bandeaux rose_

_ayumi : oneesan je suis ayumi yochida 6  je veut jouer le petit chat blanc au yeux bleu_

_chinako : moi je  suis chinako chiba 6 je veut jouer  l'oiseaux megury oneesan_

_nomoaki : moi je suis nomoaki kuroba 6 je veut jouer  le lapin oneesan_

_la  jeune femme nous donne à chacun 3 balles ravis de vous connaitre chinako chan ayumi chan nomoaki kun  et Conan kun je vous souhaite bonne chance à tout les 4 pour avoir votre cadeaux  qui veut commencer_

_nomoaki :  mon nichan à dit un gentleman dois toujours faire  toujours honneur aux filles n'est pas cousin_

_moi : oui honneur aux filles chinako chan ayumi chan bonne chance_

_nomoaki : bonne chance les filles  vous aller gagner_

_chinako commencer : aligata les garçon_ _en deux balle elle à fais tout tomber les timbales  yatta j'ai gagner_

_ayumi  moi nomoaki  applaudis : bravo chinako chan_

_la jeune femme  remis à chinako son cadeau et un sac de cadeaux  : félicitation chinako chan  tu as remporte ce jolie megury  et ce petit sac cadeaux_

_chinako joyeuse de recevoir son lot  : aligata  oneesan  c'est ton tour ayumi chan_

_ayumi   à tire ses 3 balle  3 timbale à résister à ses tir : j’espère je vais gagner comme chinako chan dommage j'était presque_

_la jeune femme remis à ayumi un sac cadeaux : ayumi chan   tu as  très bien jouer pour toi un cadeaux de participation tu peut aller tenter ta chance ;sur les autres jeux ayumi chan_

_ayumi : hai aligata oneessan_

_nomoaki lui aussi il arriver à tirer en 3 balles  il gagner son cadeau et son sac  cadeaux_

_la jeune femme  : Conan kun tu es sur de vouloir faire tu es blesser_

_moi j'ai donner une béquille à nomoaki  pris appuis sur l'autre calcul mentale :rapide j'e me préparer tirer : hai ne vous inquiéter pas je peut le faire  onneesan   j'ai tirer en 1 balle j'ai tout fais tomber  yatta_

_ayumi chinako : sukke Conan  kun_

_nomoaki : cool cousin comment tu as fait ça_

_moi sourit p c'est juste question d'observation et de calcul mentale je suis toujours bon tireur ça me fais plaisir:  j'ai juste eu de la chance  cousin_

_la jeune femme ma remis mon cadeau et mon sac cadeaux : félicitation  Conan kun tu dois être très chanceux pour tirer en 1 balles  tu as mérité ton lot cadeaux et ton sac cadeaux_

_moi : aligata oneesan demo je peut rejouer le petit chat    si vous plait onnessan  avec mes balles restant_

_la jeune femme réfléchis  un instant : oui bien sur tu peut jouer attend je remet les timbales en place_

_n+a+c: m'applaudis : bravo Conan kun_

_la jeune femme me remet le chat : encore félicitation  Conan kun  tu es très chanceux  tu as gagner ce kawaii chat_

_moi  après l'onnessan remis  les timbales en place j'ai bien essayé pour ne pas faire en 1 balle j'ai échouer mais j'ai réussi gagner le petit chat ayumi désir en  balle : aligata onnessan donner le chat à ayumi chan c'est  une de meilleure amie_

_ayumi content  de son cadeaux et m’embrasser la joue :aligata Conan kun toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami  le plus  cool du club_

_moi  rougi bestuni ayumi chan venez on va voir les autre jeux  ou son  passer les autre du club_

_nomoaki  me désigné misturiko  miwa au stand de pèches animaux  : la il y a misturiko kun miwa chan_

_chinako  désigner genta au buffet  : la bas c'est genta kun à encore se goinfrer_

_nomoaki : il va tout manger lui_

_moi : ben allons prendre avant il finis tout le buffet avant ce goinfre mange tout  ensuite on finira les jeux avant de participer aux activité_

_a+c+n : hai chef_

_la saint valentin même chez les enfants il y a des couples autour de moi la mâtiné on fait jeux et activité puis on à tous déjeuner autour des tables entre 8 à 10 enfants par tables en  sur le buffet du choix de nourriture servi par le personnel employé pour le service des professionnel  moi personnellement j'ai opter pour du riz au curry de poulet quiche lorraine salade   pour dessert c'est tout au fraise  ou vanille ou  chocolats tarte ou gâteaux après il y à eu   choix la aussi moi j’ai pris un gâteaux à la fraise ayumi ma copier et l’après midi c'est les  concours d'abord concours de talents ou le jury est composée  de 3 d'adultes accompagnateur par concour  comme oncle youri tante puis aussi une autre onnessan_ _miyana et son ami akiya eux remet les cadeaux aux enfants   entre chaque qualification   de notre ages  son frère lui et sa cavalière  emako  chan remet aux plus grand les concours sont uniquement  pour les primaires  il y a eu  au moins 10 à  25 candidat juniors  sur les candidat 5 ou 6 éliminer  et avant la demi finale   puis entre les épreuves du concour de talent la  nous les candidats du concour de princesse et princes  nous somme passer  nomoaki lui et chinako au concour de talents on réussi aller jusque  finales de  concour d talents mieux que ça il on finis 1 er  faut dire nomoaki est  un petit magicien amateur il se débrouille très biens  son frère à aussi participer dans les plus grand il à finis 2 éme  lui il est peut être flippant mais il comme moi il arrive devant public il perd ces moyens pourtant il à du talent   quand à moi et ayumi on est arriver aussi à la finale on à faillit être 2 éme mais mais ce qui nous à fait gagner c'est ayumi chan quand elle à chanter sa chanson pour nous faire qualifier jusque à la finale quand elle disait elle à peur  que je suis  son porte chance en quelle sorte  j'avoue  j'ai bien été surpris quand elle ma demander de jouer le piano pour elle la chanson elle ma demander d'apprendre à jouer au piano il ya quelque temps  mais je pensait elle serais aussi douer_

_oncle youri  c'est au tour des  finaliste  n°17 pour le concour de princesse  ayumi chan et prince Conan kun    qu'allez vous faire pour vous être les gagnants du concour_

_ayumi : je vais chanter une chanson qui s'appelle le sentier de l'amitié_

_moi p soca c'est pour cela ayumi chan voulais je m’entraîne au piano pour cette chanson : euh je vais jouer au piano pour ayumi_

_oncle youri : alors ayumi chan  Conan kun faite  de votre mieux  en moins de 5 min bonne chance ayumi chan  Conan kun_

_moi et ayumi : hai_

_après_ _ayumi c'est installer au micro moi au piano ben heureusement je suis meilleur musicien que chanteur grâce à mon ouïe je peut connaitre les son facilement  et même reproduire  avec un téléphone maman me dit souvent je suis oreille absolue   en chant je suis 0 depuis noël ayumi ma demander de travailler la chanson  j'ignorais pourquoi elle voulais j'apprend à jouer cet chanson au piano avec ma grande soeur on la beaucoup travailler  je peut reproduire un son mais les note c'est plus autre chose  bref après introduction  ayumi de sa plus jolie voix douce c'est mis à chanter sur la chanson jouer au piano par moi  elle à mis tout le monde sous le charme   avec  sa belle voix_

 

 

**1.nakayoshi-komichi wa doko no michi  
**itsumo gakkou e miyo-chan to**  
**randoseru shotte genki yoku**  
**o-uta wo utatte kayou michi****

**2.nakayoshi-komichi wa ureshii na**  
**itsumo tonari no miyo-chan ga**  
**nikoniko asobi ni kakete kuru**  
**nan nan na no hana niou michi**

 **3.nakayoshi-komichi no ogawa ni wa**  
**tonton itabashi kaketearu**  
**naka yoku narande koshikakete**  
**o-hanashi suru no yo tanoshii na**

 **4.nakayoshi-komichi no higure ni wa**  
**kaa-sama o-uchi de o-yobi desu**  
**sayonara sayonara mata ashita**  
**o-tete wo furifuri sayounara**

_quand j'ai finis le morceaux  au piano juste après ayumi chan il y a  un silence mais après salut les adultes qui sert de jury  on tous applaudis  tout le monde les enfant ados même personnel on applaudis  applaudis même moi je peut pas être aussi bon chanteur que ayumi  elle à garder le meilleur  pour la fin la petite maline_

_tout les enfants   applaudis crier  joyeusement :  le 17  ayumi chan  et Conan kun le 17_

_j'ai oublier dire il y même le groupe des two mix venu faire le concert entre chaque étape du concours mais juste avant le résultat  final du concours  de princesse et prince  ou il y a 4 duo  candidat restant   avec nous en juger par leur performance je sais deja qui sera le  dernier mais pas nous je vais pas dire les 2 dernier mais pour faire le suspense :_

_oncle youri :  nous allons passer à la 3 éme place princesse et prince c'est le n° 4  Suzako chan et  Junjizo kun  (deux enfant du club de karaté de miyana)_

_tout le monde applaudit  ma cousine miyana et akiya kun  ont remis les cadeaux  de participation et une couronne et une écharpe de princesse et prince orange   sous les_ _applaudissements de tout le monde_

_oncle youri :  nous allons passer à la 2 éme place princesse et prince c'est le n° 12 Noriko chan  et Kensaku  kun( les voisins de  quartier  de miyana et akiya )_

_après_ _quelque min après les 2 éme récompenser vient le moment tout la classe et tout le club des adj ayumi et moi de voir  le prix offert  pour nous  c'était pas prévu mais ça fais plaisir  franchement c'est bien la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu cet chance même en shinichi j'ai jamais eu cet chance peut-être il y a du bond_

_oncle youri : et  pour finir la première place de princesse et prince  est le  n°_

_tout le monde joyeusement  applaudit crier :  le n °17_

_oncle youri amuser :oh la le seul duo  qui met tout le monde d’accord pour la première place est bien le n°17  ayumi chan et Conan kun toute mes félicitation vous avez gagner le concour de princesse et de prince_

_tout les enfants du club et de la classe s  monde crier joyeusement  yatta ayumi chan et Conan kun on  gagner_

_miyana et akiya  nous remet le prix  les couronne dorer  de faux pierre precieusedes 7 couleur arc en ciel l'écharpe le trophée dorée en chocolat le sac de participation: un bisou sur nos joue ayumi enlacer miyana je contenter de sourire  : félicitation ayumi chan félicitation Conan kun_

_oncle youri venu avec le micro : ayumi chan Conan kun vous voulez vous dire un mot à tout vos amis qui vous élu la princesse et prince_

_ayumi: hai  je veut dire aligata à Conan qui est un de mon meilleur ami de m'avoir aider je veut dire merci à mon club les aventure détective junior de toujours être aussi mes meilleurs amis qui m'encourage à pas voir peur aligata à tout la classe de CP b teitan  qui sont tous mes amis  je veut dire aligata à ma meilleure  amie miyana chan de nous avoir inviter   fais on s'amuse tous ensemble à sa fête  sans toi et ta jolie fête je ne serais pas aussi amuser aligata à tout le monde le jury les ojissan oneessan obassan mes amis   de m'avoir élu la première princesse_ _je dit à tout le monde nous somme tous amis avec le sourire_

_oncle youri : aligata ayumi chan de voir  tu es une petite princesse toujours sourire Conan kun tu veut dire un mot_

_moi timide :  j je je veut dire que tout les enfants qui on  tous participer  même ci ayumi et moi on à gagner et il on fais de leur mieux on est tous gagnant avec plein d'amis  des nouveaux amis  je dit à aligata à tout le monde famille  amis meilleures amis tout les enfants et touts les grande personne  de nous avoir encourager  je veut tout le monde dit à miyana aligata   de nous avoir inviter à sa fête sur la saint valentin la fête de l'amitié et de l'amour ou à tous gagner en s'amusant à sa fête avec  le sourire   je suis peut être le prince qui  à gagner mais miyana c'est la reine de la fête  c'est pour elle on nous avons tous gagner des amis aligata aussi aux jury à tout le club des A.D.J à  toute notre classe de CP b teitan primaire  à tout les enfants les adultes qui ma élu  le prince aligata à tout le monde de garder sourire et faire la fêtes_

_ayumi et moi : joyeux saint valentin à tout le monde  le salut au public_

_tout le monde nous applaudis_

_oncle youri signer de faire silence :  grands et petits  voici le moment que tout le monde attend pour élire  les duo de  reines de la fête et le roi  de la fête pour la majorité de tout les votes la reine de la fêté et le roi de la fête sont  par catégorie 1 er groupe  6 / 8  CP aux CE1 et 2 éme catégorie 8 à 10 de  CE2 au CM1 et dernière catégorie les 10 à 12 ans les CM2 et CM3 qui auront tous le rôle d'ouvrir la piste de danse  en premier tous ensemble reine roi les 3  premier(e)s princesses et prince  du concour royale ensuite tout le monde après pourra rejoindre la piste_

_moi p surement miyana j’ai hâte prouver à nichan que je suis pas aussi ennuyeux qui dit_

_oncle youri passe le micro à miyana:  mes amis les fille et les garçon vous avez tous votez   pour la reine  et le roi de la  fête de la saint valentin pour le groupe de 6/8 ans  sur toute la journée  ayumi chan et Conan kun sont élu la reine et le roi de la fêtes   pour le groupe de 6/8_

_ayumi crier joyeusement : yatta je suis la reine  et Conan kun le roi  aligata tout le monde_

_moi  très surpris de ce que je viens d'entendre p ohé ohé je ne pas bien entendu je suis quoi_

_j'ai vraiment sous estimer ma popularité  élu roi moi impossible j'ai jamais présenter pour ce genre de chose soit les votes sont truquer    non impossible  c'est fais sous la surveillances  de la maman de miyana  et une autre maman  ou alors il y a complot la c'est de la parano qui reviens  ou alors je suis vraiment chanceux et Conan est 10 fois plus populaire que tout les autres même mes parents ne sont pas aussi populaires que Conan  signifie j'ai mis Conan vraiment très populaires  la question comment j'ai fait faire Conan aussi populaire il y forcement une explication logique  pour je soit élu aussi le roi   bref on ma dit je ne suis pas obligé de danser moi j'ai dit je veut danser au moins  une danse  même blesser je suis bon  niveau danseur  danser sans les béquille c'est pas facile mais je peut être fier mes compétence mes réflexes sont présent avec un sourire  avec  ma meilleure  amie ayumi on danse ensemble sous regard jaloux des garçons de moi j'avoue je me sent bizarre  ayumi chan est comme dire une fille surprenante et apprend très vite  je réalise une fille comme ayumi il y a pas deux  qui arrive à troubler et me surprendre   et le moment tout le monde attend l’échange de cadeaux entre amis filles et garçons  ou amours moi toutes les filles  m'on bombarder de cadeaux j'ai donner aux filles du club  quelques  une de la classe mes cadeaux  bien entendu la regel c'est donner aux enfant de notre age même ci miyana est ma cousine je lui aussi donner un cadeaux en amitié  ensuite le dernier goûter spécial saint valentin  un gâteaux chocolat crémé fouetter et des fraises pour décor en forme de muffin en  coeur certain retourner danser  d'autre partit quand on commencer venir les chercher parfois en groupes d'amis   avec leur cadeaux  gagné ou donner à 16 h 30 il y avais la majorité des enfants invité moi papa venu me chercher avec nomoaki et akio et les raccompagner à haido quand à moi il m'emmener à  une adresse ou j'ai revu une personne que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années   qui aussi voyage très souvent très intelligence   revenu à Tokyo  et chez qui je vais passer la nuit  ça je vais raconter prochain chapitre_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> retrouvaille de deux personne qui s'entend bien de la familles Conan retrouve une personne il est fan et très proche au point de se considérer comme liens fraternelle mais son du même sang familial

_chapitre 14 :mon idole  parti_

_vers 18 h 25 après détour sur haido ou otossa à ramener nomoaki et akio et leur cadeaux  on est arriver à un quartier Taito la ou habite le mystérieux baby setter mes parents on demander de me garder pas moi seulement ma petit soeur aussi reste avec moi chez mystérieux baby setter elle ma petite soeur va se goinfrer de chocolat elle est petite mais grande fan de chocolat comme keni ou maman et kana bien sur misse peut pleurer quand elle veut je tien pas l'entendre pleurer comme moi elle n'aime pas du tout  les inconnu  mais je suis sure elle est aussi même ouïe que moi elle est petite ça doit pas être  aussi développer comme le mien je vais pas dire que de nous faire garder m'enchante mais   s'arrange de pas jouer baby setter pour elle  bien que j'ai eu consigne de veiller sur elle reste sourire  ce qui est pas facile quand elle voit elle est pas avec mes parents ou keni ou kana elle me les casse  depuis mes parents m'on découvert Conan elle me colle les basket comme un chewi-gum   quand elle ne dort pas je dois jouer avec elle ou elle m’embête sans arret mes parents me réprimande après  de pas être gentille avec elle  mon baby setter je ne pensais pas serais une personne aussi cool malgré mes petites farce au début  quand j'était petit avec keni on fessait fuir les baby setter que nos  parents nous laissait  pour quelqun puisse me garder même chez ran il dois vraiment être courageux  depuis j’habite chez ran j'ai eu 5 baby setter  on tous fuis  en parlant de surprise ce baby setter est une surprise j’étais pas à penser_

_moi à ma place dans la voiture de papa : otossa   c'est qui  tu nous emmène  comme baby setter_

_papa conduit : tu verra bien qui est votre baby setter  tu reste sage et gentille avec votre baby-setter par pitié  sois plus gentille avec ta petite soeur_

_moi : j'ai pas choix de toute façon pourquoi tu la pas laisser chez une tante ou avec keni et kana_

_papa : baka  keni et kana sont chez kaito à faire la fête    et connaissant   ces fêtards il ne sont pas prêt de dormir  tes tante on aussi leur programmes pour fêter la saint valentin avec leur maris et fiancé  ta soeur à besoin de dormir ses nuits dans un endroit calmes  sans entendre la musique de grand  ou musique d'adultes_

_moi : la  baby setter  elle n'a pas de programme pour faire la saint valentin_

_papa : non c'est une personne célibataire   qui s'entend bien avec les enfants et il y a aussi une fratrie qui va te plaire  surtout n'a pas peur de petit terreur comme toi qui fais fuir les baby setter  bonne chance pour essayer de le faire fuir_

_moi fais l'innocent p c'est ce que on va voir   bien intention de lui faire des blagues  je me suis mis à jour avec farce et attrape: qui moi je suis très sage avec les baby-setter otossa  je les fais pas fuir_

_papa : mais bien sur tu veut me faire croire  les 5 baby-setter ran chan à engager pour te garder  ne sont pas enfuit  à cause de toi  si rajoute les 50 autres baby-setters keni et toi on fais fuir  il y a quelques années tu veut me faire croire tu es rester Mr ange que maman adore alors que tu es l’inverse   dé on tourne le dos_

_moi : mais ça compte pas otossa c'est keni qui m'obliger_

_Conan_ _: on verra bien demain si c'est keni qui t'oblige à faire fuir votre baby setter de tout les cas c'est toi qui sera punis si tu t'amuse à faire fuir baby setter et tu es pas gentille avec ta soeur tu connais les règles  ça n'a pas changer et rappelle toi tu es l’aîné que tout les bêtises que tu fais devant ta soeur  va les reproduire interdiction de faire cascade devant elle  c'est dangereux  pour elle tu ma bien compris Conan_

_moi p la galère  les meilleurs blague je peut pas faire devant elle:  hai otossa  comment s’appelle baby-setter_

_papa c'est garer dans un petit parking tu verra lui demander toi même   tu prend juste le truc ou il y a ton pyjama e_

_moi je peut prendre mes cadeaux et garder ma couronne  si te plait otossa  je veut voir  ce que j'ai reçu comme cadeaux_

_papa : tu ne va pas non plus rester tout une année chez vote baby-setter_

_moi : demo si ça peut m'occuper je serais  sage peut être il y a des jouets qui pourra servir pour ma couverture  si te plait otossa_

_papa à mis ma soeur dans sa poussette  rose : très bien tu peut prendre deux ou 3 mis le reste je vais l’emmener à la maison pour toi  tu as rien dit à maman sur ce que je fais avec ta fratrie pour son cadeaux_

_moi en rougissant  mis quelle cadeau dans le sachet et boite de chocolat: non demo je suis sure maman à aussi une surprise pour toi  elle à rien voulu dire j'ai ma petite idée sur ce elle veut faire pour toi  dit otossa tu as deja été élu roi d'une fête_

_papa : roi d'une fête non mais roi du bal au lycée oui j'ai entendu  parler de ta prestation avec ayumi chan  vous êtes un beau duo ensemble_

_moi  j'ai rougi en pensant à ran p j'aurais bien aimé voir ma reine   pour faire un duo: otossa on va pas dans l'immeuble ou tu t'es garer_

_papa : non on dois retrouver baby setter au café il ma donné rendez vous c'est prêt de chez lui je suis garer au parking parce que il y a  un de mes connaissance qui habite à cet immeuble je dois voir avant de prendre ta maman   à son travail_

_moi : c'est une oneessan la baby setter_

  _papa: tu verra bien petit curieux avance plus avec prudence_

* * *

_au café sakura_

_moi je sirote mon jus de fruit  : je peut avoir du café aussi otossa_

_papa  boit du café fort  : non tu tiens maman me tue de donner aux enfant boisson non autorisé à un enfant de plus la nuit  c'est fais pour dormir pas l'inverse_

_moi : pas juste j'ai rien droit de boire de cool_

_papa : tu compte te plaindre pour tout  alors que tu es petit_

_moi  je boude  : je suis pas petit otossa_

_papa : devant moi tu es pas grand non plus cesse de plaindre comme un ados tu me fatigue_

_Nobuaki un grand cousin à rejoint  : konbawa oncle yusako konbawa petit princesse et petit prince_

_yusako : konbawa Nobuaki  je pensais tu serais arriver avant nous_

_nobuaki : gomen  oncle yusako  ah c'et que je finissais ma petite surprise pour les kiddy  je pensais pas j'était en retard salut tu dois être celui je garde je suis Nobuaki Tomita  j'ai 22  tu peut m'appeler nobuaki et dit moi c'est quoi ton petit nom_

_moi je me sent rougir cacher de mon masque de mon déguisé p Nobuaki  baby setter j'étai loin de l'imaginer: Conan  Edogawa  6   nobuaki nissan_

_nobuaki: enchanté de te connaitre Conan kun  tu es prêt à t'amuser et passe une bonne soirée  avec ta petite soeur et moi_

_moi :euh hai nobuaki nissan_

_papa : nobuaki il y tout ce qui faut pour les enfants leur carnets de santé si il à un problème  les médicament de Conan  le numéros du médecin  est dans le sac le lait de la petite  couche  les bandeaux les doudous les sucette et de quoi tu aura besoin  il y a une liste alimentaire pour les enfants les vetement et pyjama des enfants  u as tout les numéro pour ta tante et moi pour nous joindre si il y a problème avec les enfants  Conan va t'aider à veiller sur sa soeur_

_nobuaki : dac oncle yusako t’inquiète pas je vais bien veiller sur eux il  aura pas de problème tu peut passer une bonne soiré avec tante yuki_

_papa:dis donc nobuaki  je trouve bien excité pour faire du babysetting  tu es pas censé le excité avant dormir_

_nobuaki : gomen c'est juste j'ai reçu coup de fil qui m'apporte bonne nouvelle oncle yusako tu crois que je vais dire c'est possible de réaliser_

_papa: explique ce qui met de bonne humeur_

_nobuaki : ben j'ai participer à un concour pour un film amateur   il y a quelques jour j'ai comme été sélectionner mais si j'arrive aller à la final je pourrais être au festival du cinéma comme jeune talent l’ennuie on me demande un nouveau film_

_moi : tu as fait un film nobuaki nissan_

_nobuaki: mieux que ça Conan kun  je fais des films ma propre bande dessiné  et le jeux vidéo entre nous c'est juste ma passion moi je préfère être sensei et encore mieux  pendant les saison d'hiver  je suis moniteur de ski pour les jeunes et les enfants de ton ages  pendant les vacances d'été je suis moniteur de centre de vacances avec les scouts j'ai entendu dire tu aime camper et le foot est vrai Conan kun_

_moi : euh hai  nobuaki nissan_

_nobuaki : Conan kun je pari tu va a dorer ma surprise pour toi  oncle yusako maman ma dit de te dire que si tu peut m'aider à projet avec tes connaissance_ _professionnel_

_papa : toi  tu ambitieux typique comme ta mère tu m'expliquera c'est quoi ton projet un autre jour j'ai à faire avant de récupérer ta tante_

_Nobuaki : dac  oncle yusako_

_moi je  suis plutôt surpris de revoir mon cousin préféré nobuaki est le fils de la grande soeur de papa il à 5 ans de plus que moi et  nichan  il est l’aîné de sa fratrie il à 3  soeur 2 frère lui il est né et vivait à l'ouest du japon après il est parti à Chicago avec sa famille on se voyais rare l'ennuie il connais shinichi et j'ai impression tromper Nobuaki ne va pas être facile il est intelligent il est aussi  sportif  artiste à sa façon cool comme dit papa trop energie pour ça keni l'adore_

* * *

  _20 min  après on est parti du café ma soeur et moi on est aller chez nobuaki  une  maison dans le quartier non loin du quartier du café il  y aussi un petit park et un combini une boulangerie une pharmacie dans et une station de métro quartier tranquille t sécurisé je ne suis pas surpris  il à un chien et un chat  2 chambre d'ami miss l'une d’elle neechan et moi on va dormir_

_Nobuaki ouvert chez lui fais rentre la poussette : Conan kun nous y somme chez moi j'ai oublier de te dire j'ai des animaux ça te dérange pas_

_moi je suis rentrer derrière lui j'ai détacher ma soeur de sa poussette : j'aime les animaux qu'_ _est que tu as comme animaux nobuaki nissan_

_Nobuaki à fermer à clé mis la sécurité de la porte il siffler  : j'ai Tomo le chaton de ma petite soeur  et ma chienne  Justi_

_justi une  jeune labrador beige aux bleu un collier rouge venu nous voir : waf waf_

_nobuaki  caresse sa chienne : Conan kun voici justi ma chienne elle à 2 ans elle adore les enfants elle est amicale  tu peut la caresser  justi assis_

_moi j'ai caresser justi :  kawaii justi elle est obéissante ta chienne nobuaki nissan_

_nobuaki pris les sac : il faut elle soit obéissante mon père n'aime pas les chien qui obéis pas justi et moi on est inséparable la plus part du temps justi est ma  meilleure amie une partenaire dans mes aventures dans mes film Conan kun j'ai entendu dire que tu connais une super actrice de cinéma_

_moi  p il est bien renseigner sur Conan je me demande s'il  à pas : nobuaki nissan  qui te donne les informations sur moi_

_nobuaki : oh c'est keni mon cousin on est souvent en contact il ma parler de l'apprenti  tentai de shin il ma dit tu es le meilleur tentai junior  de shin  à comme apprenti dit moi Conan kun pourquoi tu es déguisé_

_moi : euh c'est parce que j'ai été invité  à une fête déguiser pour fêter la saint valentin avec mes amis nobuaki nissan_

_nobuaki : ah tu as une belle couronne c'est que tu es déguisé en roi_

_moi : non je suis déguiser en chevalier j'ai participer à un concour de la fête comme prince  et  puis on ma mis roi de la_ _fête tu as deja été élu roi de fête nobuaki nichan_

 _nobuaki : j'ai deja été élu  roi du ski, roi en art martiaux,  roi de bal de promo, roi de la galette des roi, roi du carnaval,pas  roi de  la fête demo je te félicite Conan kun pour ton titre  roi de la_ _fête Conan kun tu as un super titre tu peut être fier de ce titre  dis moi Conan kun jusque à ou tu as été au concour_

_moi  sourit joyeusement :à la finale j'ai gagné on est le premier prix_

_nobuaki  impressionner :war tu es vraiment très chanceux et  populaire Conan kun roi de la fête 1 er prix pour concour de prince et princesse   tu connais des pop star tu es apprenti de mon cousin shinichi  qu'est que tu as fait pour être élu_

_moi :ben rien  de spécial j'ai juste accompagner une de meilleure amie qui voulais participer au concour ma demander être cavalier pur le concour je pense c'est grâce à elle on à gagner quand elle à chanter pour la finale tout le monde à été joyeux de l'entendre chanter_

_nobuaki : ah elle devais être trés jolie la petite princesse qui à une voix envoûtante pour faire tout le monde voter pour elle puisse devenir reine de la fête_

_moi j'ai montre mon portable montre une photo  : c'est elle  à  ma droite nobuaki nissan_

_haruko  regarder aussi la photo : ayumi_

_moi : pas touche neechan_

_nobuaki : Conan   tu aime la fondu et raclette_

_moi : hai j'adore ça nobuaki nissan  tu avais dit u as une surprise pour  nous   c'est quoi_

_nobuaki  pris la main de haruko : oh c'est vrai  viens je   vais te montrer d'abord la maison  et préparer votre bain pour vous mettre en pyjama puis je vous montrerai ma surprise    pour ta soeur elle mange quoi_

_moi j'ai suivis nobuaki suivis par justi  : neechan elle aime pas manger pas la même chose que nous si on à de la puré et elle vois on à pas de la puré elle va pas manger  sa puré elle veut venir manger avec nous alors maman coupe en petit morceau pour elle puisse manger mais pour son biberon elle boit 3/4 fois par jour du  l_ _ait le dernier c'est celui pour dormir au petit déjeuner au goûter  tu peut mettre  du jus ou de l'eau dans son autre biberon tasse_

_nobuaki : elle à quelle age ta soeur_

_moi : elle a bientôt 2 ans en avril nobuaki nissan_

_nobuaki  c'est une bientôt une grande fille  pour aller à l'école   dis moi ta soeur va pas avoir problème pour dormir ce soir vu vous dormez pas chez vous_

_moi : je ne sais pas trop en générale elle fais ses nuit du moment elle à son doudou et sa sucette préférer ne pas oublier son dernier biberon pour dormir  quand elle s’endort elle fais la nuit elle dors avec moi ou va ton dormi_

_nobuaki me montre la chambre d'amis :nous y voila c'est ici vous dormez  dans la chambre d'amis  comme u es blesser j'ai préparé cet chambre pour vous  ne t'inquiète pas pour la salle de bain il y un à cet étage  juste à cet porte et la première porte c'est la toilette pour toi pour ta soeur je pense pas elle soit asse grande pour aller s’asseoir sur les toilette de grand  je te laisse t'installer je vais prépare le bain pour vous  tu peut préparer le pyjama de ta soeur  tu peut faire comme chez toi Conan kun_

_moi je suis rentrer dans la chambre  je m'installe: hai nobuaki nissan  viens neechan_

_m'occuper d'un bébé c'est vraiment pas donné mais ma petite soeur est une petite soeur  tranquille  quand elle pleure pas donner lui ses poupée et des jouets qui s'allume et fais du bruit ou de la peinture pour l’occuper la journée elle vous laisse tranquille mais quand on change de pièce si on est pas à sa vue elle va  pleure demo c'est rare  elle se met à pleurer ma soeur est assez amicale quand  elle connait une personne mais si vous elle ne vous  aime pas elle va pleurer  surtout si vous la prenez  dans  vos bras comme ran et son père  sonoko  chan genta kun à chaque fois elle les voit elle pleure j'ai été plutôt surpris de voir elle à pas pleurer quand nobuaki la pris dans ces bras elle à même rigoler quand elle à chatouiller j'ai préparer son pyjama hello kitty elle adore hello Kitty  le rose fushia  avec une nouvelle couche  je la prépare pour le bain ma soeur elle est intelligent e quand elle vois son pyjama elle enlève son bandeau prend sa sucette préférer toute seule parfois je l’embête je cache sa sucette pour voir si elle reconnais sa sucette quand elle trouve pas sa sucette elle cherche sa sucette dans le sac partout si elle ne trouve pas elle se met à me les casser  maman à trouver l'astuce pour sa sucette pour elle ne perd pas dans un collier sur sa poupée doudou comme elle  dors pas sans son  doudou on est sur elle  ne va pas la perdre  bien  elle mange la majorité des repas  elle boit aussi son biberon  hello kitty 3/4 fois par jours quand elle d'humeur  fushia rose ou lilas les pyjama bébé est doux et tien bien au chaud neechan  elle à même ces chausson bébé hello kitty _ _ma soeur à la maison sa chambre c'est univers hello kitty à ses couleurs_ _préférer rose lilas  bref après avoir préparer neechan avec son pyjama quand je dis préparer c'est la donner son bain lui mettre une nouvelle couche l'habiller surtout aider nobuaki à faire routine de neechan moi aussi j'ai pris un bain ensuite habillé d'un pyjama bleu et blanc imprimé de joueur de foot qui joue au ballon et un pull jaune clair chaussette imprimé spider man bleu ensuite aller dîner raquette et fondu Mont-Blanc chocolat avec nobuaki puis âpres le dîner on est au salon assis nobuaki à préparer un film pour enfant en réalité c'est une histoire d'aventure fantastique_

_moi p nobuaki à une immense télé son salon est comme un cinéma  : nobuaki nissan qu'est que tu fais_

_nobuaki à prépare le film  : l'heure de la surprise Conan kun tu aime les film aventure_

_moi :ben oui j'aime bien les  film aventure demo pourquoi tu me demande ça_

_nobuaki : ben ça tombe bien j'ai mis  pour toi  un film aventure pour les enfants avec l’aide de keni kana kai tai leur club et mon club de cinéma et bande dessiné  on à créer ce film bien sur je suis dans le film accompagner de justi on à tourné ce film sur tout le japon une autre ville du japon comme tu es la tu petit prince tu as l'honneur de voir en exclusivité ma toute dernière prestation qui est pas encore  ligne ni meme vu par mes fan sur mon blog le nouveau dessin animé qui s'appelle les aventures de Takeshi pour mieux comprendre l'histoire de Takeshi il y a l'épisode 1 vu c'est des épisodes l y à 3 film de l'aventure de Takeshi  si tu veut pourra regarder demain les autres épisode tu me dira ce que tu en pense on peut le regarder comme au cinéma_

_moi : comme au cinéma avec pop corne  nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : oui à la place pop-corn que dirais tu de gâteaux accompagner de mont blanc avec ta soeur vaut mieux Eviter les pop-corn_

_moi : ben d'accord nobuaki_

_nobuaki : OK je vais chercher le dessert  tu devrais prendre vos doudou comme ça il regarderons aussi le film_

_moi : hai nobuaki  nichan j'ai profiter pour faire la blague du coussin péteur pendant ma soeur ne regarde pas à nobuaki avant d'aller chercher biberon et nos doudou revenu au salon avant il soit revenu_

_nobuaki nous à servis le dessert puis mis le film en route il c'est assis sur le cousin san méfiance  :pouuet_

_moi je me suis mis à rire :tu as pété  nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki à rougi soulever le cousin pris le cousin péteur   tu veut jouer à ça je suis meilleur blague que toi Conan kun : tiens donc comment ce coussin péteur  est arriver la  Conan kun_

_moi je fais l'innocent : c'est pas moi  nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : je vois fidèle à ta réputation mr farce c'est d'un classic cette blague_

_moi : hein  nobuaki nichan pourquoi tu as un berceau chez toi  si tuas pas de copine_

_nobuaki : oh c'est celui de mon petit frère quand il était encore bébé maintenant il dort dans un lit normal alors pour quand je dois garder un bébé ça me sera utile_

_moi : nobuaki : tu es babystter tout temps_

_nobuaki : non je garde parfois mes cousin ou neveux  ou ma fratrie  je suis très rare chez moi je voyage souvent pour faire mes film  mais tu sais Conan kun mon vrai métier c'est sensei d'école remplaçant  aux primaire ou maternelle_

_moi :tu habite depuis longtemps à Tokyo nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : je sus né à Osaka et vécu quand j'ai eu 4 ans mes parents on déménager  à Chicago  je suis revenu à Osaka il y 2 ans j'habite à Tokyo depuis l’automne dernier et toi d'ou tu viens_

_moi: de New York nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : jolie ville moitié américain moitié japonnais  comme moi_

_moi : hein tu es américain_

_nobuaki : bien sur mon père est un japonais  américain il vient de Osaka il à grandi à  Chicago  dans un famille adoptive quand il était petit ma mère est japonaise  tu sais Conan kun mes parents se sont connu quand il était encore au collège le jour de la saint valentin au 2 éme année de lycée  il se sont fiancé  avant il était seulement les meilleure amis_

_moi:pourquoi tu me dis ça nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : la saint valentin avec une fille  surtout si vous êtes les meilleure amies ou tu as autant de chance je parierais dans le futur tu aura chance par une belle histoire d'amie et amour_

_moi pc'est vrai ran er moi nous somme les meilleure amie :pourquoi tu as d'amoureuse nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : qui dit j'ai pas amoureuse Conan kun_

_moi je désigne la place il y a photo et trophée :  ben tu n'a pas de photo avec une fille tu as les photo avec ta fratrie avec ton club  ta classe  de compétition_

_nobuaki pris une photo de classe  :pas faux j’ai des photo de tout genre sauf cette personne comment je pourrais la garder quand  je ne peut la rejoindre à des million de kilomètre_

_moi : tu peut prendre l'avion pour la rejoindre_

_nobuaki  un ton triste : hélas Conan kun l'avion ne suffira pas pour nous réunir et si elle était la ce soir je lui demanderais être ma fiancé avec un  film comme elle aime un super dîner une danse une balade à cheval au clair de lune des photos du chocolats des fleurs des beaux cadeaux comme la plus belle princesse avec une poésie pour elle la voir sourire ça serais parfais_ _comme jour de saint Valentin_

_haruko elle monter sur nobuaki le câlin: nobuaki nichan kawaii_

_moi je peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent passer un jour de fête comme celui ci sans valentine  ça fais mal bien  que j'ai comme impression pour lui n'est pas la même fin c'est bien plus triste à en juger le ton de sa voix il est impossible de la rejoindre :nobuaki nichan :tu va bien_

_nobuaki nous à regarder puis un faux sourie :jouer de mes cheveux  genki Conan kun  si on regardais le film avant d'aller au lit pour vous_

_moi p il ne va rien me dire : hai nobuaki  nichan_

_2 h plus tard ma soeur c'est endormis avec son doudou et sa sucette préférer sur nobuaki avant la fin du film nobuaki la emmener au lit moi j'ai eu temps de finir le film commencer  le deuxième film de les aventures de Takeshi mais nobuaki lui il est pas d'accord  il est 21 h passé réel pour moi d'aller au lit mais je déteste cette_ _règles et déteste encore plus couvre feu j'ai pas envie de dormir pour autant et j'ai encore plus chance de pas aller à l'école_

* * *

 

_nobuaki revenu après avoir déposer ma soeur au lit : Conan c'est l'heure d'aller dormir pour toi_

_moi je regarde le deuxième film : je ne suis pas fatigué nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki :couper le film éteint la télé:il est plus de 21 h 40 tu devais déjà être au lit depuis 40 min maintenant tu va brosser tes dents et aller au lit  tu regardera le reste du film demain_

_moi p c'est trop nul cette règle je peut rien faire cool : hai nobuaki nichan_

_10 min plus tard je suis au lit je dors pas mais j'ai préférer ouvrir mes cadeaux  doucement sans réveiller ma soeur ou j'ai reçu un livres  sur détective samounji une bande  dessiné avec un super héros un puzzle de foot un puzzle de voiture  un jeu vidéo chacun avais une carte de nom de filles plus des boites de chocolat j'ai eu temps de manger deux ou trois chocolat commencer mon livre  détectives samounji quand mon baby setter venu_

_nobuaki :hfm_

_moi je regarde nobuaki effrayant comme keni ou papa avec ce regard   : nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki :donne  on ne lis pas le soir Conan kun  et ce n'est plus l'heure pour toi de lire mais de dormir Conan kun ne crois pas je ne peut pas punir_

_moi je me résous d’obéir donner mon livre : demo nobuaki nichan j'aime bien ce livre j'ai voulu savoir_

_nobuaki regarder le titre du livre et me borde enlever mes lunette de couverture : détective samounji  tu es fan de mystère à ce que je vois  mais tentai junior attendra demain pour découvrir les mystère du detective samounji si tu veut être en  plein forme  pour guérir et résoudre les mystère faut dormir Conan kun  il se fais tard pour toi de rester_ _réveiller_

_moi j’ai rougis serre mon compagnon de nuit pour me cacher le visage pour il ne me reconnais pas  :hai nobuaki nichan bonne nuit_

_nobuaki  il à: étéint la lumière mis la veilleuse enfant : bonne nuit Conan kun  je reviendrais te voir  tout à l'heure c'est l'heure de dormir  il sorti_

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

_chapitre 14 partit 2_

_après_ _il soit sorti j'ai pas pris sommeil tout de suite j'ai vérifier ma soeur aller regarder parla fenêtre le rayon de lune_ _en pensant à mon amoureuse mes amis ados qui me manque et au reste en entendant du bruit je suis aller me recoucher et cette fois ci j'ai pris sommeil comme toujours vers 2 h je me suis réveiller en sueur  avec mon cauchemar j'ai vérifier ma soeur elle dort bien j'ai regarder dans le couloir il y a b_ _ien de la lumière régler sur veilleuse  mais il y  un silence les animaux dort dans leur panier aller au toilette me affranchir le visage puis retourner dans ma chambre cette fois ci j'ai pris mon jeu vidéo avec ma console et écouteur j'ai jouer jusque je me rendort cette fois le réveille c'est ma petite soeur me demander pas comme elle fais pour sortir du berceau pour me rejoindre sur le lit mais elle fais et elle à habitude de me faire ces bisou baveux quand elle à faim si je me réveille pas elle pleure pour les casser sans oublier lui donner une nouvelle couche faut pas croire neechan elle est réglé comme une horloge quand lui change pas sa couche de nuit elle à des irritation et ça elle n'aime pas   bien sur je lui donner un bain fais ses soins  quotidien l'habiller de bodie pull blanc une jolie  robe salopette rouge des chaussettes rouge ces chaussons un bandeau rouge  la coiffer ben je me suis aussi rafraîchi  habillé de  mon pantalon rouge  bordeaux un polo sweet longue manche blanc  bande bleu chaussette blanche  nobuaki il était surpris de voir je suis réveiller et habillé quand je finis d'etre habillé_

_nobuaki venu dans la chambre : konichiwa Conan kun tu es deja habillé je ne pense pas tu va à l'école_

_moi: je me suis coiffer: konichiwa nobuaki nichan je vais pas à l'école neechan ma réveiller alors je suis habillé_

_haruko qui boit son biberon veut se faire porter : nobuaki nichan haut_

_nobuaki pris ma soeur dans ses bras la chatouille : je vois tu as aussi habillé ta soeur et qu'elle prend son petit déjeuner et toi tu as faim j'ai fais des crêpes petit déjeuner_

_moi: hai j'ai faim  j'adore les crêpes nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : OK alors viens prendre ton petit déjeuner  Conan kun_

_moi : hai nobuaki nichan à quel heure on viens nous chercher nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki: je ne sais pas  Conan kun  que dirais tu de venir promener justi avec  ta soeur et moi  après en attendant on viens vous  chercher_

_moi ; hai nobuaki nicha je suis d'accord  pour me promener je pourrais jouer avec justi_

_nobuaki : bien sur justi adore jouer avec les enfants si tu veut on fera au tour au park_

_haruko :au park je veut_

_moi : d'accord nobuaki nichan on va au park_

_après_ _délicieux petit déjeuner j'ai mis mon blouson préférer et l'ensemble bonnet compagnie gant écharpe d'hiver nos affaire d'hiver nobuaki à une idée trop cool_

_moi :neechan viens on part tu va dans la poussette_

_haruko : non_

_moi : haruko arrête les non  tu viens  dans ta poussette_

_haruko : non non non_

_moi p elle m'enerve miss non  je force ma soeur à venir : haruko_ _viens_ _ou tu va pas au park faire balançoire_

_haruko pleure : non veut pas_

_moi  je bouche mes oreilles : tais toi baby neechan c'est moi qui commande tu va dans la poussette_

_nobuaki  nous à rejoint avec justi attaché à sa laisse :ou la qu'est qui se passe enter vous_

_moi:  nobuaki nichan c'est neechan qui fais caprice elle veut pas aller dans  sa poussette elle ne sais pas marcher bien elle marche lent_

_nobuaki il ramasse ma soeur pris le sac:j'ai peut  être une idée pour vous ne pas vous disputez  venez avec moi_

_moi  j'ai pris mon sac à dos suivis  nobuaki au garage p ça peut empêcher casse oreille de pleurer: hai nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki dans le garage :ferme les yeux Conan kun tu ne triche pas justi te surveille_

_moi j'ai obéis je cache mes yeux et bien fermer : hai_

_nobuaki  quel seconde plus tard : : tu peut ouvrir les yeux Conan kun_

_moi j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu devant moi une voiture comme cela : sukke nobuaki nichan elle est belle ta voiture elle elle pas trop petit pour toi _

_nobuaki à mis ma soeur sur une voiture pour bébé : non c'est voiture est pour toi Conan kun c'est la voiture de ma petite soeur   elle joue avec quand veut aller au park avec ses poupées je pense que tu pourra moins te fatigué avec _

_moi je me suis installé dans la voiture pour enfants ça me fais tout bizarre de conduire l'avantage j'ai pas besoin de permis: cool aligata nobuaki nichan trop génial ton idée  comment elle marche la voiture_

_nobuaki sourit m'explique : comme une voiture normal tu as le frein, l' accélérateur,le frein à main,  le tableau  de bord tu peut mettre ta musique contrôler la lumière les lave vitres ,les rétroviseurs pour voir autour de toi  n'oublis pas ta ceinture pour démarrer et arrêter tu tourne la clé  pour ce qui est de la charge ça fonctionne grâce au soleil et à l'électricité  normalement elle est charger  tu peu démarrer c'est facile à conduire pour un enfant comme toi_

_moi je boucle ma ceinture mis mon sac à dos et béquille sur le siège passager et démarrer_ _je sourit impressionner de voir le tableau de bord de la voiture s'allume  :comme un vrai voiture j'ai brancher mon MP3 avec ma musique dessus un sentiment de liberté et jalousie je m'amuse comme un enfant  : cool la voiture nobuaki nichan_

 _nobuaki verrouiller chez lui le chat de ma cousine monter prêt de moi nobuaki lui  appris son vélo il attaché la laisse de son chien à la voiture ou ma soeur est assise qui depuis on la mis dessus arrêter de pleurer jouet avec  sur_ _les pouet  et les bouton nobuaki ouvert le garage_

_nobuaki : justi avance  doucement avec haruko c'est un bébé_

_justi obéis avancer  avec ma soeur et la  voiture traîneau:  waf_

_haruko applaudis et sourit :part  roule justi_

_moi je goutte p les fille je comprend pas :_ _neechan_

_nobuaki : Conan on y va_

_moi  signe de oui j'ai avancer en conduisant la voiture : nobuaki nichan ou est ta fratrie en  ce moment_

_nobuaki :les 3 plus jeunes  de ma fratrie sont à Chicago avec mes parents  ma cadette n° 1 est à_ _Osaka chez une de mes  tantes avec les cousines_

 _plus tard au park on est arrivé ma soeur fais de la balançoire bébé avec  nobuaki moi je joue au traineaux avec justi en fessant le tour du park coéquipier le   chat de ma cousine je m'amuse bien conduire une voiture comme çà en vrai c'est  mon rêve mais bon à défauts d'etre petit  je me contente de conduire la voiture pour Kids  le park est  pas très  visiter aujourdhui faut dire lundi tout le monde va à l'école travailler c'est deja l’avantage d'etre malade ou blessé je n 'est pas me retaper cours ennuyeux  du primaires  c'est des vacances temporaire     2 h 30 au park à jouer jusque au déjeuner plus un tour au café du quartier pour  déjeuner un tour à la boulangerie et on est rentré ma soeur après le déjeuner à la sieste à je m'amuse à espionner nobuaki en jouant à cache cache il veut j'aille me reposer j'ai pas envie de me reposer  vu j'ai pas droit regarde la télé lire un livre autant m'amuser à faire les 400 coup avec le baby setter justi est avec moi complice  nobuaki à aussi m'espionner à sa façon quand papa venu nous chercher vers 17 h 00  j'avis deja pris sommeil de ma cachette avec justi et_ _Arthur en lisant mon livre sur sherlock Holmes_

_sonnerie d'entré de nobuaki: ding dong_

_nobuaki aller ouvert :konbawa oncle  yusako_

_haruko vu papa l'accueilli à sa façon :papa_

_papa : konbawa princesse konbawa nobuaki ou est Conan_

_nobuaki :tien ça fais un moment j'ai pas vu ce petit malin_

_papa : il te fais de blagues_

_nobuaki : non il joue à cache cache en m’espionnant  pour ne pas aller faire la sieste c'est pas les blague de 6 qui me fera peur tu sait j’ai habitude mes cadet sont pareille_ _oncle yusako_

_papa : je n'en doute pas  dit toi c'est ton entrainement avant  de gérer les enfant d'une classe entière si non tout c'est bien passer avec eux_

_nobuaki : oui haruko est plus sage que son frère quand il  faut dormir demo quand il sont ensemble ça se dispute  maïas on il s' amuse bien ensemble avec justi tant d'énergie_

_papa:  bienvenu au club dit moi justi c'est qui_

_nobuaki :ma chienne il siffle yuyu_

_justi aboyer: waf waf waf waf  waf waf_

_nobuaki  et papa suivis les aboiement oncle yusako voici justi ma chienne tomo le chat de ma petite soeur oh avant que tu part oncle yusako je voudrais tu regarde  quelque chose  pour me donne ton avis_

_papa :dac montre moi tu as bien   fais attention Conan il prend ses médicaments et mange tout les repas_

_nobuaki : hai avec les liste que tante yuki m’avais envoyer par mail  j'ai fais ce que je suis il mangerais à midi on à été au café déjeuner il adore le curry  au poulet  be n je reviens fais comme chez oi oncle yusako il sorti_

_papa venu me réveiller : réveille toi c'est plus l'heure de la sieste je sais tu ne dors pas_

_moi : otossa comment tu fais pour savoir si je suis réveiller ou pas_

_papa :je suis un papa  c'est mon travail de tout savoir sur mes enfants va te préparer en rentre à la maison_

  _moi : je veut rester encore avec lui_ _de  m'amuse bien avec lui il est cool cousin_

_papa : rester pour lui donne maux de tete avec tes blagues surement pas okassa vous attend_

_moi: ben pourquoi tu  amène neechan  pour okassa tu me laisse moi avec nobuaki nichan je veut faire la semaine avec lui  tu viendra me chercher pour ce weekend site plait otossa_

_papa :non tu part avec moi tu reviendra un autre jour nobuaki à autre chose à faire que de te garder tout la semaine okassa nous attends tu as tes devoir qui t'attend à la maison c'est pas négociable tu rentre avec nous_

_moi : mais otossa je serais sage promis_

_papa :  tu rentre  ou gare à toi  tu serais  puni de match de foot et autre  ne me fais pas le répète tu va prendre tes affaires pour on rentre à la maison_

_moi p pas cool otossa :: hai je vais rentre r_

_nobuaki amener des papier :  oncle yusako  tu peut lire   ceci  pour moi me donner ton avis quand tu aura temps  si te plait  et cet enveloppe  la c'est pour toi Conan kun  j'ai mis pour toi la copie du DVD que tu regardais  et d'autre surprise tu peut montrer à tes amis si tu veut_

_moi : aligata nobuaki nichan sur un ton triste_

_nobuaki : je pensait ça te fais ferais plaisir pourquoi tu es si triste Conan kun_

_moi :je veut rester avec toi je m’amuse bien avec toi  je vais m'ennui à la maison t j'aime bien justi_

_nobuaki :Conan kun j'aimerais bien te garder demo je dois partir sur une autre ville j'ai plein de tournage à faire pour mes prochain épisodes de mon projet    j'ai une idée ce weekend ça te plairais de me rejoindre  vous pourrez  camper avec nous pour  voir le tournage  peut  être avec justi vous pourrez faire partenaire dans l'épisode_

_moi : Anthony je peut venir sur le tournage ce weekend avec justi  et toi nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki : qu'est tu en pense justi  Conan kun comme partenaire  pour un épisode avec toi_

_justi ma lécher :waf_

_moi je ris e léchouille :justi arrête pas les léchouilles_

_nobuaki :  je crois justi est d'accord pour être ton partenaire_

_moi je câline justi lui chuchote à l'oreille :aligata justi tu va me manquer  viens justi on va prendre mes affaire_

_nobuaki : Conan kun tu peut me rendre un service_

_moi :hai nobuaki nichan_

_nobuaki me dit à l'oreille la prochaine fois tu vois yoko chan tu pourrais demander à yoko chan si elle veut bien jouer dans un de mes film  je suis son plus grand fan bien que je sais elle est une pro moi amateur tu peut lui demander si elle veut bien  me rencontrer_

_moi : hai nobuaki je lui demanderais c'est promis j’ai filer prendre mes affaires avec justi et mes béquille_

_papa nous observer : nobuaki tu sais tu devrais pas faire ce genre de promesse  à un enfant sans prévenir ton agent et producteur_

_nobuaki :je saurais les convaincre je  dois dire le script  que tiens  c'est Conan kun qui ma inspiré justi et lui s'entend bien   justi c'est  ma partenaire  et on déteste voir un enfant triste Conan kun est blessé pour guérir il à besoin de sourire oublier ses cauchemars  rien de mieux la nature pour changer les idées de blessés c'est  que okassa nous dit toujours  oncle yusako_

_papa :  si tu pense que Conan ne va pas vous déranger dans votre tournage rappelle toi c'est un enfants tu dois toujours garder œil sur lui et il ne fais fais pas de cascade dangereuse_

_nobuaki : je sais bien je vais  inviter keni et kaito   et kana   je ne ferais jamais tournage dangereux avec enfants  le tournage je veut faire avec Conan kun  est sans danger  il fera très peu apparition  tout va bien se passer oncle yusako fais moi confiance je suis responsable si il dois jouer il joutera un rôle  facile pour enfants    promis oncle yusako_

_papa : très bien tu va t'organise avec tes cousin   min_

_nobuaki : hai aligata oncle yusako_

* * *

 

_plus tard à la maison  edogawa  papa ma soeur et moi on est rentré  je suis allé dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoir bien que je suis plus à lire  et penser que mes devoir je les fait en 5 min  j'ai ma fratrie qui traîne dans ma chambre_

_papa il ma donné mes devoir :toi tu fais tes devoirs et n'oublis tes pages d'écriture_

  _moi dans ma chambre : non  pas encore les pages d'écriture tu m'en avais déjà donner le semaine dernière  et la semaine avant depuis tu ma découvert tu me donne des pages d’écritures_

_papa_ _: tu n'avais qua t'appliquer je te rappelle que tu dois faire profil bas cela aussi signifier faire une écriture différente de l'écriture de shinichi ce que tu as toujours pas compris à faire tu t'obstine à faire contraire  tu fera page d'écriture autant de fois à faire si tu continu  de te plaindre comme ados je rajoute 2 pages de ce que tu as deja à faire je  vérifierais tes devoir avant tu aille au lit ne crois pas à 21 h tu ne va pas au lit tu ma bien compris Conan_

_moi  j'ai pris mon livre de math: hai otossa p c'est vraiment  pas cool d'etre petit  à cause ce saleté de gin je ne peut rien faire d'autre que des truc de niveau primaire_

_peu âpres papa sortit_

_kenichi ma pris à lire un autre livre : tu es censé faire tes devoir pas lire_

_moi :laisser moi tranquille  avec ces truc ennuyeux j'ai déjà fais mes devoirs donne plutôt les devoir de shinichi_

_kenichi : quelle devoir tu me fera pas prendre une punition pour toi encore une fois  je me suis déjà pris 1 mois de punition la dernière fois pour et ton complice avec l'affaire d'akemi san  pendant toi tu te la coule douce à l’hôpital_

_moi : je n'est rien demander c'est vous qui à insister pour m'aider je ne me la coulais pas douce à l’hôpital je fus forcée de me rendre aux activités chaque  avec les bénévoles de l’hôpital plus les soin les visites de divers sensei plus les devoir otossa me fais faire  ne  crois pas que tu es seul à être punis moi je fais gronder pour tout chaque jour j'ai rien droit de faire sans obtenir punition ou me faire gronder  alors ne viens pas te plaindre tu as 1 mois de punition alors que moi j'en toute les jours  tu parle de devoir tu as déjà fais tes devoir d'anglais_

_kenichi: quelle devoir  d'anglais j'ai plus devoir jusque à la fin de mon stage et au vacance donc les devoirs je suis libres  de devoir_

_moi: hein ton stage tuas p deja fias ton stage_

_kenichi : non mon stage à commencer aujourdhui_

_moi : ran elle fais quoi comme stage_

_kenichi : un stage de cuisine dans un restaurant  sonoko dans un magasin de mode sera fais stage à la police_

_moi :et l'autre :_

_kenichi : aucune idée cet idiot est si maladroit rien ne pourra lui aller sans se blesser la sem_ _aine derniere il était malade_

_moi : tu fais quoi comme stage nichan_

_kenichi :  stagiaire cameraman au studio nichiury TV j’oubliais tiens c'est de la part de ta copine votre majesté roi de la fête  remis un cadeaux de ran_

_moi:  aligata nichan demo comment tu sais je suis roi de la fête_

_kanako  apporter mes vetements repasser  pour ranger dans ma commode : nomoaki nous la dit tu as fais 1er au concour de princesse et prince que vous avez été élu roi de la fêtes toi et ayumi chan c'est quand même cool mon nichan  soit roi et grâce à mon déguisement j'ai fais pour toi  et ayumi chan  pour ton club tu es devenu roi de la fête si j'avais su il y a concour je serais venu voir votre prestation  nichan je suis fier de toi d'avoir bien voulu aider ayumi chan réaliser son_ _rêve_

_moi :aligata neechan   mais je l'es juste fais parce elle meilleure amie pour Conan et elle venu souvent me rendre visite  à l'hoital avec les autre ou sans les autres  c'est une façon de la remercié j'ai presque rien fait c'est elle qui à tout fait pour  gagner son rêve j'aurais bien voulu voir votre tête quand oncle youri annoncer  le résultat_

_kenichi : t'inquite pas après le diner on va voir ta prestation_

_moi :comment ça prés diner  nichan_

_kenichi : tu le savais pas  tante maya à donner une copie de la vidéo  de la fête à okassa_

_moi : quoi tu veut dire la fête était filmé_

_kanako : bien sur c'est filmer tante maya filme toujours ses enfants au match au compétition au spectacle une fête ou c'est organisé chez eux pour faire un film souvenir pour ses enfant vu le nombre de cousin(e)s invité elle à avais déjà prévu de filmer les concours  et donner à chaque parents de nos cousin (e)s puisse aussi avoir un souvenir de la fête ou il sont allé_

_moi p c'est bien des trucs de fille filmer tout : je vois dite vous savez pourquoi nobuaki ne fête pas la saint valenti_ _n_

_kanako : hein pourquoi tu dis ça nichan_

_moi : demo parce que hier il avais l'air  très triste comme ci il avais perdu quelqu’un  il sourit pour rassurer_

_kenichi :c'est le cas petit frère nobuaki est amoureux de sa petite amie à Chicago  il y a quelque temps elle à été  victime dans un accident  de voiture  elle n'a pas survécut  depuis il à commencer à changer s'attirer des ennuie il à meme fais garde vue pour conduite en état d'ivresse  il se bat avec tout le monde partout il va il finis en combat dé quelqun lui dit quelque chose il le prend mal  pour ça on la renvoyer à Osaka pour il reprend ses études la encore il ne fais que s'attirer des ennuie avec kaito on à eu l'idée de lui changer les idées  on utilisant ses compétences  ce qui ne fus pas facile  parce que il à vraiment dépression  à chaque fois il pense à elle il pet les plon maman dit il est encore de la période de deuil phase colère tant qu'il sera dans cette phase il est dangereux pour lui  avec ses compétences_

_kanako : c'est vrai que c'est triste pour lui  mais il dois pas laisser aller à la tristesse i dois continuer de_ _vivre_

_kenichi : facile à dire pour toi quand ton copain ta laisser tomber tu as pleur des jours  amis lui c'est différent il ne pourra plus jamais la voir il est amoureux d’elle depuis des années il sort ensemble depuis leur 16_ _ans je cois même c'est première petite amie  que le jour elle est morte l avais rendez vous ensemble elle rentrait chez elle pour se préparer pour leur rendez vous quand elle fus victime de l'accident  j’ai entendu  son père dire à papa  que sa petite amie n'est pas d'un simple accident  de voiture que il on renvoyer nobuaki pour le protéger parce que il traîne trop au commissariat à vouloir savoir si on à retrouver le chauffard  c'est devenu son obsession   que par rapport à ses cadet il est aussi sur la défensive  il ne se contrôle pas il peut s’en prendre aux petit_

_moi : comment ça tu veut dire on l'assassiner_

_kanako : mais pourquoi l’assassiner si  elle à rien fait_

_kenichi : je l'ignore mais quelqun  lui en voulais  visiblement  et ça c'est pas cool de tuer une fille de 22 ans qui fais nobuaki être dépression  et si on lui change pas les idées  on risque de perdre notre meilleure cousin qui prêt à tout pour trouver cet personne qui lui à pris sa copine_

_moi :c'est pour ça vous m'avez envoyer chez lui hier pour le surveiller mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas plutôt expliquer_

_kenichi : baka on ne ta pas envoyer chez lui pour le surveiller et même ci on te le dit avant tu serais  te trahir je te rappelle  tu es censé faire profil bas  les parent neechan et moi on pouvais te garder_

_kanako: il à pas tort les enfants ne dois pas rester seul dans une maison et encore moins laisser un bébé seul avec un enfant comme toi qui est blessé c'est la saint valentin tout le monde avais deja un programme avec leur copain ou copine fiancé maris_

_kenichi : kaito la invité à la fête il à refuser il dit il prefere passer il aucune envie de voir les autre couples_

_kanako : de plus on sait quand il avec ses cadets ou les enfants on voit bien que ça l'aider à penser autre chose  trouvé une baby setter pour te garder toute une nuit coûte trop cher à otossa_

_kenichi : d’ailleurs  quand il à entendu otossa dire à okassa chercher une baby-setter pour garde cet terreur qui fais fuir les baby setter et un bébé coûte cher pour les garder toutes une nuit surtout un jour de fêtes   c'est lui qui à proposer de vous garder chez lui et gratuitement tu pense bien on va pas laisser notre cadet à des pedo pervers qui serai jour baby-setter alors qu'il à autre idée en tete l'un de nous serais rester veiller sur vous  neechan et toi amis okassa à dit d'aller nous amuser que de pas nous inquiéter pour toi tu sera en bonne mains pour la fête de cousine_ _ben elle avais raison la fête te fera du bien  plus tu es populaire le roi de la fête saint valentin_

_moi : tu pense vraiment je suis populaire_

_kanako fils d'actrice et d'auteur policier apprenti de shinichi qui connais yoko san c'est obligé tu sois populaire   kawaii comme tu es fais toute les filles derrière toi  fai est parfaite s de toi un garçon cool_

_kenichi : de plus nomoaki à dit  toute  ta classe et le club à dit de toute ton école  tu es très populaire le plus kawaii des garçon préférer des  filles de  l'école  tu va jamais deviner qui parmi les filles préférer des garçons  est la plus populaire de toute l'école_

_moi : ayumi chan_

_kenichi : hein comment ut le sait nichan_

_moi : baka je suis au primaire je vois bien les autres garçon derrière elle dans le club il en à deux  dans la classe dans les vestiaire on parle que de ayumi chan par  ci ayumi ch an par la avec son sourie ayumi chan est jolie  ayumi chan est belle ayumi chan est kawaii ayumi chante bien  j’ai inviter ayumi chan pour mon anniversaire  elle ma embrasser la joue ayumi chan est venu me voir chez moi quand j'était malade ayumi chan est intelligente_

_kanako : tiens dons nichan elle te plait ayumi chan_

_moi :hein tu es dingue neechan  j'ai 10 de plus qu’elle  c'est interdit et de tout façon j'ai  rougi un peut trop déjà ma petite amie qui est la plus jolie à mon coeur elle à les beaux yeux  bleu le courage d'un aventurier la force de King Kong elle cuisine bien elle aime les animaux elle aime les enfant elle est amicale  elle à la main douce comme un ange au elle aime bien la nature elle est parfaite pour moi moi je regarde ma fratrie qui s'amuse de ma tete pourquoi vous riez_

_kenichi  jouer de mes cheveux : hahaha tu es trop marrant nichan le lover  quand tu es mode amoureux ça te change de mode tentai_

_moi rougi plus vexé : c'est pas drôle de vous moquer de moi c'est pas du tout drôle de pas faire de la saint valentin avec elle  et laisser moi tranquille sorte de am chambre_

_kanako  m'enlacer : ne te vexe pas nichan on se moque pas de toi on trouve juste nichan kawaii quand il est amoureux  on c'est bien c'étais pas facile pour toi hier pour la fête quand tu sera de retour à la normal de être mode love quand tu es petit_

_kenichi : visiblement que soit shin ou Conan tu as la cote avec les filles  de tout ages  je paris même c'est elle qui on  toute voter pour toi tu sois le roi et les garçon pour ayumi chan la reine_

_kanako :le duo le plus populaire  de leur école primaire  son élu roi et reine ce n'est pas un hasard c'est signe du destin il y a pas que cauchemar pour toi il aura aussi des_ _rêves_

_moi : n'importe quoi le hasard n'existe pas_

_kenichi : crois ce que tu veut nichan  mais le hasard existe  belle et bien dans la vie il  à des rêves il ya des cauchemar  la chance la malchance regarde quand tu était shinichi tu as jamais été élu roi ni même fais  premier de concour de princesse alors que en Conan tu as deja accomplis plein d'exploit  hyper cool tu es chanceux tu es deux fois plus mode cool que quand tu était shinichi  tu as plus d'amis en Conan que en shinichi tu as  survécu à la mort plusieurs fois en Conan dangereux à un i incendie si ça ce n'est pas ton destin chance c'est simplement le hasard qui veille sur toi_

_moi p encore cette histoire de hasard : le hasard qui veille et m'envoyer dans l'enfer d'etre petit ou je peut rien faire sans me faire disputer ni même dormir une seule nuit tranquille sans revoir cette scène être impuissant de sauver des vies empêcher des meurtres arriver trop tard pour empêcher gin tuer d'autre personne si tu appelé ça un destin chance je  ne vois pas du tout ou est la chance dans cette histoire nichan  de tout les détectives il y a au pays il fallu le seul de mon entourage qui pas de la famille soit nul est celui les clients_ _contact à la place de shinichi  pour voir quelle déception il y à pas un client qui est soit meurtrie ou soit il est victime le meme jour que kogoro ojissan  fus engager  ou je galère à me faire écouter par les adultes être sujet de moquerie de la part de miss potin  me faire traiter d'idiot  et compagnie je ne peut pas me défendre contre un criminel_

* * *

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapitre 14 parti 3

_chapitre 14 parti 3_

_plus tard après diner habillé d'un pyjama  vert citron uni maman à réuni tout le monde dans le salon mode cinéma pour regarder le film souvenir de la fête d'hier_

_maman : les garçons  venez  au salon on va commencer_

_moi dans la salle de bain:   j'arrive okassa me chuchote à moi même   si je savais c’était filmer je ne serais pas participer  à ce concour_

_kenichi est descendu rejoindre le reste de la famille: okassa on fait pop corne_

_maman : keni fais attention au pop corne ta soeur est trop petite pour en manger_

_kanako apporte le gâteaux t'inquiète pas man pour les petits  j'ai fais du gâteaux  et chocolat chaud pour eux pour leur   dessert_

_kenichi : et smoothie fruit tu as fait_

_kanako : oui keni je sais tu adore ton smoothie je tu me la rappeler plusieurs fois je ne pourrais pas t'oublier_

_papa préparer la projection :malgré le diner tu trouve encore de la place pour manger toutes ces choses_

_kenichi :quoi le sport me donne faim  mitte otossa j'ai fais de la musculation tout à l'heure  je suis bientôt  prêt pour  le tournois de karaté avec kai on travaille une nouvelle technique ensemble on à décider de faire pour emporter le tournois_

_maman  à mis ma petite soeur dans sa chaise balançoire bébé : ça fais plaisir de voir vous entendez bien tout les deux_

_kanako : depuis il connais  kai il sont inséparable chibana ma dit  kaito à même projet de changer de lycée pour être avec lui  pour la prochaine rentré_

_kenichi : hein  tu peut parler kai  et moi on voit bien toi et chibana vous êtes toujours ensemble à faire les boutiques et autres trucs de filles quand ça vous arrange on soit la pour vous nous faire porter vos sacs quand on  vous entend parler de truc  de fille mater et draguer tout  les garçons_

_kanako : ah oui  moi je drague et vous peut être vous draguer pas toute les filles vous trouver jolie je devrais dire les obassa trop vielle pour vous  mr je me la joue séducteur frimeur_

_kenichi :moi frimeur tu t'es vu à frimer devant ce type_

_moi je rejoint :faite amour pas la guerre vous donner mal de tete à vous disputer_

_kenichi kanako : toi tu te mêle de tes affaires de petit nichan_

_moi  j'ai tire la langue aux tyran de ma fratrie: je vous haie les grands_

 

_maman: on se calme tout les trois au lieux de vous disputer  venez plutôt vous asseoir tous ensemble profiter et regarder un film en famille autour du délicieux dessert_

_papa : vous les plus grand ne vous en prenez pas aux petit dans votre dispute toi Conan  tu viens sur le canapé et tu reste sage et respects tes aîné_

_moi :mais je voulais le fauteuil_

_kenichi à pris le deuxième fauteuil  : trop tard je suis j'y reste toi va sur le canapé_

_papa: toi aussi keni sur le_ _canapé_

_moi j'ai souri : quand papa lui à dit ça bien fais pour lui meme ci je suis sur le canapé je me suis retrouver entre mes parents keni de l'autre cote de maman mes soeur du coté de papa l’avantage d'avoir un grand canapé angle  il y a que haruko qui c'est retrouver  devant nous avec sa chaise balançoire elle est pas resté  longtemps elle petite t jalouse elle à finis par être assise  sur papa  jusque elle s'endort ma soeur ne voit jamais la fin d'un film  je la comprend un film pour les petits ça ennuie meme ci c'est un film souvenir  ou réunion de famille elle dois pas comprendre grand chose à ces truc la et pourtant comme moi on est obligé de participer en Conan je me retrouve toujours entre les parents et papa me surveille sans cesse pas moyen de s'occuper pendant les réunions familial souvent il ya des sujet qui m'ennuie la c'est entre nous  5 mais à la grande réunion annuel de la famille fujimine et la grande réunion kudo d’ailleurs qui approche   ça c'est mille fois plus ennuyeux avant le film_

_maman: bien les enfants vous savez il ya la réunion annuel des Fujimines organisé chaque année par un Fujimine_

_moi mais okassa on est obligé de venir_

_kenichi : sérieux c'est d'un ennuie  c'est truc la  on pourrais pas zapper pour une fois shin est Conan il est pas en état_

_maman:qu'est que c'est bêtises les garçon pourquoi vous zappez ce genre de réunion  je peut comprendre que vous êtes jeune ça vous ennuie mais une réunion familial est important pour votre historie que vous connaissez toute la famille durant ces réunions il y a toujours des nouveaux et nouvelle membres comme naissance fiancé  petit amie cette années_

_kanako :les nouveaux passe le teste tradition et les enfants comme Conan connaisse passe les épreuves de la tradition Fujimines_

_moi j'ai palis : non pas encore cette tradition je les deja faits et puis c'est à miya de faire la tradition_

_kenichi: la dernière fois j'était la  hé c'est à qui le tour de organiser cet réunion_

_maman : bonne question cette année le tirage  à désigner c'est à le tour de oncle youri d'organiser la réunion en fonction de notre emploies du temps il à décider que la réunion aura lieu pendant 1 semaine au prochaine vacances qui arrive_

_moi p je sens je ne vais pas apprécier le suite  pourvu je ne suis pas à repasser les épreuves_

_kenichi p je plaint ceux qui vont passer les épreuves fujimine cette année avec oncle youri : qui est censé être aux épreuves des enfants cette années okassa_

_maman : jy viens keni chez les filles il y a Azuna Miyana Namiko et Yumeka chez les  garçons  Seishi et toi mon Conan_

_moi : non pas encore pourquoi je dois refaire les épreuves fujimine  je vais pas rester Conan tout la vie pourquoi pas l'année prochaine si je suis toujours_ _Conan je pourrais faire_

_papa :Conan   tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu va rester Conan  ça peut être des semaines des mois voir des années tu as entendu le profs même ci il viens à trouve l'antidote pour toi tant que gin et les autres sont encore en liberté tu  viens à retourner   à ton corps normal tu sera obligé de vivre sous une nouvelle identité pour ta sécurité on aura ps d'autre choix de faire disparaître shinichi avec interdiction totale de  utiliser tout ce qui est shinichi y compris pour ta carrier être obliger  de vivre  entièrement  sous une nouvelle identité pour durée illimité alors autant t'habituer à vivre  de ton identité  couverture  Conan  Edogawa l'enfant de 6 ans tu devrai t'estimer heureux être cette année parce que l'année prochaine pourrai être que maman ou un autre membre fujimine qui te fais passer les épreuves celui qui ta fais passer les épreuves quand tu était shinichi_

_moi p hein il est toujours vivant le  grand oncle Hatsuyuki il est flippant : dame et enfer gin m'envoyer tout recommencer c'est pas du tout cool_

_maman  m’enlacer : ne t'inquiète pas mon  frère ne va pas vous donner des épreuves difficile il sait vous êtes des enfants_

_kenichi : mais pourquoi il y a que 4 filles 2 et garçon pour les épreuves cette_ _année_

_maman : tout simplement c'est l'année de  naissance vous avez 7 ans la tradition veut que tout les enfants de 7 ans  que soit en CP ou_ _CE1 apprend à devenir des grand avec des épreuves pour votre ages puisse découvrir plus il grandirons plus que le monde des enfants c'est apprendre à utiliser plus le cerveaux que tout le monde n'est pas un jeu on estime vous êtes assez grand pour_

_moi : demo okassa il y a plus de filles depuis l'année derniere que de garçon moi j'ai vraiment 7 à moins être le 4 mai j'ai pas 7 ans ce qui fias les filles ont toute les plus grande que moi_

_maman : mon ange je te les dit c'est l'année de naissance  qui compte pour ce qui est ton anniversaire des 7 ans de Conan tu dois donner une autre date à Conan_ _je rappelle que Conan  est censé donné différence de shinichi tu peut pas donnée trop de ressemblance à Conan avec shinichi tu lui à deja donné la majorité des goûts de shinichi et une partie de personnalité de shinichi  il en à déjà suffisamment pour ta sécurité il faut limité de t'exposer plus les personnes qui te connais pourrais  faire liens pour cela pour Conan papa et moi on est d'accord pour tu es une date d’anniversaire différent que shinichi_

_kenichi : nani vous voulez dire je vais pas fêter mon anniversaire avec mon jumeaux cette année ça c'est pas cool on à toujours fais ensemble cette année on est censé être 17 ans_

_kanako : c'est vrai ça vous change pour une fois vous êtes toujours tout ensemble_

_kenichi et moi : c'est pas drôle neechan on est jumeaux on fait tout ensemble_

_kanako amuser :des jumeaux non identique cette année ça c'est sur oui_

_kenichi et moi : neechan  ne te moque pas_

_maman :  doucement les garçons on sait bien que cette année c'est pas facile  pour vous d'avoir cette indifférence pour votre anniversaire  avec papa on va trouver une solution pour vous fêter votre anniversaire  jumeaux ensemble  en attendant pour Conan on va trouver une date  pour les 7 ans de Conan_

_moi  : en peut faire ne avance_

_kanako : ça se fais pas de fêter son anniversaire en avance ça porte malheur_

_kenichi : deja que tu es malchance vaut mieux pas tu fête en avance mais quelque jours après_

_kanako :non plutôt 1 mois après rien que le moins de juin il y a deja 5 anniversaire nous somme inviter y compris celui de kaito_

_kenichi : c'est vrai sur tout le mois en à chaque semaine  celui de kaito c'est le 21 juin  celui de heiji 14 juin j'ai pas envie mon frère fête son anniversaire avec celui de heiji_

_moi : je vais pas fêter en décembre mon anniversaire pour faire te faire plaisir_

_papa : on se calme Conan sur 12 mois on va bien trouver un mois et 1 jour pour fêter ton anniversaire_

_maman : tiens mon ange tu es assez grand pour choisir  ta date de naissance tout seul tu va réfléchir et tu dira à papa et à moi la date que tu as choisit  pour l'anniversaire  de Conan en attendant on va tous regarder le film un très  beau film souvenir pour toi  mon  ange même en Conan il aura droit aussi des beaux souvenir pour faire partir de son histoire  qui est aussi désormais un membre de la familles que soit cousin  neveu ou frère adoptive  Conan  edogawa est aussi  un enfant normal auprès de tout le monde  pour la preuve que es pas toujours malchance il arrive que tu sois aussi chance  que tu peut aussi t'amuser passer des bon moment avec tes amis  et familles_

_papa : c'est vrai c'est pas tout le monde qui à chance d'etre élu roi pendant une soirée  et gagner un 1er prix au concour_

_moi: demo je suis pas le seul être 1er prix de la famille pour un concour otossa nomoaki et chinako chan il on aussi gagner le 1er prix du concour de talents dans la catégorie 6/8 ans il y akio il aurais pu faire premier si il avais pas fait une erreur  dans son tour_

_maman : ne t’inquiète pas mon ange tes cousins et cousines sont tous sur le film vous êtes tous les petit star du film  comme papa à dit être élu roi lors d'une ou une soirée après vote dans la famille rare sont arriver jusque ce niveaux_

_moi otossa c'est quoi le meilleur titre pour roi  pour toi_

_papa :être roi le meilleur titre pour moi  c'est le roi des art martiaux demo comme dirais ton grand père le meilleur roi c'est une personne qui utilise ces compétences pour faire le bien comme au moyen age le roi  est désigné selon ces compétences il  est celui qui  le peuple veut suivre comme guide pour le peuple le roi qui  se soucie du bien être dans son peuple  sais les  aider guider les conseillers  avec intelligence et ses sens quand il on des problèmes  si tu as  été élu  roi de la fête  c'est que tu as forcément fais quelque chose que tout le monde aime et respecte  tu as su faire tes  preuves pour tout le monde soit  voter pour toi_

_maman: papa à raisons pour être élu roi ou reine  que soit fête ou roi du pays ou autre roi et reines seule tes compétence comptes moi je me souviens quand papa et moi on à été élu roi du bal de la promos du lycée  on nous à choisit pour nos compétences  au lycée ton papa il à toujours su se faire respecter et faire respecter les règles papa  avais bien de compétence que tout le monde  apprécie chez lui_

_kanako : dit man combien de fois vous avez été élu roi et reine de quelque chose otossa et toi_

_kenichi c'était quand la première fois vous avez été élu roi et reine_

_maman :pour moi depuis à la maternelle j'ai eu chance être élu reine ou princesse  je me souviens quand j'était l'age de Conan maman ma fais participer à une élection de mini princesse ou mini miss je ne souviens plus pourquoi mais  je sais que j'était au CP  la première fois j'ai été élu reine mais à la base j’avais fais 2 éme et le jury on découvert que la première candidate  avais tricher avec l'aide de sa mère  ben j'ai appris que pour être reine il faut être naturelle ne jamais tricher car ça ne sert à rien_

_moi :mais pourquoi tu as participer à une élection de miss okassa_

_maman : c'est un exercice pour être actrice ou comédienne faut apprendre à surmonter la peur le stresse quand je voulais deja être actrice depuis  mes 6 ans maman ma dit que c'est un exercice pour  faire un casting pour être actrice et comédienne je devais  participer à ce concour pour faire mes preuves mais maman ma surtout dit c'est un exercice pour développer mes  compétences qui me serais utiles dans mon futur  l'essentiel c'est de m'amuser et de rester moi  elle avais raison je me suis bien amuser j'ai gagner pour mes compétences en restant moi plus que je suis arrivée en finale être parfois deuxième  ou troisième ou être n°1 sont fais avec naturelle sans tricher_

_moi :et toi papa c'est quoi ton premier titre de roi kanako :et à quels ages_

_papa: moi c'est à mes 9 an je suis devenu roi pour la premières  fois c'était  pour la fête des enfants pour cela l'école avais organiser un carnaval  amis pour savoir qui sera le roi et reine du carnaval c'est le jour  on fais la journée de la galettes des rois à l'école chaque classe devais avoir un roi et une reine  choisie par les   2 fèves et avant le carnaval on à réunis tout les rois et reine de qui avais trouver la fèves la  on toute l'école devais choisir pour le meilleur roi et la meilleures reine pour les compétences sans tricher et influencer tout les autre élèves   qui sera  représenter a toute l'école au carnaval de la fêtes des enfants ou tout les écoles maternelles et  primaires de Tokyo était inviter à fêter la fêtes des enfants_

_kanako : c'est comme pour voter les délégué de classe à l'école  keni lui il est souvent délégué de classe_

_kenichi :  ce  qui est cool  être délégué  de classe c'est que tu es respecter et écouter par tout le monde que on écoute toujours tes idées au conseil de classe mais c'est vrai que c'est le même principe que l’élection   de roi et reine  j'y pense tu es pas délégué de ta classe par hasard_

_moi : mais non  quand je suis arriver dans la classe  il avais déjà fais les élections de délégué de classe  d’ailleurs c'est ayumi chan et miwa chan qui sont  délégué de la classe et suppléants c'est misturiko kun et kaori chan_

_kanako :  je pense c'est pour ça vous avez gagner déjà ayumi chan est délégué de classe toute votre classe et votre club  était présent  de plus vous êtes très populaire de tout votre école  et tout ceux qui te connais comme Conan  ou tu as pu rencontre_

_kenichi :et en plus vous êtes souvent dans le journal pour vos exploit comme l'affaire de la mafia italien forcement quand on connais un super héros comme toi  on à la cote au prés de tout le monde pour les prochain vote de délégué de classe présente toi_

_moi : ça m'intéresse pas  être  délégué de classe_

_kenichi: tu as tord il plein d''avantage être délégué de classe_

_moi :hé  alors  j'ai droit de pas vouloir être_ _délègue de classe si ça m'intéresse pas_

_papa: tu as raison  Conan chacun est libre de vote pour qui il veut  et se présenter  ou il veut comme candidat ça ne sert à rien de forcer une personne à faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire_

 

_maman il existe des exception au règles  des personne exceptionnel  qui son fais pour avec encouragement il arrive que le destin veut il soit nommé_

_moi p il en à marre de ce discour du destin : okassa le est on veut voir le film que tu nous à programme pour ce soir on pourrais pas voir papa et toi roi et reine de_

_papa p excellent idée changer de sujet bal de promo du lycée_

_kanako : oh oui montrer nous  la vidéo  okassa comme vous devez être beau et belle ce jour la_

_kenichi : j'aimerai bien voir votre tete cet  époque la mode de votre époque_

_moi : oui est ce les parent de ran sont aussi élu roi et reine ou autre_

_maman : je ne  crois pas kogoro kun et erie chan sont aller jusque ce niveau tu te souviens  yusako_

_papa :pas la moindre souvenir de voir cet personne sois nommé roi  dans quoi que ce sois demo tu dois  bien avoir cette video je sais comme keni tu marche pas sans ta caméra à cette époque tu aimais filmer toute tes aventure_

_maman : c'est vrai je nous avais filmé je chercherai la video pour la prochaine fois des video de nous j'en est de tas  de notre époque à la naissance et compagnie des enfants il ya aussi les video des exploit de nos enfants faut juste je me rappelle ou je les ai mis  quoi qu'il en soit voyons la première video de Conan pour ce soir la prochaine fois  on fera les vieux souvenir du lycée en parlant de vieux souvenir après le bal de la promo on avis fais quelque chose de spécial représenter le lycée mais je ne sais plus quoi_

_papa :pareil pour moi je me souviens plus quoi_

_kenichi : vous étiez bien à teitan quand vous étiez au lycée n'est ce pas_

_maman : oui papa et moi  on était à teitan  dans la même classe depuis le primaire pourquoi tu demande ça keni_

_kenichi :je crois savoir comment retrouver ce que vous avez fait  de spécial pour le lycée  à cette époque  et surtout ou_

_moi et kenichi :les archive du lycée_

_kanako : j'y pense moi quand j'ai fais lycée nous en à fait le journal de teitan en racontant l'histoire des anciens élèves et les élèves de mon lycée les jumeaux était pas encore arriver au lycée notre sensei à dit dans 10 ou 20  ans notre journal sera notre histoire de lycéen_

_kenichi parle à sa camera : ben je vais retrouver ce que mes parents on fait  de spécial pour le lycée étant délégué j'ai accès plein de truc comme les archives si okassa et otossa on toujours été même classe ça va pas être difficile de trouver le mystère de que ça va être plutôt facile pour le grand tentai kenichi kudo  de 2 ème année de résoudre l'affaire de_

_kanako :pourquoi pas l'affaire du mystère du lycée teitan des ancien_ _élèves_

_kenichi filmer :euh non horrible le titre   il me fais un tire accrocheur pour mon public_

_moi :otossa à quoi ressemble votre truc spécial après le bal  de votre promos_

_kenichi :et avec qui vous étiez_

_papa p les jumeaux sont intéressé par ce mystère j'ai bien meilleure idée : as vous de le découvrir les jumeaux tentai c'est vous qui est au lycée alors résolvez ce mystère vous êtes mes fils vous pouvez résoudre n'importe quel mystère_

_moi et kenichi : hein vous nous allez pas nous donner un indice_

_maman chuchoter à papa p compliquons le jeu avec le mystère au primaire tu vois ce que je veut dire_

_papa  un sourire detective_ _amuser p je vois très bien : non on va pas vous aider à vous de faire vos preuves les tentai boys kudo   d’ailleurs pour toi Conan il une autre mystère au primaire que tu dois résoudre il à très longtemps avant votre naissance  la classe de maman et moi on à fais quelque chose de spécial quand on était au  CP à toi de résoudre ce mystère montre que tu soit un très bon chef tentai junior avec ton club  quand à toi kenichi tu dois aussi très résoudre le mystère chose spécial avec ton club  si vous trouver ces mystères en utilisant ce que je vous est appris pour mener une  enquete et autre compétence il se peut le meilleur club sera obtenir une récompense pour enfants  du primaire et pour lycéen le seul indice je vous donne est remonter le passé de la classe du futur qui seul sera votre trésor recherché  de valeur inestimable pour tout bon aventurier et tentai_

_moi p ça promet trouver la signification de cet indice_

_:euh otossa quand tu dit avec le club de quel club tu parle_

_maman : ton club actuel Conan le club des aventures détectives juniors_

_moi : mais je ne suis pas à l'école comment je peut faire_

_kenichi :moi je suis en stages pour 3 semaines_

_papa: ça vous laisse temps de réfléchir sur le mystère de ce que maman et moi à fait de spécial à notre ancienne école qui est actuellement votre école étant délégué de classe tu dois bien avoir numéros et adresses de toute ta classe keni tu trouvera bien une solution pour résoudre ce mystère_

_maman :ne compte pas sur Conan pour t'aider kenichi  il est strictement interdit de mêler ton petit frère qui est au primaire pour résoudre le mystère du lycéen quand à toi Conan tu as droit que uniquement le mystère pour primaire à ton mystère interdiction pour kanako et kenichi de t'aider_

_kanako : hein mais pourquoi qui va les surveiller et s'assurer il ne leur arrive rien_

_papa: ça maman et moi on va se charger de surveiller les petits et assurer leur sécurité toi kanako tu va nous être utile pour autre chose on t'en parlera après maintenant regardons ce film c'est bientôt heure pour Conan et haruko aller au lits_

_moi :pourquoi je dois  toujours dormir_ _à 21 h si je vais pas à l’école  alors que keni et kana dors à 22 h 30 c'est vraiment pas juste je suis blesser je peut pas faire du ski je peut pas faire plein de chose je suis juste bon programme ennuyeux dormir et regarder tout le mondes s'amuser dormir horaire enfant passer une journée tout seul à m'ennuyer_

_kenichi :toi tues petit donc horaire enfants pour toi c'est normal tu es 1 h de moins que nous petit frère_

_moi :c'est pas juste c'est la faute de maudit  gin je peut rien faire même pas m'amuser c'est trop nul d'etre un enfant et blessé_

_maman  à mis la vidéo en route p  je connais une personne qui mérite  on lui change les idées:ne dis pas ça mon ange tu peut aussi t'amuser tiens regarde cet enfant qui  est sur la video moi je vois il s'amuse même blesser n'est ce pas un blessé qui joue au chamboule tout est blessé qui s'amuse avec ses amis pendant une fête que pensez vous keni kana et papa_

_kenichi :moi il est cool il à gagner en balle c'est un record à battre_

_haruko à vu le dauphin: dauphin jolie_

_kanako: je trouve très jolie décoration pour la fête  il y a le kawaii  petit blesser  qui est très courageux de participer au jeu m accompagner de ces amis en tout cas son costume est très beau qu'est que tu en pense otossa_

_papa: je dis qui est cet enfant mystérieux qui cache son visage par ce masque dans une fête malgrés ses blessures qui venu s'amuser au lieux de rester au repos  vu son sourire il à pas l'air de s'ennuyer   je dirais même il à oublier il est blesser il est comme tout les enfants normal  venu à la fête pour s'amuser_

_kenichi :je dirais même il s'amuse plus que les autres enfant non blessée il est encore plus chance en gagnant des cadeaux pour  tout ces amis_

_kanako: en plus d'etre kawaii il est très gentilles  et tout sourire il aides les enfants qui son triste de pas réussir ça c'est cool si j'était un enfant je l’élirai roi ce mystérieux blesser qui est courageux intelligent et amicale_

_kenichi :pareil pour moi je voterai pour mon mystérieux amis qui ma aider à garder sourire parce que je n'est pas réussi avoir le lot que je voulais_ _en participant  au jeux_

_maman : je me demande qui  est ce petit héros le plus amicale  le plus gentille le plus kawaii qui  aide tout  les enfants avoir les cadeaux qui veule_

_moi p soca c'est parce que j'ai aider beaucoup d'enfant il m'on élu le roi de la_ _fête  j'ai mis ma couronne de roi fièrement avec un sourire j'ai fais apparaître ma boite de chocolat spécial  j'ai fais hier en activité et le dauphin j'ai gagner pendant la fête:  okassa c'est moi c'est  Conan Edogawa ce mystérieux enfant   déguiser en chevalier pour la fête déguisé de  ma cousine miyana  avec  un déguisement créer par kanako et les accessoire de chevalier créer par kenichi  maquillé par maman que c'est papa qui ma aider et inspirée à faire un chevalier avec le baron noir Conan c'est moi Conan Edogawa  le roi de la fêtes celui qui à gagner le concour de le premier prix du concour de princesse et prince avec l'aide ma meilleur amie ayumi yochida  chan avec nos compétence pour gagner voici la preuve que je suis le petit mystérieux  que tout le monde à voter pour moi   j’oubliais haruko neechan tien  ton grand frère à gagner jolie dauphin pour ma petite soeur  haruko_

_haruko contente de son cadeaux merci nichan_

_moi  j'ai donner une boite de chocolat à maman et une boite de chocolat à kanako : bestuni neechan pour toi keni nichan et  kanako neechan cette boite est pour vous  et pour maman et papa j'ai fais pour vous  celle  la pour vous pendant la fête  dans l'activité pour vous dire bonne saint valentin à tous  haruko neechan kanako neechan kenichi nichan okassa  otossa_

_maman et mes sœurs m'embrasser les joues : aligata kawaii  petit roi de la fêtes et bonne saint valentin aussi_

_kenichi ma donner aussi une boite de chocolat avec une surprise  :bonne saint valentin votre royale grandeur votre majesté ceci est de al part des neechans maman papa et moi pour toi_

_moi surpris: aligata neechans nichan okassa otossa_

_papa: si tu l'ouvris ton cadeaux votre majesté_

_moi c'est un cadeaux pour moi et mon club  pour aller au cinéma : sukke  des tickets pour le prochain film de capitaine de dan et goméra  en avant première  au meilleures places  au nouveaux cinéma de  Tokyo aligata neechan nichan okassa otossa  j'adore capitaine dani et gomera  je suis impatient aller voir au cinéma_

_moi je  peut dire  je me suis endormis avant la fin du film kenichi ma ramener au lits  après un nouveau cauchemar j'ai ouvert le reste de mes cadeaux de saint valentin  surtout celui de ran si il y a bien une fête j'adore c'est la saint valentin familial ou en m'offre toujours plein de surprise à la façon kudo ça pouvais pas mieux tomber ce cadeaux j'espérer aller acheter les places  pour le film de capitaine dani mais  les  meilleures places  pour cadeaux de la Saint-Valentin en avant première ça c'est cool en parlant de cadeaux de la saint valentin cette année ran ma offert des chocolats avec une carte et bien sur ma tarte préféré tarte au citron je me suis régaler  manger sa tarte au citron puis rendormi avec sa carte et c'est comme cela je trouve ce rêve ne dois jamais finir  mais comme toujours avant tempête il y a forcement le calme façon de parler mais ça on verra au prochain chapitre  oh joyeux saint valentin à tous même en retard_

 


	19. la nouvelle vaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ai Haibara de gosho aoyama renommé Aimi Agasa par moi rejoint l'histoire

_chapitre 15  la nouvelle vaso_

_1 semaines  plus tard après la saint valentin le profs est revenu de sa semaine de croisière moi j'ai repris l'école pour mon plus grand soulagement meme ci je reste interdit de certain activité jusque à totale rétablissement  pour une fois je ne suis pas mécontent et surtout être loin de mes parents ça me fais des vacances en parlant de vacance papa est partit à l'étranger ce matin après m'avoir déposer pour une affaire ou il  fut appeler en aide je vais pas le voir pendant un certain temps ça c'est cool demo ce qui est moins cool il ma laissé une carte écrite  manuel avec un code pour résoudre le mystère spécial j'ai défi de résoudre  pour moi résoudre est pas difficile mais quand c'est dessiné par papa c'est plus difficile parce que il est aussi nul en dessin que moi avant d'en parler à le club après l'école je me suis rendu chez le prof pour récupéré mon nouveaux gadget le prof ma dit de venir prendre j'ai aussi découvert une nouvelle colocataire spécial pour ce  qui est surprise avec des informations utiles pour mon enquetes  cet  fics  de chapitre à 3 chapitres 15 à 17  associé et futur  indices sur  gin et l'organisation_

_lundi  après l'école autour de 16 h 00 moi je rentre chez le prof en attendant keni ou kana viens chercher haruko et moi_

_moi j'entre chez le prof : tadaima_

_agasa: okaeri_

_moi après m’être débarrasser de mes affaire d'hiver mis sur le porte manteau  rejoint au salon : ohayo prof j'ai quelque chose à vous demander prof_

_agasa :domo Conan que veut tu demander_

_moi :j eme suis installée sur le canapé angle du prof :je  remarque il manque quelqun : avant ça ou es t neechan elle va bien je ne la vois pas_

_agasa : ne t'inquiète pas ta petite soeur va bien elle est juste un peu occuper à jouer avec une petite fille  dit moi tu es pas venu avec ton club_

_moi :je l'es donner une mission  qui est cette petite fille qui joue avec ma soeur_

_ma soeur apparue avec une petite fille au salon et ses poupée et son dauphin  :Conan_

_la petite fille venu se présenter : salut je suis sherry miyano_

_moi surpris : sherry miyano signifie cerise miyano  comme akemi san est tu lié à akemi san_

_la petite fille un ton triste froids  :akemi était ma grande soeur il l'on tué_

_moi : gomen nasai sherry san je aurais pu la sauver si j'étai arriver plutôt_

_la petite fille : aligata edogawa kun d'avoir fais de ton mieux pour la sauver_

_moi : comment vous pouvez me remercier alors que j'ai pas sauver ta grande soeur sherry san_

_la petit e : tu te trompe edogawa kun le prof ma expliquer tu as fais  massage cardiaque tu la prévenu de pas y aller et ça déjà ça montrer que tuas fais de ton mieux puis ma soeur voulais me sortir de l'organisation il l'on piège je prefere savoir silver bullet reste en vie  je suis venu ici parce que je veut t'aider à les faire tomber être une associée je t'en voulais il fus un temps  mais ma grande soeur à dit avant de partir en mission si il lui arrive quelque chose  de te faire confiance de t'aider à faire tomber l'organisation je sais ce que je vais dire ne va forcement e plaire mais je veut pas te forcer la min si tu veut je part je partirais je peut comprendre  que tu soit à me refuser mais je sais que gin est dangereux il y a quelque temps j'ai réussi à m'échapper le hasard voulu j'arrive jusque à ici mais moi je sais que il me recherche il me veule vivant une fois il n'aurons plus besoin de moi il me descendrons pour trahison je connais leur méthodes je sais que les traître ne reste pas en  vie chez eux tu es avec eux tu vie tu es contre eux tu es mort  avec eux les rebelles et les traîtres ne vie pas longtemps mais ce que je vais te dire shinichi kun  est une information très dangereuse pour nous et pour le monde entier si il viens à découvrir notre situation_

_moi méfiant :comment peut tu connaitre mon identité sherry san_

_la petite fille: grâce aux information ma soeur  donné sur toi  aux média puis grâce à la raison de notre situation et la confirmation du profs que tu es toujours vivant je suis la seul à savoir pour toi car j'ai toujours su c'est effet quand j'ai compris que cet effet pourrais leur donner pouvoir j'ai fis en sorte il ne la découvre pas mais j'ignorais il utilise aussi les dangereux pour se débarrasser de témoin gênant en voulant me suicider j'ai su que gin à bien utiliser sur toi ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a pas retrouver ton corps et crois que tu es mort ton corps à disparu_

_moi un ton colère: vous avez su cet effet me fais changer de vie me faire l'enfer depuis j'ai croiser votre gin vous prof me balancer premier venu_

_agasa : reste calme Conan kun je vais t'expliquer_

_moi expliquer moi pourquoi vous me balancer à première venu_

_agasa : Conan kun en revenant samedi soir  de chez colombo j'ai trouver cette petit fille devant ton entré inconsciente dans des vetements plus grande que elle c'est quand elle ma expliquer le pourquoi je sais que elle va nous être utile pour trouver l'antidote à votre problème avec les information qu'elle détiens et le fais elle est dans ta situation témoin et une traître pour eux sherry chan nous sera bien utile pour démanteler l'organisation de gin ce qui fais est encore plus dangereux que si cette organisation découvre que tu es pas la seul victime survivante à leur drogue il vont vouloir te retrouver et te garder  tes parents ta fratrie tes amies les enfants les moury sont tous en danger de ce que sherry ma dit toi et petite soeur vous pourrez bien être en leur pouvoir les enfants comme vous sont indépendant après un lavage de cerveaux pour toi tu sera faire ce qu'il veut ta petite soeur est encore une enfants quelque soit passé de sherry chan cette organisation utilise la manipulation pour dominer le monde   et les victime de leur manipulation est les cibles plus facile_

_moi :les enfants je vois je comprend pourquoi akemie san à dit que sa neechan est encore utile pour parce que elle mineure quand elle aura majorité il la ferons taire de plus elle les à trahis de ce akemi san ma dit tu es bien placé ce qui m’ennuie c'est que sa soeur connais le comment changer mais qui me dit pas elle sera trahir mettre ma famille en danger_

_la petite fille : je comprend tu sois méfiant envers moi je suis une traître pour eux je pourrais te trahir si j'ai envie mais je veut pas te trahir  tu es ma seul chance est de retrouver  ma famille l'organisation à tuer mes parents peut avant ma naissance à 7 ans de ma soeur on ma séparer d'elle j'ai toujours voulu retrouver ma soeur tant que ma soeur faisait les ordres sans discuter elle était en vie ma soeur n'a jamais voulu rester avec l'organisation mais pour elle sois à obéir elle l'organisation a fessait chanter de me descendre si elle coopère pas moi aussi on me menace de la tué si je ne coopère pas les peu de fois j'ai vu ma neechan on était surveiller par des garde du corps pendant une mission quand gin est venu me dire ma soeur est morte maintenant je leur appartient je vais mieux travailler sans obstacle j'ai compris il à descendu ma soeur après sa mission  je me suis rebeller j'ai refuser de faire ce qui veule pour me punir il m'on enfermer et enchaîner  dans une chambre à gaz en attendant mon sort j'avais une pilule de aptx 4689 dans ma poche  que j'ai avaler pour me tuer je voulais pas rester avec eux je voulais mourir c'est après mon réveille j'ai compris pour toi échapper profiter de l'occasion pour m'échapper de toute façon il avais une fusillades enter police et eux  à mon réveille  avant il viens me retrouver je me suis caché dans un endroit les adulte ne peut se cacher je me suis endormis et quelque heure plus tard reveil plus de fusillade plus personne j'ai fuis première occasion j'ai marcher pendant des jours dans le froids pour arriver à Tokyo ou arriver presque à chez toi j'ai du perdre connaissance  je me suis réveiller dans la chambre d'ami du prof je suis reconnaissant de pas avoir prévenu la police en te recherchant j'ai bien reprocher de pas avoir sauver ma soeur mais ça c'était parce que je veut un coupable pour le meurtre de ma soeur mais quand le prof ma expliquer ce que tu as tout tenter pour la sauver que tu fus aussi pris dans l'incendie de chez ma soeur je me suis rappeler que l'organisation après descendre les traîtres qui sont sur le terrain  il  font nettoyage totales avant la police arriver chez les_ _traîtres_

_moi :socca c'est donc pour ça la police galéré pour vous arrêter sans preuve sans témoin il n'on riens en gros même ci on viens à soupçonner c'est un meurtres sans preuves et san témoins  il sont coincer  demo c'est quoi aptx 4689_

_la petite fille :les résultat de travaux de mes parents j'ai eu pour mission de continuer les recherches de médicament du moins c'est que il m'on fais croire mais que selon mes recherche c'est montrer premier  résultat de test que c'est trop dangereux que c'est encore en stade recherche ça n'a pas encore passer le test sur l'homme que c'est comme un e drogue mortelle avec apotoxine  qui contient de la toxine  je fessais encore des recherche sur les souris  en espérant c'est pour médicaments mais quand il on fais dans mon dos on ma demander de verifier chez toi 3 fois j'ai volontairement noter décédé demo si il viens à découvrir cet effet on sera tous en danger toi moi ta famille tes amis ton entourage tout ceux qui apprend pour ta situation_

_moi :jusque à moi  en gros c'est pas dans leur connaissance cet effet si je me  trompe la  toxine c'est un poison si tu trouve cette toxine tu pourrais trouver l'antidote_

_la petit fille : ben c'est que_

_moi : nani quel est problème sherry san_

_agasa : Conan la toxine est composant de poison  il  à en des milliers répertorier et encore non connu  il est vrai la toxine peut tuer mais il arrive que certain toxine peut également avoir des propriétés qui peut également contre d'autre effet peut soigner   comme je te les dit il nous faut_ _impérativement une pilule pour savoir quelle sont les composants de l'apotoxine 4689 pour trouver l'antidote_

_la petite fille : avant de trouver l'antidote ça peut prendre plusieurs années avant de trouver l'antidote plus le temps passe plus les chances diminue que l'antidote fonctionne sur nous_

_moi déçu colère maîtrisé :ça c'est pas cool je vais pas rester petit quand même et puis est ce que je vais grandir à nouveau ma petit soeur quand elle sera renter en maternelle dans 2 ans eu pire en CP je serais peut pas grandir elle va me dépasser tout mes amis et ma fratrie aurons une vie normal moi coincé en Conan avec croissance incertain  inoffensif  j’espère vraiment avent neechan sot rentré à l'école vous aurez avancer pour l'antidote ça c'est vraiment pas cool de vivre cet enfer_

_haruko me fais câlin: conan je t'aime_

_moi câliner ma petite soeur  : moi aussi je t'aime neechan je te protégeais quoi qu'il arrive tu peut pas comprendre mes sentiment mais je laisserai personne faire du mal à ma petite soeur et tout ceux qui me connais sherry san je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi si je dois te faire confiance ou pas j'ai promis à akemi san de te retrouver de te protéger de veiller sur toi et vu ton passée et ce que tu sais sur eux fais que si je te laisse dans la nature  ça reviens dangereux pour nous le mieux que tu reste ici je pourrais veiller sur toi tu peut vivre avec le prof vu vous êtes assez sciences vous travaillerez ensembles les recherche de l'antidotes prof vous êtes d'accord de garder sherry comme colocataire_

_agasa : pourquoi pas j'ai de la places je pourrais veiller sur elles  et c'est mieux que elle reste dan_ _s la nature la chambre sherry c'est réveiller serais sa chambre_

_la petite fille: aligata prof aligata shinichi kun de vouloir m'aider_

_moi : bestuni rend moi service m'appelle pas shinichi kun si ma fratrie surtout keni apprend qui tu es tu m’appelle shinichi il va le prendre triés mal_

_kenichi ran   rentrer  : tadaima_

_prof et moi okaeri_

_moi : tiens voici keni nichan_

_kenichi et ran rejoints konichiwa  Conan kun prof_

_agasa :domo ran kun kenichi kun_

_moi : konichiwa  ran neechan keni nichan_

_ran  m'enlacer :coucou conan kun comment tu va aujourdhui_

_moi : genki ran neechan je suis retourné à l'école aujourdhui  ran neechan tu es venu me voir_

_ran : oui  Conan kun pour savoir  je suis venu t'inviter  pour samedi   si tu veut aller à une fête  ou papa est inviter comme invité honneur_

_kenichi : ton père invité d'honneur impossible pourquoi on le mettrai invité d'honneur_

_ran : c'est que un client de papa la invité pour la fête il voudrais montrer à papa le nouveaux vidéo il à crée et il parais il est fan de papa que il à mis son personnage principal détectives comme héros ressemblant à papa il )à demander à papa et moi de tester le jeu mais papa n'aime  pas jouer aux  jeu video alors le client à dit je peut venir avec des amis ou des enfants accompagner de papa on va tester les jeux durant la fête comme j'ai vu Conan kun joue souvent aux video je suis venu l'inviter  à m'accompagner à la_ _fête si tu veut Conan kun_

_la petite fille  cacher derriere le prof me chuchoter: les créateur de jeux vidéo sont souvent demander par l'organisation pour faire d'autre domaine_

_moi p bon  sang ça tombe mal j'ai deja prévu ce weekend rejoindre nobuaki sur le tournage  que faire  :   euh  je ran neechan c'est à quelle heure et ou est  la fêtes_

_ran : à 18 h à la salle de fête de  l’hôtel internationale_

_la petite fille chuchoter la nuit c'est le terrain de jeu pour l'organisation_

_moi: d'accord ran neechan je viendrais_

_mon frère à surveiller compris il ya quelqun il fais le tour surpris la petite : ale kawaii girl qui est tu_

_ran venu voir aussi vu sherry enlacer : kawaii konichiwa je suis ran moury 17 est tu une amie de Conan kun_

_kenichi :Conan kun tu es bien accompagner petit cachottier_

_moi je goutter p hé zut les curieux  pas temps de faire improvisons : euh  c'est juste  Aimi Agasa elle viens d'arriver  à Tokyo elle va habiter avec le prof_

_ran : oh ravi de connaitre Aimi chan c'es vrai tu va habiter avec le prof_

_la petite fille  un regard effrayé cacher toujours derrière le profs  signe de oui  tu peut m'appeler ran neechan_

_kenichi tiens haruko dans ses bras : konichiwa aimi chan dessus kenichi kudo 16  je suis le filleul du prof  pourquoi tu va habiter avec le prof_

_moi p bon sang faut on travaille vite une histoire pour elle   j y pense le prof à peu de famille je pourrais le faire : kenichi nichan shinichi nichan appeler il à di au prof qu'il à trouver une orpheline qui par magie serais al fille de prof_

_kenichi et ran :hein fille par magie du prof_

_agasa  jouer dans mes cheveux :  ran kun kenichi kun  ce que Conan kun veut dire il y a très longtemps  quand j'était encore étudiants j'ai fais dont de spermes pour la science bien sur comme j'ai pas d'enfant et de femme je suit comme donneur de sperme  pour si il y a quelqun intéresser avoir enfants mon sperme sera servir pour ces  personnes qui désires un enfant  le hasard voulu que une personne  eu miracle de la vie  grâce à mon don le  qui eu la chance d'avoir une jolie petite fille demo le hasard voulu que les parents de aimi eu  euh_

_la petite fille timide un ton flippant qui fais chair de poule avec un accent anglaise :  mes parents on eu un accident de voiture mes parents sont les clients de shinichi nichan quand j'ai appeler shinichi nichan il ma dit il va m'aider et veiller surmoi  il à demander au prof de l'aider à  veiller sur moi_

_ran câliner la petite fille : oh je suis désolé aimi chan pour tes parents tu peut compter sur moi pour aider shinichi et le profs à veiller sur toi  dit moi tu as quel ages  aimi chan_

_la petite fille : euh 7 ran neechan aligata ran neechan_

_kenichi :aimi chan tu peut aussi compter sur moi pour aider mon nichan et mon parrain veiller sur toi Conan  kun pourrais te faire rejoindre son  club_

_moi p ran trop câline avec les enfants  et lui ce ton me dit rien de bon venant de sa part  je dois me débarrasser de ran quelque temps pour mieux travailler :ben justement je pensais l'inviter  à rejoindre mon club vu elle va aussi à l'école  avec moi demo ran neechan tu peut me rendre un service_

_ran : bien sur Conan kun que te faut il_

_moi : ben  je suis inviter à un anniversaire d'une camarde de classe j'ai pas de cadeaux pour lui offrir si tu va faire les boutique tu peut prendre pour moi un cadeaux d'anniversaire si te plait_

_ran : d'accord que veut tu faire comme cadeaux à ton amie_

_moi  je ne sais pas c'est une fille un cadeaux de fille s_

_kenichi : demo c'est pas toute les fille qui aime les cadeaux de fille  elle dois bien avoir quelque chose elle dois aimer faire à l'école_

_moi je réfléchi en regardant autour  : oui elle aime regarder  les oiseaux de l'école  dit aimi san tu es une fille qu'est u me conseillerais pour une fille qui aime les oiseaux_

_la petite fille: ben pour une passionné d'oiseaux je prendrais  si j'était à ta place un cadeaux en rapport avec les oiseaux un livres un puzzle ou un jouet en oiseaux si il y a des objets ou vetements  avec des oiseaux  mais tout dépend de comment elle s'habille pour les vetements en fonction de son ages_

_agasa :  les amateur d'animaux comme les oiseaux adore tout ce qui peut les faire connaitre les oiseaux  et observer les animaux dans la nature  c'est une passion   et aussi des connaissance sur leur passion les cadeaux pour ce genre de passionné le mieux c'est comme aimi à dit  un cadeaux que tu es sur il  sera apprécier ton cadeaux et ton amitié car un amis avant tout dois connaitre le minimum  sur ses amis_

_moi : ben ran neechan tu peut regarder pour moi si te plait les cadeaux que tu trouve sur les oiseaux_

_ran : d'accord  Conan kun  c'est pour quand tu as besoin de ce cadeaux_

_moi p si je me rappelle bien je suis inviter à une anniversaire de Azuha chan c'est  jeudi: pour jeudi  ran neechan_

_ran : dans ce cas comme je dois faire les course tout à l'heure je vais voir ce que peut trouver pour ton cadeaux je te l'apporterai ici tu fera une jolie carte pour mettre dans le cadeaux de ton amie dit moi  aimi chan tu veut pas venir avec moi on pourrais prendre pour toi ce que tu as besoin pour aller à l'école_

_moi p yabbe ran l’emmène avant on soit prêt :gomen ran neechan elle ne peut pas venir avec toi aujourdhui  on dois faire quelque chose ensemble  pour l'école_

_aimi : c'est vrai j'ai promis à Conan kun de l'aider sur son devoir pour demain  aligata ran neechan_

_kenichi : ben ran chan pourquoi tu prendrais pas pour aimi chan le nécessaire  pour l'école et un cadeaux de bienvenu  pendant tu prend le cadeaux de l'ami de conan kun_

_ran : bonne idée kenichi kun je vais faire comme ça  aimi chan tu es en quelle classe_

_petite fille: euh  en CP ran neechan_

_moi : tu es comme moi en CP aimi chan_

_ran : OK je vais faire ça  Conan kun tu peut inviter tes amis si tu veut pour la fête_

_moi : hai ran neechan  je leur demanderai_

_ran : aimi chan si  tu veut venir aussi à la_ _fête avec nous_

_la petite fille : euh je veut bien réfléchir  ran neechan aligata pour l'invitation ran neechan_

_ran :bestuni  aimi chan aligata profs de bien veiller sur Conan kun et aimi chan  à plus kenichi kun_

_agasa :bestuni ran kun_

_kenichi : hai à plus ran chan_

_5 min plus tard après ran partit_

_moi :pfiou j'ai cru elle s'en irais jamais  ran_

_la petit fille : pourquoi tu ma présenter comme aimi agasa Conan kun_

_kenichi : n'est ce pas ton nom aimi chan_

_moi je regarde mon frère méfiant p ou la je dois limiter le désastre avec nichan : nichan aimi chan est une autre victime de gin  le prof la trouver dans la rue avec de plus grande que aimi chan elle était mauvais  endroit mauvais moment je veut veiller sur elle qui lui arrive rien comme elle à oublier son identité avec ran présent j'ai_

_du improvisé une identité pour elle tu veut bien m'aider à faire protection pour  aimi chan tu vois ce que je veut dire nichan_

_kenichi méfiant observer la petite fille : je vois d'ou l'histoire improvisé de tout à l'heur OK deja trop tard pour changer d'identité aimi chan comme prénom c'est très jolie agasa comme fille de agasa  ça passe maintenant il faut procéder à la partit b du plan le changement d'apparence et intégrer aimi chan à l'école et elle se fais des amis ça serais deja un plus pour tromper l'ennemie deja aimi chan tu es inscrit à l'école_

_agasa : j'ai deja les papiers on était à les remplir pour l'inscrire à l'école  si tout va bien demain elle peut commencer_

_moi: dans ce cas finissez de remplir les papier  il me reste quelque matériel non servi je lui donnerais pour commencer  les gadgets du club_

_kenichi :voila ce qu'on va faire aimi chan tu viens avec nous chez nous  on va te préparer pour aller à l'école demain si c'est possible  en te change d’apparence pour éviter que tu soit reconnu par quelqun prof vous pouvez venir aussi diner chez nous avec aimi chan  je pense pou mieux travailler la couverture de aimi chan faut être un endroit tranquille on vous risquer pas d'etre déranger_

_moi : il à pas tord à l'école les enfants surtout le club va poser trop de question moi quand je suis arriver à l'école j'ai été pris d'assaus de leur question_

_agasa : euh que pense tu aimi chan_

_la petite fille : ben si ça peut me protéger  d'eux je veut bien essayer  le changement d’apparence demo il à raison visite improviste mauvais moment comme tout à l'heure prouve que je ne suis pas vraiment prête à répondre aux curieux et si je dois intégré l’école faut je sois prête_

_agasa : j'ai encore du travail à finir mais je veut bien venir diner avec vous_

_kenichi dans ce cas avec aimi chan on prendre l’avance on vous  laisse finir votre travail vous nous rejoindrez chez nous nichan et moi on va veiller sur aimi chan et profiter lui changer d'apparence_

_moi: faire des achats pour son apparence et accessoire filles  qui lui sera utile prof il vous reste des  gadgets et à ce propos vous avez pas un nouveau gadget pour moi_

_agasa : oh c'est vrai je vais prendre pour vous les gadget  à ce sujet donne moi les lunette pour mise à jour_

_moi je donne les lunettes qui son dans ma poche: OK prof_

_kenichi : prof dit vous avez ce que mes parent on fait de spécial après le bal de promo du lycée_

_moi aussi vous pouvez l'aide en me disant si vous savez papa et maman fait  de spécial en CP  avec leur classe_

_agasa : ah qu'est que c'est histoire les garçon_

_kenichi : ben la semaines dernière ot_ _ossa pendant un film souvenir en regardais otossa nous à mis au défi de trouver ce qui il on fais de spécial quand il é_ _tait encore à l'école il veut moi je trouve pour le mystère spécial lycée_

 _moi  : moi je dois trouver  quand il était au CP  ce qui il ont fais de spécial à l'école avec leur classe mais on à pas beaucoup d'indice il nous à donnée_ _c'est est  de remonter le passé de la classe du futur qui seul sera votre trésor recherché  de valeur inestimable pour tout bon aventurier et tentai je comprend pas vraiment la signification de ce code_

_agasa :pour commencer je vous conseille de demander  au personne qui peut connaitre la signification  va dans son labo_

_la petite fille : tu peut dire  il à le temps dans votre indice qui est le plus important  de m’indice_

_moi  je pense haut est remonter le passé de la classe du futur qui seul sera votre trésor recherché  de valeur inestimable pour tout bon aventurier et tentai puis sourire detective_

_kenichi et moi sourire de jumeaux :j'ai trouver nichan_

_moi : qu'est que tu as compris nichan_

_kenichi : je prefere vérifier ma théorie avant de t'en parler et toi tu as compris quoi_

_moi : ben je vais verifier d'abord j'aime pas faire déduction sans avoir tout les preuves  ce qui est sur si  papa à demander de faire avec le club c'est que c'est_

_kenichi et moi : un travail d'équipe pour résoudre ce mystère c'est de travailler en équipe_

_la petit fille : euh vous êtes plus que frère_

_moi: aimi chan voici mon frère jumeaux réel mais par injustice de cet personne qui est origine de notre de cette situation on à différence de taille  on veille sur l'autre  tout de même_

_kenichi :je reste l’aîné et son frère  des deux cas même ci je suis forcer de dire Conan kun devant ceux qui connais en utilise  aussi la carte de cousin ou demi fr46ère pour les curieux_

_agasa revenu avec une boites : Conan kun voici pour toi nouveaux gadgets pour toi et le club que je voudrais vous tester c'es tune commande  pour un client_

_moi je regarde le nouveaux gadget:  qu'est qu'e c'est  que ça  prof_

_kenichi  pris le gadget de mes main l'observer: c'est un enregistreur de voix  et vidéo vu la taille tu peut enregistre ta voix le mettre dans un jouet ou un objet commander avec l'aide bouton tu peut faire une blague un genre de gadget pour faire des blagues je me trompe profs_

_agasa: c'est exact kenichi kun mais il y aussi fonction lumière pour toi Conan et aimi chan je t'es aussi donner   celui qui est en option de plus  enregistrement des empruntes si une personne touche l’objet ses empruntes son enregistrer connecter à ton numéros de portable_ _il suffi tu synchronise à un appareil électronique qui son aussi reliée à tes lunettes tu peut lire les informations dans n'importe quelle situation bien sur pour toi et aimi les votre sont kamen yaiba blanc bleu jaune pour le reste de ton club c'est kamen yaiba normal_

_moi j'ai repris mon nouveaux gadget : cool aligata prof  demo vous aviez deja fais pour aimi chan_

_agasa: baka j’ai donner à aimi  chan celui qui devais te servir pour un de secours je refais d'autre  pour en cas d’urgences moi : OK prof aligata_

_kenichi : prof si vous faite pour aimi chan père pourquoi ne pas l'appeler aimi seulement  ça fais bizarre pour un père d'appeler sa fille aimi chan aimi chan peut vous appeler papa pour couverture_

_la petite fille : ben d'accord je veut bien essayer appeler prof je veut dire papa le prof peut m'appeler ai ou mimi_

_agasa: bien entendu ai tu peut m'appeler comme tu veut tu peut compter sur moi pour veiller sur toi comme ma fille je serais honorer d'avoir une nouvelle  fille avec moi_

_le prof devenir  papa ça révèle du miracle bien que cette fille j'ai encore  doute sur elle j'ai pas d'autre choix de la garder à_ _l’œil et la protéger  car j'ai promis à akemi san de veiller sur elle  et surtout elle est peut être la seul à  trouver l'antidote pour me ramener à mon corps normal en fin je l’espère je peut pas dire que je peut optimiste il m'on bien fais comprendre je dois trouver gin trouver cet drogue mortelle pour trouver rapidement l'antidote l’ennuie le temps n'est pas notre allié pour cette enquete    et il est difficile d'avoir des information des preuves des témoins car il font nettoyage totale de tout ce qui est dangereux il  utilise encore aptx 4689 on va direct aux énorme méga ennuie  ce qui fais chaque nouvelle victime de l'aptx 4689 fons rajeunir  il finirons par comprendre je suis en vie  ça c'est pas cool car tout ceux qui son en mon contact amis famille innocent payerons de leur vie et haruko moi et ou les autres victimes retour enfant serons en mauvaise situation si il nous découvre on nous fais lavage de cerveaux  et nous met s avec eux si on grand i on se rebelle on sortira jamais vivant  ça c'est vraiment pas cool car je suis pas enfer non je suis plus que  cauchemar de voir ma famille mouri sous mes yeux si on plus ce cauchemar devin réalité  et comme les cauchemar ou ma petite soeur haruko est concerné on la garde pour m'obliger coopérer avec eux des  peu information j'ai sur gin on ma dit que il plus que dangereux j'aime pas beaucoup ce sentiment il est à infliger en moi je vais laisser ce type régner dans ce monde tant que je serais vivant je vais tout faire pour l’arrêter et mettre hors d'état de nuire même blesser ou malade je dois stopper son règnes  de tyran et sauver le plus d'innocent faire justice que possible au périple  de ma vie_

* * *

 

_plus tard avec keni et haruko et notre invité on es rentré chez moi maison edogawa j'ai demander à ma soeur aîné d'acheter de quoi faire une couverture de petite fille  surtout accessoire en vetement je pense ma soeur à tout ce qui faut pour  habillé notre invité  vu elle passe son temps à créer des vetements et déguisements de tout genre notamment pour moi et le club   l'invité va trouver de tout et ce soir elle dort chez moi demain on va l'école avec moi on est parti dé que on à fini de remplir les papiers de son inscription ran à eu temps d'acheter de quoi faire materiel d'école plus un jolie à dos pour l'école  demains on aura une aimi agasa officiel le prof viens diner chez nous  il va être surpris avec l'aide maman ma fratrie ne dehors haruko  ça va changer  beaucoup_

_maman fais du repassage en me surveillant  :Conan tu fais tes page d'écriture  que papa ta donné  à faire_

_moi dans le salon à faire mes  devoir et lire  mon courrier :  mais man j'ai deja fais de l'écriture à l'école  je peut faire un autre jour_

_maman papa à dit tu fais tes pages d'écriture que à son retour tu as interet de faire tout les pages d'écriture ou tu sera puni  c'est ça ou tu travaille la musique_

_moi p comme ci j'en est pas assez j'ai plein de truc pour l'école à faire ben demain j'ai musique autant travailler ma musique pour le cour: h_ _ai  okassa je ferais la musique j'ai une nouvelle chanson à apprendre  okassa tu as fais quel CP  quand tu était petite_

_maman: tu sait tu dois te déverrouiller tout seul pour résoudre le mystère que papa ta donné_

_moi je montre la carte de papa  ma donné ce matin :oui demo okassa je suis rien comprendre de la carte de otossa il est pire que moi en dessin et je suis seulement en CP j'ai vu les enfants dessiné mieux que lui_

_maman regarder la carte  : ton père incroyable il pourrais s’appliquer quand même je vais refaire cette carte pour toi mon ange mais ça reste entre nous  j'ai fais la majorités de mes classes en A ou B c'est tout ce que je peut te donner comme indices  dit moi pour aimi chan tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée_

_moi :okassa c'est  que j'ai pas vraiment eu choix contenu la situation dangereux et ran était la j'ai du improvisée  face aux question  de ran  et que en plus on dois tout faire pour empêcher notre secret soit exposé demo okassa pourquoi tu es pas avec aimi chan pour faire sa couverture_

_maman : ne t'inquiète pas mon ange on travaille pour l'instant ta kanako et keni s'occupe de faire sa couverture pendant moi je m'occupe du reps pour les invité et repasser quelque vetements pour aimi chan auras besoin pour sa couverture_

_moi je regarde les vetement : c'est neechan qui à fais ces vetement_

_maman :oui c'est une nouvelle collection pour les enfant tu as regarder dans ta chambre elle ta à mis des vetements de sa collection pour toi dans tes affaires_

_moi p vetement de poupée pour elle ou je regarderais tout à l'heure_

_maman qu'est que tu fais pour devoir d'habitude tu finis en à rien de temps et la ça fais un moment tu es dessus_

_moi :je fais mise à jours des leçons sur mes cahiers  je dois apprendre plein de trucs je dois faire  pour le  spectacle de ma classe_

_maman: le spectacle  quel spectacle_

_moi :un spectacle de marionnette okassa le club à fais projet le spectacle sur le premier jour du printemps  pour la fête du printemps  que l'école à organiser  je dois faire une marionnette un dessin sur le printemps que je peut faire  comme marionnette et  dessin okassa sachant je suis trop mauvais en dessin_

_maman : Conan c'est trop facile d'abandonner fais marcher ton imagination si tu trouve pas d'idée fais un tour utilise tes sens pour savoir quoi faire pour le printemps  sil  y a bien une saison on manque pas d'idée c'est le printemps surtout en art tu es au CP tu as pas besoin de faire dessins de professionnel  ce que tu dois faire c'est utiliser ton imagination faire un dessin sur le printemps avec tes compétence et rien d'autre  c'est que veut kobayashi sensei_

_plus tard la sonnerie de l'entrée de la maison :  ding dong_

_kenichi à ouvert :Konbawa prof  vous allez bien être surpris_

_agasa : domo kenichi kun à vous avez déjà finis_

_kenichi : oui l'essentiel  de la couverture le reste vous verrez bien  votre futur fille_ _venez au salon  prof_

_au salon j'ai rejoint le prof juste avant la   invité : ohayo prof vous  êtes venu_

_agasa : mais j'allais pas refuser l’invitation de diner Conan    et dit moi tout se passe bien avec aimi_

_moi :ben ma fatri  c'est charger de la relooker et okassa aussi la préparer perso je ne les pas encore vu_

_maman est descendu avec haruko : prof vous êtes deja la  que croyais vous avez du travail_

_agasa: j'ai du travail mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer_

_maman à déposer  :Conan tu joue avec  ta soeur  je vais dans la cuisine mais pas de ais ou tu sera privée de dessert_

_moi p jouer poupée avec baby girl  il y a pas plus ennuyant que ça :hai okassa_

_kenichi descendu avec sa caméra : prof je vous de conseil de voir asseoir vous allez bien être surprise_

_moi :elle arrive nichan_

_kenichi ma filmer: oui petit frère tu va choisir elle ou ta  ran_

_moi : nani lâche moi avec ta caméra_

_kanako : prof voici moment  vous attendez de rencontrer votre fille la plus belle la plus jolie des petite filles que vous serez fier d'avoir comme fille Aimi Agasa_

_aimi timide sortie derrière ma soeur  c'st montrer vraiment très  jolie c'est cheveux court auburn passé au brune avec extension  avec  des tresse vanille perler rouge rose violet blanc mèche avant une tenu pour petite fille une robe salopette jean bleu  avec motif fille  avec un pull rouge féminin au fond de la robe  des chaussette rouge  fille  créer par_ _ma grande soeur  moi quand j'ai vu le look j'ai eu envie de rire ce look n'allais pas du tout à aimi je la vois pas du tout look feminine  ce look est plus miyana  ayumi chinako  mais aimi look féminine ça c'est à mourir de rire  rajouter des lunettes de vu filles  de ma grande soeur quand elle était enfant  c'est vraiment un look pas du tout pou aimi  mon frère la tete il à fais quand il vu les modification de aimi fait par kanako pour une couverture c'est une couverture l’ennuie la tete de aimi avec ce look trop girls c'est chelou bien sur quand on nous demande  ce que on pense on dit contraire c'est assez le prof  version fille moins en moins grande moins ronde_

_kanako : alors prof vous en pensez quoi de l'apparence de votre fille_

_agasa observer aimi de longue minute dans le silence : je vais dire quelle kawaii petite fille  pour changement c'est un grand changement  je ne l'aurais pas reconnue  si je savais pas  elle est aimi je penserais que c’est une autre petite fille aimi ce nouveaux style te va à merveille tu es très jolie comme ça en dirais un princesse_

_maman me   parle :et toi Conan qu'est que tu en pense  de l'apparence de aimi chan_

_moi  je me retient de rire  jouer l'impressionner  en rougissant  p ridicule  la clown fille  surtout : war tu es trop jolie aimi chan   être brune te va bien en dirais une princesse japonaise_

_maman  ma fusiller du regard :Conan la vérité ou tu va regretter_

_moi je rougi pour de bon j'ai eu chaire de poule à l'avertissement de maman  : ben je ne connais pas vraiment aimi chan je peut pas dire la différence en 1  jour née mais je trouve elle vraiment jolie que  si il la reconnais malgré sa couverture parfaite de petite fille japonaise  c'est qui il est vraiment très fort pour reconnaître aimi chan  que la nouvelle couleur de cheveux d'aimi chan la fais passer pour n'importe fille japonais je pense que le vrai teste c'est demain à l'école quand elle n'est ce pas kenichi nichan_

_kenichi toujours avec sa caméra:il à raison okassa le vrai test est à l'école  saura dans sa classe le bu elle se fais passer pour simple petite fille   on ne soupçonnez pas elle est  un déguisement   je pense elle ne dois pas trop se faire se marquer être naturelle_

_kanako en gros vous aimez pas  son style_

_kenichi : c'est pas ça neechan ce style est très petite fille mais j'ai comme impression aimi chan n'est pas à l'aise avec style il manque quelque chose à aimi chan_

_moi : aimi chan tu peut sourire  un vrai sourire_

_la petite fille sourit du moins de son vrai sourire mais ça fais froid dans le dos haruko vu le sourire  elle se cacher derrière man avec une tete effraye prêt à pleurer_

_agasa :aimi chan est très jolie mais c'est vrai en y repensant il lui manque quel chose_

_la petite fille : je le savais ça ne va pas marcher il me retrouverons_

_moi  : mais non aimi chan tant que je suis la pour veiller sur toi je vais pas laisser eux te retrouver  ce n'est peut être pas ton style qui cloche mais autre chose je veut pas te vexé mais ton sourire est trop effrayant si tu  essaye de sourire  faudrait peut être que tu  soit plus naturelle  demain on observe les autres petites filles à l'école   pour aider améliorer ta couverture  on trouveras ce quine va pas mais crois être à part le sourire effrayant je pense que les petit garçon te verrons il trouverons très jolie  brune te va très bien avec tes yeux bleu tu ressemble à toute les japonaise de l'école_

_kenichi : nichan à raison d'ici quelque jours tu aura trouver le moyen de te sentir à l'aise si on travaille ton sourire pour faire le sourire d'une enfant   normal quelle court de théâtre"avec okassa je pense que tu sera parfaite pour faire actrice mettre tout  les garçons à tes pieds  avec ton style ta beauté que même les méchant croirons que tu es simple enfant normal_

_kanako :ce qui te faut  surtout   aimi chan c'est des amis avec qui tu détendra  et t'amuser pour oublier les mauvaise chose si on travaille ton sourire tes expression du visage t'apprendre à comporter comme une enfant les méchant passe à coté de toi  sans te voir car tu_ _sera invisible devant eux il verrons une fillette normal_

_maman :première chose aimi chan quand tu es devant les garçon comme les jumeaux il sont à te dire contraire de ce qui pense ne laisse jamais la négativité te décourager pense toujours je suis  jolie fille je vais arriver que je suis une battante je peut le faire rien y personne va m'empêcher  arriver c'est ce que on appelle positivité  les filles ne  se laisse pas abattre au premier obstacle une  belle fille s’obstine pour toujours rester positive n'est ce pas les garçons_

_moi et kenichi :hai  okassa_

 

_kanako : aimi chan répète après moi  avec toute ton energie moi aimi agasa  je peut y arriver  personne va m’empêche arriver atteindre mon objectif car je suis battante_

_la petite fille  répété pas très convaincu  :moi aimi agasa  je peut y arriver  personne va m’empêche arriver atteindre mon objectif car je suis battante_

_kenichi j'ai rien entendu  que as tu dit girly_

_kanako : répété le encore une fois aimi chan pour les sourd puisse entendre ce que tu dit_

_la petite fille répéter avec 10 fois plus de motivation et toute son energie que même on peut l'entendre au bout du pays : moi aimi agasa  je peut y arriver  personne va m’empêche arriver atteindre mon objectif car je suis battante avec un sourire bien mieux que le premier_

h _aruko applaudi en première puis moi puis kenichi puis prof puis kanako et enfin okassa_

_la petite fille dit avec un sourire sincère et tout  son energie : moi aimi agasa  je peut y arriver  personne va m’empêche arriver atteindre mon objectif car je suis battante aligata tout le monde je pense que je suis prête à réussir le test à l'école_

_maman : dans ce cas demain on verra si tu as réussi le teste bien sur je compte sur toi Conan pour aider aimi chan à bien s’intégrer à l'école et se faire de nouveaux ami(e)s_

_moi: avec mon  club elle sera intouchable personne pourra l'embêter  dé  demain je la présente aux adj sous la protection des adj on ne peut que être amie  avec aimi chan_

_la petite fille : aligata Conan kun_

_moi bestuni  aimi chan_

_je pense c'est pas gagnée parce que aimi chan je ne suis pas encore lui faire confiance c'est quand elle sourit j'ai les chair de poule ben peu être parce que elle viens de l'organisation on lui à pas appris  à sourire des vrai sourire joyeux  bien que elle à excellente couverture j'ai impression il y à beaucoup de travail avec cette files ben je verrais bien à l'école comment ça se passe_


	20. la nouvelle du club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la nouvelle intégrer le club et la classe de Conan

_chapitre 16_

_mardi  j'ai réussi convaincre ma mère de me laisser aller à l'école à pied et de aller au park après l'école  en réalité j'ai d'autre plan comme aller chez ran ou aller chez nobuaki  mais pas facile  quand mon club s'incruste dans mon programme la petite fille qui est baptisé aimi agasa  à rejoint le club  officiellement il y a déjà une ambiance autour de moi dans le club a peine aimi à été vu avec moi il sont comme fou  et elle aussi intégrer dans ma classe   demain mercredi on à pas école mon cousin nomoaki à décider de dormir chez moi mais pas que lui tout le club veut dormir chez moi   tout ça à causes u goinfre de service qui est persuader je veut chercher un trésor et garde pour moi tout ben  vu je dois me taper le club j'ai eu eu une nouvelle idée pour le club  et la classe  en faite c'est en fouillant les archives  de l'école pour résoudre mon mystère de mes parents quel hasard ma maîtresse est une ancienne élèves de ma classe  et assez cool mais pas dire du vieux prof grincheux il est_ _flippant_

_7 h 40 aimi  et moi marcher pour l''école sur mon trajet de l maison edogawa de l'école_

_aimi debout sur mon sket :kudo kun tu es sur vouloir_

_moi : ah appelle moi Conan et oui je veut me débrouiller tout seul  j'en ai marre  de dépendre pour tout je ne force pas vraiment je suis avec mon sket je peut l'utiliser une seule jambe les béquille pour me dirige tu aime camper aimi chan_

_aimi : je n'est jamais camper Conan kun pourquoi_

_moi :ben dans 2 semaines pendant le weekend on va camper avec le club   et le prof  je veut dire que camping est une activité du club  comme je ne sais pas si tu aime ou pas je voulais te prévenir_

_ayumi et le reste du club à l'intersection qui s’apprête à traverser  pour se rendre à l'école : Conan kun matte_

_moi je regarder mon club p j'ai tout d'un coup un sentiment bizarre au ton d'ayumi chan   :tiens voila mon club  en fait une partie  du club  ceux de l'école_

_aimi :mais vous êtes nombreux ou se trouve le reste de ton club_

_moi : un à haido  c'est mon cousin nomoaki  et une à Osaka c'est la soeur de  heiji mon meilleure amie et il y aussi miyana ma cousine elle tu la verra à l'école avec toi tu es la dernière membres  du club_

_aimi : tu en as beaucoup de cousin dans ton club_

_moi : ben si tu peut dire 4 cousins 2 de 6 2 de 8 c'est beaucoup_

_ayumi et les autre on traverser au feu vert :  konichiwa Conan kun tu viens à pied à l'école  aujourdhui_

_moi :ohayo les amis oui viens pas vraiment à pied je viens avec mon sket_

_miwa : konichiwa Conan kun c'est qui cette petite fille_

_moi : euh les adj je vous présente_

_aimi  sèchement :konichiwa dessus  Aimi Agasa 6 je suis nouvelle de votre club_

_les adj surprise regarde_

_genta ton accusateur colère: tu nous demande pas encore mon avis_

_les autres genta kun_

_moi  je maîtrise::j'ai pas besoin de ton avis aimi chan est la fille de mon parrain sans mon parrain pour te donner les gadgets nous accompagner et veiller sur nous_

_ayumi :genta kun je te rappelle c'est  Conan kun qui le chef du club aimi chan dessus Ayumi Yochida 6 okaeri dans le club_

_chinako: et il décide qui peut entre ou sortir du club dessus Chinako Chiba 6 enchanté okaeri  aimi chan_

_misturiko: cesse  de te prendre pour chef  genta kun  salut gentleman konichiwa  okaeri Aimi chan dessus Misturiko Tsubaraya 7 okaeri dans le club_

_genta konichiwa   dessus Genta Kojima  7 okaeri dans le club aimi chan_

_aimi : aligata mina pour vous tous c'est agasa chan seul ceux qui mérite et les adultes les grands m'appeler par mon prénom moi je vous appelle par vos nom_

_moi p c'est pas gagner elle est pas vraiment amicale : ale ou est Miwa chan Chinako_

_Chinako : elle est aller en visite médicale je crois elle va venir plus tard à l'école_

_moi : ben justement filons à l'école  ou va être en retard_

* * *

 

_8 h on est tous dans la classe aimi est intégrer dans ma classe_

_ayumi : Conan kun_

_moi :hai ayumi chan_

_ayumi : comment tu trouve aimi chan_

_moi hein gambatte ayumi chan_

_sonnerie :driiing_

_ayumi  retourner à sa place : bestuni Conan kun_

_ma maîtresse entrer avec aimi :konichiwa 1 b_

_toute la classe : konichiwa kobayashi sensei_

_moi p génial il ne manquais plus que ça elle soit dans ma classe la nouvelle vaso p k bonne chance et reste sur tes garde elle pas clair cette fille moi p je sais je la garde à l’œil_

_ma maîtresse: les 1 b  voici une nouvelle camarade de classe elle s'appelle Aimi Agasa  et à partir aujourd’hui elle fais parti de la 1 b aimi chan tu va t’asseoir avec le groupe de Conan kun_

_aimi : konichiwa mina_

_la classe konichiwa aimi chan_

_kobayashi : Conan kun tu va veiller expliquer à aimi chan comment fonctionne la classe  et les groupes_

_moi p la galère je me tape cette fille partout  en plus : hai kobayashi sensei_

_miyana chuchoter cousin c'est elle la nouvelle du club_

_moi chuchoter hai comment tu le sait cousine_

_miyana: les filles  me l'on dit tout à l'heure  en tout cas elle est kawaii j'aime bien son style_

_Fumiyoshi un camarade de classe et du groupe :Conan kun  tu  trouve pas   elle est très  jolie  la nouvelle_

_moi  p ben chacun ses gout :  ouais elle est jolie Fumiyoshi kun :_

_Fumiyoshi : tu pense que  je peut lui demander de se mettre à coté de moi_

_moi je hausse les épaule_

_miyana : tu devrais essayer fumiyoshi kun_

_fumiyoshi  à rougi : konichiwa aimi chan  tu peut t’asseoir prêt de moi  c'est une fille un garçon par table j'oublias dessus Fumiyoshi Utaro 6 bientôt 7_ _okaeri dans le groupe_

_miyana: konichiwa aimi chan dessus Miyana Fujimine 6 okaeri dans notre classe okaeri dans notre groupe okaeri dans le club_

_moi : okaeri dans la classe dans le groupe aimi chan_

_aimi  s'installe à notre table de groupe: aligata Fujimine chan Utaro  kun Conan kun_

_aimi assis à l place de libre pré de fumiyoshi kun :vous êtes 3 dans le groupe_

_moi : non nous somme maintenant 6_

_miyana : il y à miwa chan qui est absente elle viens plus tard_

_fumiyoshi  : joichi kun il est malade_

* * *

 

_plus tard  pendant la classe est allé faire du sport au gymnase  avec Yamaga sensei  notre sensei de sport moi je suis rester à la bibliothèque avec autorisation de kobayashi sensei  je ne suis pas rester longtemps j'ai prétendu aller au toilette pour fouiller les archive  j'ai été surpris Urakami sensei le prof le plus sévère de l'école capable de fiche une fessée j'ai eu chaud grâce à kobayashi sensei qui elle aussi était venu pour préparer le prochain cour_

_aux archives de l'école primaire de teitan moi je fouiller les boite de 1 b  des ou j'était en classe il y a 10 et l'année de mes parents : j’ai de la chance j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche_

_urakami sensei  venu aux archives chercher un truc pour son court ma vu soulever mis de son niveau : toi que fais tu ici comment tu_ _t’appelle_

_moi palis p yabbe yamada sensei qu'est qui fais la : euh_

_kobayashi sensei  était dans une autre allé  sur la table  venu voir: Conan kun yamada sensei il est avec moi c'est un de mes élèves il est blesser il ne peut pas aller en sport_

_moi p ho ho bonjours les ennuie_

_urakami sensei ma relâcher s'en va dan une autre allé : bien kobayashi sensei si il est avec vous je passe mais il était seul ici je lui aurez donner une punition pour sécher l'école  les voyou qui se crois permis de sécher les cours avec moi il ne font pas les malin_

_moi p ouf j'ai eu chaud j’espère ne jamais la voir si je reste coincer en Conan dans 7 ans je suis pas sorti d'affaire j'ai encore kobayashi_

_kobayashi mine pas contente  : Conan kun tu va m'expliquer que fais tu ici alors que tu es censé être dans la_ _bibliothèque_

_moi rougi embarras timide : gomen nasai kobayashi sensei je suis aller au toilette mais je voulais juste verifier quelque chose_

_kobayashi: Conan  kun que veut tu verifier aux archive  de l'école tu ne viens pas prendre des devoir des ancien élèves de toute façon tu en as pas besoin mes cour ne sont pas pareil_

_moi : non kobayashi je cherchai ses les devoir je voulais juste vérifier ce que mon oncle ma dit quand il était au CP_

_kobayashi : verifier quoi Conan kun que ton oncle ta til dit_

_moi je montre la carte de papa redessiné par maman   : ben  il ma dit que quand il était au CP il à faits avec sa classe quelque chose de spécial il ne se souvient pas quoi alors je voulais voir si je trouve ce qu'il à fait de spécial avec sa classe il ma donné cette carte la pour m'aider_

_kobayashi regarde la carte puis sourire : ah je crois Conan kun tuas encore beaucoup apprendre pour comprendre le code_

_moi : gambatte kobayashi sensei_

_kobayashi : Conan kun ce code est un  symbole  qui représente un objet  que tu trouve pas dans les archive mais ailleurs  tu vois ce code la est un dessin qui représente un animal  la ici  le code est description d'une couleur la représente un végétale ce code est fais pour les enfants_

_moi : kobayashi sensei comment vous faite pour savoir que c'est un code pour les enfant_

_kobayashi : Conan kun quand j'était petite je fessait aussi des messages codé pour le code des enfants on utilise les couleurs  les animaux les objets les végétaux  souvent le code des enfant est composé avec des éléments de la nature  ce code me rappelle quelle chose  demo je pense que ton oncle à donné cette carte pour tu utilise le code des enfants si il à fait dans sa classe c'est que c'est un code pour les enfant car tu es au CP comme tout les enfants tu utilise les codes des enfants_

_moi je réfléchis p couleur animaux symbole d’objets  végétaux  en rapport avec la nature serais ce :il ya que la je vais trouver le prochain indice  que fais kobayashi sensei :kobayashi sensei vous faite quoi_

_kobayashi sensei à pris une nouvelle boite de son année ou elle était au CP : Conan kun l’avantage d’être une ancienne élèves  de l'école c'est que on retrouve toujours des souvenirs quand on était à l'école_

_moi : hein vous étiez à teitan primaire kobayashi sensei_

_kobayashi ramasser mes 2 boites  mis sur sa boite :oui je suis rester à teitan primaire jusque à 8 ou 9 ans avant de déménager pour  New York avec mes parents Conan kun retourne dans la classe tu va prendre des feuille de dessin  tu m'attend je vais te montre quelque chose  tu m'attend sagement on est bien d'accord Conan kun_

_moi p kobayashi sensei est cool :hai  kobayashi sensei_

_15 min plus tard dans ma classe_

_kobayashi est rentre avec les boite venu me voir sur la table : Conan kun que fais tu_

_moi  je sur son mon carnet du club à déchiffrer les possibilités de code des enfants de mon indice  j'ai vite ranger mon carnet  :rien  kobayashi sensei  je vous attendais  vous avez droit de prendre les boites aux archives_

_kobayashi  placés les boites venu s’asseoir prêt de moi ma donné une feuille avec plein de code pour enfant  les senseis on droit de utiliser les archives pour leur cour  on doit quand même signalé quand on sort les boites  et quand on les remets  Conan kun  tu aime les mystère je me trompe_

_moi  j'ai rougi légèrement :hai kobayashi sensei c'est quoi un exercice_

_kobayashi :on peut dire ça Conan kun ceci est pour t'apprendre à déchiffrer le code des enfants   j'en est fait pour toute la classe pour le cour de découvertes mais tu ne commence pas maintenant tu attend après la récréation quand tout la classe sera la d tu demo va faire une feuille de dessin ton propre code avec le modèle qui est la  tu dois  utiliser les feutre d’accord  Conan kun_

_moi : hai kobayashi sensei  vous avez fais CP b aussi kobayashi sensei_

_kobayashi : oui Conan kun pourquoi tu demande ça_

_moi : ben c'est pour savoir si vous avez fais quelque chose de spécial à l'école  avec votre classe_

_kobayashi  à pris une grande enveloppe:  quand j'avais ton ages ma classe à fais des photos  de tout l'école et les environs on aussi fais des marionnettes je me souviens mon grand frère à fais quand il était en CP il  à fais avec sa classe un concert  avec le club de chorale il jouais du piano devant tout l'école les parents pendant la fête de l'école_

_moi p les anciens CP  on fais  un concert des photos un spectacle  un défilé mais dans tout ça il ya que de l'art p k et nous tu souviens on avais organisé un un tournois de sport quand on étais en CP  karaté foot tennis base balle il ya avis même les autre école on avais invité  je vais mettre des anciens vidéo de nos aventure  ça sur mon blog moi p blog j'ai une idée  fantastique :kobayashi sensei on peut faire aussi quelque chose de spécial avec la classe_

_kobayashi : que veut tu faire Conan kun_

_moi : ben je pensais faire un truc comme un journal ou un blog pour la classe shinichi nichan à fais quand il était au CP  il m adit il à fais un tournoi de sport il ya vais du karaté  du tennis du  foot du  Baseball avec d'autre école vous avez fais des photos de toute l'école et aux alentour des spectacle de marionnette  votre grand frère à fait un concert pendant la fête de l'école  vu la majorité des choses spécial à  été fais pour la fête de l'école  que maintenant tout le monde raconte tout sur leur blog sur internet des histoires qui vois ou vit_

_kobayashi :oh  Conan kun c'est une excellente idée  ceci vous apprendre l'histoire de votre classe l'histoire de l'école améliorer bien d'autres compétences utile dans votre avenir  comme c'est oi qui à eu l'idée c'est toi qui va en parler à toute la classe mais d'abord Conan kun selon toi que nous faut il pour faire ton idée_

_moi : des journaliste_

_kobayashi :oui les  journaliste sera votre classe_

_moi : des histoires_

_kobayashi  : c'est pas ce qui manque dans votre classe  mais Conan kun des journaliste ne  dois pas que raconter que des histoire il raconte aussi des faits réel ou il annonce des événements  à venir  ce qu on appelle des article les articles sont les sujet du temps passé présent futur  mais que nous faut il don c d'autre_

_moi p un  journal ou blog que me faut il p k des vidéo bien sur : je  croit des vidéo_

_kobayashi : tu approche_

_moi : des photos_

_kobayashi sensei :pou_ _r faire un bon journal il faut des photographe des journalistes  et d'autre métiers utiles du journal je te laisse réfléchir sur ce qui manque pour faire le journal je vais préparer le court  tu peut aller en recréation_

_sonnerie de la récré : driiiing_

* * *

 

_après la récréation dans la classe dans le coin de rassemblement pour le cour de découverte toute la classe adopter mon idée_

_kobayashi : bien les 1 b on se calme la récréation est finis  on va commencer le prochain cour c'est le de découverte pou le cour aujourd’hui votre camarade Conan kun à eu une idée il veut vous et partage avec vous et l'écouter et quand il aura finis vous pouvez participe dans  le respect toujours levé la main  dans le silence  Conan  kun c'est à toi_

_moi timide_ _:ben notre classe peut faire quelque chose de spécial  comme un journal ou un blog  c'est tout_

_kobayashi : les 1 b que pensez vous de l'idée de Conan kun ayumi chan_

_ayumi: je trouve que c'es une très  bonne idée de faire un journal_

_kobayashi :miyana chan_

_miyana: je pense on peut faire les deux ou raconte nos aventures de la classe ou même de  toute l'école  on pourrais mettre un article sur le spectacle de marionnette on va faire pour le printemps_

_kobayashi : hotaru kun_

_hotaru un camarade de ma classe : on peut mettre un article sur la cantine si on fais un journal  kobayashi sensei_

_kobayashi :  si vous avez des question sur l'idée de Conan kun  vous pouvez demander à Conan kun il vous répondra Conan  kun tu veut répondre à la question de ton camarade de classe_

_moi ben oui hotaru kun  si on fia un journal faut pas faire que sur la cantine il faut on fais un journal comme les grands font avec plein d'article et des photos et faut que tout la classe sois d'accord pour faire le journal être un journaliste_

_miwa : Conan kun comment  fais ton un journal ou un blog_

_moi  :euh je ne sais pas miwa chan_

_shunji: moi je sais maman travaille au journal je peut lui demander comment on fait un journal_

_miyana : plutôt de lui demander comment on fais un journal shunji kun pourquoi tu lui demanderai pas  si on peut visiter le journal  après tout journaliste c'est un métier ça fais parti du cour de découverte_

_shunji : je ne sais pas je vais essayer de lui demander pour nous visitons son travaille_

_misturiko: ça serais cool de visiter un vrai journal comme ça on pourras voir comment on fais un journal_

_nakira : kobayashi sensei vous croyez on peut faire une sorti hors de l'école  pour visiter le travail de la maman  de shunji kun_

_kobayashi : d'abord je dois obtenir l'autorisation du directeur puis celle de vos parents puis seulement avec autorisation du travail de ta maman shunji kun on n'organisera une sortie_

_aimi : demo kobayashi sensei si vous faite une sorti on va visiter que le journal_

_ayumi : c'est vrai après le journal on  sera obligé de rentrés à l'école_

_fumiyoshi: si on fessait aussi des articles sur le sport conan kun_

_moi :oui on peut faire  sur le sport_

_chinako : Conan kun on pourrais faire sur les animaux_

_Sara :ou les livres_

_Mike: ou  les bande dessinés_

_benij:ou des articles sur kamen yaiba   Conan kun_

_kiroyumi :ou les films_

_moi p ohé ohé je rêve ou il sont tous déjà se prendre pour :_ _euh oui on peut faire des articles sur tout ce qu'on veut_

_kobayashi : les 1 b avant de parler de faire le  journal on va voter en levant la main dans le silence qui est pour  toute la classe va créer un journal pour l'école_

_moi p incroyable il suffit de un pour voit tout le monde adopter une idée_

_kobayashi : bien la majorité emporte la classe de 1 b   va créer un journal voila ce qu'on va faire nous à former plusieurs équipe  dans chaque équipe il y aura un photographe un journaliste un rédacteur_

_mais surtout le chef du journal qui va décider de quelle article on met dans le journal  tout le monde va aider écrire des articles  dans le journal il  y aura des article sur notre classe et les autres classes de l'école  font comme aventure  surtout ce qui se passe à l'école ou autour de l'école les fais les sortit les Evènements comme le spectacle   ou les fêtes les réunions de l'école avant de commencer on va décider quelle fréquence   qui va être le chef_

_moi : kobayashi sensei pourquoi les délégués de la classe peut décider_

_ayumi : non je vote le chef c'est toi Conan kun un e_

_miwa : je suis d'accord avec ayumi chan tu as eu l'idée c'est à toi d'etre le chef du journal  je suis déjà délégué j'ai pas envie être une autre chef qui veut Conan kun soit le chef du journal de la classe_

_presque tout la classe à voter pour moi sauf gent et moi_

_moi : j'ai pas envie être chef je vote non_

_kobayashi : Conan kun tu connais la règle du vote la majorité l'emporte toujours su   à voter pour toi tu soit le chef_

_moi : demo kobayashi sensei il a 3 absents c'est pas loyale de voter sans leur  avis vous avez mis pour règle que toute la classe dois voter si il ya des absents on peut pas voter sans leur  avis   c'est la règle que vous nous avez donner kobayashi sensei_

_miwa : c'est vrai conan kun à raison on vote c'est toute la classe  est d'accord_

_miyana : on peut les appeler pour savoir si il sont d'accord  kobayashi sensei_

_kobayashi:   c'est très gentille  à toi miyana chan  on va attendre qu'il soit tous de retour en classe pour voter en attendant Conan kun tu sera le chef provisoire du journal  jusque au prochain vote du chef du journal ça te va_

_moi p ça m'apprendra avoir des idées moi  ben tant qu'a faire je prefere provisoire : euh hai  kobayashi sensei_

* * *

_ben après une journée d'école voici  ce que je peut dire épuisant mon idée que je regrette avoir eu  à fais la majorité malgré 3 absents dans la classe pour cause maladie  je me retrouve chef du journal provisoire   de l'école fais par notre classe  ou kobayashi à vraiment adore l'idée elle à demander au direct sur la permission encore un autre qui adore cet idée puis elle à  contacter la maman de shunji kun lui à parler du projet de visite le journal comme par hasard elle est rédactrice en chef du journal elle travaille en gros une idée d'enfant les adultes se l’approprie facilement   pendant le cour de l’après midi on à commencer le journal par présentation le sommaire les tache reparti comme journaliste quelque article sur notre classe kobayashi sensei nous à donner par chaque groupe d'équipe  un appareil photo en rapport du journal des devoir pratique par exemple faire des phots de tout ce qui se passe près l'école ou demain des chose on à vu on fais ou interroger nos parents  nos voisin interroger les adultes les commerçant des truc comme ça  jeudi on sera faire le tri pour savoir  qu'on met dans le journal  de la classe on devra faire pour vendredi   notre premier journal on à décider provisoire le journal serais tout les semaines sortit le vendredi  projet soutenu par le directeur de l'école qui à demander aux autre classe  de  nous aider pour le premier journal la classe du frère de miyana c'est proposer pour vendre le journal à tout le monde les CM2 eux c'est proposer de faire l'impression des articles et du montage du journal  le journal s’appelle les aventure teitan primaires presque  toute les classe on aussi proposer de écrire un article sur leur classe sauf 2 classe qui ne participe pas la classe de yamada sensei et la classe de urakami sensei  les  2 sensei pas drôle qui refuse leur classe faire ce genre de choses selon eux c'est inutile  c'est une perte de temps que les élèves doive apprendre leur devoir t rien d'autre ben le directeur à dit que les professeur pas interesser à l’idée on choix de décider pour leur classe je plaint les élèves qui on ces 2 sensei bref mon idée à la majorité de l'école la semaine prochaine mardi prochain c'est la sortie officiel pour visiter le journal de la maman de shunji  kun  est d'accord pour nous faire visiter_

_après_ _l'école vers route du park_

_moi je décoche : hai moshi ici Conan edogawa_

_nomoaki :moshi c'est nomoaki je peut venir  chez toi dormi je voudrais te montre un nouveau truc j'ai eu_

_moi: ben je ne  sais pas je doit demander permission ta demander à kaito nichan_

_nomoaki : oui il est d'accord  pour je viens chez toi dit tu veut jouer avec moi aux pirates on pourrais chercher un trésor_

_moi : ben sit tu veut mais je pense pas il ya un trésor_

_nomoaki :on fera semblant on est des pirate qui va chercher un trésor n'importe ou aligata cousin_

_moi bestuni  dit tu es ou_

_nonoaki :  je viens d’arriver chez moi avec jii chan tu es ou cousin_

_moi je vais au park après je rentre_

_nomoaki : je peut te rejoindre au park_

_moi ben si tu veut je serais  au park prêt de mon école de t'attendrais la_

_nomoaki ok à toute à l'heure cousin_

_moi : hai  je raccroche_

_genta crier derrière moi un ton accusation  : c'est quel trésor tu parle_

_moi j'ai sursauter faillit tomber :ohé ohé venez pas comme ça derrière moi bande d'idiot et toi genta kun pourquoi tu cri je suis pas sourd  et pouis d'abord que faite vous ici_

_misturii :gomen Conan kun on à décider de raccompagner aimi chan  on vouais voir ou elle habite comme_

_miwa : genta kun ta vu prendre cette direction il est persuader tu va enquete pour prendre tout pour toi   demo on voulais pas te faire peur_

_ayumi : tu va bien Conan kun_

_moi :: genki ayumi chan j'aime juste pas être suivi et  on me  fais peur comme ça je vous deja dit c'est dangereux  et même ci je vais enquete agir comme ça nous attire des ennuie la première chose tout bon tentai doit savoir faire c'est d'etre discret pour enquêter n'est pas genta kun  que si j'était encore sur enquete comme tu viens de faire tu signerai ma mort si il y a avais des criminels pour ton information j'ai droit aller ou je veut sans forcement pour enquete comme me promener_

_genta s’excuse pas sincère : gomen Conan kun_

_ayumi :  demo c'est quoi le trésor que tu as parler tout à l'heure Conan kun_

_moi:quel trésor vous parler_

_misturiko : celui que tu parler au téléphone tout à l'heure_

_moi: hein ça c'est pas vraiment un trésor c'est mon cousin qui veut jouer au pirate on fais semblant de chercher un trésor  comme les pirate_

_miyana : c'est vrai que mon cousin nomoaki il adore jouer au pirate  et chercher des trésor comme les pirates_

_chinako : est ce que tu va le voir Conan kun_

_moi :hai chinako chan i  il me rejoint avec jii san au park j'allais me promener vous pouvez venir  les amis on va voir si il ya de quoi faire des articles_

_adj : hai  chef_

_aimi me chuchoter à l'oreille tu devrais punir ce goinfre_

_moi  chuchoter:comment je fais ça aimi chan_

_aimi chuchoter tu as vu les muscle il à tu lui dit de porter ton sac et celle des filles ça lui servirai de leçon il sera te respecter tu es chef sévi quand il faut tu peut le faire_

_moi p elle à pas tord il m'enerve me respecte pas je donne mon sac à genta kun: tiens genta kun pour punition de m'avoir fais peur tu porte mon sac et celle des filles jusque au park attention tu traître correct mon sac ou tu regrettera de casser mes affaires allons mina_

_genta : hein nani je vais_

_ayumi donner son sac à genta: bien fait ça t'apprendre à faire peur à Conan kun_

_miwa :aussi donner son sac : et avoir accusé d'etre comme toi_

_chinako donné son sac aussi : de toujours attirer des problèmes à Conan kun misturiko et aimi  donner aussi leur sac_

_misturiko : tu entendu le chef tu porte les sacs jusque au park sans casse_

 

 

 


	21. le journal pour l'école

_chapitre 17 parti 1_

_après l'école  avec une parti du club  on c'est rendu au park à la recherche d'article nomoaki mon cousin dois rejoindre on forme les équipe pour faire le tour du park on à rencontrer hiroaki et justi avec son club il fessait une scène de  l'épisode les aventure de takeshi   avec une  jeune actrice et amie de mon cousin en tout cas elle vraiment trés belle tout les garçons la regarde_

_sur une table d'air de pique nique_

_miyana : qu'est que tu fais cousin_

_moi  je suis sur  ma tablette : bestuni cousine on va faire les équipes misturiko kun et miwa  chan ensemble aimi chan et genta kun ensemble  chinako  chan et  ayumi chan  faite le tour du park un  prend les photos l'autre sera écrire votre article  je vais rester ici attendre mon cousin_

_chinako : demo Conan kun qu'est en fait comme article pour le journal_

_moi: kobayashi sensei à dit de prendre des faits et des jolie histoire comme dans les vrai journaux sport animaux aventure tout ce qu'on veut on pense qu'il pourrais être dans le journal plus tard on regardera ce qu'on peut mettre pour notre journal vous avez tous votre appareille photo votre carnet du club votre badge_

_les adj : hai chef_

_moi je regarde ma montre : OK on se réuni dans 30 min ici avant qu'on rentre  chez nous genta kun je te supplie ne fais pas de coup de traître reste avec aimi chan  ne va pas t’éloigner sans prévenir pour acheter des sucrerie  si ta faim attend comme tout le monde le retour de mes cousins il sont allé acheté le goûter  n'oublis surtout pas le journal dois être fais avec sérieux et propre  si non ça sert à rien_

_genta : je sais Conan kun je vais écrire le meilleur article  pour notre journal_

_moi p frimeur  et énervant : je l’espère les amis bonne chasse à l'article  n'oubliez pas de me contacter vos trouver problème rester en équipe   rendez vous ici 30 min_

_les adj  se disperse : hai chef_

* * *

_20 min plus tard nomoaki rejoint avec miyana son frère avec le goûter pour le club hiroaki et les autres nous rejoints_

_michio : cousin ou son les autres_

_moi sur ma tablette regarder mes cousin(e)s :à la recherche d'article pour mettre dans le journal  ohayo nomoaki_

_nomoaki : ohayo cousin c'est  vrai vous faite un journal_

_miyana : :oui nono on fais un jour pour l'école avec kobayashi c'est même cousin qui à  eu idée_

_michio: cool ton idée cousin  avec ma classe on va vous aider on  veut vos aider à imprimer_

_nomoaki vous allez vendre votre journal comme au collège_

_moi : au collège_

_nomoaki : hai le collège de taichio nichan vend leur propre journal_

_moi : ben normalement je crois que oui on va vendre aux parents et aux eleves mais si tu veut aussi acheter  tu as droit cousin_

_nomoaki : cool cousin je peut vous aider à faire votre journal_

_moi : ben si tu veut_

_justi me saute dessus :me léché  waf waf_

_moi sourit : justi_

_miyana : tu connais ce chien cousin_

_moi caresse justi  :oui c'est justi  le chien de cousin  de un cousin de shinichi_ _nichan il s’appelle hiroaki nichan_

_hiroaki  :konichiwa Conan kun mina c'est donc toi justi à_ _repérer_

_moi : ohayo hiroaki nichan je savais pas  vous étiez la_

_hiroaki: je suis en tournage  d'un épisode toi tu fais quoi ici_

_moi : je suis  venu avec mon club on cherche des articles pour le journal de l'école hiroaki nichan est ce que tu entrain de tourner un épisode de les aventure de takeshi_

_miyana : cousin c'est quoi les aventure de takeshi_

_moi : les aventure de takeshi est un un dessin animé que hiroaki nichan fais_

_nomoaki : est ce que c'est un pirate cousin_

_moi : non il est comme_

_hiroaki : Conan kun tu sais tu devrais leur montrer le DVD il verrons eux même qui est takeshi_

_moi d'accord hiroaki nichan je leur montrerai le DVD_

_mon club rejoint : konichiwa nissan oneesan_ _nomoaki kun_

_nomoaki : konichiwa les amis_

_les adultes koncihiwa mina_

_les filles kawaii le chien_

_ayumi : Conan kun c'est qui les adultes_

_genta des client pour nous engager_

_moi p n'importe quoi genta kun : les amis voici hiroaki nichan  un cousin de shinichi nichan les autres doit être ses amis et collègue_

_hiroaki : konichiwa  dessus Hiroaki Kudo (22) chef du club cinéma amateur d’aventure je suis acteur réalisateur  amateur  voici les membre du club avec qui je fais un tournage  sur un projet les amis voici Conan edogawa et son club les adj les aventure detective junior le petit  apprenti de mon cousin shinichi que je vous est parler_

_l'amie de hiroaki  :konichiwa minna dessus Ayamiko Kaori(22) je suis la meilleure amie de hiroaki actrice membre du club de Hiroaki kun_

_un collègue : konichiwa dess_ _us   Yoshiyo Satowa (21) je suis acteur membre du club de hiroaki kun_

_une ami de hiroaki : konichiwa dessus Fumisa  Okoyami (22) je suis la maquilleuse du club  de hiroaki kun_

_une amie de hiroaki : konichiwa dessus  Shizumi Fuji (22)je suis la photographe du club_

_un ami: konichiwa Wakeo Goshiyama (21)  je suis le coiffeur  du club_

_un autre amis de hiroaki : konichiwa dessus Enjiro  Goshiyama (25)  je suis  le scénariste du club_

_une amie : konichiwa  dessus Azuko Etna (23) je suis une actrice du club_

_le dernier ami  qui tien la camera : konichiwa dessus Hiroyuki Chiba(23)  le cameraman du club  comment vous appeler   les adj_

_miyana : dessus miyana fujimine 6_

_miwa : dessus miwa takagi  7_

_ayumi : dessus ayumi yochida 6_

_chinako : dessus chinako  chiba 7_

_aimi :  konichiwa dessus aimi agasa_

_7 le cameraman : ale chinako chan tu est pas la fille de keiji chiba_

_chinako :hai hiroyuki nissan tu connais mon papa_

_le cameraman :oui je suis son cousin ton papa est ta grand mère et mon père  son frère  et soeur ça fais de toi ma petite chinako  chan_

_chinako : sourit amical : un kawaii grand cousin  hiroyuki nichan_

_le cameraman sourit  amicale :tu es trés kawaii chinako_

_une amie  en parlant de kawaii vous les garço_ _ns vous êtes aussi kawaii c'est  quoi vos petit nom_

_misturiko : dessus misturiko  tsubaraya 7_

_nomoaki :  konichiwa dessus nomoaki kuroba 6_

_michio: konichiwa dessus michio  fujimine  8_

_genta : konichiwa dessus genta kojima 7_

_moi : dessus Conan edogawa  6_

_hiroaki : vous êtes bien nombreux dans ton club Conan kun_

_une amie de hiroaki : vous êtes tous dans la meme classe_

_nomoaki : moi je suis à l'école de haido primaire_

_michio: moi je suis en CE2 teitan accompagne seulement ma petite soeur et ses amis  mes parent veut pas je quitte ma soeur_

_miyana :moi je suis en CP de teitan avec mes amis et mon cousin Conan  on est dans la même classe_

_hiroaki  : Conan ton club et toi vous faite quoi demain_

_moi :demain on à rien de prévu pourquoi  hiroaki nichan_

_hiroaki : que dirais tu de venir à la maison demain à  10 h 30 je voudrais vous montrer  quelque chose et si tu veut toujours d faire avec justi on prépara pour toi_

_moi : oui hiroaki nichan je veut toujours faire avec  justi et toi  demo est ce que ça veut dire tu préparer un épisode pour moi_

_hiroaki : oui justi à envie de ta voir comme partenaire mais avant on va préparer ton costume  kenichi ma dit vous allez camper bientot je te propose de camper et faire  l'épisode en même temps avec nous  qu’est ce tu en pense Conan kun_

_moi :je suis d'accord demo je dois demander  au prof si il est d'accord c est lui qui nous accompagne_

_hiroaki :mis la laisse à justi OK Conan kun tu me dira si il est d'accord ben je vous laisse on va à notre prochaine scène  à Shibuya on se voit demain les adj_

_les adj : hai hiroaki nissan  bye nissan oneessan_

_hiroaki me donner une carte : Conan kun tien c'est mon numéros tu m’appellera pour me dire si le prof est d'accord_

_moi : hai hiroaki nichan je le ferais bye justi bye hiroaki nichan_

_justi ma lécher et parti avec hiroaki: waf waf_

_autour du goûter_

_miyana : cousin de quoi tu parlais avec hiroaki nichan tout à l'heure_

_moi : the secret j'ai pas droit de le dire il à dit on fais surprise_

_michio: c'est quoi les aventures de takeshi vous parler_

_moi_ _: ben c'est_

_nomoaki: cousin je  peut voir le DVD il la parler_

_moi : OK ce soir je demanderais pour mettre le DVD comme tu dort à la maison_

_miyuna : :je peut venir  dormir cousin_

_michio :pas sans permission des parents neechan_

_miyana : pas juste_

_moi : miya  tu sais si vous demander tous à vos parents la permission de dormir ce soir  chez moi je mettrai le DVD  pour vous  on profitera pour notre journal pour l"école_

_miyana : chouette idée cousin  je demanderais aux parents_

_michio : demo tante yuki est d'accord pour tu invite tout le monde_

_Conan_ _p sérieusement j'ai oublier ce détail j'ai pris mon portable j'appel à la maison_

_kanako répondu :moshi moshi  maison edogawa_

_moi :moshi kanako neechan  c'est Conan est ce tante yuki est la_

_kanako : non elle travaille ou est tu Conan  nomoaki viens tout à l'heure_

_moi : kanako neechan je suis au park avec le club  nomoaki est aussi avec moi le club veut voir le DVD de hiroaki nichan ma donné voudrais bien dormir  la maison ce soir est ce que peut les inviter à dormir on veut aussi faire un devoir pour l'école  kanako  neechan_

_kanako : d'accord tu peut les invites mais avec autorisation de leur parents  on accepte que les enfant poli avec autorisation  pendant que tu es au park attend keni il à dit viens te chercher chez le prof  je lui donner à prendre les  quelque course connaissant ce vorace il va prendre qui l arrange_

_moi hai  kanako neechan aligata je raccroche kanako neechan à dit elle est d'accord mais vous devez avoir autorisation  de vos parents_

_miwa : je vais demander permission à mes parents  demo Conan kun je ne connais pas ou tu habite quand tu es pas chez ran neechan_

_moi :  ben je vous donnerais mon adresse et le numéros de téléphone   venez chez moi avant 19 h 30_

_nomoaki :on pourra se_ _déguisé_

_moi : ben si vous voulez oui si vous avez déguisement apporter n'oublier pas vos photos et ce que vous avez trouver pour faire les article du journal_

_les adj: hai_

* * *

_plus tard  je suis rentrer avec nomoaki  et mon frère à la maison  pour préparer l'arrivé de mes invités surtout la salle de jeux  ou je vais pourvoir faire un camping intérieur  ou va tous dormir idée de mon frère  maman est rentré je lui parler du projet de la classe est carrément ravi de savoir le club viens dormir à la maison_

_quelque seconde  après on est rentré_

_nomoaki : cousin on va dormir dans ta chambre_

_moi p jamais de al vie j'invite tout les enfants das ma chambre il me faut une autre pièce p k pourquoi pas faire un camping intérieur dans la salle de jeu  c'est grand vous aurez de la place moi p bonne idée nichan :non pas ce soir nomoaki j'ai pas de place dans ma chambre mais vous pouvez tous venir dormir dans la salle de jeux on va faire un camping_ _intérieur_

_nomoaki cool comme la dernière fois dans ma chambre_

_moi : oui sauf il ya tout le club  tu peut aller déposer tes affaire dans ma chambre_

_kenichi : viens nono je vais te montrer sa chambre  Conan_ _va prépare un espace dans la salle de jeu pour votre camping  avec ton club_

_m+n: hai keni nichan_

_dans al salle de jeu  je suis à préparer pendant nomoaki se change okassa ma rejoint_

_maman m’enlacer coucou mon ange comment c'tétait l'"école tu te pas top fatigué_

_moi :genki tante yuki nono dort ici  le club aussi  i_

_maman : je sais ta soeur ma prévenue  je suis fier de toi tu es invité les enfants  dormir avec toi  c'est bon pour ta couverture  demo qu'est que tu fais tu prépare ta soiré  pour tes invités_

_moi sur mon ordinateur : ben si je prépare le DVD de hiroaki nichan ma donné les enfant veut  voir et connaitre les aventure de takeshi on va le regarder sur mon ordinateur_

_maman : sur ton ordinateur  Conan je vêtu pas te voir sur l'ordinateur ce soir  tu as invité mes enfant c'est pour t'amuser  faite des jeux de soiré pyjama  j'ai une meilleur idée prête moi ton DVD mon ange_

_moi :demo j’ai besoin de mon  ordinateur pour mon devoir  okassa   avec le club_

_maman : quel devoir tu va faire avec ton club_

_moi: je vais travailler les articles pour le journal de l'école_

_yukiko :l'école à un journal mon ange_

_moi  je donne mon cahier de liaison : hai  avec la classe  et kobayashi sensei on va écrire un journal pour l"école  on va  normalement le faire pour la semaine prochaine notre premier journal  pour l'école le directeur  est d'accord on le vendra aux eleves et aux parents on doit mettre les article de toute l'école tu peut signer l'autorisation pour la sorti avec l'école  okassa_

_maman  regarder mon cahier de liaison  je signerais plus tard  quand vos avez prévu de faire sortir votre journal_

_moi : la classe à voter pour on va le faire chaque semaine  le vendredi  on fais sortir pour le vendre  okassa les CM2 on dit il vont imprimer pour nous le journal  okassa la classe à voter pour je sois le chef provisoire du journal j'y connais rien dans ça_

_maman : mon ange pourquoi tu dis ça  deja pourquoi on ta mis chef provisoire au lieux du chef_

_moi demo  parce que  il y à des absents dans ma classe  aujourdhui kobayashi sensei à mis pour règle que tout la classe à son mot à dire pour le conseil de  vie de classe  je suis nul en  orthographe  kobayashi sensei à demander à toute la classe de trouver des article pour mettre dans le journal pour jeudi_

_maman :mon ange je te le deja dit tu n'a pas besoin de être parfait  vous êtes seulement en CP je suis sur kobayashi sensei sera vous aider  c'est aussi son role de sensei de vous aider dans vos projet d'école  dit moi toi tu va écrire quoi comme article pour le journal_

_moi : je ne sais pas encore  sur quoi je vais  écrire_

_kenichi pourquoi pas sur ce que tu aime faire ou tes aventure_

_moi  demo keni nichan les article n'est pas sur moi mais  on doit écrire sur des fait ou  jolie histoire qu'on à vu à l'école ou autour  et sur le parcours de l'école de l'école les articles doit être au nom de l'école_

_kanako :pourquoi pas la nature  moi quand j'ai écrit un article sur le  journal  à l'école j'avais parler de  quelque chose sur la pollution  demo il avais  des article s qui parle de tout  sport nature l'école fais spectacle_

_maman :je me souviens tu avais même écrit un article sur un défilé de mode que organiser sur les films et livres que tu adore parfois vous faite de la pub pour les commerçant  mon  nage tu dois pas t’inquiéter tu trouvera bien un article sur ce que tu va  écrire il  suffit tu fasse plus confiance à ton imagination_

_kenichi: pourquoi tu va pas au cinéma demain  tu trouvère un article  sur quoi écrire_

_moi : demain je vais chez hiroaki nichan avec le club il nous à inviter_

_maman : hiroaki tu la vu aujourdhui mon ange_

_moi : oui après l'école j'ai été au park avec le club on à vu  hiroaki nichan avec son club il était un tournage  d'un épisode il nous à inviter chez lui il à dit il quelque chose pour moi oh j’oubliais okassa ami chan est vraiment pas amicale demo les garçon la trouve trés kawaii est froide dur_

_maman :mon ange faut lui laisser du temps elle n'est pas habitué_

_moi : d"accord je vais me changer kanako neechan tu as quoi pour le diner_

_kanako :  menu surprise pour dessert le gâteau que tu ma demander   ne t'inquitee pas j'ai préparé une recette que tu aime  tu aura aucune excuse à pas manger_

_moi : d'accord  kana neechan_

_kanako: pourquoi tu fais pas un interview on à droit de faire un interview  pour le journal_

_moi : aligata  kanako neechan kenichi nichan man  pour vos idée je vais continuer à chercher_

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapitre 14 parti 3

_chapitre 17 parti 2_

_plus tard tout le club  est arriver on à mangé  salade française pomme de terre surprise  au poulet rôti pour finir par le gâteau 3 parfum   devant une vidéoprojection  idée de maman du DVD de les aventure de takeshi dans la salle de jeu ou j'ai installer le campement pour le club puisse dormir   il on adorer l’idée du camping intérieur et adorer le DVD avec les aventure de takeshi il sont impatient de voir les autre épisode ensuite on à été dormir à 22 h pour une fois j'ai eu permission de dormir après 21 h j'en profiter pour m'amuser avec le club  le lendemain après le petit déjeuner  avant de  se rendre chez hiroaki il se renseigner sur le type d'article  individuel  il avais  choisit dit chacun va donner à kobayashi sense_ _i_

_moi :les amis vus aller donner que article individuelle à kobayashi sensei_

_miyana  montre une photo :moi  je vais parler de ça quand on à pas de chaussure hiver et  les risque  maman ma dit je peut donner un conseil comme par exemple attention mauvais chaussure on peut se faire mal_

_moi : ou tu as eu cet photo cousine_

_miyana  : avec papa on est passé au combini pour faire des course j'ai vu l'oneesan tomber elle était pressé de rentrer chez elle demo je suis contente  elle ne sais pas faim al papa lui à dit faire attention c'est glissant   quand il neige demo je pense elle est touriste vu elle parle pas japonnais  j'ai penser a peut faire un article pour le journal_

_aimi :je trouve que tuas raison c'est un article nous somme encore en hiver s donner un conseil comme le tien de pas oublier en est encore en hiver il faut des bonne chaussure de saison Conan kun tu en pense quoi_

_moi : miyana tu sais je pense que tu as trouver ton scoop de journaliste  tu dois survire ton idée  d’article  et le donner à kobayashi sensei_

_ayumi montrer une photo : moi je vais parler de cette endroit sur mon trajet pour me rendre chez moi je trouve beau mais les gens salis cet endroit  tu en pense quoi Conan kun_

_moi: un sujet sur la pollution est une bonne idée si tu dit il est  beau au lieux de salir les gens pourrais l’utiliser autrement avec respect de la nature ça fais un bon sujet d'article à remettre_

_miwa montre une photo:moi je vais faire un article sur la police Conan kun_

_moi :oh miwa chan  tu fais un article sur un métier c'est une bonne idée_

_chinako moi je vais écure un livre qui me plait beaucoup il va plaire à tout  le monde_

  _moi : tu oublis pas  de mettre le titre cet l'auteur du livre chinako chan_

_chinako : OK  Conan kun_

_misturiko :moi je vais faire un article sur un animal_

_moi : tu sais quel animal ru va faire ton article misturiko kun_

_misturiko :  peut être un animal qu'on trouve au park_

_moi : je vois tu as encore du temps pour finir ton article pour demain_

_genta :moi je vais écrire les aventure de kamen yaiba_

_moi euh genta kun je doute que tu soit le seul fan dans la classe à écrie un article  sur kamen yaiba  je pense que tu devrais encore réfléchir sur ton article à remette perso je te donne conseil on ma donner prendre plutôt les nouveautés quelque chose que tu es sur personne connais pas ce que quel tout le monde connais_

_miyana : haibara san toi  tu va faire quoi comme article_

_aimi : je  ne s_ _ais pas encore peutre un article sur la mode_

_moi: si tu fais un article sur la mode faudra préciser quelle mode car la mode un sujet qui à divers catégorie aimi san_

_aimi: OK edogawa kun_

_ayumi : et toi Conan kun sur quoi sera ton article_

_moi :sur le match de tokyo Spirit_

_michio : demo tokyo Spirit joue demain  cousin  ton devoir est pour demain_

_moi p pas faux :ben je vais  encore chercher un article à écrire  pour demain il faut o aille chez hiroaki nichan tout à l"heure finisson de préparer et ranger ma salle de jeu_

_les adj: hai  Conan kun_

 

* * *

 

  _plus tard je me suis rendu avec le club chez hiroaki   comme je m'attendais il nous à proposer de tester un jeu vidéo pour lui il aussi tester nos compétence d'acteur surtout moi je me suis améliorer visiblement faut dire que mener double vie m'aide il à parler au club de nouveaux projet ou  on serais les acteur vedette mais il à dit clairement aux enfants demander permission à leur parents pour jouer dans le projet de film les enfants  à passer la journée_ _avec lui il à donner aux enfants un exemplaire de son  dernier  jeu vidéo des  épisode les aventures de takeshi qui est même pas encore en vente moi j'ai eu les dernier épisode en gros je suis v.i.p pour hiroaki parce que il ma donner plus de truc il vu je manque de sujet d’article il ma demander ce que je pensais de la BD je lui dit c'est trop bien  super cool il ma dit alors ça tombe bien la BD sorti  en vente depuis lundi demo j'ai dit ça mais vrai dire j'ai pas eu temps de lire mais en rentrant à la maison j'ai lu la BD après avoir fais mes devoir vu que j'ai pas trouver d'article je me suis dit un de pub pour la BD de mon cousin lui fera plaisir alors j'ai écrit mon article sur la BD  avec l'aide de maman qui ma aider à faire un article une photo de couverture  de la BD_ _j’ai_ _remis le jeudi matin  à kobayashi sensei après la récré les différents ou j'ai été officiellement élu le chef du journal statut qui m'nerve j'ai horreur d’été chef ban vu j'ai pas majorité de contre comme la règle de la classe précise la majorité l'emporte avec kobayashi on à choisi  les meilleures  de la classe articles  + les articles des autres classe nous à remis pour le journal toute la journée on à tous préparer le journal en salle informatique surtout les classes qui on informatique et en inter classe  de la pause de midi  pour un journal débutant  on c'est plutôt débrouiller bien comme on à pris modèle sur les  vrai journaux  titre sommaire première page ou  il y à la date du  spectacle de l'école pour les parents puisse venir voir le spectacle  et aussi la date de conseil de classe et et réunion_ _parent professeur_ _presque tout les article du club individuel à té sélectionner sauf genta kun il à pas écouter mon conseil il avais au moins 5 article proposer  sur kamen yaiba moi par contre mon article sur la BD de mon cousin à été mis sur la catégorie  nouveauté et recommander il y aussi chinako chan  qui à parler de un livre  qu’elle à lu comme ma cousine qui à parler du jeu vidéo de mon cousin hiroaki à de nouveaux fans club  ayumi  chan et misturiko kun dans la catégorie nature miyana et miwa catégorie prévention et sécurité  il aussi des catégorie mode comme aimi  ou nourriture in interview du directeur de l'école des article sur le sport que certain sport été hier voir ou participer un article métier à l'honneur dans la un classe de CM2 à la fin de la journée ke premier journal de l'école à trés bien avancer avec l'aide de toute les classe franchement j'étais moins d'imaginer que l’ensemble des élèves ça leur plis de jouer les journaliste  que tout les classes participantes au journal son t aussi motivé je pense plutôt les sensei utilise la stratégie article noté qui compte pour la moyenne car le journal utilise vocabulaire, orthographes, conjugaisons , histoire ,éducation civique ,science ,voir géographie ,sport ,un peu de math  ,un peu de langue le jeudi soir j'ai été questionné sur l’avancement du journal par ma famille mais j'ai rien dit juste attendre demain  vendredi journée normal et on à finis enfin le journal kobayashi sensei à distribuer à toute la classe une vingtaine  à chaque éléves  de journal à vendre à notre entourage la première j'ai  été vendre c'est à hiroaki  pour mieux le surprendre bien que au final c'est lui ma surpris un journal ensuite le reste de la famille  amis et aux voisin_

_moi j’ai sonner chez hiroaki : ding dong j’espère il est la j'aurais du l'appeler_

_hiroaki  venu ouvrir avec un masque anti bactérie : konichiwa Conan kun tu peut entrer_

_moi  au salon de hiroaki : konichiwa hiroaki nichan est ce que tu es malade_

_hiroaki  : on peut dire ça shinchan et toi comment tu va_

_moi p il ma reconnu  ou quoi : c'est qui shinchan hiroaki nichan_

_hiroaki : shinichi kudo 16 ans né le 4 /5 avec un frère jumeaux kenichi kudo fils de yukiko fujimine kudo et yusako kudo disparu  mystérieusement  depuis prêt de 2 mois personne semble savoir ce qui lui est arrivé mais bizarrement keni est pas inquiétée il est trés protecteur avec toi Conan edogawa qui portrait  crashé de mon oncle yusako  qui aussi fan de sherlock Holmes écrit par Conan Arthur Doyle  et Rampo Edogawa  si j’enlève arthur Doyle et rampo me reste Conan edogawa qui est bizarrement identique à ton identité actuelle shinichi grand fan de foot couleur préférer  rouge  mauvais chanteur nul en musique mais arrive quand même à jouer de la musique mauvais acteur souvent  trés bon niveau déduction pour un 6  connais beaucoup de chose ce qui signifie shinchan à été réduit à ses retour de 6 qui veut dire tu es shinchan mon cousin  avoue_

_moi p l’enfoiré tout les question il poser c'est pour verifier sa déduction : OK cousin tu à gagné demo à quel moment ut as pu déduire j'était Conan_

_hiroaki : dé la première fois je te vu sans ton déguisement j'ai été intrigué de voir ta ressemblance avec oncle yusako alors j'ai effectué les recherche sur toi he me suis souvenu des média shinichi à disparus en regardant un album de photo ou tu était petit j'ai vu a ressemblance mais j'ai vieillit la photo de Conan enlever tes lunettes résultat vraiment impressionnant  impossible à imaginer j'ai testé keni en me renseignant sur shinchan  bien il meilleur comédiens que toi je connaissais son regard protecteur avec son jumeaux ce qui la trahis en te regardant le même regard_

_moi : je vois  je savais il me serais difficile de tromper toi vu nous somme proche mais cousin tu sais ce secret est très dangereux mauvais personne me découvre tout mon entourage payera de leur vie  alors soie prudent avec ce secret_

_hiroaki : ne t'inquiète pas je veut t'aider tu peut toujours compter sur moi pour te protéger  demo tu es venu pourquoi d'habitude tu traîne avec ton club_

_moi je prend un journal dans la pochette : je verrais mon club demain à la fête ou j'accompagne ran et kogoro ojissan je suis venu t'apporter un journal je te conseil de lire tu serais surpris_

_hiroaki pris le journal : les aventures de teitan primaire c'est donc le fameux journal que keni parle avec impatience de lire ton article à ce propos j'ai une surprise pour toi  suis moi_

_moi  caresser les animaux : d'accord  cousin je suit hiroaki dans son garage_

_hiroaki à découvert un badge : ça c'est pour toi cousin un cadeau de te remercier de m'avoir inspirer un nouveau projet_

_moi je regarde la surprise surpris : hein cousin tu me donne la voiture de ta soeur_

_hiroaki  sourit fièrement : non c'est pas celle de neechan mais une voiture spécial avec keni et kaito on à eu l’idée pour toi comme tu va jouer dans un de mes film il te faut une voiture pour ton rôle avec l'aide de agasa on fabriquer pour toi cette voiture spécial pour toi normalement kanako te donnera ton déguisement pour le rôle  mais je pense que avec ça tu sera cool je crois savoir ce modèle de voiture est ta préférer_

_moi  p une voiture spécial pour moi : oh oui c'est ma préférer elle est vraiment trop belle  demo commet elle fonctionne_

_hiroaki: pareille que la  voiture de neechan mais avec quelle  que options de plus  qui te sera utile  dans tes aventures  de kiddy cousin vu que tu es encore detective jouer spi kid comme rôle il faut aussi pour toi les chose simple facile à manipuler pour un enfant mais bon comme je les dit tu es enfant spécial il te faut une spécial cool kid partenaire dans ta vie de tout les jours et  l'autre jour  j'ai vu comment tu t'amusais avec la   voiture de neechan j'ai compris que ta situation actuel repousse bien des expérience à une date illimité de situation  keni s'inquiète beaucoup de ton morale il dit le morale de shinchan me plait pas_

_moi p  j’avais oublier à quelle point les jumeaux son connecté : c'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup de chance ce coté la j’ai inquiéter ma famille j'ai faillit mourir  j'ai pas souvent occasion de me sentir libre  depuis je suis retour enfant j'ai perdu beaucoup de liberté quand je vois tout le monde faire ce que je peut plus faire_ _ça me rappeler de maudit jour j'ai eu malchance de tomber cet personne qui veut moi mort  que depuis je suis cauchemar  et certaine situation je suis inutile sans défense me fais peur chaque jour de tout le monde soit mourir parce que j'ai survécut  au lieux de mouroir_

_hiroaki : cousin je pense que la haut à d'autre projet pour toi au lieux de mourir tu t'inreincaner  pour réaliser le projet il ta prévu en  attendant il soit prêt il donné la pouvoir survie contre les criminels pour quand le jour j arrivera il ya aura seulement la victoire de bien  c'est à dire toi_

_moi : tu crois vraiment  je gagnerais contre eux dans ce corps_

_hiroaki : quand on  enlève l'impossible il ne reste que le possible  si un ados de 16 devenu enfant  de 6 alors il est evident on destin veut faire impossible possible  pour la grande bataille finale  du bien avec ce pourvoir magic tu fera revenir la paix_ _qui sais tu as aussi pouvoir magic qui ne sait pas encore développe en toi mais un jour il se reveillera un jour_

  _moi goutter p évidemment la famille crois vraiment çà ce genre de chose  : j’espère tu as raison que si c'est le cas  il se réveille vite pour je retourne à la vie normal_

_hiroaki : au fait tu peut parti avec s i tu veut_

_moi  je fais un sourire :OK aligata pour ce beau cadeaux ça me fais plaisir cousin_

_hiroaki : bestuni cousin  faut bien on veille sur toi dans ta situation dangereuse_

* * *

 

_plus tard je suis rentrer chez moi mais avec ma voiture pour découvrir ses options j'en suis fier de am voiture elle parle elle est écologique voiture agent secret avec option  utile pour attraper un criminelle hiroaki à dit j'ai droit de al personnalisé elle peut changer de couleur  est identique à la voiture viper du film mais en plus cool sophistique  elle peut obéir à moi aller trés vite elle se transforme en avion ou bateaux sous marin  une voiture comme ça est unique et hyper cool surtout elle sorti de l’imagination de sang kudo en parlant de surprise j'ai eu un autre cadeaux   de la part de mes parents  qui mon père à rapporte de son voyage à l'étranger en passant chez son ami à tokyo   est aussi cool car ça sera ma deuxième partenaire_

_moi je suis rentré: tadaima_

_ma famille  dispersé dans différente pièce :okaeri Conan_

_peu après au salon_

_maman :mon ange ou tu étai t  tu était pas chez le prof_

_moi  j'ai sortir les journaux :je suis allé voir hiroaki nichan pour lui apporte quelque chose il est aussi malade avec la grippe  okassa otossa ça c'est pour vous  ce qu'on fais à l'école voici le premier journal de l'école à sorti_

_maman à pris un journal : aligata mon ange kawaii votre journal  de l'école  il semble vous avez bien travailler_

_papa   aussi un journal de l'école :alors c'est vrai ton école à fais projet de faire un journal de l'école_

_kenichi  et kanako rejoint avec haruko : hein le journal de l'école est deja sorti_

_moi  donner au grand leur journal :  hai ohayo les neechan nichan  voici votre journal_

_kanako :aligata nichan  il est kawaii votre journal_

_kenichi enthousiaste: cool aligata nichan  hyper cool ta voiture_

_moi :je suis cool maintenant  c'est un cadeaux de hiroaki  demo aligata nichan de l'avoir aider_

_kenichi : bestuni nichan je me dois veiller sur mon nichan reste bonne humeur_

_kanako bonne humeur ça c'est vrai on te préfère bonne humeur  c'est comme ça on t'aime nichan tu sais ton costume pour ton rôle st presque prêt il faut que tu l'essaye pour je fias pour toi les derniers_ _réglages_

_moi : OK je l'essayerai tout à l'heure otossa demain je veut dormir à l'agence  car j'ai invitation avec ran à la fête et  aimi pense que on pourra avoir plus de renseignement  sur ceux qu'on cherche_

_papa  froncer sourciller:  à condition tu ne va pas jouer loup solitaire tu reste avec ran  chan  interdiction de faire toute cascade   tant que tu retrouve pas santé   que si  tu recommence de nouveaux action dangereuse  tu sera puni et interdiction d’enquête jusque à ta majorité diplôme obtenu dans un corps autorisé je me suis fais comprendre shinchan_

_moi dégluti p pas cool il me fais ça : hai otossa aligata otossa_

_kenichi qui parcouru le journal : nichan vous avez écrit deux article sur hiroaki_

_moi: j'ai écrit sur la BD qui ma donner il ma  dit mercredi c'est sortie en vente  depuis lundi comme neechan et okassa à dit on peut faire de la pub je penser ça fera plaisir à hiroaki d'avoir un peu de pub pour sa bande dessiné demo j'ignorai miyana allais aussi écrire un deuxième article sur son jeux vidéo qu'on à tester pour lui  demo j'ai vu beaucoup d'article intéressant c'est dur d'etre le chef du journal décidé qui quel article mettre sur le journal j'ai était pas imaginer comment c'e dur d’écrire les meilleures article j'ai été impressionner de voir tout les classes qu participe sont motivé à faire existe le journal en  -1 semaine on à fais le journal n°1 otossa tu sais j'ai trouver aux archive  quand tu était au CM2  ton  article de journal que tu as écrit je savais pas tu as fias un club de journaliste_

_papa : à la base c'est un club d'histoire  que un membre du club à proposer de faire un journal mais comment tu as su j'ai écrit un article de journal  je ne te les_

_moi : il y un sensei de grande classe il à  dit il à fais école à teitan  il c'est rappeler que il avais deja eu un journal à teitan primaire en voyant le journal j'ai vu ton nom  su l'article_

_kanako : otossa tu as fais journaliste_

_papa : je peut pas dire j'ai fais journaliste  c'est juste un article pour essayer  maman  pensait que  c'es tune bonne idée de me tester_

_maman  revenu avec une boite : j'avais raison après l'article votre papa à pris gout pour écrire des histoires aujourd’hui il est un auteur de best-seller qui prouve j'avais raison papa à beaucoup de talent comme toi mon ange shinchan papa   ne croyais pas en son talent moi   y croit j'ai tout fais pour le motiver à croire en lui  comme je crois en toi mon ange pour cette raison pour te féliciter pour avoir écrit ton  merveilleux premier article et t’encourager à croire prendre confiance en ton talent avec ton papa on à décider de récompenser et à  te motiver à croire en ton imagination on est tous trés fier de toi  voici pou toi  un cadeau pur ti mn ange_

_moi surpris p qu'est qui ce passe p k profite c'est pas tut les jours il sont comme ça  moi  p pas faux vraiment okassa un cadeaux pur mi  c'est pas mon anniversaire_

_papa :mon fils  dans la vie il y a des exception comme  recevoir un cadeaux mérite n'est pas  forcement pour voir faire un plaisir à  quelqun pour que des occasions parfis faut savoir offrir pur repenser ou encourager   quan je regarde ton article je peut dire t as bien mériter ta récompense_

_kanako : nichan tu as trop de chance_

_kenichi  surtout avantage  être petit  tu ouvre quand ton cadeau tu en veut pas je le prend_

_haruko veut ouvrir mn cadeau : cadeau moi_

_moi je regarde haruko qui aussi vouloir ouvrir j'ouvre mon cadeau  je suis vraiment surpris : neechan pour Conan le cadeau  kawaii un petit chien   aligata okassa aligata otossa  trop cl mon cadeau_

_chiot me lécher la main puis le visage : waf waf_

_moi câliner mon chien : il est vraiment tout doux mon chien_

_maman et son éternel appareille photo :pour commencer votre aventure ensemble une photo avec un ami fidélisé_

_haruko câliner le chiot:  chien moi aussi conan_

_moi p neechan m'enerve  : hé neechan_

_maman : j'ai comme impression haruko veut aussi etre sur la photo avec son  grand frère_

_kanako : on peut faire une photo de famille avec le chien pour dire que on à nouveaux membre  dans la famille_

_kenichi : cool idée  neechan nichan tu doit donner un nom à ton chien pour lui faire officiel_

_moi  regarde mon chiot : est ce c'est une fille ou un garçon_

_maman: normalement c'est une fille_

_papa : 3 mois   descende de chien intelligente  amicale obéissante à cet age ça aime jouer  mais elle sera aussi de fidèle_

_moi câliner ma nouvelle partenaire je sourit vrai   : tu  va ta appeler Harmony Edogawa_

_le chiot me lécher balancer sa queue joyeusement  : waf waf_

_papa : trés beau nom pour un chien mon fils_

_kenichi : nichan  ce weekend on va lui construire une belle maison  pour harmony_

_kanako : moi je vais lui faire un trés beau_ _collier_

_moi aligata nichan neechan aligata otossa aligata okassa viens harmony o va en mission p_

_papa : quel genre de mission tu parle_

_moi  montre mon paquet de journal  à vendre : celui ci otossa j'ai à vendre le journal pour l'école  j''ai vu on à des nouveaux voisin  l'argent récolte va servir pour le materiel pour faire les journaux  de l'école  j'ai une vingtaine de journaux à vendre à tout ceux qui veut acheter  moi je vais vendre à ran_

_kanako: tu sais que heiji viens  à la maison  il à dit  qu'il à te parler nichan_

_moi  heureux de la nouvelle : super  cool heiji viens   je vais faire vite   je veut lui vendre le journal    viens harmony on y va  je suis sorti_

_maman : il est agité lui  mais revoir son sourire c'est la meilleure nouvelle_

_kenichi : neechan tu était obligé de lui parler de heiji_

_kanako : ben quoi c'est son meilleur ami tu serais pas jaloux par hasard_

_kenichi se la joue séducteur  : nani jaloux dans tes rêves de toute façon je suis attendu avec kaito on va  à la patinoire   je compte bien me trouver une petite amie   ce sir ce qui est cool j'ai pas envier nichan d'etre petit   tu vois sur ceux neechan amuse toi bien avec heiji et nichan  disparu à kaito_

_kanako regarde en l'air  : quel prétentieux nichan  ben moi aussi je suis attendu  j'ai invitation  avec chibana à un anniversaire ce soir on va faire dans une  nouvelle boite de nuit   il y aura des beaux garçon  c’est interdit aux mineur  otossa okassa  tchao je vais rejoindre chibana  embrasser la jue des parent_

_maman : fais attention ma chéri_

_papa : surtout avec les garçons  n'accepte rien_

_kanako : je le sais otossa  ne vous inquiéter pas je serais prudente si nuisance nous nuis pur empêcher de faire la fête  va se prendre coup d'art martiaux par moi et chibana  elle s'en va_

_maman  chatouille haruko :les jeune de sortie restes que nous 3_

_papa  rougi  en jouant des cheveux de maman:que dirais tu on laisse les petits avec baby setter on va aussi faire un diner au meilleur restaurant rien que toi et moi de ce bel clair de lune qui s'annonce_

_maman rougi :  excellente idée mon yusako  ça fais  bien longtemps n pas fais une belle soiré en romantique_

_moi qui allait revenir  chercher quelque chose  entendu rougi p ça  gin c'est pas cool tout le monde à droit une soiré en amoureux va recherche de petite amis et moi je dois être petit me faire  garder comme un enfant  c'est vraiment pas juste   ben je vais pas non plus dire mais mes parents mérite de passer ensemble du temps_

_heiji sonner  avec kazuha et sa hairina : ding dong_

_moi j'ai ouvert : konichiwa heiji nichan  kazuha neechan ohayo hairina   san_

_hairina ma embrasser la joue : ohayo Conan kun konichiwa tante yuki oncle yusako coucou haruko_

_kazuha et heiji :konichiwa Conan kun  konichiwa ojissan_

_maman : konbawa les jeunes hairina chan_

_papa :dom les jeunes hairina chan vous êtes arriver tôt_

_heiji : c'est aprce que n à pris l'avion  après nos cours comme neechan sa maîtresse malade elle n'avais pas écale  aujourdhui on juste  foncer à l’aéroport_

_kazuha: moi je vais rejoindre les filles on va se faire une soiré pyjama chez sonoko entre fille  juste de passage pur vous saluer tante yuki  oncle yusako  et toi Conan kun comment tu va_

_moi : genki  kazuha neechan_

_hairina :moi je suis inviter chez ayumi chan   Conan kun tu va pas chez ayumi ce soir_

_moi p quel weekend tout le monde à déjà un programme en dirais je suis le seul à pas avoir de programme   ce soir ben je profiterai d'etre tranquille  enfin presque :  non je ne suis pas prévu demo miyana est inviter    tout comme aimi chan miwa chinako chan   est inviter_

_hairina: cool je vais rencontrer la nouvelle du club  juste les filles du club on va bien s'amuser alors_

_moi p les filles font soiré pyjama les grands vont en_ _fête ou en rendez vous pour moi quel genre de soiré m'attend  je fais mn mignon petit garçon : kazuha neechan heiji nichan vous voulez bien m'acheter un journal  de l'école c'est pour l’écale  si vous plait j_

_hairina : je peut acheter aussi Conan kun_

_moi : oui tout le monde peut acheter   hairina san_

_heiji ma donner un billet p : je vais prendre un  journal Conan kun_

_kazuha :aussi acheter le journal :moi aussi Conan kun   je vais t'acheter un  journal_

_moi je donner un journal à chacun  des invités  en rendant la monnaie  : aligata hairina  san aligata kazuha neechan aligata  heiji nichan_ _kazuha neechan tu retrouve ran neechan ou_

_kazuha :je dis retrouver ran à l'agence   Conan kun_

_moi : cool je dois aller voir ran neechan   heiji nichan tu veut bien venir avec moi_

_heiji : ok   on dépose d'abord neechan chez ton amie conan kun_

_m_ _oi  : tante yuki je peut emmener haruko avec nous  je veut passer chez les  autres oncle tante pour leur proposer  d’acheter un journal_

_maman : tu  es sur de vouloir vendre ce soir ça peut attendre demain_

_moi : je suis sur tante yuki comme ça demain je peut aller à la fête avec ran neechan  dimanche  je vais aller voir le film de capitaine dan  ça sort au cinéma cette semaine  avec le club on va aussi chercher d'autre article pour le journal  plus vite je finis  de vendre le journal plus vite je peut aller au Macdonald avec heiji nichan  et nomoaki  il viens tout à l'heure   dormir à la maison_

_maman joue dans mes cheveux : je vois tu as deja fais ton programme mon grand  alors c'est d'accord tu peut aller à ton programme mais tu reste sage surveille bien haruko_

_moi  je fais mon mignon : hai tante yuki  aligata tante yuki_

_maman  me donne de l'argent :j’oubliais je  te paye le journal  que tu ma vendu et aussi celui de  yusako de keni et  kana_

_moi  p j'ai  du succès aujourd’hui comme vendeur aligata tante yuki_

_papa : heiji tu dois t'assurer il est pas jouer cascadeur ce petit garçon energie_

_heiji : hai yusako ojissan je veillerai bien sur lui et haruko chan_

_on sonne  à l’entré_ _maman à ouvert  konbawa nomoaki_

_nomoaki rentrer : konbawa  tante yuki  oncle yusako  hairina san cousin kazuha neechan heiji nichan_

_h+k+h : konbawa nomoaki kun_

_papa : konbawa mon neveu tu es tout seul ou sont les autre_

_nomoaki : hai oncle yusako je suis tout seul jii ma déposer  il à déposer akio chez son meilleur ami il va visiter une autre vile avec eux  taichio est avec sa petite amie  kaito nichan est encore à son travail chibana neechan est parti avec kanako neechan  je suis content de venir dormir avec Conan ici on va s'amuser  Conan on va  jouer à quoi ce soir_

_moi  p en gros je vais faire baby setter pour lui  je donne à nomoaki son journal  : cousin tu veut m'aider à vendre le journal de l'école_

_nomoaki  : chouette je veut t'aider cousin  j'adore vendre des chose_

_moi p ben tant mieux on finira plus vite  alors :OK on va d'abord voir ran neechan  ensuite on ira trouver des client_

_nomoaki : OK cousin_

_maman  :nono va d'abord t'installer tes affaires   Conan tu va aussi  te couvrir  avec des vetement secs pour vous tenir au chaud_

_n+m: hai tante  yuki_

_plus tard  j'ai vendu mes journaux  avec l'aide de nomoaki à ran même une cliente de oncle moury  au café poirot  à mes cousins et cousines oncle tante  finis la soiré avec heiji haruko nomoaki pendant mes amis  ma fratrie s'amuse à draguer à des fêtes mes parent à profiter de la soirée en amoureux  moi j ai jouer ont une pizza des frites tarte au pommes  et ont c est amuser entre garçon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. week end à osaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan sa fratrie ses cousins et son club sont invité à osaka à passer le weekend invité par l'ami de dakuro qui la invité à un tournage heiji sa petite soeur kazuha qui est deja à osaka se joint à eux demo conan lui er mauvais situation si surtout que ce dernier tombe malade pendant le weekend Conan fallu il soit kidnappé par un ennemie de moury qui veut se venger de moury

_chapitre 18_

_quel que jours sont passés depuis le week end   ou j’ai vendu le premier journal de mon école passer le vendredi soir avec heiji haruko  nomoaki   depuis je suis retour presque à la normal sur la voix de guérison avec mon pied j'ai commencer la rééducation je su retourner chez ran vivre mais depuis quelque jour j'ai une impession d'etre observer ville d’Osaka invité par un ami de dakuro sensei qui veut nous faire visiter  son tournage avec  heiji kazuha ma  fratri les ados le club  mais le samedi je suis tomber malade mais la personne qui me surveille attendu une occasion de me kidnappé persuader je suis le fils de moury kogoro il veut  se venger de nouveaux j'ai faillit mourir  grâce à harmonie mon chien il m'on retrouver heureusement j'ai emmener harmonie avec moi_

* * *

_samedi matin auberge de  osaka 8 h 27_

_harmonie_ _mon chien et moi joue va chercher : waf waf_

_moi je lance la balle  le plus loin : va chercher Harmonie  itai bon sang  faite attention  avec vos boule de neige  les amis_

_les a.d.j : gomen  conan kun_

_genta : hé conan kun pourquoi tu joue pas avec nous_

_moi j’enlève la neige reçu sur moi  je me sent observe p encore ce sentiment  ou je suis parano: gent a kun je ne peut pas courir comme toi je te signale_

_ayumi : tu va bien conan kun tu as mal_

_moi: genki ayumi chan_

_Kuyoshi Takeda c'est  l'ami de dakuro sensei  celui qui m'avais parler de son ami qui veut faire un film detective et son équipe est celui qui ma invité à voir son travail il veut surtout me recruter je ne c'est pas pourquoi c'est denier temps  je suis demander pour plein de  tounage de film detective espion aventure_

_kuyoshi : konichiwa les a.d.j_

_nous: konichiwa Kuyoshi ojissan_

_Kuyoshi : Conan kun  ton club est il au complet  nous allons au studio ou sont vos jeune accompagnateur_

_Conan : oui nous somme tous la Kuyoshi san demo kazuha neechan hanako neechan on dit elle prépare le goûter et le repas  pour nous_

_Heiji et Kenichi  avec la boite de gouter et glacière : Kuyoshi san  votre femme à dit  de pas l'attendre elle va nous reoindre avec kazuha et kanako san_

_Kuyoshi p qu'est qu'elle fabrique encore : dans ce cas  les jeunes et les a.d.j prof allons au bus qui mène au studio les femme nous retrouveront plus tard  Conan kun fais attention avec tes bequille le terran est glissant quand  a neiger_

_Moi  p  je ne serait pas mécontent de m'en débarrasser enfin  finir aussi la rééducation : hai Kuyoshi san hé lâcher moi nje veut descendre Kenichi nichan je me retrouve sur le dos de mn casse pied de nichan_

_Kenichi ma mis sur son dos :  pour ta sécurité tu reste avec moi j'a promis Ran chan de pas te quitté des yeux mr casse cou comme la dernière fois p surtout à okassa de te ramenée en bon état cette fois sans te forcé nichan moi p uso ça sent l'avertissement dotossa  il ta menacer doubler punition si je fais cascade vu il t'ai dit tu es reponsabe de moi p k Kenichi t n'a qu'essayer de m'attirer de probleme avec le vieux tu demerde avec ran et n° 13 qui c'est ce qu'il font à avec sera chan et sonoko chan eisuke kun  moi p ça va je plaisante je ferais rien de dangereux déjà otossa ma averti il me prendre mon enquête si je recommence encore action dangereuse déjà je me retrouve privé d'argent et de télé j,ai pas envie augmentation de punition_

_Moi je rougi sur le dos de Kenichi en m'accrochant a son cou je regarde les a.d. j mechant : le premier qui se moque de moi ou  me traitant de bébé sera de corvé pour tout le club  jusqu'a ma guerison_

_Moi je dit vive les 3 semaines qui me reste à finir pour j'obtiens liberté de fichu béquilles je  suis déjà ravi d'avoir commencer rééducation bien que j'ai toujours paquet d'interdiction je préfère marché en béquille me demerder tout seul que de me senti dépendant des grand et des adultes mais de temps en temps je veut pas les utilisé pour me débrouiller comme pour la salles de bain et  toilette c'est pas pratique et c'est encombrant du coup  je boîte quand je n'utilise pas mes béquilles c'est difficile de me déplacé sans mais si je prend appuis sur un mur ou une rampe comme à l'hôpital qui ser de  rééducation demo je.eut dire autre inconvénients quand tu déplace en béquille u dépendant des adultes et grand je ne peut pas être rapide et si je me retrouve en mauvais situation c'est vraiment pas arrangeable d'être petit blessé et indépendant des adultes ce genre de situation dangereuse n'est pas du tout cool je dit ça parce que je viens des faire kidnappé voilà comme ce genre de situation  je déteste me retrouveren plus d'être malade_

_Sur un tournage dans le bâtiment ou il y a le studio de plateau de tournage de serie film mystere ou Kuyoshi san nous fait visiter j'étais rendu au toillette  urgence_

_Moi je me sent assez vertige  la vue troubler j'ai terribles mal de gorge et Tête je me suis arrêté derrière les autres pendant la visite : aimi san c'est quoi ton  problème tu censé jouer jeu_

_Aimi qui marche devant moi mode méfiance et pas très interrese de la visite me rejoint touché mon front : pas si je suis filmé tu l'ignore mais beaucoup de nos membres save se faire infiltrations dans tout les métiers pour travail d'intérieur si je suis filmé un peut me reconnaissance ceci dit Edogawa kun tu va sûrement me dire tu va bien mais je te signale tu fais de la à fièvre ça et le fait tu ne mange pas me laisse penser que tu as mal a la gorge  nombre de fois tu passe ta main dans tes cheveux tu as signe d'avoir pris froid tu as besoin de repos vu ton manque d'énergie en ce moment u as pas d ou santé de continuer visiter dois le dire au prof et à ta  fratrie maintenant_

_Moi le dégage de sa main : passe je vais bien  aimi san je dois  juste m'habituer marcher sans mes béquilles  deux mois je vis avec une blessure qui m'empêche de marcher  plutôt de me dire inquiéter ma familles tu as pas une autre idée pour moi_

_Aimi me regarde puis regard derrière moi : OK je veut bien t'aider après la visite je peut te donné un médicament pour stabiliser ta température en attendant je te conseille de passer  de l'eau sur toi pour faire descendre ta fièvre  sans trainer de préfence maintenant_

_Moi je soupire  en rentrant dans les toilette homme :pff d'accord rejoint les autres je vous rejoint aimi  san pas un mot pour inquiète ma famille j'aimerais te faire confiance_

_Aimi retouner  avec les autre: dire je dois travailler avec un baka de mule pour détruire les m.i.b je me demande  comment silver bullet compte les détruire avec mauvais santé neechan  ben je n'es pas vraiment choix de lui faire confiance et de veiller à sa santé de ce baka de mule neechan quelle mission difficile je dois faire_

_Moi qui écouter derrière la porte je me chuchote en repensant à la mort de akemi san  bondi à la cabine vomir  : akemi san je déteste faire ce genre de promesse mais je la tiendrait quoi qu'il arrive même blessé et malade je protégerai ta soeur contre eux_

_Après avoir vider mes triple aux toillette je me suis rincer le visage plursieur fois mouiller la tete sous ma casquette spirit mon mouchoir vert d'eau puis parfumer pour enlevé l'odeur de vomis  pour retrouver avec l'aide de mes lunettes radar  les autres en prenant appuis sur le mur devant les toilettes quand tout à coups  je suis tenu appuyer u un torse adulte avant de pouvoir réagir un mouchoir sur mon nez pendant  1 min j'ai  été forcer respirer du chloroforme aussitôt mis ko puis retour dans les toilletes j'ai été fouillé et  mis dans un sac de sport puis il c'est barré avec moi dans le sac  dans une fourgonnette au moment il se casse on remarquer ma disparition_

_Aprés la visite  du studio dans la loge de  Kuyoshi san_

_Kuyoshi : les a.d j que penser vous  ça  vous à plus de visiter_

_Les a.d.j: hai Kuyoshi ojisan_

_Genta :Kuyoshi san  c'est pourquoi le buffet_

_Les a.d.j: genta kun_

_Kuyoshi: oh le buffet c'est pour vous mes invités qui viens voir le tournage j'ai demander  à mon assistant de toujours préparer un buffet  je dois dire je suis souvent avec des visiteurs  vous pouvez vous servir les a.d.j et leur accompagnateur  dans un moment nous irons voir ou sont les acteurs du film Conan  kun tu en pense quoi_

_Ayumi sert dans le buffet regarde autour : ale Conan kun n'est pas la_

_Miwa : il était la tout à l'heure même il était derrière le prof_

_Hairuna: même aimi chan était avec lui_

_Prof : aimi tu sais ou est Conan kun_

_Aimi :il ma dit il va  au toilette_

_Kenichi : tu la pas attendu_

_Aimi: il ma dit de pas l'attendre il nous retrouve_

_Michio :  tout à l'heure il vais l'air fatigué je lui demander si veut je l'aide il ma dit ça va_

_Miyana : peut être il à été s'assoir  il nous attend comme il est fatigué veut pas nous retardé pendant la visite cousin n'aime pas on laisse une activités pour lui_

_kenichi: il est si têtu je  lui avais dit de prendre les bequilles_

_Kuyoshi: akiyo kun va voir ou se trouve Conan kun et rejoint nous  sur le tournage  rassemble les acteurs nous allons commencé la prochaine scène_

_Akiyo l'assistant de Kuyoshi san: hai Kuyoshi sensei il sort_

_Kuyoshi : mina je vous emmené au studio ou va tournée la prochaine scène de mon films je vous presenterais les acteurs et l'équipe Conan kun nous rejoindra avec mon assistant_

_Ayumi : Kuyoshi ojissan  je peut prendre une assiette du buffet pour Conan kun s_

_Kuyoshi : oui bien sur Ayumi chan c'est une très bonne idées ça fera plaisir à Conan kun ça va l'aider prendre des forces vous pouvez tous prendre une assiette du buffet_

_Sur le plateau de la scène_

_Shuni un acteur : Sacho qui sont ces personnes avec vous_

_Kuyoshi : shuni kun mina voici les aventurier détective junior qui fait parti du club de Conan kun le petit fan de mystère et egnime de qu'il sera la avec Akiyo kun je vous laisse vous présenté puis commence le tournage montrons aux enfants comme vous être des professionnels de mystère dans le cinema que nous somme  tous en place_

_L'équipe de Kuyoshi : hai sacho_

_Akiyo venu essoufflé avec mon portable et mon badge: kuyoshi sensei_

_Kuyoshi : Akiyo kun je t'es déjà dit de pas courir tu risque de te blessé_

_Akiyo : gomen nasai Kuyoshi sensei je crois c'est important_

_Kuyoshi: qu'il y à t il Akiyo kun et ou est Conan kun_

_Akiyo : c'est Conan kun il n'est nul part j'ai chercher dans tout le bâtiment même la sécurité m'aider à le chercher_

_Heiji Kenichi Kuyoshi  prof : nani Conan kun n'est pas dans le bâtiment_

_Kenichi  pris son portable pour m'appelr : je vais l'appeller lui demander ou il est_

_Mon portable sonnée dans la main de Akiyo san: tint ling tint_

_Noriaki : ale c'est la sonnerie de Conan_

_Akio: ça sonne sur Akiyo san_

_Kenichi raccroche  essayé une deuxième fois : ho ho_

_Akiyo regard le téléphone : ce portable perdu  semble à appartenant Conan kun_

_Heiji: Akiyo  san ou avez vous trouvé ce portable_

_Akiyo : dans les toilettes  dans une cabine prêt de la poubelle_

_Misturiko : j'ai compris Conan kun s du le perdre quand il à été au toilette il dois le cherché partout_

_Miwa : demo c'est bizarre il soit pas dans le bâtiment_

_Chinako: je dit normalement on va cherche un objet perdu au dernier endroit on s passé c'est même lui qui nous la dit_

_Nomoaki : demo si tu trouve pas au dernier endroits tu dois revenir sur tes pas_

_Misturiko : hors il avais son portable sur lui quand on a quitter chez Kuyoshi ojisan_

_Ayumi me bipe : en à que le biper pour lui dire on à trouver son portable_

_Aimi : vous les amis sauf Ayumi chan éteindre votre badge pour que on peut rét perer son badge_

_Les autres éteint leur badge : hai_

_Ayumi me BIP: ici Ayumi appel Conan kun_

_Mon badge BIP : BIP BIP BIP_

_Akiyo sorti le badge : serait à conan kun_

_Kenichi p uso c'est mauvais : Akiyo san ou avez pris le badge de Conan kun_

_Akiyo : euh c'était en sous  du lavabo des toilettes ou j'ai trouver le portable_

_Kenichi : je vais droit au ennui moi_

_Kuyoshi : aurait t'il un probleme Kenichi kun  avec Conan kun_

_Kenichi : pas un mais deux Conan kun n'est pas censé se séparer de son badge  et encore moins de son portable au est équipes de GPS  que sans son portable ou avons un gros problèmes de le retrouver_

_Heiji : autres problèmes Conan kun connaît pas beaucoup Osaka il viens de Tokyo_

_Nayuka  maquilleuse pro: sacho serait t il possible on est kidnappé Conan kun quelqun lui enlevé son pon portable et sason badge_

_Heiji et Kenichi se sont mis courrir emmenant Akiyo  : Akiyo san venez avec nous_

_Kenichi : prof surveiller les a.d.j faut pas nous perdre un autre a.d.j pendant ce temps  nous allons  chercher Conan kun_

_Le prof : d'accord_

_Kuyoshi regarde sa montre : prof  les a.d.j  et vous l'équipe allons la salle audio  visuel  nous  allons mettre un épisode en attendant des nouvelles de conan kun_

_L'équipe : hai Sacho_

_Dans les toilette  Akiyo heiji Kenichi_

_Akiyo regardé : que cherché vous heiji kun Kenichi kun_

_Heiji : des indices pour trouver Conan kun_

_Kenichi  trouver mes affaires dans la poubelle : so  j'aime pas ça il à tout les affaires de Conan dans cette poubelle_

_Akiyo: ce qui signifie Conan kun est vraiment_

_Heiji  analyse les papier distance : du chloroforme il a été endormie et fouiller puis kidnappé autrement dit sans moyen de localisation on est obligé d'attendre leur appel pour  retrouver Conan kun kenichi sous somme obligé de prévenir la police_

_Kenichi p so je vais me faire démonter moi  par mon père : j'ai pas choix de tout façon je dois prévenir neechan  on doit aussi s'assuré on ne perd pas un autre kids des a.d.j  Akiyo san retrouvons votre patron_

_Heiji : allé y sans moi je préviens  otaki san de me retrouver ici_

_Kenichi : ok heiji kun_

_Dans la salle audio vidéo tout le monde Kuyoshi son équipes le prof Kenichi  mon club réuni les femme sont arrivée la police prévenue_

_Kuyoshi à l'entrée près de la porte avec le prof pendant les autres regard le film : Akiyo kun quel sont les nouvelles de conan kun_

_Akiyo : Kuyoshi sensei Conan kun à été kidnappé_

_Kenichi : prof il endormi Conan kun au chloroforme et fouillé il lui on enlevé tout ses affaires tout qui etait dans ses poches il à plus rien_

_Prof : bon sang déjà qu'il soit blessé incapable de marcher au peut bien vouloir kidnappé Conan kun_

_Kazuha kanako et l'épouse de Kuyoshi : on kidnappé Conan kun_

_Kanako : nichan tu était censé le surveiller de près_

_Kenichi : je le sais  ça va ne me fais pas la morale quelqun semble le surveillance il que n luia séparation de  tout moyen de  localisation et tout ses affaires quand il c'est rendu au toillette endormie pour le kidnappé l'ennui c'est moi qui à ses médicaments si on lui donne pas la morphine il aura mal déjà il est impossible pour lui de marché trop longtemps sans ses béquilles_

_Kanako  regarde sa montre : je lui donné ces médicaments  à 7 h juste après son  réveil  certains des médicaments zsnt tout les 6 h la morphine surtout il est 10 h 45_

_Aimi : - 3 h_

_Prof : aimi tu n'es pas à l'intérieur_

_La femme de Kuyoshi v: quoi qu'il en soit i seraient lus prudent d'attendre la police  de leur expliquer la situation_

_Kazuha : je vais demander au otossa de venir nous aider_

_Kenichi : heiji s'en occupe déjà il les appelé_

_Kuyoshi: attendons la police  dans la salle audio Akiyo kun apporte nous des boissons et chocolat pour les enfants quand les e policiers arrive emmené les ici_

_Akiyo : hai kuyoshi sensei il cours exécuter_

_Kuyoshi: Akiyo kun ne sois pa si casse cou_

_Akiyo crie au loin : hai Kuyoshi sensei_

_Kuyoshi : bon sang d'où tient fil tout cet énergie_

_La femme de Kuyoshi : il est jeune c'est normal qu'il soit énergie chéri_

_Kuyoshi : jeune et dangereux surtout Mlles aimi chan kazuha chan knako chan fumisa prof Kenichi kun rentrons dans la salle d'audio en attendant la police allons visionner un épisode_

_Plus tard la police d'Osaka  arrivée heizo otaki  3 autre policiers les scientifiques_

_Akiyo accueille les policiers : keiji  dessus Akiyo  Horashy l'assistant de Kuyoshi sensei je suso chargé de vous conduire  Kuyoshi sensei_

_Heizo : dessus hattory  prefet de police voici mes hommes yuki  kun otaki kun fazuma chan et kojiwa kun  les scientifique nous vons été informé de kidnapping  pouvez vous nous emmené d'abord sur le lieu horashy kun_

_Akiyo : hai suivez moi  hattory keibeur_

_Dans les toilettes hommes heizo ses hommes heiji_

_Otaki  keiji : heiji kun  que c'est il passe_

_Heiji  sur son portable regardé la voix vu son père  p chier otossa  est venu : otaki san fazuma san yuki san kojiwa san c'est un des a.d.j qui est kidnappé quand il c'est rendu dans les toillette_

_Heizo : heiji que veut tu dire un des a.d.j qui est kinappé  serais ce ta soeur  tu perdu_

_Yuki keiji: c'est quoi adj heiji kun_

_Heiji: neechan  va  bien otossa  les a.d.j c'est un club de groupe d'enfant qui s'apelle aventurier detective junior  yuki sandem c'est un enfant fragile physique qui à été enlevé il y a de ça environ 30 min_

_Fazuma : qui est l'enfant enlevé heiji kun_

_Heiji ont un sachet de mes affaires  un autre portable un autre badge et un mouchoir jetable de chloroforme :  c'est Conan Edogawa kun 6 qui  c'est rendu au toillette il n'est pas sorti tout seul il à été chloroformer dépouillé de ses affaires la majorité des ses affaires n été trouver à la poubelle  aucun moyen de joindre ni portables ni badge et le reste sont sur lui  de plus Conan kun est pas capable de se défendre ni déplacer vite sans ses béquille il ne peut aller loin  otossa Conan kun est sous medicament  dans - 3 h la morphine contre douleur ne lui est pas donne il souffrira de sa jambe  sans oublier les antibiotique il ne doit pas manquer il  est sans ses béquilles_

_Heizo: kojiwa kun fazuma chan déclencher l'alerte enlèvement de mineurs de - 15 d'urgence placer des yuki kun otaki kun avec moi nous allons parler  barrage et contrôle routier prévenez les gares et l'aéroport ainsi que le poste de  Tokyo que nous allons avoir coopération sur l'enlèvement de Conan kun interroger tout le monde  vérifier la surveillance_

_Les keiji subordonnés obéisse : hai hattory keibeur_

_Heizo : heiji ou se trouve le reste des a.d.j_

_Heiji: avec le prof et Kenichi Kuyoshi san_

_Akiyo: dans la salle d'audio video il regarde une retroprojection en vous attendant hattory keibeur_

_Heizo : heiji vien avec nous les scientifique passer moi ces toillettes au peigne fin  trouver des indices  lié à l'enlevément de Conan Edogawa   kun_

_Dans la salle d'audio_

_Kenichi reçu un SMS de heiji: la police est la neechan_

_Kanako : j'espère il va bien on va se faire pouir par otossa surtout toi nichan_

_Kenichi : il ne saura rien parce quena va trouvé nichan nous même avant de retourner à Tokyo_

_Kanako : nicha non je t'interdit de faire ça c'est trop dangereux_

_Kenichi : je m'en contre fiche je laisserai pas conan avec inconnu tu imagine c'est Pédobear ou un tueur  sans oublier les m.i.b qui pourrait le vouloir sa peau_

_Aimi : rajouter ennemi a lui de l'un d'entre eux de votre entourage sans oublier sa curiosité est aussi problèmes_

_Kanako : sona en gros  c'est chercher une aiguilles dans une  botte de foin  parois nombreux ennemi ce qui fait on est obligé d'attendre un appel et des indices pour le trouver demo on peut essayer avec de trouver sa chaine_

_Kenichi: nichan n'a pas chaine il ma dit l'autre jour ojissan lui as cassé quand il à du faire a un voleur dans une bijouterie il ma dit il à donne à le prof qui devais reparer sa chaîne_

_Agasa : quel chaine tu parle Kenichi kun_

_Kenichi  : le médaillon de protection okassa lui offert  quand on était petit_

_Kanako: même otossa lui à fais mettre un émetteur dessus que c'est même interdit de s'en separer_

_Agasa : demo il ma rien demander de réparé  en dehors de ces gadgets mais il ma demandé de faire pour harmonie une médaille_

_Kenichi :  lui je vais l'abattre de mentir_

_Aimi: prof lors du changement avais fil sur lui son médaillon_

_Agasa : je ne sais pas  j'avais même oublier ce médaillon_

_Kanako :aimi chan pourquoi tu demande ça_

_Aimi : parce que c'est possible ce moments il on fouiller pris tout les objet de valeur  et vendable   téléphone  avant il on disparition_

_Agasa : maintenant tu le dit quand je lui parler il ma dit il trouvais plus son deuxième téléphone il ma dit il s'en servi pour prendre des photos durant l'enquête_

_Kenichi: l'autre téléphone il avait sur lui_

_Agasa : je ne sais pas il m'a dit un des deux téléphone il s'en servit pendant la première enquête que il ne le trouve plus  il la chercher partout lendemain il ma demander de lui acheté deux nouveau en plus de l'ordinateur_

_Kanako: donc il aurait pu lui prendre sa chaîne aussi  si c'est eux qui on pris son portable_

_Kenichi : bon  sang impossible de retrouver Conan  maintenant sans aucun moyen de localisation_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Conan est kidnappé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan est kidnappé dans la régions d'Osaka par un ennemis de moury police de Tokyo et Osaka vont travaillé ensemble les Kudou les moury en attente de signe du kidnappeurs  
> Plusieurs partie

_**Chapitre 19 parti 1** _

_dans la salle audio la police rejoint le a.d.j Kuyoshi son équipe les ados le prof  avec heiji_

_Kuyoshi vu les policiers entré  : Davy kun met sur pause_

_Davy : hai  Sacho_

_Heizo : qui sont ces personnage heiji_

_Heiji: en haut  a gauche prêt de la portes c'est Kuyoshi  san il  est l'ojissan réalisateur chef parfois acteur  dans les série de mystère est celui du fond c'est lui qui invite les a.d. j voir le tournage de son film avec  kazuha et le sa.d.j c'est  sa femme fumisa san les autre je ne connais pas il sont dans l'équipe du tournage Kuyoshi san_

_Kuyoshi descendu  rejoindre la police donner une carte  : konichiwa keiji dessus Kuyoshi Takeda  le réalisateur chef okaeri dans mon  studio de production de film mystère aventure  et policier  mon équipe d tournage et ainsi que les invités  c'est moi qui vous fais appelée car  un de mes petits invité du club aventurier détective junior à disparu alors qu'il sais rendu aux toilette durant la visite_

_Heizo :  konichiwa dessus heizo hattory  voici mes hommes yuki kun et kojowa kun Takeda kun  vous avez bien fait de nous prévenir  es hommes et moi même va prendre vote témoignage a tous  qui sont les responsable de cet enfant et de son club_

_Agasa: je suis Hiroshi Agasa  le  responsable du club  des a.d .j   je les accompagne dans leur activités pour leur parents_

_Yuki keiji : agasa san avez vous une photos de l'enfant_

_Agasa : je pense que oui les enfants en fait des photos depuis on à quitté Tokyo  hier_

_Kojiwa : possible une photos de l'enfant seul nous sera utile  agasa san_

_Kanako :  j'ai une photo de Conan kun je l'es pris hier  je peut vous la donné keiji san_

_Heizo : bien  je vais demander a tout le monde de donner son identité âge métier liens avec l'enfant  agasa san donner  à mes comme tout les  renseignements sur Conan kun ainsi que la photo de Conan kun_

_Agasa : hai  hattory keiji_

_Kojiwa  : Takeda san avez vous un endroit pour  vous interrogé un  après l'autre_

_La femme  de Kuyoshi san : prenez la salle de réunion c'est libre_

_Heizo : nous allons  donc prendre la salle de réunion les enfants  nous allons vous parler en premier avec agasa san_

_La salle de réunion de l'entreprise Takeda police d'Osaka  les a.d.j et agasa_

_Heizo  : agasa san quand avez vous vu remarquer Conan kun   à disparu_

_ma fratrie avec heiji écoute par micro et badge_

_Agasa : nous étions dans la loge   de Takeda kun  on lui donnait notre avis sur la visite  quand on remarquer Conan n'est pas la  aimi sous à dit il va au toilettes_

_Kojiwa : qui est aimi_

_Ayumi et les autre désigner aimi : c'est elle aimi chan la fille du prof_

_Yuki keiji: aimi han  tu peut nous donné ton identité ton âge_

_Aimi timide :dessus  aimi  agasa 7  yuki keiji_

_Yuki : aimi han  que ta dit Conan kun avant d'aller au toilette_

_Aimi : il va au toillette   de dire au prof si il demande qu' il est au toillette  va nous rejoindre_

_Kojiwa : agasa san comment est habillé Conan kun aujourd'hui_

_Nomoaki:  Conan kun a un pantalon bleu marine et un polo  vert et jaune bleu   il à un pull bleu_

_Misturiko : il porte aussi des chaussettes jaune avec ses baskets_ _rouge et blanc  le blouson du club avec sa casquette préféré de Tokyo spirit_

_Heizo : comment vous appelé les garçons_

_Nomoaki: moi c'est Nomoaki  Kuroba 6  Conan c'est mon cousin_

_Misturiko : moi c'est MisturikoTsubaraya  7  Conan c'est mon meilleur ami_

_Yuki : nomoaki kun et Misturiko kun commente vous prouvez  être aussi précis_

_Nomoaki :  Conan Misturiko kun et moi on dort dans la même chambre nichan genta kun  mon cousin michio dort dans la même chambre_

_Kojiwa : nomoaki combien de cousin qui son venu avec toi_

_Michio :  nous somme 5 cousins et 2 cousine  avec conan_

_Heizo : qui sont les cousin(e)s de Conan kun_

_Miyana : moi je  suis Miyana Fujimine 6 la cousine de conan_

_Akio : moi c'est Akio Kuroba 8  le cousin de Conan le grand frère de Nomoaki_

_Michio: moi c'est Michio Fujimine  9 le grand frère de miyana et cousin de conan  demo il y aussi notre grande cousine Kanako neechan   et Kenichi nichan comme cousin_

_Yuki keiji: ça  en fais des cousin(e)s  à Conan kun vous les fille comment vous appelé_

_Ayumi : Ayumi s'appelle Ayumi yoshida 6  Conan kun est  un des mon meilleur ami_

_Chinako : moi c'est Chinako Chiba 7_

_Miwa : dessus Miwa Takagi 7_

_Genta : moi c'est Capitaine Genta  Kojima 7_

_Heizo : bien qui d'autres à parler à Conan kun avant il aille au toillette_

_Michio: moi je lui demander si il va bien  il veut  je l'aide_

_Kojiwa : pourquoi tu lui à demander si il va bien michio kun_

_Michio: mon cousin il à des  béquilles il à pas le droit de fatigué comme   voulait pas marcher avec ses béquilles il dit c'est entraînement  pour récupérer son pied  plus vite Kenichi nichan lu à dit pas trop longtemps demoje le regardait avais l'air fatigué c'est pourquoi je lui demander si il va bien_

_Yuki keiji : Conan kun ta répondu quoi quand tu lui à demander michio  kun_

_Michio : genki cousin je dois m'habitué  marcher avec mes  2 pieds  ne t'inquiète pas  ça ira_

_Kojiwa: comment Conan kun c'est blessé  au pied_

_Ayumi :  au  camping  avec le prof_

_Nomoaki: on à été chercher du bois il à marché sur un piège pour me sauver_

_Heizo : agasa san vous emmené camper des enfants à des endroits dangereux_

_Agasa: n on était aller sur un terrains de camping autorisé c'est des campeurs qui avais un projet  criminel a préparer pour un gros coup qui cherchait un endroit tranquille avais placé des pièges  pour les animaux  ne viens pas les dérangés  que le piège était pas prévu pour les humains il ignorait c'est dangereux pour l'homme  c'est un accident du hasard qui blessé Conan kun  la police a fais  enlevé tout les pièges qui on installé_

_Yuki : quand est et ou Conan kun c'est fais piégé depuis combien de temps est il blessé agasa san_

_Kenichi p l'histoire du piège interesse beaucoup  de gens_

_Agasa : nous étions à gunna pour fêter la nouvelle année  un de mes amis et moi avait prévue une surprise pour les enfants  peu après avoir monter notre camps sur le terrain du camping_

_Kojiwa : demo agasa san nus somme presque en avril comment ce fais soit  conan kun ne soit pas guéri_

_Agasa : la blessure de Conan kun était très profond  que il prenait plus de temps pour guérir  il à du se faire opérer après quand sensei remarquer que son pied était entrain de s'infecter   mais maintenant depuis  environ 2  semaines il à commencer la rééducation_

_Yuki : avez vous montré la blessure de conan kun  à un sensei le jour. c'est fait piège_

_Agasa : oui il à été à l'hôpital de gunna avec l'ambulance puis sous somme rentrer au camp_

_Kojiwa : comment se fait t 'il Conan kun n'a pas été opérer tout de suite ce jour la  pourquoi n'etes vous pas reste à lhoital avec lui agasa san_

_Agasa: Conan kun est de groupe rare l'hôpital n'avait pas de groupe de son sang  pour l'opéré mais sensei lui donné des médicaments et ma demander de faire Conan kun voir son sensei pour suivre l'évolution de la blessure comme j'avais le club des enfants avec nous qui attendait notre retour que des campeur voisin avais proposer de les garder  pour moi le temps de soigner Conan kun voulait pas rester et manqué la surprise et la fête du nouvelle an sensei lui a donné l'autorisation de rentrer au camp avec moi mais avec de conditions_

_Yuki : quel est le groupe sanguin de Conan kun agasa san_

_Agasa :AB_

_Kojiwa : hattory keibeur  le groupe Ab est le groupe le plus rare  dans le monde seul 3% dans le monde est d groupe AB  et le sans le plus chercher et rare si le kidnappeur blesse Conan kun il pourrait vider de son sang et  faire emoragie  si l'hôpital  viens a cour de son sang_

_Heizo: prévenez les hôpitaux de vérifier leur réserve de sang du groupe de Conan  kun_

_Nomoaki remis ma pochette hattory keibeur vous pouvez avoir besoin de la pochette c'est pour les urgence c'est à conan_

_Heizo : la pochette_

_Haruna: otossa  dans la pochette il y a des numéros important,  les informations sur les parents l'adresse le groupe sanguin  et les informations comme sin fais allergie ou prend des médicaments moi j'en a une maman et toi à signé pour je rejoint le club officiel_

_Heizo pris la pochette  : je vois aligata nomoaki kun tu as raison ça nous sera utile pour retrouver Conan kun_

_Yuki : michio kun tu as dit Conan kun te parrais fatigué as tu remarquer autre chose  sur conan Kun_

_Michio réfléchi_

_Miyana : ah Conan il est pas comme d'habitude_

_Agasa: comment ça pas comme d'habitude miyana chan_

_Miyana : ce matin au petit déjeuner il frottait sa gorge_

_Ayumi : en plus il à l'air de manque d'énergie_

_Miwa : il est rouge comme une tomate_

_Misturiko : je pensait  rougit parce que les fille était autour de lui comme il et timide_

_Genta: demo conan kun es toujours bizarre_

_Les enfants : n'importe quoi Genta kun_

_Kojiwa  : que ceut tudire genta kun_

_Genta : conan kun refaede derriere lui souvent_

_Akio: je l'ai vu aussi hier quand on était à la gare il regardais souvent derriere lui il est nerveux_

_Nomoaki: ale c'est vrai je me souvient Conan aimi et moi l'autre jour on était avec Ran neechan et sonoko neechan Aoko neechan kanako neechan chibana neechan aller faire les boutiques je l'entendu  chuchoter  à Aimi san je devient parano j'ai sentiment d'être surveiller ou nous surveille_

_Kenichi  p y à pas dit il est vraiment parano et surveillance ce qui signifie il est pas un hasard_

_Yuki : c'était quand nomoaki kun_

_Nomoaki : je crois c'était un  mardi après l'école tu te souvient aimi san_

_Aimi : c'est il y a 2 semaine un mercredi après midi Ran neechan venu me demander si je voulait venir avec eux faire les boutique le prof devait aller répération chez un client c'est lui qui ma dit d'accepter demo c'est Conan qui ma convaincu de venir  ensuite en rencontre nomoaki kun et sa soeur avec Aoko neechan  dans une boutique ensuite en à continuer ensemble demo hattory keibeur il est possible Conan kun doit aussi malade il fais de la fièvre_

_Heizo : qu'est qui te fait dire ça aimi chan_

_Aimi :  parce que je rassemble les symptômes le fais Conan kun on la tous vu frotter sa gorge il est rouge  depjis ce mmanque d'énergie  juste avant il entre dans les toillette il frottait beaucoup ses yeux  ce matin avant de partir il à pris des boules de neige dans la bataille par nos amis ça aurait pu le rendre encore plus mlade_

_Chinako : Genta kun qui la touché avec la neige ce matin_

_Genta : non je suis pas sous lancé tous des boule de neige j'ai touché Misturiko kun ayumi chan akio san michio san miyana chan_

_Nomoaki: c'est toi qui la touché parce que nichan ta esquiver la deuxième fois conan était derrière nichan il jouait avec harmonie_

_Miyana : sérieux Genta kun tu joue brutale quand tu ma touche avec tes boule de neige j'en reçu même dans es yeux_

_Ayumi : en plus Conan kun tu as toucher dans le dos_

_Chinako: il en avais meme dans le cou_

_Miwa:  même que tu lui as dit méchant pourquoi il joue pas avec nous il à répondu il ne peut pas courir comme nous_

_Kenichi p  Ce gamin m'énerve_

_Aimi : prof ce qui est dangereux pour Conan kun c'est la fièvre avec son  groupe sanguin ses chance de survie si en plus il vient etre  blessure grave_

_Agasa : en effet c'est dangereux conan kun n'est pas le genre été obéissant surtout aux criminels et il n'étaient déjà os sur se pied  sous traitement  régulier qui dois pas manquer ce n'est pas bon avec ce froid si il fais de la fièvre c'est encore lus dangereux pour lui de ce faire kidnappe avec une sante fragile_

_Yuki : traduction agasa san_

_Agasa: je n'aime pas dire ça Conan ne reçoit pas anticoagulant pour limiter hémorragie l'antirejet de sa transfusion   Conan kun   à eu un pneumonie en janvier que sensei a clairement dit que son système immunitaire n'est pas assez autonome contre un virus infection quand il à été blesser par le piège dérégler son système Conan kidnappé alors il est malade réduire c'est chance de survit au blessure avec la fièvre il est fragile physique_

_Heizo : en d'autre terme combien de temps peut il survivre dans cet état Agasa san_

_Aimi  : 30 h maximum  en espérant il ne fais rien pour contrarié le kidnappeur  un lieux à l'abri du froid_

_Heiji kanako et Kenichi pâlis : 30_

_Heizo regarder sa montre : agasa san ou étés vous loge avec les enfants_

_Agasa: chez Takeda kun  à l'auberge_

_Heizo : prévenez les parents de Conan kun il est possible on les' contact pour leur demander rançon ou vous  même retourner à votre auberge avec les enfants  aligata de votre aide les a.d.j_

_Le club : hai hattory keibeur_

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapitre 18 partie 2_ **

_peu après les a.d.j interogé  autour de ma fratrie heiji et kazuha_

_Heiji : otossa  pourquoi tu m'empêche enquête je pourrait retrouver Conan_

_Heizo sévère : heiji baka enlèvement de mineur n'est pas un jeu   ni même une affaire ou tu peut te mêler sans réfléchir avantd agir faut réfléchir car la vie_ _de mineur particulietent un mineur de - 15  haqe action non reflechis met la vie d'n enfnt en jeu  et de 2  tu n'est pas un  profesionel tu  es juste un gamin mineur qui veut jouer détective  3 cascade dangereux devant ta soeur et ses amis je te rappelle que tu es leur aîné montre leur l'exemple aussi tu tient  ta carrière continu de tes études et pas faire peur à ta mère_

_Kenichi : sang chaud pitié contrôle toi_

_Heiji   agacé : Kenichi kun moi tu traité de sang chaud tu t'es vu défoncer le mur tu es pas cap de te contrôler_

_Kenichi : nani tu viens dire quoi heiji kun tu veut voir i je suis pas cap de me contrôle comme toi incapable_

_Kanako :nichan yamero_

_Heiji: moi je me frappe pas sur un mur_

_Kazuha: heiji_

_Heiji : quoi_

_Heizo : kazuha chan  heiji plutôt de vous entendre disputé pour un rien  expliquer nous comment avez vous perdu Conan kun ou vous étiez au moment de l'enlèvement de Conan kun les jeunes_

_Kazuha: heizo ojisan moi j'étais avec kanako san  fumisa san  on à  préparer le déjeuner quand on est arrivée j'ai entendu le prof dire Conan kun est kidnappé_

_Kanako: je confirme  demo heiji kun nichan le prof avec les a.d.j sont parti avec Kuyoshi san en  bus_

_Otaki  : kazuha han tu n'est pas venu en même temps que  les garçons t les enfants_

_Kazuha  : non  fumisa san nous à proposer de l'aider à chercher le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaires pour kuyoshi san_

_Kanako :  en  à fait une petite séance d'éssayage  pendant la cuisson du repas  c'est quand le repas était prêt on a rejoint les garçons avec la voiture de fumisa san c'est l_ _a nous avons toute entendu le prof dire qui  peut vouloir kidnappé Conan kun_

_Yuki:  avez vous croiser du monde entré ou sortir à votre  arrivée les filles_

_Kazuha  : ah on vu des acteurs de tournage de l'autre équipe il était sorti l'un deux etant entrain de fumé l'autre  kawaii il à pris d photos avec nous  l'un deux dragué kanako san  en lui demandant son numéro de tel_

_Kanako  rougi: kawaii  Takiro  sama un des plus beau acteur  il ma dit j'ai sourire d'un ange au merveilleux  yeux bleu kawaii il l'invite à sa  fête ce soir_

_Kenichi p ce mec dragué ma soeur n'est pas claire: tu as refusé neechan_

_Kanako: hein tu es fou refusé une fête invité par un kawaii beau gosse dans le cinéma ça ne se refuse pas surtout il est cool  moi en tant qu'actrice je dois faire honneur en plus il à fumisa san invités elle populaire tu sait c'est grâce a elle nous somme invités à la fête  il y à des beau acteur et actrice célibataire  il y aura aussi des super star   célibataire demo c'est pas ma priorité de maintenant c'est de trouver Conan_

_Otaki : les filles vous avez les no de ces acteurs vous avez vu_

_Kazuha: hai otaki  san le pus âgé celui qui fumais S'appelle  Hirota  Koji_

_Kanako : l'autre s'appelle Takiro Gantashy_

_Heizo p en gros nous rien  : hé vous les jeune hommes que fesiez vous à ce moment  quand Conan kun  fus enlevé_

_Kenichi : moi je filmais la visite un moment j'ai changer la cassette  puis répondu au  téléphone  rattraper le groupe qui s'avance  Conan était censé être devant moi quand je téléphone_

_Otaki : ou vous etiez  quand vous avez téléphone_

_Kenichi : eh je crois c'est vers l'instencteur jaune  prêt de l'escalier_

_Heiji : il es venu avec une canettes de coca  pour moi et une canette multiples fruit et une canette café pour le prof  quand il nous à rejoint_

_Heizo : quand  à toi heiji tu fesait quoi  quand on enlevé conan kun_

_Heiji : je dois dire je surveillance neechan  et akio kun et  pris des photos de neechan et les filles   même les garçons je ais des photos  des garçons avant d'entrée dans la loge  de Kuyoshi san ou j'ai vu il n'est pasl_

 Kojiwa fazuma entré pressé : hattory keibeur

_Heizo : qu'il y à t'il faim chan_

_Fazuma : hattory keibeur  la scientifique n'a relever aucune trace aucune emprunte dans les toilettes demo sur le mouchoir il a bien du cloroforme uniquement l'adn de Conan kun_

_Kojiwa : hattory keibeur les caméra on tous été mis hors jeu  pendant  1 h que les agents nous on dit le parking les couloirs 30 min avant  le kidnapping de Conan kun  ce sont mis à faire de la neige  5 min  alors il procedais la verification quand horashi kun les appeler leur dire un des enfant qui visite le studio à du se perdre de l'aider a retrouver l'enfant était entrain de vérifier le système nous avons découvert  quelles image tournais en boucle  pendant 1 h mais j'ai demander une copie de vidéo surveillance que nous façons aucune image_

_Heizo: na ni que se signifie que il à plus aucune image_

_Kojiwa :toute les cassette on été changer par des casettes neuf  les cas été on disparu il on pu récupérer desimae 5 min avant ntre_

_Heiji: ya ii à un complice_

_Kenichi : je dirais  même que il on un des complice est un pirates informatique avant de kidnappé Conan il on planification de faire inversion avec la surveillance  deffallant pour occupé les agents  de sécurité pour kidnappé sans être vu parla sécurité de l'immeuble il leur fallait être rapide équipé avoir œil sur Conan et l'occasion_

_Kanako: que veut tu dire nichan_

_Kenichi : Conan est pas un hasard il est kidnappé pendant la sécurité fais réparation qu'il est allé au toilette tour seul  souvent il est avec ses amis nous Ran et ses amis chez le prof  en dehors du prof des parents des enfants des moury des a.d.j  heiji et kazuha qui sont invités par Kuyoshi san personnes sait on venait à Osaka mais  j'ai entendu les enfants dire Conan regarde sans cesse derrière lui même avec nous  on à vu il avais l'aire de chercher quelqun  mais il ne vois pas qui le surveillance demo Conan ne vois pas mais eux voit ses fais et geste_

_Kanako : serais ce en rapport avec les adultes de notre entourage_

_Heiji: autrement dit Conan est cible idéal pour atteindre une personnes car Conan est un enfant  en plus blessé il  à pas avantage sur les adultes vous deux Ran chan fais des art martiaux il on œil sur Conan car il on du voir Conan avec un adulte de votre entourage de Tokyo  il aurait pu vous cibler mais il on du voir vos  compétences d'art martiaux si keni dit vrai il on piraté la sécurité pour voir ses fait et geste  il on vu l'occasion de le kidnappé_

_Kazuha : c'est nul de s'en prendre au plus faible pour atteindre une personnes_

_Kanako  : ça prouve qui sont des lâche tout simplement si il surveillance Conan aujourd'hui il est surveillance bien   +_

_Kenichi : si je tiens ces lâche je leur fait passer sale quart d'heure si il touché Conan ou leur fais un quelquonc mal  je vous leur apprendre être lache avec un enfant roi des art martiaux   le fait pas de quartier avec mon karaté_

_Heiji  :frimeur  moi le roi du kendo avec mon kendo je suis le meilleur je ne suis pas laisser aucun mauvais gars maltraiter les enfants et les filles  je trouverais ces lâche pour ramener Conan kun sain et sauf_

_Kenichi : dans tes reves je le trouverait et le sauvée bien  avant ttoi_

_Kanako : nichan_

_Heiji: Osaka c'est mon territoire je connais par coeur je l'aurait trouver avant toi_

_Kazuha : heiji_

_Kenichi : qui te dit il vont resté sur Osaka il pourrait venir à Tokyo_

_Heiji: comment tu crois il arrive sur Tokyo il à des contrôle et barrage routier les gares et l'aéroport en alerte il on aucune issus pour sortir à Osaka il ne pourront pas nous échapper_

_Kenichi : je paris  le contraires si y à pirate il saura trouver votre faille il aura trouver moyen d'aller à Tokyo  surtout si c'est un de notre entourage qui vise  à travers conan pour atteindre sa cible c'est juste un jeu pour eux ridiculisé police et détective_

_Kanako : un jeu la vie de Conan est pas un jeu  nichan_

_Kenichi : je le sais neechan mais je dit juste pour l'instant il sont gagnant regard la police est bloque pas d'indice pas d'emprunte aucun moyen de localisation Conan  qui semble le surveiller pour quelle raison il n enlever tout ce qu'il avais sur lui la securité de l'immeuble a été pirater il se doute la min alerte enlèvement sera déclenchement il auront aucun moyen de quitter Osaka avec barrage contrôle gare et aéroport seront surveillance le temps de la police se débloquer de leur niveaux il auront déjà passe le prochain niveau_

_Heiji: il a malheureusement on à pas de témoin pas de preuve que fais la police dans ce genre de situation il attend  un signe du kidnappeur de Conan contact sa cible  réfléchissez les fille en général on enlevé un enfant c'est pas sans raison  qui les enfants peut ton atteindre comme cible avec la vie de l'enfant_

_Kazuha et kanako  : les parents_

_Kenichi : ou les tuteurs de l'enfant_

_Heizo  p ça m'étonne pas de garçons il on compris le jeu du criminels en nous bloquant il on avantage avec la vie de l'otage  en jeu la vie de conan kun: avec qui vit Conan kun_

_Kanako : c'est les moury_

_Kenichi : ohé ohé me dit pas Conan kun va servir pour ce type  avec ses ennemi_

_Heiji : seulement c'est possible si il surveillance lui il on pu voir Conan kun avec lui et Ran_

_Kazuha : Ran est championne de karaté elle sait ce défendre contre un criminel_

_kanako : contraire à Conan kun quoi qu'il fera sera toujours perdant contre les adultes il n'est pas de taille face aux grande personnes pour se défendre il dépend de nous_

_Kenichi : ce type est un 0 c'est Conan kun qui sert d'appât de substitution pour l'atteindre lui parce que Ran chan leur fiche la trouille_

_Yuki : de qui vous parlé les jeunes_

_Heiji: Kogoro Moury un  tentai de l'est comme Shinichi mais niveau inférieur  à  nous_

_Kenichi : otossa dit kogoro san  à 10 fois plus d'ennemis que lui parce que beaucoup de ses clients n'apprécie pas son travail c'est même pour ça nichan à été plus engagé que kogoro san  demo nichan disparu lui  et d'autres tentai de l'est les clients avons voir d'autres tentai  à défaut de pas avoir le meilleur_

_Kanako : Ran chan s'occupe de Conan kun si les criminel on surveiller kogoro san il on du voir Conan kun avec eux  si on  à raison i on peur de Ran chan avec son karaté_

_Fazuma : soca Conan kun sera pour atteindre le tentai il doivent pensée Conan kun est son fils s'il veut se venger de tentai kogoro san kidnappé le plus jeunes sera l'appât de la vengeance contre tentai_

_Yuki keiji : ce qui signifie il découvre Conan kun n'est pas son fils il aurait aucune raison de le gardé vivants ce qui rend dangereux la situation de Conan kun_

_Heizo : contacter Tokyo demander leur de prévenir Moury tentai  de l'affaire de l'enlévement de mineur quand  â vous les jeune retourner avec les enfants  vous les garçon que je ne vous vis pas jouer casse cou  et vous meler sur cet affaires intelligent ou pas ce n'est pas un jeu  si je vous vois empêcher le professionnel travailler 24 h garde à vu ne vous fera pas e mal de comprendre le mineur reste à leur place particulièrement toi heiji la loi est pour tous même un amateur déduction y compris les enfants détective et enfants de policier je suis bien clair les garçons_

_H+ k : hai hattory keibeur_

_Pendant ce temps la à Tokyo au poste de Tokyo 5 ème division megury qui  était avec otossa sur une affaires sato et takagi reçu l'appel des a.d. j_

_Megury : Kudou kun tu en pense quoi de cette affaires_

_Papa regarde un dossier : que je vais enquête de mon côté éclairage des ombre d'ombre_

_Port  de sato  : tinling tinling_

_Sato regarde le correspondant et répond : konichiwa miwa tu t'amuse  avec tes amis  à   Osaka_

_Miwa : konichiwa okassa on s'amusait bien avant demo il à mechant  qui pas drôle_

_Sato: un méchant pas drôle que veut tu dire_

_takagi qui ecouter : miwa tu va bien tu es pas blessé_

_Miwa : genki otossa je vais bien mes amis aussi mais Conan kun il à des problèmes avec un méchant_

_Chinako:  on à  enlevé Conan kun ce matin_

_Takagi et sato: nani_

_Megury entendu la réaction : takagi kun sato chan quel est le problème_

_Sato : megury keibeur miwa viens de me dire on à kidnappé Conan kun_

_Megury:  sato chan obtenir  plus d'information sur l'enlèvement de Conan kun_

_Sato: hai megury keibeur_

_Papa : mettez sur haut parleur sato keiji_

_Sato mis sur haut parleur : miwa qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour Conan kun_

_Miwa: on visitait le studio de Kuyoshi san Conan kun c'est rendu au toillette pendant la visite_

_Nomoaki :  il à disparu comme  par magie_

_Miyana : demo j'ai entendu Kenichi nichan dire au prof en as fait Conan dormir avec du chloroforme que c'est pour ça il à disparu comme par magie_

_Misturiko : en plus Conan kun n'a pas ces médicaments ni ces béquilles_

_Ayumi : Conan kun est malade_

_Megury: Ayumi chan que veut t dire conan kun est malade_

_Ayumi: il est tout rouge_

_Miyana: il frotte sa gorge comme quand on à la gorge en  feu_

_Miwa: Conan kun il à pas d'énergie c'est pas habitude_

_Nomoaki : Ier soir je l'es entendu dire il à mal  sa tête_

_Ayumi : aimi chan dit   que il à de la fièvre il est malade mais il veut pas on s'inquiète pour lui c'est pour ça il nous à dit il va bien_

_Chinako : demo si il a pas ses médicaments il va pas guérir on veut pas  soit malade_

_miwa : okassa megury keibeur on à fait déduction Conan kun i est suivit depuis des jours à Tokyo_

_Sato: qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire on à suivi Conan kun_

_Miyana: 1 parce que il surveillance partout surtout derrière lui_

_Chinako: 2 parce que on sorti de l'école l'autre jour  quand on aider l'affaire du fleuriste il à pris u chemin il à cherche uelqun_

_Misturiko : 3  il dit tout temps j'aime pas me sentir surveiller j'ai  impression devenir fou_

_Miwa:4 il à agis nerveux tout la semaines passé et cet semaines_

_Miyana : depuis il à retour chez kogoro il agi bizarre il regarde sans arrêt derrière lui_

_Nomaki: Ran neechan fait du karaté comme nichan elle est forte_

_Ayumi : on pense les méchant a peur de Ran neechan il à pris conan kun pour demander à kogoro okassa de l'argent pour sauver Conan kun_

_Papa : j'ai comme impression il y a un mais avec vous les a.d.j_

_Miyana: yusako oc chan on ne fais pas confiance a kogoro ojissan pour sauver  Conan kun des méchant_

_Megury: pourquoi ne fait pas confiance  à Moury kun_

_Nomoaki : il aime pas les enfants kaito nichan dit les personnes qui n'aime pas les enfants ne se souci pas des enfants_

_Ayumi : l veut pas nous écouter  nous laisser parler il dit tout temps on dit des bêtise_

_Miyana: il fais que crier sur nous sans arrêt_

_chinako: il fais que nous faire honte quand on va quelques part_

_Misturiko : il regarde Yoko okino san en criant avec des canettes d'accool_

_Miwa : on à voter pour sauver Conan il à que la police nos   okassa  et otossa qui travail pour la police on veut demander de sauver conan kun okassa  tu veut nous aider_

_Sato  regard megury: oui miwa on v sous aide_

_Takagi : vous êtes les a.d.j_

_Miwa: dans la salle audio du studio de Kuyoshi san on attend Kenichi nichan kanako neechan kazuha neechan et heiji nichan finit d'être interroger par les keiji d'Osaka_

_Papa : ou est le prof et les autres a.d.j_

_Nomoaki : le prof est allé avec la police  nichan est avec les autres avec fumisa san_

_Miyana: en mission pour trouver Conan kun_

_Ayumi : voici kanako neechan et kazuha neechan_

_Miwa : ale c'est bizarre mon téléphone fais plein de BIP_

_Sato : miwa tu as chargé ton téléphone_

_Miwa : hai okassa_

_Sato  : miwa les a.d. soyez sage  je vais vous rejoindre à Osaka  attendez sagement  veillrr bien sur miwa_

_Papa p drj_

 


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapitre 18 partie 2_ **

_peu après les a.d.j interogé  autour de ma fratrie heiji et kazuha_

_Heiji : otossa  pourquoi tu m'empêche enquête je pourrait retrouver Conan_

_Heizo sévère : heiji baka enlèvement de mineur n'est pas un jeu   ni même une affaire ou tu peut te mêler sans réfléchir avantd agir faut réfléchir car la vie_ _de mineur particulietent un mineur de - 15  haqe action non reflechis met la vie d'n enfnt en jeu  et de 2  tu n'est pas un  profesionel tu  es juste un gamin mineur qui veut jouer détective  3 cascade dangereux devant ta soeur et ses amis je te rappelle que tu es leur aîné montre leur l'exemple aussi tu tient  ta carrière continu de tes études et pas faire peur à ta mère_

_Kenichi : sang chaud pitié contrôle toi_

_Heiji   agacé : Kenichi kun moi tu traité de sang chaud tu t'es vu défoncer le mur tu es pas cap de te contrôler_

_Kenichi : nani tu viens dire quoi heiji kun tu veut voir i je suis pas cap de me contrôle comme toi incapable_

_Kanako :nichan yamero_

_Heiji: moi je me frappe pas sur un mur_

_Kazuha: heiji_

_Heiji : quoi_

_Heizo : kazuha chan  heiji plutôt de vous entendre disputé pour un rien  expliquer nous comment avez vous perdu Conan kun ou vous étiez au moment de l'enlèvement de Conan kun les jeunes_

_Kazuha: heizo ojisan moi j'étais avec kanako san  fumisa san  on à  préparer le déjeuner quand on est arrivée j'ai entendu le prof dire Conan kun est kidnappé_

_Kanako: je confirme  demo heiji kun nichan le prof avec les a.d.j sont parti avec Kuyoshi san en  bus_

_Otaki  : kazuha han tu n'est pas venu en même temps que  les garçons t les enfants_

_Kazuha  : non  fumisa san nous à proposer de l'aider à chercher le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaires pour kuyoshi san_

_Kanako :  en  à fait une petite séance d’essayage  pendant la cuisson du repas  c'est quand le repas était prêt on a rejoint les garçons avec la voiture de fumisa san c'est l_ _a nous avons toute entendu le prof dire qui  peut vouloir kidnappé Conan kun_

_Yuki:  avez vous croiser du monde entré ou sortir à votre  arrivée les filles_

_Kazuha  : ah on vu des acteurs de tournage de l'autre équipe il était sorti l'un deux étant entrain de fumé l'autre  kawaii il à pris d photos avec nous  l'un deux dragué kanako san  en lui demandant son numéro de tel_

_Kanako  rougi: kawaii  Takiro  sama un des plus beau acteur  il ma dit j'ai sourire d'un ange au merveilleux  yeux bleu kawaii il l'invite à sa  fête ce soir_

_Kenichi p ce mec dragué ma soeur n'est pas claire: tu as refusé neechan_

_Kanako: hein tu es fou refusé une fête invité par un kawaii beau gosse dans le cinéma ça ne se refuse pas surtout il est cool  moi en tant qu'actrice je dois faire honneur en plus il à fumisa san invités elle populaire tu sait c'est grâce a elle nous somme invités à la fête  il y à des beau acteur et actrice célibataire  il y aura aussi des super star   célibataire demo c'est pas ma priorité de maintenant c'est de trouver Conan_

_Otaki : les filles vous avez les no de ces acteurs vous avez vu_

_Kazuha: hai otaki  san le pus âgé celui qui fumais S'appelle  Hirota  Koji_

_Kanako : l'autre s'appelle Takiro yukard_

_Heizo p en gros nous rien  : hé vous les jeune hommes que fessiez vous à ce moment  quand Conan kun  fus enlevé_

_Kenichi : moi je filmais la visite un moment j'ai changer la cassette  puis répondu au  téléphone  rattraper le groupe qui s'_

__

* * *

_plus tard je me suis réveillé attaché avec une corde trés serré scotch sur ma bouche  une pièce sans issus vide j'ai essayé de me libère je suis attaché si sérré que même mes mouvement sont trés limité puis j'ai entendu bruit de chaîne je réalise un de mes pied à une chaîne je  me sens observé je chercher partout ce qui m'observe j'ai repérer un point rouge un deuxième point rouge puis  2 autre point rouge j'aime pas me sentir observer la je sais si je tente quo que soit il verra il anticipera mes movements alors je me concentre sur les son en espérant ça me sera utile mais pas de chance la pièce est insonorisé problème je suis dépendant de tout sans moyen  de sortie je me demande combien de temps je vais rester en vie avec mes kidnappeur j'imagine il sont deux ou trois de l'autre coté  en m^me temps j'a peur d'etre en main de pervers aime trop enfants vu je suis en 6 je ne saurais pas me défendre contre un adultes le temps semble s’écouler trop lentement pour moi je ne peut presque pas bougé avec mes liens impossible de trouver mon badge mon portable j'ai commencé à sentir ma jambe douloureux je ussi en sueur de plus en plus  je crois j'aurais du écouter aimi  dire je me sent pas bien je suis malade   ma vu se brouille la gorge en feu  je comprend pourquoi je suis si peu d’énergie je lutte avec moi pour pas m'endormir je bouge pour attire l'attention du rvaisseur en espérant il soit un coeur de me soulager de mes douleur  ma jambe ma tete gorge au moins un medicament anti douleur calmera mes maux pour un temps mais j'ia l'impression je usi seul il à personne ça fais plursier minute je fais mouvement persone viens alor sje m'imagine ce conard de in ma retrouver il me veut souffir alors il fais durer le l'attente  j'angoisse à cett ededuction si c'est gin serais til à  s'en prndre ma famille les enfants le prof heij rani tout le monde bon snag c'est pas moment de faire déduction stréssant e qui me donne maux  etete_

* * *

 


	27. rançon et sauvetage

_Chapitre   partie 1_

 

_pendant je suis kidnappé  souffrant de divers douleur   que la morphine  ne fais plus d'effet   je  ne sais pas  si j'aurais la prochaine dose  qui soulagera ma douleur  mon kidnappeur à contacté chez les moury ma fratrie mes amis à Osaka sont tous inquiète sato keiji   shunitoya keiji  takagi keiji   sont arrivé à Osaka  avec l’hélicoptère    de la police  j'espére il vont pas laisser trop dans la main  de mes kidnappeurs je dis mes parce que il son trois  j'ai eu leur visite   au bout de certain temps  je sais il sont armé l'un d'eux est celui qui à payer pour mon enlèvement   il compte se venger de kogoro  les deux  sont pas trés malin  l'un des deux subordonné à eu un accident grace à son  téléphone envoyer un message au complice qui la permis de l’arrêter  me libérer otossa_

_à Osaka  à l'auberge   dans la chambre de mon frère_

_mon frère sur l'ordinateur  regarde la carte Osaka  : heiji kun  il est possible on cache conan ici_

_heiji fais les 100 pas regarde l'ordinateur: zone commercial remplis de entrepôt et depot   pas impossible   vu la grandeur   de cette zone autant parcourir la foret  sur des hectare_

_mon frère : bon sang   je peut pas resté   attendre  sans rien faire_

_heiji : je ne dit pas on reste sans rien faire  mais nus somme obligé d'attendre il contact pour avoir un  indice pour un enlèvement les planque sont multiple ça peut être une foret sans réseau un entrepôt ou un dépôt un immeuble abandonné une ancienne usine  otossa à mis des barrage routier    les douanes sont aussi prévenu aéroport port  gare  tout va êtres fouiller à moins qu'il connaisse  les petite route Osaka  je ne vois pas comment il compte franchir  les barrage    sans se faire fouiller_

_mon frère: les barrage est contrôler il à forcément des  lieux  les kidnappeur  d'avoir une planque   sur_ _Osaka demo si on à raison il contacteront moury san   avec le logiciel que j'ai créer il viens être contacter on le saura  trés vite_

_heiji  :comment ça_

_mon frère : voici ta réponse écoute_

_chez ran_

_téléphone de l'agence sonner : dring dring  dring_

_ran  : moshi moshi hai ici agence kogoro moury  à votre service_

_kidnappeur : puis je parler à kogoro  moury_

_ran  :  otossa est absent  souhaiter vous laisser un message ou prendre rendez vous_

_le kidnappeur  : dit à votre père    je  tiens votre frère il   à interet à être la  au prochain coup de fils_ _ou votre frère payera pour   son   absence_

  _ran  :  je ne comprend pas  de quel frère vous parler_

_le kidnappeur : vous ferez mieux de consulter votre mail   vous comprendrez je ne suis pas à plaisanter interdiction de prévenir la police ou vous reverrez jamais votre frère  votre père doit être de retour  dans 2 h je vous  rappel votre père absent sera  faire votre frère   subira  conséquence  raccrochez_

_ran: moshi moshi_

_sera : un problème ran chan_

_ran  consulter les mail ouvre une mail  qui indique un lien  : sona il on kidnappé  conan kun_

_sera aoko   sonoko  : hein il on kidnappé conan kun_

_sonoko : je croyais conan kun est à Osaka  avec heiji kun kenichi kun kazuha chan  kanako san le prof et les detéctive jjunior_

_ran  appelle  kazuha  : normalement conan kun est à Osaka   je vais appeler kazuha  pour savoir si conan kun va bien  mo_

_portable de kazuha_

_kazuha  : c'es ran    elle doit surement appeler pour conan kun_

_ma soeur :  répond lui kazuha chan peut être il on contacté   ran_

_kazuha  : moshi ran  chan_

_ran moshi  moshi kazuha chan  dit moi conan kun va bien_

_kazuha  :  euh_

_ran  : kazuha    chan_ _je veut savoir si conan kun va bien il à pas été kidnappé_

_kazuha   : en fait ran chan conan kun à été kidnappé pendant la visite du studio nous somme à sa recherche_

_ran : sona  la video est donc vrai conan kun  est kidnappé_

_ma soeur :  ran chan les  kidnappeur ton contacté_

_ran  : hai il viens d’appeler   il on envoyer un mail qui à un liens  d'une vidéo_

_ma soeur : envoie moi la copie du mail que tu as reçu ran chan  que t'on dit  précisément les kidnappeur  ran chan_

_ran: il demande que otossa  soit la  au prochain coup de fils  il à dit si otossa n'est pas la   dans 2 h   il serai conan kun subira les conséquence   de pas prévenir la police_

_ma soeur : ok   contacte ton père   ne t'inquiète pas ran chan  on sauvera conan kun avant  il soit trop tard_

_ran : aligata kanako san j’ai envoyer la copie du mail  je pris pour vous sauver conan kun_

_ma soeur  :   on fera tout pour sauver conan kun  aligata ran chan  tiens nous au courant il te contacte de nouveau_

_ran  : ok  kanako san_

_kazuha  : ran chan    on retrouvera conan_

_retour de la chambre de mon frère_

_ran : okay je compte sur vous aligata kazuha chan   kanako an moi je vais chercher otossa elle raccoche_

_heiji : super  espion ton logiciel en à entendu tout ce que les filles dit  au téléphone_

_mon frère fais des manœuvre  :_ _ouais  kaito me la appris  voici le mail de ma soeur reçu de ran   je clique sur le lien_

_heiji  : conan  est filmé  ne semble pas de possibilité  de   échappé  vu  comment il a être  attaché bailloné_

_mon frère serre les poing  : je vais les tué  si il touche à mon petit frère  il à pas payé pour l'idiot tentai_

_heiji: au moins au sait  c'est  moury san qui est visé  il pense que conan kun est son fils  il parais que ça sent la vengeance si il demande une rançon  il veut faire   de l'argent  tout en se vengeance  l'absence de ojissan   serais une excuse  parfaite pour se venger_

_mon frère : mouais j'espére petit frère  va bien  il ne va rien faire pour se faire blesse   en contrariant kidnappeur_

_heiji : dommage la video n'a pas de son    à première vu il l'air souffrir à peine il ouvre les yeux_

_mon frère  regarde sa montre  : deja 3 h 45 il est kidnappé la morphine ne doit plus faire effet  sa jambe lui fais souffrir_

_heiji : il n'a pas de chance   il est blesser  au camping puis  se retrouve  dans des affaires   de situation il à besoin de sa jambe pour    en cas d'urgence  il se retrouve   impossible  de marcher  sans  béquille_

_mon frère  :p: je sais ta chance reviendra petit frère j'ai  aucun doute dessus tu reviendra   chanceux  : chance ou pas chance tout ça c'est à cause de cet homme qui à fais malheur d'entrer dans la vie de nichan depuis il lui à donne malchance  une fois on l'auras mis hors jeu nichan reviendra chanceux cette série de malchance s’arrêtera_

_dans la planque du  kidnappeur_

_moi  je suis toujours attaché  et enchaîné bailloné    la fièvre est  augmenter  ma jambe me fais souffrir  je suis sur  d'avoir rougi    plus j'essaye de me libirer   sans succès  et  j'ai essayé d'attirer 'attention    mais il semble je sois seul je suis à deux droit de m'endormir   j'ai entendu la dernière pensé e mon frère qui parle  de chance après j'ai entendu un bruit de verrou j'ai tourné ma tete  dans la direction  j'ai vu 3 personne masqué   avec des armes  l'un deux m'approcher il tenu mon visage il dit_

_le kidnappeur  me tiens le visage : moury kun    tu nous utile pour le  jeu contre  ton papa_

_moi je palis    en gardant  mes joue rouge  de la fièvres p moi fils de ojissan c'est une blague_

_kidnappeur enlevé le  ballions  : alors  gamin combien ton père va payer pour ta vie  d’après toi_

_moi  j'ai envie de parle  manque de chance j'ai plus de  voix p c'est pas mon père crétin  radin comme est ojissan  je me demande si il va payer ma rançon  :  oj_

_le kidnappeur me met un mot  pour lire  n menaçant : tu va lire ça pour  ton papa  tu  va lui faire comprendre   il  interet à coopérer ou c'est toi qui va payer_

_moi  éternue  ça me valut une claque  :atchoum atchoum  atchoum itai p connard  tu me payera cher ce coup_

_le kidnappeur ma claquer la joue fort :  je te dit de lire_

_un autre kidnappeur qui filme   :  matte ce  gamin  peut pas  parraitre  avec  du rhume_

_l'autre kidnappeur  : demo j'ai impression il est tout  rouge encore plus  que la dernière fois il pourrais être fièvre_

_moi  p ben voyons comment vous compter faire  sans ma voix visiblement  va falloir vous changer de stratégie_

_le premier kidnappeur  toucher mon front_ _: tien toi tranquille gamin_

 _moi  je ne veut pas me laisser toucher  je tente  me débattre p bat les patte   je vous permet pas de me toucher j'ai devenu bla_ n _c senti l'arme sur  ma tete  pas eu choix de me laisser toucher le front_

 _un des kidnappeur  me menace avec l'arme sur la tete : tu entendu tiens toi tranquille  gamin  ou t_ _u  prendra une_

 _le premier kidnappeur  il enlever un gant pour toucher  mon front  :  bon sang  ce gamin est brûlant  ça l’empêche pas  de  bouger : trés bien on  va  passer se passer de la voix du gamin   il remis le bâillon un mouchoir sur mon nez_ _moi je veut resister au chloroforme  sans succès je suis forcé de m'endormir   p so pas encore le_ _chloroforme je vous aurais   je vous le jure_

 _le  premier kidnappeur ma chloroformer vérifier mes liens  puis sorti   avec ses complice kidnappeur  :  vous   allez à la pharmacie prendre un médicament pour enfant qu'il fera descendre sa_ _fièvre_

_le kidnappeur : hein  je croyais voulez tuer cet  enfant_

_le premier kidnappeur : faite ce que je vous dit si vous voulez   votre part de l'argent   vous allez obéir  à mon ordre  je le tuera après il  aura servi  à mon plan que son père payer  tout  ce qu'il possède  je veut  voir son père voit  ce que c'est de perdre une personne qu'on aime  mais  avant   je veut son père crache tout son argent    il perdre tout ce qu'il possède  mais  avec la fièvre le gamin m'est inutile pour mon plan  faite descendre sa fièvre pour qui puisse être utile pour la rançon étant donné son état je me passerais de sa voix mais  une visuel sera parfait pour moury tentai voit   le dernier jour de vie de son fils avant la mort  de ce gamin envoyer la vidéo par mail à son père_

_plus tard je suis de nouveau réveillé il m'on fais avaler un medicament pour la_ _fièvre_

_moi  je me sent tout blanc d'un coup p son  je peut pas payer pour lui   quand so  si  j'avais ma voix je leur dirais il font erreur   j’espère il me sauve avant cet homme me tue  pour  kogoro_

_le premier kidnappeur   me tient le cheveux  m'oblige à le regarder ma forcer avaler  un comprimé : hé bouya  ta la fièvre  mais sache tu sortira jamais vivant  d'ici   ton père va te voir souffrir comme il fais souffrir une trés belle fin pour toi    bouya   une fin   que  moury san va être impuissant   de voir la scène je me demande si je vais pas  faire un petite touche personnelle   à eta mort  kawaii comme tu es  tu valoir beaucoup de frique pour ta vie  rire saddick  ma giflé   puis coup de pied dans mon ventre_

_moi je dégluti   ma joue rougi je me suis replis sur moi à la  coup de pied  p itai connard  j’espère  on me sauve avant de me faire tué  quel enfoiré   pourquoi serai à moi de payer pour lui   dire je suis coincé en enfant_ _inoffensif_

_le deuxième kidnappeur  me  tient regarde avec un sourire pervers  ma tenu le visage trop proche  de mon visage  remis le baillon:  hé gamin  je te garanti au moment venu   avant shinagami pour ta vie venu tu  va me rapporte un peu plus de frique   avec ta face  d'ange  si ton père ne paye pas pour toi tu va payer   par d'autre moyen pour ta vie_

_moi p ohé qu'es qu'il insinue lui la par payer d'autre moyen   pour ma vie_

_le troisième   kidnappeur qui  filme:  ohé ohé   tu es pas un peu malade avec ton allusion_

_moi devenu mal à l'aise de faire caresser j’ai du devenir encore plus rouge p ohé  me dit pas  il à cet idée en tete ou c'est juste ma fièvre qui me fais hallucine_

_le deuxième  kidnappeur m'appuyer sur son torse respire à mon oreille passer sa main sur mon visage sur mon pull  rm:  je suis parfaitement sérieux moury san  est une super star son fils vaut de l'or moury san ne paye pas  pour la vie de son fils   un enfant de super star  vaut plus cher que un enfant normal   si son père ne paye pas pour lui moi je vais proposer ce gamin à des riche  voudrait adopter un gamin aussi kawaii qu lui il deviendra fils de quelqu’un d'autre  si tu préfère   perdre l'occasion de nous faire des million avec des super riche qui veut un enfants à élever  moi je ne  laisse rais pas filer cette chance  de plus  à vu d’œil il doit pas avoir  + de 8  je dirais il 5 ou 6 ou 7  ans il va   falloir le remettre en santé pour il nous rapporte gros  avec cet face d'ange kawaii les gens sont prêt à payer au moins 5 million   de yens voir plus    pour un  kawaii  ben ange comme lui  à moins tu veut devenir un meurtrier  de gamin    va y  moi je prefere  les gamin kawaii en vie et cher   qui me rapport un paquet de frique plutôt mort et inutile_

_moi  j'ai des frisson  me frigorie  mon sang  p et moi je préfère ni l'un  ni l'autre surtout avec vous salaud  je suis trop jeune pour mourir   encore plus dans ce corps  j'ai pas envie de mourir comme conan edogawa_

_le troisième  kidnappeur : si tu dit il peut nous rapporter gros demo  tu sais comment mettre un enfant  en santé   toi il à l'air mal au point_

_le deuxième kidnappeur me chloroforme en remettant sur le dur ciment  froid :  non mais je pense  savoir  il à un sensei qui va nous aider en ville je vais  lui trouver de quoi le mettre en santé    avec cette dose il restera tranquille pour certain temps  en tout cas plus il est santé plus il nous vaut gros un paquet de fric ce fils de super star_


	28. premier tournage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapite en plusieur partit

_chapitre  18 parti 1_

_2 semaine plus tard le journal de l'école fonctionne trés bien  les parents de tout les éléves on air d'aimer l'idée puisque il achète il le vend même à leur amis le toute l'école mardi de la 2 éme semaine on visiter le journal  et le  plus grand studio télé de tokyo  visiter imprimerie on à eu même droit de faire cantine à l’extérieur de l'école pendant la journée puis on à fais par groupe par classe  chercher un article pour raconter la sortie éducative demo le temps passe nous somme à l'approche du weekend ou je vais faire mon premier tournage de film je ne cesse de le dire   je ne veut pas être acteur je suis  detective  bon sang  ma famille particulièrement okassa kana keni  sont tous ravi à l'idée de me voir faire le tournage  de les aventures de takeshi  ce week end les adj le prof ma fratrie  ran heiji kaito sa fratrie   harmonie on va tous camper avec hiroaki et son club moi  nomoaki miyana ayumi chinako on va jouer un rôle d'autre enfants qui accompagne le club de hiroaki  dans les aventures de takeshi devinez quoi moi je suis un  des acteur principal avec harmonie hiroaki  justi  mon rôle est assez simple je joue un enfant  orphelin malin et intelligent qui  rencontre takeshi dans la foret deviens l'apprenti  de takeshi qui le prend sur sa protection   qui par la suite deviens un super héros cadet de l'équipe de takeshi ce qui veut dire si je réussi mon rôle je pourrais apparaître dans  d'autre épisode de les aventures de takeshi  j'aurais droits une équipe de super héros cadet avec des missions l'ennuie  je perd tout mes moyen quand je dois parle devant du monde okassa ma dit ça me permettra améliorer mon rôle d'enfant de couverture de jouer dans un film ou théâtre ça c'est le probléme j'ai répété avec ma fratrie  okassa  je connais par coeur mon texte mais pour le jouer ça c'est un probléme  car je suis trop nerveux demo comme dit keni rien impossible pour nous_ _jeudi  après l'école je rentre  chez moi  dans la maison edogawa ran dort au lycée prépare sa compétition comme keni  prépare sa compétition art martiaux  donc je ne dors pas à l'agence surtout kogoro ojissan m'agace il fais que se moque de moi je pourrais jamais êtes comme yoko okino la meilleure actrice du monde que je ne suis pas de taille  arrive à son niveau  en pus il  se fiche complètement de moi passe son temps  me frapper la tête sans raison quand ran est absent il m'écoute pas  et il est d'un radin je préfère pas parler de ce ojissan idiot surtout si papa apprend il me frappe  je risque déménager  loin de ran  chose que je veut pas  se réalise  comment je peut surveille ce type qui drague ma petite amie  bref la veille et du week end  du tournage j'assurer réussite je suis plutôt fier de prouver enfin à ma fratrie je peut être aussi  bon acteur comme eux je suis pas le vilain petit canard_

_moi dans ma chambre je m'écroule sur mon bureau en fessant mes devoir +le journal : je vais jamais y arrive harmonie c'est trop dur  vive les vacance_

_harmonie  couche sur le tapis m'observe  :waf_

_papa à l'entré  de ma chambre m'observe : tu fais que te plaindre jour et nuit  alors tu as la vie la plus facile de tous_

_moi je regarde derrière moi  un air désespérer : otossa  en quoi la vie d'enfant de 6_ _ans est facile en plus ce week end il_

_papa  : qu'est qui t'inquiète  shin chan ça à rapport avec  le tournage des aventures de takeshi_

_moi:je ne sais pas otossa c'est trop dur d'etre une enfant de   6 ans quand on à 17 ans j'ai mes devoirs les projet du  club le journal  en plus j'ai  pas encore recuperer ma jambe  izumi san à dit la semaine prochaine je vais commence ma rééducation   j’ai toujours plein d'interdiction  je ne peut pas faire plein de chose  je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée je participe au tournage si je peut pas utiliser ma jambe comment je peut jouer un rôle bien_

_papa : c'est toi qui voulais jouer avec justi et hiroaki dans son film maman ma dit tu connais ton texte hiroaki ta dit  tu aura peu d'apparition tu aura ta voiture pour ne pas te fatigué et harmonie alors c'est quoi le problème_

_moi: je sais bien otossa je connais mon texte mon costume est prêt ma voiture est cool harmonie ma meilleure partenaire  keni kaito hiroaki on fait plein de truc cool pour moi en plus il y a certain du club qui vient jouer   je suis le chef du club le chef du journal  de l'école mais moi je dois être le meilleur  représente bien mais si j'arrive pas faire mon rôle ce weekend on se moquera de moi encore   oncle kogoro dit je vais jamais être acteur que suis nul pas intéressant  que il perde leur temps_

_papa ma mis assit sur lui jouer de mes cheveux : mon fils n'écoute pas cet idiot ce que on veut de toi c'est un enfant qui s'amuse toi tu b b aime camper  tu as beaucoup compétence  tu dois pas sous estime c'est via tu es assez timide tu es pas le genre de demande de l'aide mais ce qui est su si on ta mais chef ces que tu le mérite   c'est normal d'etre neveux c'est ton premier tournage de film tu as  des le rôles principal si on te la donne c'est parce que tu peut le faire la meilleure façon de faire ton rôle pour être meilleur  c'est d'être naturelle il y à trés longtemps  je devais jouer  une pièce de théâtre au collège  avec ma classe  j'ai eu un personnage principal à faire j'était comme toi je pensais  que si je fais pas mon rôle correct  je vais me ridiculiser_

_moi : tu as fais quoi comme rôle otossa_

_papa : je devais jouer un mousquetaire qui chasse un_ _voleur_

_maman entre prendre mes vetements ale : je me souviens tu était d'un nerveux   au début  tu avais fais beaucoup d'erreur pourtant tu connais depuis sait bien ton texte mais au final la pièce à été une réussite ou le public fut amuse  plus que tout le eme on avais apprécier de te voir  jouer_

_moi: comment papa à fait pour réussir  son rôle okassa_

_maman : ça ton papa se stresse tellement pour être parfait quand il fessait des erreur il amusa tout le public venu noir voir_

_papa : j'était pas le seul il avais des camarades de classe  aussi neveux que moi certain avais même oublier leur texte  notre sensei lui il était inquiet il stressa encore plus que nous le public nos regardais attendais  peso mon coeur battais si vite je transpirait tellement que j'ai eu impression être une piscine  j'avoue au début j'ai oublie tout ce que je savais_

_moi : demo tossa toi qui est si intelligent pourquoi tu as oublie_

_papa :ça c'est parce que j'avais trop le trac  de jouer devant tout mes camarade mes amis la famille les parent  les  senseis  les éléves  pourtant je connaissais mon texte au répétition je sais quoi faire alors quand j'ai compris j'ai oublier le texte je devais vite trouver une solution alors en observant mes camarade aussi nerveux sachant pas quoi faire non plus en tant  que délégué de classe je devais sauver mes camarades  sauver notre spectacle demo j'ai aussi vu le public rôle à mes erreur je me suis dit il doive surement penser ça fais parti du texte alors j'ai dit à mes camarade le b_   _ut c'est de faire rigoler le public  continuons ce n'est pas grave si on connais pas notre texte du moment on fais rire le public il aimerons note spectacle  si on se souvient de du résumé de notre histoire on peut essayer de jouer avec  l'improvisation  comment on peut faire de note mieux  poutsant je suis divise en activité  mon club         de justu+le club de scout ou j'était le chef j'ai appris une chose pour être meilleur chef il faut rester sois même il faut apprendre à s'amusé être solidaire quand il faut crois moi être le meilleur n'est pas celui qui veut  mais celui qui mérité rappelle toi à la saint valentin de cet année  la veille tu te plaignait  dit que on va se moquer de toi si tu va à la fête de ta cousine avec les béquille on à  pas élu roi un enfant normal qui à  pas de béquille roi de la fête se sent on à lu un enfant qui malgré ses propre blessure veille sur ses amis  ca cs personnalité il à été le roi parce que li la mérité  si on ta donner ton rôle c'est  pas parce que tu es intelligent ou faut parce que tu à a compétence de le faire ce week en tout ce que tu as faire c'est de rester toi même   tout ira bien_

_maman :papa à raison au théâtre ou cinéma  un rôle est attribue parce que on estime il à doit  de monter son talent les gens qui dise tu ne vaut rien save pas de quoi il parle il sont juste jaloux de toi tu es mon fils que soit grand ou petit je sais que tu peut le faire je cois en toi je crois en ton talent   tu es devenu conan ton jeu de rôle c'est beaucoup améliorer mais que soit un tournage ou autre activité  avec des enfants on leu demande d'abord  s'amuse en apprenant  de nouveau compétence ce il va te permettre d’améliorer encore plus ta couverture d'enfant de 6 ans tu es un trés bon chef de journal de l'école  tu  es un tés bon chef avec ton club tu as beaucoup talent pas uniquement en foot  qui demande à voir le jour faut tu crois en toi  surtout ne laisse personne te dire le contraire écoute seulement ton coeur sert toi seulement de tes compétences à toi n'essaye pas de faire ce que tu n'est pas  pour les autres  ça n e sert à rien dans le monde du cinéma surtout mon ange rappelle toi que c'est juste un tournage de film es juste histoire inventer à objectif de faire le public apprécier une  histoire inventé  ou tu est apprendre à évoluer en maintenir le suspence pour faire une meilleure surprise pou le public  tu dois pas t’inquiéter de ne pas être parfait ce qui compte c'est de faire de ton mieux  et de t'amuser tout enveloppant tes_ _connaissance mon ange_

_moi : d’accord okassa je ferais de mon mieux demo okassa pourquoi on ne part pas samedi pour faire le tournage au lieu après l’école_

_maman : pour  avoir le temps de faire du repérage c'est important dans un tournage pour tu puisse te familiarise_

_moi demo pour le campement comment on va faire poule monte en pleine  nuit_

_papa:la ou vous aller il y à déjà un espace camping sur une des propriété  kudo  il y à de la lumière et d'autre chose sur un grand terrain de camping  surtout hiroaki et son club on deja prépare votre arrivé  vous avez juste à vos installer prendre repos  profite des activités du camping au moment du tournage  tourner quelque scène mais surtout mon fils profite du weekend pour vous amuser vous détendre avec tes  amis la famille c'est l'essentiel d'un bon weekend  détente et amusement pour commencée une bonne semaine que le bus viens vous chercher  au park prés de ton école  tes affaires et celui de tes amis son deja chez agasa les plus grands et le prof vous les prendront_

_maman:mon ange tu as dit à tes amis déposé leur affaire et leur déguisement poul tournage chez le prof et  leur uniformes du club_

_moi : hai okassa keni leur à dit d'apporter avant vendredi leur affaire et kana à dit les déguisements prévu  et uniformes pour ce weekend est obligatoire  si on à pas déguisement prévu  et l'uniforme la pochette des urgence sur eux   il ne seront pas autorisé   à venir campe avec nous demo  otossa pourquoi tu demande pour on à une pochette  et d'autre truc aux parents  comme une cotisation participations alimentaire le prof n'avais pas demander ça sur la liste_

_papa :  pour votre sécurité camper avec des enfants surtout si c'est pas tes enfants  en cas de problème urgence on nous demande les information sur les enfant on puisse renseigner  les secours pour participation financier et alimentaire c'est pour vous  puisse partager  profiter ensemble  par exemple du goûter  que parfois il y à pas toujours combini  que  vous allez acheté un souvenir c'est pas à moi et au prof pour payer pour leur enfants à chaque fois il viens avec vous  la nourriture et souvenir_

_moi  p je  aurais du me douter papa ne voudrais pas paye pour d'aute_

_kanako entre  avec un nouveau déguisement : nichan  tu peut essayer celui a_

_moi  je  rougi :pas encore je suis pas mannequin_

_kanako vexé dépose le déguisement  sur mon lit : tant pis pur toi tu ne saura pas ran ma demande de aider à faie  une robe de mariage elle est invité à un mariage le mois prochain comme tu veut pas tu ne verra spa la robe je vais leui faire_

_moi :matte neechan je vais l'essayer  je veut plus infos sur ce que ran ta demander_

_kanako : laisse moi  réfléchir_

_moi goutte : si te plait neechan  je ferais ce que tu veut_

_kanako : non j'ai pas envie de te donner infos débrouille toi tout seul mr je suis pas mannequin et mauvais acteur  on va bien rigoler de ta performance elle sorti en rigolant_

_moi je câline harmonie : c'est pas juste je suis le seul de la famille qui soit si nul en jeu de rôle  nichan et neechan ça les arrange je me ridiculise devant tout le monde_

_maman me câliné : mais non tu dois pas_   _écoutez ta fratrie  quand il dise bêtises il sont juste jaloux tu sois le personnage principal à jouer pour une fois il ne son pas la vedette il font ça pour t’embête et te décourage tu autant capable que eux de faire tes preuves mon ange_

_moi: demo je serais jamais de leur niveau keni quand on était petit il me battais toujours dans ce genre de chose et kana   arrange toujours pour elle sois la meilleur e_

_papa : pas cette fois on fais on va pas laisser tes aînés avoir tout l'honneur  je viens d'avoir une un bonne idée pou leu  sur place du second rôle  tout ce que tu as as faire c'est de les ignore quand il t’embête utiliser ton intelligence pur monter que les petit sont aussi malin clouer que les grands  il ne pourrons pas toujours gagner contre toi_

_maman :papa à raison tu es petit eux i sont grand il utilise leur avantage sur  toi aussi tu peut t’utilise avantage des petits contre eux  gentillement_

_moi sourire vengeur   sortit  p c'est pas faux là moi il veule jouer cette carte alors  à moi de jouer ma carte : viens harmonie  on y va_

_maman conan ou tu va mon ange_

_moi chercher des truc  :mon qg top secret okassa_

_papa : dis dont toi tu as pas devoir à faire avant de jouer_

_moi  je sort dans ma chambre avec harmonie des affaires :deja fini même page d'écriture ennuyante tu ma donne otossa harmonie en y va_

_maman : je me demande pourquoi les plus grand  fond tout pour le décourager au lieu de encourager_

_papa :surement il ne sont pas à jouer dans le film    ben j'ai sentiment shinchan va pas se laisser faire cette fois ci  surtout si les grand l’embête pas avec harmonie comme garde du corps au faite pourquoi tu as décider pas aller au camping voir ton fils pour faire son rôle ça te ressemble pas de pas y all(e_

_maman sourire  :qui à dit je ne vais pas  le voir  l'encourager tu la vu toi même ton fils est stresser sans compter les plus grand qui l’embête  qui se moque de lui  cedi je vais rappeler à keni et à kana de laisser leur petit frère tranquille  si je les vois à l"embêté que  sur son jeu de rôle il aurais  à faire à moi_

_lendemain vendredi après l'école le matin puis aller en rééducation je suis venu au park avec  ran  keni harmonie   avec ma voiture c'est la voiture la plus cool javais cacher sa présence à mes amis seul nomoaki  savait son existence au park  en attendant le bus avec les enfants  du club  venu voir ma partenaire  super cool  qui appelle haya signifie rapide_

_moi dans ma voiture je roule mode automatique : haya va faire le tour au park puis on  au terrain de jeu_

_haya ma voiture qui parle  est composé de truc électroniques et un ordinateur : est ce prudent de vous rend la il neige  maître conan  vous pourrez vous blesser_

_moi caresse harmonie mode manuel : haya  tout va bien je vais juste rejoindre mes amis  c'est la bas on à rendez vous il vont et jaloux de moi en venant j'ai a voiture la plus cool du monde en plus qui est la plus rapide des partenaire plus rapide que un cheval  montrons  à mes amis que tu appelle pas haya pour rien_

_haya plein vitesse : accrochez vous  maître conan  vous avez de la chance je suis équiper  de pneu tout terrain que je suis à veiller vote sécurité_

_moi : je le sais haya  tu as été conçu pour ça  pour aussi m'aider dans le tournage du film de hiroaki sans toi  sans mes gadgets je suis juste un simple enfant qui vit  tante de chose impossible  demo normalement hiroaki nichan doit venir nous rejoindre avec justi  nous rejoindre_

_ran et keni viens derrière moi : ou conan kun à pris cette voiture kenichi  kun_

_kencihi : ça c'est un cadeaux de son  cousin de son papa  qui lui à offert  c'est pratique pour lui il ne force pas  dessus sa jambe_

_ran : c'est aussi un tés beau cadeau pour lui il à l'air s 'amuser comme un petit fou_

_kenichi : mouais il à d el a chance de conduire  une voiture sans permis moi j'ai hâté de finir mon permis_

_ran : tu passe le permis_

_kenichi: oui   depuis avant noël j’ai commencer le permis  quand je l'aurais pour pourvoir m'acheter une belle voiture super cool  toi ran tu passe quand ton permis_

_ran : je pense je vais aussi prendre les cours ça me sera utile  est ce que shinichi passe le permis voiture dans sa formation_

_kencihi :possible  nichan à déjà sa moto je doute il est envie de prendre une voiture_

_moi entend par un micro mon frère et ran  :possible il en à bonne nicha comme ci je pourrais passer mon permis dans cet situation dangereuse_

_ran : c'est vrai shinichi est aussi radin que mon pére su certaine chose_

_moi: radin comme son pére jamais de la vie_

_kencihi : c'est vrai nichan peut se montrer radin comme otossa  sur bien des trucs  mais pas pour le foot et sherlock Holmes au font il est généreux_

_moi n'importe quoi je ne suis pas radin comme papa_

_terrai_ _n de jeu_

_genta :dite pourquoi on à pas été chez conan kun ou chez le prof_

_ayumi : conan kun nous  dit de l'attendre ici_

_misturiko :il à dit on viens tous ici après l'école_

_miyana :même nomoaki va venir aprés l'école_

_michio; il est ou conan je l'es vu  l'école ce matin_

_miwa : conan kun est partit à 'l'heure de la cantine il nous à demander  de k'attendre ici_

_genta demo pourquoi il est pas la   vu il est as venue à l'école  il seras_

_aimi  froidement : edogawa kun  demander de attendre ici on attend sans discuter c'est lui le che_ _f il à droit de faire ce q'il veut surtout de sa situation  qui tout de même ta faute il blesse  kojima kun si tu as faim bouffe ton goûter mais tais toi au lieu dire des bêtises_

_chinako vu haya venir vers eux mitte cet voiture  il viens vers nous_

_les autres : sukke kawaii_

_genta :elle est belle je me demande à qui il est cet voiture_

_les enfant me regarde surpris : conan kun_

_moi gare devant mes amis je leur sourire :ohayo les amis_

_genta un ton accumulateur : tu manque l'école cet après midi  out acheter une voiture_

_moi : genta kun  non j'ai manquer cours pour raison médicale j'ai pas de compte à te rendre 2 haya  c'est ma voiture est un cadeau on ma offert par membres de ma famille c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir_

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

C _hapitre 18 PARTIE 2_

_Au camping_

__

 

_Hiroaki: mina vous installation 2 à 4 personne par tante et compris les enfants 4 maxi par tente alors faites les équipes bien sur pour dormir les  garçons  on leur tente les filles on leur tente   le reste es t mixte pou les activité_

_Tous: hai hiroaki san_

_Noroaki: Cousin on peut faire équipe_ _ensemble_

 _Conan  va s'installer dans tante_ _: d'accord cousin_

_Misturikp: an Conan kun est ce que je peut venir_

_Conan: oui misturiko kun tu peut venir avec nous pas vrais cousin_

_Noroaki: oui tu peux venir misturiko kun hiroaki nichan à dit 2 à  4 personne par tante avec toi on serais à 3 dans ma tente_

_Genta veut s'imposer : je viens aussi dormir avec vous_

_Nomoaki : non tu ne peux pas venir dormir dans ma tente de genta kun_

_Genta est menace nomoaki :pourquoi ça nomoaki kun_

_Akio :touche à touche à mon petit frère tu regrette de l'embêter et sache que je dors avec eux_


End file.
